Merciless Killer (FSOG)
by ursubg
Summary: Ana Steele, dueña de la mayor empresa informática mundial y miembro de una de las familias mafiosas más reconocidas, tendrá un encuentro inesperado con Christian Grey, jefe de cirugía del hospital de Seattle, le salva la vida y cae enamorado de ella sin control... La cuestión es... ¿Caerá ella de igual modo? ¿O sólo lo conservará de amante? Contiene lemon y asesinatos.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

ANA

¡Joder que mal había dormido! Llevaba un tiempo con pesadillas sobre aquel día y no conseguía conciliar el sueño… ¡Maldita sea! Y Para colmo no podía moverme y la razón era Jack… ¡Conocía las reglas y aun así se quedó! Lo que me extraña es que ninguna de las chicas viniera a decirle… Lo miré y estaba muy dormido y abrazado a mi ¡Mierda! No me gustaba este tipo de muestras de cariño y era algo que les dejaba claro a todos mis amantes, "solo follar y listo" ¡Es fácil! Sin embargo aquí estaba él durmiendo a pierna suelta ¡Maldita sea! ¡Le dije que se fuera antes de quedarme dormida! ¡Para eso tiene su habitación! Sin andarme con rodeos lo empujé hasta que cayó de la cama.

-¡Eh!... ¿qué?- despertó sobresaltado y lo miré con la misma cara que a mis adversarios, ahí supo a qué me refería y agachó la cabeza para hablar- Lo siento Ana…Yo…- lo interrumpí enseguida.

-¡No me interesan tus excusas! Ya sabes cómo es esto…- le recriminé, el asintió sin atreverse a mirarme la cara.

-La verdad es que yo pensaba…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios pensabas?- tragó grueso antes de enfrentarse a mi dura mirada.

-Después de estos meses juntos… Yo…- no me gustaba por dónde iba esto, pero lo dejé terminar para asegurarme- ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!…-gritó al fin y suspiré frustrada- Y yo pensé que…- ¡Mierda! Ahora si lo callé de nuevo.

-Sabes que no me interesa el amor… Solo quiero follar…Y puesto que ya no eres una opción…- me interrumpió suplicando.

-¡No por favor!...Ana…Te prometo no volver a sacar el tema…- negué y aun así siguió- Solo déjame seguir junto a ti… Seguro que con el tiempo…- volví a negar firmemente ¿Con el tiempo? Me prometí a mí misma no volver a caer en las garras del amor, eso sólo trajo dolor y muerte a mi vida, pero nunca más...

-Jack… Conocías las reglas…- me levanté de la cama, estaba totalmente desnuda y vi al instante como su deseo crecía, a pesar que verlo observarme así encendía mi deseo, ya estaba todo dicho, las reglas las hice para no caer en esta mierda…Otra vez… A pesar que verlo observarme así encendía mi deseo, ya estaba todo dicho, sonreí con maldad ¡Esta sería la última vez que lo disfrutara! Si algo tenía claro es que el amor es para los débiles y eso lo aprendí de la forma más cruel…

-¡De verdad Ana! ¡No volveré a sacar el tema, ni me quedaré a dormir…!- levanté mi mano para que entendiera mi orden…Lo hizo, se calló y agachó la cabeza derrotado.

-¡Quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas…!- le dije mientras me ponía mi bata para salir de la habitación a desayunar, pero antes me volví a él de nuevo- ¡Es una orden Jack!- vi sus intenciones de replicar pero agachó la cabeza y no lo hizo… ¡Buen chico! Acató la orden y no dijo más, el sólo conocía a la empresaria, nada más pero me conocía de sobra para saber que lo que digo es misa…

Al salir me encontré con Andrea en la puerta, ella era una de mis chicas de confianza.

-¡Ana!- saludó y suspiré.

-Hola Andrea- la saludé - Jack no será recibido aquí a partir de ahora- asintió- quiero que lo informes y te encargues que se vaya con todas sus cosas- volvió a asentir, sabía que no siempre podían irse cuando acabábamos en la madrugada…Por eso tenía una habitación junto a la mía para ellos, ahora me iba a tocar buscar a otro y sinceramente, no hay ninguno en mi entorno que me guste en lo más mínimo... O bien son feos o idiotas que sólo quieren casarse con mi apellido y posición ¡Como si fuera tan estúpida de caer en eso!

-¡Si, Ana!- sonreí- siento no haberlo hecho anoche pero pensé que tu…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Mientras no cambie la orden… ¡Ninguno se queda a dormir!- asintió- ¡O en su casa o el otro dormitorio!

-¡Entendido Ana!- dijo algo avergonzada.

-Bien, pues arreglado esto voy a comer algo…

-Grace hizo chocolate…- dijo con una sonrisa encubierta, sabía que amaba el chocolate. Ellas, Carrick y Grace eran mis personas de confianza y con las que me habría más, pero aun así me costaba. Con el resto era sólo relación de jefa empleado, sin llegar a más. Nunca quise esto para mí pero cada vez que me acordaba de aquel día, enseguida recordaba porqué tengo ésta máscara de frialdad, nunca hay que bajar la guardia. Pero con ellas era distinto, así que le sonreí -Solo lo informo por si gustas…- asentí.

-¡Supongo que tomaré un poco! - bajé a la cocina donde Grace ya me tenía preparado todo como me gustaba, era muy dulce y atenta… Cuando me quedé huérfana, ella y Carrick se hicieron cargo de mí, no es que fuera una cría…Ya tenía 15 años, pero tuve que madurar antes de tiempo, todo lo acontecido con la muerte de mis padres sirvió para endurecerme y cerrar mi corazón, ella siempre me dio cariño a pesar de todo, sé que desearía una relación más cercana pero no puedo… Ahora ejercía de ama de llaves de mi casa, Carrick está al cargo de todo los negocios por mí. Él era la mano derecha de mi padre y ahora es la mía… Mis padres… Sacudí la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de mi… ¡Maldita sea! Todavía tenía pesadillas con ese día…Si tan solo…

-¿Quieres algo más Ana?- preguntó Luna sacándome de mis pensamientos y negué.

-Todo bien Grace, gracias…- le di una sonrisa que ella me devolvió como siempre admirándome con amor… Uno que yo no podía devolver… Debía mantener mi máscara de frialdad, eso nos mantiene vivos a todos, era mejor así… Aunque con ellos no podía mantener la indiferencia como al resto, en casa era jefa para todos menos para mis chicas y ellos. Eran como mi familia, pero ese poco desaparecía cuando tomaba el papel de Lessy, sonreí, así me conocen en los bajos fondos de esta ciudad…

Después de lo ocurrido con mis padres decidí hacerme cargo que no volviera a pasar algo así y me convertí en "Merciless Killer", es decir Lessy, un sobrenombre que me he ganado a pulso acabando de forma implacable con la escoria de esta ciudad, pero nadie sabe quién es Lessy realmente… Sólo el que muere a mis manos, mis chicas, Carrick y Elliot, éste último es el jefe de policía de la ciudad, nos conocimos en unas de mis misiones, le salvé la vida y me pidió ayuda para combatir el crimen. Muchos de los tipos que quería atrapar compraban su libertad…Ahí entro yo para darle su merecido, desde entonces hacemos muy buen equipo.

Así que mientras de cara al público soy Ana Steele, heredera de las empresas informáticas "Steele" reconocidas a nivel mundial, para la mafia soy Ana Steele la jefa del clan Steele… Cuando hago el trabajo sucio limpiando la ciudad, soy Lessy… Con respecto a la empresa he mantenido el legado de mis padres y estoy muy orgullosa de ello, pero como no entiendo mucho del tema, he contratado a expertos que están al cargo de Carrick.

Yo me dedico a practicar y mejorarme en toda clase de artes marciales, aunque soy experta, nunca hay que confiarse… Son las mejores para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo…También soy la mejor con las armas tanto blancas como de fuego… Se preguntaran si me gusta esto, la verdad es que me costó hacerlo al principio, con el tiempo te acostumbras, es la única forma de mantener limpia la ciudad.

-¿Seguro?- volvió a preguntar Grace devolviéndome al presente.

-Sí, Grace puedes retirarte…- asintió y cuando salió me dispuse a comer…El chocolate estaba buenísimo, era una de las pocas costumbres que he mantenido durante todos estos años… Mientras comía pude escuchar los gritos de Jack… ¡Era una lástima! Era muy bueno en la cama… Pero sabía las reglas, son claras y simples "Solo sexo, nada de amor", cuando lo conocí era un mujeriego empedernido, eso me gustaba, me encapriché de él y lo he tenido durante más de un año, pero desde el principio fui clara y pensé que la cosa funcionaba hasta hoy… ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de mí? Suspiré rendida, ya no tiene solución, ha roto las reglas así que nuestro acuerdo murió… Ahora me tocará buscar a otro… ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde? Era la cuestión.

-Ana…- vino Caroline junto a mí con un papel en la mano, si interrumpía mi desayuno es que debía ser importante, así que dejé de comer para enfocarme en ella.

-Dime Caroline…- me dio el papel.

-Han llamado de la empresa y necesitan que vayas…- alcé una ceja.

-¿Por qué exactamente?- negó.

-No han especificado…Y eso me extraña...- se puso pensativa, Caroline era la más desconfiada de mis chicas y eso era una buena cualidad para todas.

-No te preocupes…Iré en un momento.

-¿Preparo los de siempre?- asentí, odiaba tener que ir siempre escoltada pero no me quedaba de otra.

-Sí, un chofer y un escolta- afirmé e hice un gesto con la cabeza, ella asintió.

-¡Lo prepararé ahora mismo! Pero Ana…- dijo más preocupada- Ten cuidado- rodé los ojos y asentí.

-¡Caroline, voy a la empresa! ¡No creo que esos frikis informáticos sean ningún peligro para mí!- dije con mi acostumbrado humor sarcástico, ella puso una sonrisa que murió al instante, sabía que no me gustaba bromear y lo respetaba aunque no estuviera de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo, lo tendré todo listo para cuando estés preparada- asentí, ella salió y seguí comiendo tranquilamente, una vez terminé fui a ducharme y me vestí de ejecutiva… ¡Odiaba esta ropa! ¡Y sobre todo los tacones! Pero no me quedaba de otra que ponérmelos cuando tenía que aparecer por la empresa ¡Menuda mierda! Una vez lista me miré al espejo y parecía una mujer normal, sonreí para mis adentros ¡Si supieran quién se esconde debajo! Estaba segura que nadie podía imaginar que Ana Steele era Lessy… Incluso a los que lo saben les parece increíble mi cambio de una a otra, aprendí de la forma más cruel a guardar todo lo más que pudiera, pero nunca se sabe...

Esa es la principal razón por la que no quiero a nadie en mi casa o habitación después de terminar su trabajo… Pueden enterarse de cosas que no deben y no me quedaría de otra que matarlo, no es lo que quiero…Suspiré derrotada, ya tuve que acabar con uno de mis amantes por ello y no me gustaría que se volviera a repetir. Sé que suena duro, pero no confiaba en él lo suficiente para dejarlo vivo con un secreto así, no me quedó de otra…

Cuando llegué abajo ya me esperaban 2 hombres, uno para conducir la limusina y el otro a mi lado para protegerme, rodé los ojos, como si me hiciera falta… Pero en fin, me abrieron la puerta y entré, mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino me puse a revisar mis correos… Cuando estábamos por llegar nos interceptaron 2 coches, me preparé para atacar, pero cuando me disponía a hacerlo el imbécil que se supone me protegería me dio un golpe y perdí la consciencia…

-¡Despierta puta!-gritaron a la vez que arrojaron agua en mi cara y abrí los ojos…Inspeccioné todo, antes de nada…Habían 3 hombres armados, uno de ellos mi guardaespaldas…- ¿Qué demonios miras? –me dijo el gordo frente a mí, se creía que por tenerme esposada y atada me tenía en sus manos ¡Que equivocado estaba! Mientras seguía hablando, cogí la ganzúa de mi reloj y me puse a quitarme las esposas…- ¿Ya no eres tan valiente? ¿Eh, Lessy?- abrí los ojos de sorpresa ¿Conocía mi identidad secreta? ¿Cómo era posible? Mi mirada se dirigió al guardaespaldas que sonrió de lado…Él lo averiguó, ya sólo quedaba acabar con todos y esperar que nadie más lo supiera.

-Sabes quién soy…- dije desafiante, el rio y acercó su cara a la mía haciendo que penetrara en mis fosas nasales su pútrido aliento.

-¡Por supuesto!…-comenzó a reír más fuerte ¡Imbécil!

-¿Hay alguien más que lo sepa?- los miré a todos que sólo reían.

-No hace falta… - volvió a acercarse de nuevo- Pronto morirás… Si no lo hemos hecho antes es porque quiero que sufras y si estabas inconsciente no lo harías… Y quiero que sea lento y agónico- se volvió a los otros- Lo disfrutaremos mucho ¿verdad chicos?- rieron de nuevo, ya les borraría esas estúpidas sonrisas de su cara, se relamió los labios mirándome con lascivia- pero empezaremos por follarte todos- sonrió con maldad, yo aguanté las ganas de hacerlo, ya había logrado soltarme las manos, mis piernas seguían atadas a la silla pero podría acabar con ellos antes de liberarme…Miré el entorno, los hombres, las armas a mí alcance y esperé el momento apropiado…

-¿De verdad lo crees?- dije muy convencida, él volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez a mi oído para susurrar.

-Lo haremos…Y te apuesto lo que quieras que te correrás y disfrutarás como la puta loca que eres…- ¡Ahora era mi oportunidad! No le daría tiempo ni arrepentirse de sus palabras, cogí el puñal de su costado y lo clavé en su yugular, la sangre emanó de su cuello manchándome entera. A continuación cogí su arma del otro lado, me puse de pie usándolo como escudo y disparé en la frente a los 3 hombres, no podía dejar a ninguno vivo, el último logró disparar antes de matarlo y me dio en el costado ¡Mierda!

Cuando ya estaban todos muertos procedí a desatarme y hacerme un torniquete… Busqué alrededor por mis cosas pero no estaban… ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que salir de aquí y llamar a alguien…Cuando llegué al exterior, vi que era un almacén donde me tenían, pude ver que estábamos en un barrio de mala muerte donde había varios bares… Entraría a uno para llamar a mis chicas o a Carrick.

Puse rumbo al que tenía más cerca, pero me encontraba muy mal, la vista se me nublaba, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y estaba mareada…Antes de poder acercarme mucho caí inconsciente al suelo, con la seguridad que mi hora había llegado.

CHRISTIAN

-¡Venga tío! ¡Lo pasaremos bien!- seguía insistiendo José con su salida, ya sabía lo que deparaban éstas y no me apetecía en absoluto.

-Estoy cansado, he tenido 2 guardias seguidas y…- intenté convencerlo de que me dejara en casa pero me interrumpió.

-No haces más que trabajar Christian… ¡Hay que vivir la vida! – dijo sus frases de siempre, rodé los ojos ¡Mi vida estaba bien como estaba!

-Yo vivo la vida- dije convencido, para mi trabajar y descansar era más que suficiente para ser feliz, él me los entrecerró.

-¿En serio? ¡Pero si no haces más que trabajar!- suspiré.

-Me gusta mi trabajo José, aunque no lo creas disfruto con él… Y odio salir…- él se acercó a mí y me dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-¡Debes relacionarte más Christian!… ¡Conocer chicas!…- suspiré, ya empezaba con lo mismo de siempre, las chicas no era un tema que me interesara en absoluto…Ninguna me llegaba a lo más profundo…Yo era como mi abuelo, buscaba aquella que con sólo una caricia me hiciera sentir…Pero no había tenido suerte hasta ahora.

-No sé José…- sonrió de lado.

-Haremos un trato- le alcé una ceja- Tu vienes conmigo a tomar unas copas y yo te presentaré a una tía que está…- empezó a hacer gestos obscenos con la boca y las manos, yo me pasé la palma de la mano por la cara.

-José… No me interesan el tipo de mujeres que a ti…- negó.

-¡Necesitas un buen polvo para que te animes!- reí ahora yo.

-¿Tú crees?- asintió y negué -No quiero polvos José… Quiero amor…- resopló rodando los ojos.

-¡Eres muy exigente, Christian! Empieza echando polvos y…- me guiñó el ojo- ¿Quién sabe? – al final me rendí, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no me dejaría en paz hasta que lo acompañara, así que me puse lo más simple que pude y nos fuimos directos a ese bar… Cuando llegamos al lugar me arrepentí de inmediato de venir y José debió darse cuenta.

-¡No lo juzgues por la fachada!- me guiñó- es uno de los mejores sitios para jugar billar, tomar copas y conocer chicas- suspiré de nuevo deseando irme a casa.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- dije mientras miraba de nuevo el sitio, estábamos rodeados de almacenes y bares de muy dudosa reputación ¿Por qué tuve que venir? Él me dio unas palmadas para animarme.

-¡Vamos Christian! ¡No seas quisquilloso! Ya verás cómo disfrutas- asentí sin mucho ánimo ¡Total! ¡Ya estábamos aquí! Entramos, debo reconocer que por dentro la cosa cambiaba, fuimos a la barra y una vez que pedimos unas cervezas, fuimos a jugar una partida de billar…Si en algo tenía razón José es que era mejor por dentro que por fuera… Pero las chicas…Ninguna me llamaba la atención, soy una persona que me dejo llevar por la primera impresión y ninguna de ellas me llamaba en lo absoluto… Tras un par de partidas se nos acercaron 2 chicas que coqueteaban descaradamente, yo las ignoraba pero José parecía que ya tenía un objetivo claro para disfrutar su noche, así que después de una media hora de coqueteos exagerados entre ellos…

-¿En serio preciosa?- le contestó a algo que ella susurró en su oído, me imaginaba que podía ser, él me miro a mi- Christian ¿te importa si?- negué.

-No…Yo terminaré mi cerveza y me iré a casa- suspiró.

-¿Por qué no acompañas a…?- se dirigió a la amiga de su conquista que lo miró enfadada antes de volverse a mí con una coqueta sonrisa.

-Becca….Me llamo Becca- suspiré profundamente antes de contestar.

-Lo siento Becca, debo irme…Estoy cansado y necesito descansar…

-¡Pero…!- José la interrumpió.

-¡Déjalo, es cierto que tiene cosas que hacer!- me guiñó el ojo y le sonreí agradecido- ¡Nosotros nos vamos! ¡Tal vez no llegue a dormir!- gritó y reí negando con la cabeza, todo el bar debió enterarse que se quedaría con esa chica, su amiga los siguió cabizbaja por no poder hacer lo mismo conmigo…Una vez sólo dejé los palos sobre la mesa y fui a pedir una última antes de irme, mientras la tomaba inspeccioné el bar, no estaba tan mal después de todo… Una vez que bebí el último trago pedí la cuenta y salí ¡Joder! ¡Qué mal olía aquí afuera! Seguramente sería por alguno de esos almacenes de enfrente, antes de alejarme volví a mirar a la entrada y negué, podrían gastarse algo de dinero en arreglar esto… Cuando me alejé unos pasos un perro me cogió de la pernera del pantalón y tiro de mí, lo miré extrañado.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?- me agaché a su altura y lo acaricié- ¿Te has perdido?- seguía ladrando y me tiraba del pantalón, si algo había aprendido en la vida era que los animales saben más que la mayoría de las personas, estaba convencido que algo pasaba, lo seguí y me llevó hacia una chica, estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo ¡Dios! Me acerqué corriendo para inspeccionarla, sentí algo extraño pero no era momento de esto, le di la vuelta ¡Joder! ¡Estaba herida y toda llena de sangre! ¡Mierda! Llamé enseguida a una ambulancia que no tardaron nada en llegar, no por algo era el jefe de cirugía, la mantuve estable hasta entonces y los acompañé…El perro nos observaba con tristeza mientras nos subíamos a la misma así que decidí meterlo dentro.

-Pero él no…- se quejó uno de los enfermeros y negué.

-Es su perro…- la señalé- Y le ha salvado la vida… Si no llega a ser por él habría muerto desangrada- asintió sin mucho ánimo, no dijo más y pusimos rumbo al hospital, Una vez llegamos llamé a unas de mis enfermeras para que cuidara del perro mientras que yo iba a prepararme para entrar a quirófano para atenderla…Tenía una herida de bala ¿Quién y porque le dispararía a una mujer? Y lo más raro es que su ropa no concuerda con ese barrio… Muchas preguntas asaltaban mi mente pero ahora debía centrarme en salvarla… Una vez que extraje la bala y me aseguré que ningún órgano había sido dañado procedí a cerrarla…Cuando terminamos dejé que la limpiaran antes de llevarla a reanimación para poder subirla a planta…

-Doctor Grey…- vino mi secretaria junto a mí nada más salir del quirófano.

-Dime Ava…- se sonrojó como siempre antes de contestar.

-La chica que trajo… ¿Sabe su nombre?- negué.

-No… La verdad es que ni me molesté en mirar si había un bolso cerca…Tal vez lo robaron y por eso el disparo…Mejor llama a la policía y que ellos se encarguen- volvió a asentir.

-Enseguida doctor Grey- se fue y me quedé pensativo… Todo esto me parecía muy raro… ¡Pero en fin!…Terminé el papeleo, volví a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa antes de irme a casa… Pero sentía la necesidad de asegurarme que la chica estaba bien, así que pasé por reanimación…

Cuando llegué al lugar, me acerqué a su cama para inspeccionarla y fue cuando la pude ver de verdad… ¡Dios! Era una chica preciosa… ¿Por qué alguien querría dañarla? Me acerqué más a ella, vi que tenía un mechón de pelo en la cara y sin saber porque procedí a quitárselo… Cuando mi mano hizo contacto con su piel envió una corriente eléctrica que atravesó todo mi cuerpo, nunca me había pasado algo así con nadie…Y mucho menos con una chica de la que no sabía nada, la miré bien y se veía joven pero no demasiado…Sonreí para mis adentros, supongo que el abuelo tenía razón… Cuando encuentras a la indicada lo sientes, "el amor no es ver si no sentir", lo recordé con tristeza y por primera vez en mi vida lo entendí….

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo esta nueva historia salida de mi imaginación...Siempre me gustaron las de mafia y tenía pendiente hacer una...¡Por fin me vino la inspiración! Espero que les guste.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

CHRISTIAN

Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, pero no estaba bien que la tocara en su estado, por lo que me limité a observarla, después de no sé cuánto tiempo, llegó Ava junto a mí.

-¿Doctor Grey?- preguntó algo extrañada y me puse a disimular mirando los aparatos y tomando su muñeca…Las sensaciones que sentí con ese simple acto fueron increíbles. Necesitaba saber más de ella y si estaba libre conquistarla. Estaba seguro que sería fácil.

-¿Qué pasa Ava?- hablé disimulando y sin volverme a ella, no era muy buen mentiroso, así que mejor no arriesgarse a que me viera la cara.

-Creí que no estaba…-dijo ella, y era la verdad, ya debería estar en casa durmiendo…Pero aquí estaba, junto a la mujer que despertó algo en mí que moría por explorar- Venía por el doctor de guardia para que hablara con el inspector…- ¡Es verdad! ¡La policía! Solté su muñeca con mucha pena y me volví a ella.

-Pues ya sigo aquí, mejor iré yo a hablar con ese inspector.

-¡Por supuesto, doctor Grey!- dijo más contenta, me guió hasta la recepción del hospital donde pude ver un hombre rubio de mi edad más o menos- Señor Trevelyan, le presento al doctor Grey- nos presentó Ava, nos dimos la mano y decidí dejar las formalidades.

-Llámeme Christian- sonrió.

-En ese caso yo soy Elliot- nos apretamos la mano- me han dado aviso de una chica sin identificar que fue herida por arma de fuego- asentí.

-Si…La encontré yo…- se puso más serio y preguntó.

-¿Puede decirme dónde?- a continuación pasé a detallarle la forma y el lugar donde la encontré, cuando empezó a tomar nota de la descripción pude ver que se puso algo nervioso, pero fue tan leve que apenas fue notable ¿La conocería de algo? Mirándolo bien era un hombre muy atractivo… Sacudí la cabeza, no podía dejar que mi imaginación volara hasta que pudiera hablar con ella.

Seguramente no despertaría hasta por la mañana, vendría temprano para ser yo quien estuviera presente cuando lo hiciera… Cuando terminé de detallarle todo le pregunté para asegurarme.

-¿Eso es todo agente?- negó guardando la libreta en su bolsillo.

-Me gustaría verla…Tal vez así…-dijo algo nervioso, algo escondía.

-¿La conoce?- la pregunta salió de mi sin poder detenerla y eso me molestaba ¿En serio iba a ponerme en plan macho alfa cuando si siquiera la conozco? El apartó la vista de mí para contestar.

-Puede ser… La descripción es muy generalizada pero me gustaría asegurarme que no es nadie conocido- tenía sentido, no había razones para ponerse celoso…Por lo menos de momento ¡Ni siquiera sé si está casada o comprometida! ¡Dios, no puedo creer que me esté pasando esto!

-Lo entiendo, sígame…- le dije para encaminarme a la sala de reanimación, con él tras de mí. Una dentro pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos y lo vi sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo.

-Carrick…Está en el hospital…- hablaba mirándome de reojo, yo lo observaba con todo detalle…No quería que se me escapara nada de ella… ¿Ese Carrick sería su marido, Novio…? ¡Mierda! ¡Me iba a volver loco con tantas dudas en mi cabeza! Mañana hablaría con ella, trataría de sacarle información y si estaba libre la conquistaría. No podía ser tan difícil y desde luego no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar con el posible amor de mi vida- Si… Ha faltado poco… Si, luego hablamos…-colgó y de nuevo volví a preguntar.

-¿Es amiga suya? – suspiró exasperado pasando la palma de su mano por la cara, tras estar pensativo un momento me miró muy serio antes de contestar.

-Algo así, pero mejor le contará ella mañana…- entrecerré los ojos.

-¿No puedes decirme tu?- negó.

-Ahora será mejor que vaya a investigar el lugar y…- entonces recordé.

-¡Espere!- me miró de nuevo serio - su perro está abajo al cuidado de las enfermeras- el alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué perro?

-El de ella- la señalé- el mismo que le conté me llevó con ella…-abrió los ojos sorprendido- si no fuera por él no la habría encontrado, era un lugar oscuro y muy apartado- asintió.

-No creo que sea suyo…- susurró muy bajo pero pude oírlo, antes que pudiera decir nada habló de nuevo más alto- ¡Lo llevaré a su casa!… Cuando despierte le preguntaré que hacer…- ¿Por qué hablaba como si fuera una directora? Debía ser alguien importante… ¿Pero quién?

-¿Es su jefa?- me miró asombrado para después negar.

-No… Solo nos conocemos…- estaba evitando el tema y lo sabía, pero ya intentaría sacar la información directamente de ella… Mañana… Podía ver claramente que él era reacio a hablar nada.

-De acuerdo…Yo debo volver a casa, mañana estaré a primera hora aquí para checar que todo esté bien- sonrió.

-Gracias Christian…- miró de nuevo a ella para luego volver su vista a mí- Estoy convencido que ella te lo agradecerá…- eso no sé si lo decía por bueno o…- me voy, su padre vendrá enseguida a quedarse con ella- me dio la mano de nuevo- has hecho una gran labor salvándola…-sonreí.

-Es mi trabajo…- una vez nos despedimos se fue…Yo me acerqué a los monitores de nuevo, pero estaba más concentrado en verla a ella… De repente gimió, no parecía un gemido de dolor sino…

-¡Ahhhhh!- mi libido despertó con ese sonido, ahora no había por aquí que pudiera verme…Sus labios aunque algo resecos eran irresistibles, tal vez fuera la única oportunidad que tuviera de probarlos… ¡Dios, Christian! No podía creer que estuviera pensando en besarla estando inconsciente…Pero…Por otro lado… Si nadie se enteraba solo quedaría para mí y así me aseguraría si realmente era ella la indicada… ¿Pero y si es casada? ¡No seas negativo Christian! Me reprendí, tuvo que ser obra del destino que la hallara esta noche.

Estuve un rato debatiendo que hacer, pero cuando volvió a gemir, me cegué, volví a asegurarme que no hubiera nadie mirando antes de acercar mis labios a los suyos… En cuanto hicieron contacto lo sentí, una corriente eléctrica que me atravesó entero partiendo de mis labios ¡Increíble! iba a separarme de ella antes de perder el control, pero ella me cogió del cabello y me apretó contra ella metiendo su lengua en mi boca… ¡Oh dios! Si solo el roce me hizo sentir, no puedo explicar lo que hizo con su lengua en mi boca…Otro gemido…

-¡Ohhhhh, Jack…!- ¡mierda! ¿Quién era Jack? ¿Sería su novio, su marido?- me separé abruptamente de ella pero volvió a acercarme de nuevo para besarme… Tenía que ser fuerte y dejarlo, ella estaba besando a otro aunque fuera a mi…Le cogí las manos para apartarme, cuando lo estaba haciendo abrió los ojos… ¡Tenía los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto en mi vida! Pero su mirada, era dura… Demasiado… Antes de poder decir nada me cogió del cuello y apretó el cuello de camisa consiguiendo que apenas pudiera respirar- ¿Quién eres y dónde estoy?- preguntó desafiante y analizando tanto el entorno como a mí, la notaba nerviosa, tal vez lo que pasó fue demasiado traumático para ella.

-Está en el hospital… Soy… Tú doctor...- ella me miró alzando las cejas…

-¿Eres médico?- volvió a mirarme, evaluándome, no sé como pero me sentí desnudo bajo su mirada, cuando terminó me soltó - ¿Tienes un teléfono? Perdí el mío y necesito hacer una llamada.

-No te preocupes, tu padre ya está en camino…- ella me miró sorprendida.

-¿Mi padre?- asentí.

-El inspector Elliot estuvo aquí para tomarme declaración y lo llamó…- suspiró pasando su palma por la cara.

-¿Elliot también estuvo aquí?- asentí- ¡Mierda! ¡Necesito irme ya!- vi sus intenciones de levantarse pero enseguida la paré y me miró muy enojada- ¿Qué crees que haces?- puse mi cara más seria antes de contestar.

-En su estado no puedo dejarla ir…Recibió un disparo y los puntos están muy frescos, deberá estar en observación unos días…- me miró muy mal.

-¿Cómo que unos días? ¡Odio los hospitales! ¡Volveré a casa y…!-la interrumpí de nuevo.

-No puede irse…Necesita de cuidados que solo aquí podré darle…- dije sin más, no quería ni podía permitir que se fuera, ella me miró de forma retadora primero, para a continuación desnudarme con la mirada- ¿Está casado o tiene novia doctor?- abrí los ojos sorprendido de su cambio de tema.

-¿Qué?- pregunté desconcertado, ella volvió a mirarme igual relamiéndose los labios… ¡Dios, esos labios! Todavía notaba su sabor en mi boca...

-Lo que ha oído…- sacudí la cabeza.

-No lo estoy… ¿Y tú?- se volvió a relamer los labios antes de seguir.

-Nunca…- entrecerré los ojos ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Pero solo negó.

-¿Qué?

-No necesitas saber más… Cuando llegue Carrick, me darás el alta y vendrás conmigo a mi casa como mi médico personal- abrí los ojos muy sorprendido ¿En serio estaba pasando esto?

-No puedo hacer eso, trabajo aquí y…- rió.

-No hay nada que el dinero no pueda comprar doctor…- ¡Mierda Christian reacciona! No le dijiste ni tu nombre.

-Grey… Christian Grey…

-Christian…- saboreó mi nombre en sus labios y eso me encendió bastante -Me gusta Christian…

-¡Ana!- vino un hombre mayor, seguramente era su padre, dijo Ana…Bonito nombre.

-Carrick… Estoy bien…

-¿Estás segura?- se miraron un momento en silencio, creo que hablando entre ellos más de lo que podían expresar con palabras porque enseguida cambió de tema.

-Quiero que te encargues que Christian haga mi alta, preparen mi traslado a casa y que sea contratado como mi médico personal…- dijo como si nada.

-Pero ya le dije que no…- me ignoraron y siguieron hablando entre ellos.

-¿Crees que sea conveniente?- asintió.

-Como bien dijo él…- volvió a mirarme con esa mirada que me encendía sin poder evitarlo- Necesito de cuidados…- terminó, notándose perfectamente el doble sentido… ¿O tal vez es lo que yo quería ver? ¿Hablaba de cuidarla o de…?-… y Christian será perfecto para hacerlo…- volvió a relamerse los labios, entonces el que debía ser el padre le asintió antes de volverse a mí.

-Christian…Tenemos que hablar en privado…- me hizo acompañarlo fuera, ella me miraba sonriente… No sabía la razón, pero en mi interior notaba que se aproximaba un gran cambio en mi vida.

ANA

¡Oh, menuda mierda! ¡Me dolía todo el cuerpo! ¡Hijo de puta! Si no estuviera muerto lo volvería a matar pero de manera más lenta y causándole un dolor agónico… No puedo creer que hubiera ese tipo de brecha, tenía que averiguar cómo se infiltro en mi equipo, acabaré con la escoria que lo metió a mi cuidado y sobretodo asegurarse que nadie más se hubiera enterado. Me toqué el lugar de la herida y ¡Joder, como dolía! Me recosté ansiosa porque ese guapo doctor viniera a quitarme esta mierda… Si… Christian…Estaba muy bueno y ahora que Jack pasó a la historia necesitaré otro amante…El será perfecto, no conoce nada de mí y tiene el plus de ser médico, como yo ahora mismo necesito cuidados…Sonreí ampliamente, todo esto me trajo algo bueno, sólo espero que lo entienda por las buenas o tendré que hacerlo entender por las malas…

-Ana…- vino Carrick de nuevo y solo… ¡Mierda! Esto me olía mal…

-Dime Carrick…-dije disimulando la ansiedad que sentía.

-Christian acepta venir a casa con nosotros pero…

-¿Pero? –lo interrumpí demandante.

-Sólo de forma temporal…- se sentó junto a mí- Ana, él no es de nuestro mundo y no veo bien que…

-Lo sé… ¡Es médico!- rodé los ojos- Pero me gusta que mis amantes no sean de nuestro mundo- resopló.

-Es un hombre honorable Ana, es un médico reconocido, buen amigo y…

-Eso no es molestia para mí y lo sabes…

-Solo lo quieres por diversión…En cuanto te aburras o sienta algo más lo dejaras…

-No creo que lo que haga con mi vida sea asunto tuyo…- le dije duramente, sabía perfectamente a donde quería llegar y no estaba dispuesta a hablar de eso.

-Por favor Ana…Lo mejor será que llamemos a…- negué.

-Quiero a Christian…- suspiró de nuevo y ahí no dijo nada.

-Creo que será mejor que lo convenzas tu…- abrí los ojos sorprendida, era la primera vez que me debatía algo y no entendía el porqué.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- negó.

-Ahora será mejor que me cuentes que paso allí…- cambió abruptamente de tema.

-¿Elliot ya limpió todo?- asintió- ¡Bien! Ese maldito guardaespaldas estaba con ellos, me noqueó antes de poder hacer nada…

-Entiendo…Me haré cargo…

-¡No! Yo lo haré… Quiero que me busques el nombre de quien lo contrató y sobre todo de quien lo recomendó…- puse mi sonrisa más perversa.

-No creo que sea conveniente en tu estado…- me señaló y lo miré mal, enseguida se calló aunque su "pero" no tardaría en salir -Ana…-negué de nuevo.

-Voy a encargarme… Y desde luego esto queda entre nosotros- miré hacia la puerta- no quiero que Christian sepa nada- negó.

-El cree que fue un asalto, ya te inventas algo para explicarle que hacías allí… Pero…-¡Lo sabía!- ¿No crees que sea peligroso tenerlo en casa todo el día?- resoplé.

-No seas tan dramático, no tiene porqué… Solo prepara la habitación junto a la mía para él…

-¿La de tus amantes? – Afirmé y negó ofuscado- Ana, vuelvo a decir que no…

-¡Ya déjalo Carrick! ¡Sabes que no cambiaré de idea! Necesito volver a casa y un médico a mi cargo… ¿Quién mejor que él?- sabía que lo decía por lo de convertirlo en mi amante, pero me hice la que no entendía.

-Sólo no quiero que olvides que estás viva gracias a él…-rodé los ojos.

-Hizo su trabajo Carrick…- me interrumpió.

-¡No! ¡Él te encontró moribunda, llamó a la ambulancia y luego vino aquí para operarte sin tener que hacerlo! - abrí los ojos sorprendida pero no dije nada- Ana ese chico es de los que se enamoran…Puedo sentirlo y no veo bien que lo uses…- resoplé indignada.

-¡Esta bien! Dejaré que él tome la decisión...- sonrió- pero haré lo imposible porque acepte.

-Eso está mejor…-dijo más alegre y orgulloso- Tú solo dedícate a mejorar, Caroline se quedará contigo, yo voy a investigar todo esto y pondré bajo arresto a los involucrados hasta que puedas hacerte cargo- sonreí de forma perversa.

-Si… En cuanto me recupere sabrán quien soy…- tras un asentimiento se fue, me tumbé de nuevo en la cama pensando en lo que dijo Carrick… ¿Sería malo convertir a Christian en mi amante? No es como si yo los obligara a serlo, es solo que les exijo que no entren sentimientos por medio, solo provocan dolor y te hacen más débil, para seguir siendo Lessy tenía que olvidar todo esto…

-Ana…- entró Caroline algo avergonzada y se sentó junto a mí- Siento lo ocurrido…

-No fue tu culpa Caroline, nadie sabía que estaba manchado…Pero ya le di su merecido…-sonreí recordando sus caras cuando les atravesó la bala.

-Si… Nos contó Elliot…-dijo preocupada y alegre a la vez- Me alegro mucho que salieras viva…- vi como aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-Gracias Caroline…Yo también me alegro mucho de estar de vuelta…- se rascó el ojo para quitar esas lágrimas escondidas.

-A partir de ahora iremos una de nosotras siempre contigo- rodé los ojos.

-No creo que haya que llegar a ese extremo, pero te lo agradezco mucho Caroline…- mirándolo con perspectiva no era mala idea- Y creo que será lo mejor… Tendremos que ir con mucho cuidado, no sé si alguien más sabe que soy Lessy, así que tendremos que estar preparados para lo que sea.

-No te preocupes, las chicas ya se están encargando…-dijo muy tranquila y eso me relajó, eran las únicas personas a las que confiaría mi vida.

-¡Bien! Arreglado eso, yo sólo debo encargarme de mi doctor…- me miró dudosa

-¿Qué doctor?- negué.

-Ya lo verás…Solo te advierto que es mío- sonrió.

-¡Captado jefa…!- reímos y entonces entró Christian por la puerta.

-Ana… ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- le entrecerré los ojos, no es que desconfiara, al fin y al cabo me había salvado la vida pero era algo innato en mí, eso es lo que me mantenía con vida.

-¿Ana?- me preguntó Caroline y asentí.

-Sal un momento…No tardaremos…- una vez ella salió, el vino a sentarse en una silla junto a mí.

-Carrick me ha contado que quieres contratarme como tu médico privado…- ¡Vaya con Carrick, sí que sabía allanarme el terreno!

-Sí, es cierto… Como bien dijiste, en mis condiciones será necesario y después de haberme salvado la vida, creo que es lo más razonable…- el apartó la vista de mí y se quedó pensativo.

-Lo aceptaré solo si me permites conocerte más…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- suspiró.

-Solo deseo conocerte…Y que tú me conozcas a mi…-entrecerré los ojos, pensando en que se podía referir.

-No sé a qué te refieres con eso…-sonrió de nuevo dejándome totalmente perdida.

-Eso lo averiguaremos juntos…- volvió a acercarse y sentí una sensación muy extraña… ¿Sería por la herida?- Solo eso te pido…

-Supongo que está bien…- lo que podía conocer de mí era solo sobre Ana… De Lessy nunca sabría nada, así que no tuve reparos en asentir a todo- Lo pasaremos bien Christian…- le dije relamiéndome los labios y lo vi tragar grueso antes de levantarse rápidamente.

-Pediré una excedencia de 1 mes en el hospital para hacerme cargo de ti… Creo que es tiempo suficiente para que te repongas…

-¡Perfecto…!- en un mes tal vez me cansara de él… Aunque viéndolo bien lo dudaba mucho… ¿Por qué seguía soltero y sin novia alguien como él? ¿Seria…?- ¿No serás gay, verdad?- me miró horrorizado y negó rápidamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Gay? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada… Sólo quería asegurarme…- tosió y se enderezó la ropa.

-Yo tengo que irme a descansar…Mañana prepararé todo para el traslado…-iba a alejarse pero se volvió de nuevo a mi…- ¡Ah! ¡Te alegrará saber que tu amigo Elliot se hizo cargo de tu perro!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué perro?- rió.

-El mismo que me buscó para llevarme junto a ti… Se veía desesperado porque te encontrara, si no fuera por él nunca lo habría hecho - ¿Un perro lo trajo a mí? ¿De dónde demonios salió? Resoplé de nuevo ¡Odiaba a todos los animales! ¿Elliot se habría atrevido a llevarlo a mi casa? ¡Mierda! –Supongo que estarás contenta de verlo- forcé una sonrisa.

-Si…Como loca…-susurré fingiendo alegría.

-Pues hablado esto, te dejo descansar…Nos veremos mañana Ana…- y salió, no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada a su culo…Creo que iba a disfrutar y mucho este mes…

-¿Ese es tu nuevo amante?- preguntó Caroline cuando volvió a entrar y sonreí de lado.

-Eso espero Caroline… Eso espero…-sonrió igual.

-Ahora descansa…- me puse en posición y cerré los ojos…No tardé en caer en los brazos de Morfeo, como era normal en el último tiempo, las pesadillas no tardaron en venir.

CHRISTIAN

Todavía no podía creer la conversación tan rara con Carrick… Quería saber que intenciones tenía con Ana antes de poner un pie en su casa… Fue muy raro todo…

 _-Ana quiere que te contrate como su médico personal…Pero primero quiero saber que intenciones tienes…- abrí los ojos sorprendido._

 _-No sé a qué te refieres…- él sonrió antes de ponerse serio._

 _-Sé que te gusta…Lo que realmente quiero saber es hasta qué punto- suspiré frustrado ¿Tan evidente era?_

 _-Está bien…Puesto que eres su padre seré sincero… Soy un hombre que cree en el destino y el amor, mi abuelo siempre me dijo que ambas van unidas y que cuando lo encontrara lo sabría…- el me miró entrecerrando los ojos- que lo sentiría…Y eso sentí con Ana…_

 _-Pero no pasó nada entre ustedes… ¿o sí?- negué horrorizado._

 _-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me toma?- dije muy enfadado, pero recordé el beso y tuve que toser para que no notara mi nerviosismo._

 _-Tu abuelo era muy inteligente…Pero con Ana…- se quedó pensativo y decidí preguntar._

 _-¿Ella está comprometida?- negó._

 _-No es eso Christian… Quisiera ser sincero contigo pero no puedo…- entrecerré los ojos- Si realmente quieres conocerla, acepta el trabajo de forma temporal, así sabrás si puede prosperar o no…- mirándolo bien no era mala idea, podía pedir una excedencia de 1 mes para cuidarla y ver si puedo conquistarla, si en ese tiempo no lo logro me retiraré._

 _-Lo haré...- sonrió._

 _-Lo dejaré en tus manos, habla con ella y díselo… Solo te diré que Ana es una persona demasiado reacia al amor…- eso sería un inconveniente pero nada que me preocupara, por lo menos de momento- ¡Suerte Christian! Yo también me enamoré de un imposible…- dijo melancólico y eso me asustó._

 _-¿No consiguió a su chica?- negó._

 _-No, ella ya tenía su corazón ocupado, pero siempre estuvimos unidos…-se quedó un momento en silencio antes de volverse a mi muy serio- si quieres que Ana te tome en serio, debes ser fuerte e insistente…Ya le advertí al resto pero ninguno lo logró._

 _-¿Al resto?- asintió._

 _-No eres el primero del que se encapricha Christian…-eso no me gustó nada- solo espero que seas el último…No quiero esta vida para ella…-dijo perdido en sus pensamientos pero en cuanto fui a preguntar cambió de tema drásticamente… ¿Qué habría querido decir?_

Todavía tenía eso en mente… ¿Qué vida no quería para ella? Por lo menos tenía una probabilidad de ganarme su corazón este mes que iba a cuidar de ella. Soy insistente y esperanzado como mi abuelo, solo espero no salir con el corazón roto de todo esto… Una vez que me cambié de ropa me eché a dormir cayendo enseguida en los brazos de Morfeo… Fue la primera vez que soñé con una hermosa castaña que esperaba que muy pronto fuera mía.

Cuando sonó el despertador, me levanté más animado… Hoy arreglaría todo para irme con ella y empezar así mi labor de conquistarla. Me arreglé bastante antes de partir rumbo al Hospital ¡Ya me parecía a José de presumido! José… No había llegado todavía por lo cual supuse que se lo había pasado o lo seguía pasando muy bien… Si supiera que yo encontré una chica que me interesa y la forma en que la conocí seguramente me tacharía de loco ¿Y quién no? Todavía no sé realmente quien es, solo su nombre y que no es una chica vulgar, debe tener dinero, más cuando me ofrece tanto por ser su médico particular… La cuestión es ¿Conseguiría que se fijara en mí? Vi cómo me miraba con deseo… ¿Pero me mirará con algo más que lujuria?… Solo el tiempo lo diría…Lo malo es que sólo disponía de 1 mes.

Llegué al hospital, hablé con el director para lo de mi excedencia pero fue toda una sorpresa que ya lo habían aprobado…Sólo debía firmar los partes de mis últimos pacientes para ser libre ¡Increíble! Enseguida me puse mi bata, cogí mis carpetas y las firmé todas. Se lo encargué a Ava que me miraba con cara de pena, tras explicarle el motivo de mi ausencia. Luego fui con la carpeta de Ana en su busca para darle la noticia, cuando llegué había un chico moreno junto a ella y parecían demasiado cercanos ¿Quién sería? ¡Deja de divagar Christian! Me reprendí, iba a entrar pero al escucharlo hablar decidí esperar.

-Ana… Sé que incumplí las normas, pero ya te dije que no volveré a sacar el tema- resopló.

-¡Te he dicho que no!… ¡Y deja de molestar que no estoy de humor…!

-Pero nos compenetramos bien…Lo demuestra el tiempo que llevamos juntos…- ¿dijo llevamos?

-¡Pues se terminó!… ¡Te lo dije ayer y lo reitero hoy!… ¿Acaso pensabas que por estar convaleciente me darías lastima y volvería contigo?- rió y eso me dejó perplejo.

-Yo… Creo que solo necesitas tiempo para superar lo de tus…

-¡Te he dicho que no metas a mis padres en esto!…- gritó muy enfadada- ¡No es asunto tuyo lo que piense o haga con mi vida!… ¡Dedícate a la tuya…!

-Estoy convencido que en unos días cambiaras de opinión… En cuanto te des cuenta que no encontraras a nadie mejor que yo…-volvió a reír.

-Por suerte… ¡Lo encontré!

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? - ¿Lo diría por mí?

-No te importa…Pero ya tengo a otro en la mira…Así que como puedes ver lo nuestro es historia…

-¡No te creo! ¡Averiguaré quien es y…!

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Ya no estamos juntos! – dio un grito que hasta a mí me asustó ¿Así hablaba con todos o solo cuando le hacían perder los nervios? Decidí entrar antes que se pusieran a discutir aquí, al fin y al cabo era un hospital.

-¡Buenos días Ana!- Me sonrió ampliamente y su amigo me miró mal.

-Hola Christian… ¿Traes mi alta?- asentí a la vez que le enseñaba la carpeta.

-Ya está todo listo para el traslado y…

-¿Es este?- me interrumpió su amigo con enojo e indiferencia.

-Él es Christian, mi doctor…- dijo en un tono sugerente, eso lo enojo más todavía.

-¿En serio? – ella lo ignoró y enseguida me miró a mí- ¡Te juro que no se quedará así!- dijo y se fue, no sabía si era a ambos o solo a uno de los 2, pero ella solo me dijo.

-No le hagas caso…No entiende que no es no…-dijo restándole importancia, pero yo necesitaba saber.

-¿Es tu novio?- rió.

-Christian…Yo no tengo novios… ¿Me entiendes? -dijo muy seria ¿sería uno de los otros que mencionó Carrick? Los celos no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia, una tontería si tenemos en cuenta que sigo siendo solamente su médico. Entonces se relamió los labios y eso me encendió…Todavía recordaba ese beso…Y…- Veo que lo disfrutaremos mucho- ella miraba a mi miembro ¡Mierda! Me había empalmado un poco… ¡Cálmate Christian! No es momento de esto…

-Yo…Voy a quitarte esto y…- me acerqué para poder quitarle las vías y el monitor, necesitaba relajarme y pensar en otra cosa para volver a la normalidad. Todo iba bien hasta que cogió mi miembro, el cual terminó de despertar del todo ¡Maldita sea!

-Muy bien…- susurró de forma sugerente mientras volvía a relamer sus labios y entonces gritó...-¡Andrea!- soltó mi miembro antes que y entrara una rubia muy alta y guapa a la habitación.

-Trae mis cosas, ya está todo listo para volver, que nos esperen fuera en la ambulancia y Christian vendrá con nosotras…

-¿Ya? Yo tengo que recoger mis cosas y coger mi coche antes de…- negó.

-Carrick ya se encargará de todo…-se volvió a Andrea- Que te dé la dirección y coged todo lo necesario para 1 mes- ¿Qué? Luego se volvió a mí de nuevo- si te faltara algo más, siempre podrás ir acompañado de uno de mis hombres.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- la interrumpí, no podía ser que tuviera que estar vigilado.

-Mientras que no averigüen que pasó conmigo- señaló su herida- no puedo dejarte sólo…

-¿No fue un asalto?- negó pero no me miraba a la cara.

-Elliot va a investigarlo, pero cree que era un intento de secuestro- abrí los ojos sorprendido y ella resopló antes de volver a hablar.

-Me llamo Ana Steele Christian- entonces lo entendí, no era muy dado a todo ese mundillo ni me movía por él. Pero ¿Quién no conocía a Ana Steele o su empresa? ¡Mierda! Creo que tu mira fue demasiado alta Christian…-¡Tú y yo nos vamos ya a mi casa…!- me guiñó – y cómo eres mi médico, me ayudarás a vestirme…- tragué grueso… Si ya estaba nervioso por lo de su renombre, esto lo remató.

-¿No prefieres que sea tu amiga?- negó y se dirigió a ella- Andrea, ya sabes que hacer…- volvió a guiñarme- ¡Dejad todo listo para Christian y para mí!

-¡Si Ana!- salió con una sonrisa oculta, yo me acerqué con mucho cuidado y tras quitarle todo, procedí al camisón…Era una mujer muy bella y de cuerpo muy sensual…Entendía el enfado del otro chico por no poder estar con ella…La cuestión era… ¿Tendría cabida para mí en su corazón o solo sería sexo para ella? Yo no tenía un nombre conocido como ella, pero no podía perder la esperanza sin intentarlo siquiera. Así que llegué a la conclusión que lo mejor era dejarlo correr e intentar en este mes conquistarla, si no lo conseguía siempre podía volver a mi vida de siempre… La cuestión es ¿Lo lograría?

-Antes de nada necesito probarte…- antes de reaccionar, en cuestión de segundos metió sus manos entre mi cabello, me apretó contra ella y me besó ¡Mierda! Perdí la compostura y me dejé llevar...

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

ANA

No pude evitar el placer que me embargó cuando Christian aceptó venir a casa conmigo, aunque solo fuera por un mes tal vez consiguiera que se quedara más, a menos que me cansara de él... ¿Quién sabe? Solo el tiempo lo dirá, por ahora tenía que disfrutar de este mes de sexo con este atractivo doctor…Por el tamaño de su erección pude ver que sería muy placentero, quería esperar a llegar a casa para probarlo de todas las maneras que pudiera, no era estúpida y sabía que en mi estado no había mucho que pudiera hacer, pero seguro que él lo solucionaría, pero cuando lo sentí tocarme me perdí, sabía que no era el lugar apropiado para esto, pero necesitaba saborearlo de todas maneras no había nada de malo en besarlo. En cuando nuestros labios se juntaron fue increíble, su sabor era embriagante y aunque era raro me resultaba familiar ¿Por qué sería? Antes de ahora nunca lo había visto.

-¡Joder Christian!- gemí, él dejó mi boca y fue dejando pequeños besos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro donde dio un ligero muerdo ¡Necesitaba más! Lo deseaba, así que olvidándome del resto lo acerqué a mí enrollando mis piernas en torno a su buen trasero, pero en ese momento el dolor de los puntos me jodió…- ¡Ahhh! ¡Mierda!- él se separó de mi bastante preocupado.

-¡Oh, dios! ¡Lo siento!- me hizo recostarme para mirar la herida, tras un rato observando se dirigió a mi más aliviado- Por suerte no ha sido nada, pero es importante que guardes reposo- resoplé.

-¡Ya lo sé!- rodé los ojos, luego lo miré fijamente mordiendo mi labio de forma sexy-Pero tengo necesidades Christian…- le dije de forma sugerente para que entendiera lo que quería decir, el tragó grueso antes de enderezarse.

-Debes ser más cuidadosa con tu herida…- cambió de tema drásticamente y asentí rodando los ojos.

-Lo seremos…- le dije relamiéndome los labios, él se quedó un momento absorto mirándolos antes de seguir en la tarea de vestirme…Cada roce me hacía sentir cosas… ¿Sería normal por mi estado? Negué con la cabeza, aunque nunca antes había estado así desde…

-Ana, yo…- dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, no quería que se echara atrás en esto del sexo, así que le agarré su miembro a través de la ropa, él se quedó algo parado pero al momento reaccionó.

-Christian… Eres médico…- le guiñé el ojo- seguro que se te ocurren buenas formas de hacerlo sin arriesgar mi salud…- le susurré muy cerca de la comisura de su boca, tras decir esto le lamí los labios… ¡Dios! ¡Qué bien sabía! Iba a meter mi mano dentro de sus pantalones pero enseguida me paró.

-Ana…No creo que esto ahora sea lo más conveniente- asentí, en esto tenía que darle la razón, no podía hacerlo en un hospital donde podría vernos cualquiera, y menos cuando me lo llevaría a casa durante un mes.

-Tienes razón…Lo dejaremos para después…- lo miré más seria antes de prácticamente ordenarle- termina de vestirme, quiero llegar a casa cuanto antes- le dije más sugerente, tras toser para recomponerse contestó.

-De acuerdo…- se puso a la tarea y tras unos segundos en silencio volvió a hablar- Ana, necesito saber qué esperas de esto…- resoplé, pronto empezaba a preguntar.

-Si quieres que sea sincera lo seré- el me miró a los ojos- no me interesan las relaciones, sólo quiero sexo…- su rostro pareció decaer pero seguí hablando- eso no quita que quiera exclusividad…- me miró más esperanzado.

-Eso quiere decir…- me puse muy seria, en esto no podía haber errores, lo que es mío, es mío y nadie más que yo lo toca, y eso debía quedarle muy claro tanto a él como al resto.

-Christian, voy a ser muy directa ya que veo que no estás acostumbrado a esto…- asintió algo contrariado -Quiero que seas mi amante…- iba a hablar pero puse mi dedo índice sobre su boca para callarlo- eso implica que tendremos sexo, que me acompañarás a todos lados y como consecuencia serás visto en mi presencia…

-A ver si lo he entendido bien…-dijo en un tono que no me gustó nada- ¿Quieres que ocupe el lugar de tu novio?- lo miré mal.

-¿Qué novio? ¡No tengo ningún novio, ni pienso tenerlo nunca!- solamente la palabra me traía malos recuerdos.

-¿Y ese chico que estuvo anoche aquí? Acaso ¿No era tu novio?- resoplé.

-Jack era mi anterior amante…- me interrumpió.

-¿Fue hace mucho?- ¿Qué le podía decir? No era algo de lo que quisiera hablar, así que mejor cambio de tema.

-Lo importante Christian no es cuanto si no que ya terminó- no parecía muy convencido pero asintió en silencio- Y lo más importante …- recalqué la palabra- de todo es que no consentiré que folles con otra mientras lo hagas conmigo…- su mirada se tornó enfadada.

-¿Follar?- se alejó un poco y empezó a revolverse el cabello ¡Dios! Se veía tan sexy así…

-Christian no es malo hacerlo…- le alcé las cejas- ¿O en tu vida nunca lo haces?- el apartó la vista algo avergonzado y me puse algo nerviosa…- ¿No serás virgen?- me miró con horror y negó, eso me dio bastante tranquilidad. No estaba preparada para un chico virgen, viéndolo bien lo dudaba mucho, estaba demasiado bueno para que no hubiera tenido candidatas antes, volví a relamerme los labios, y eso que no podía verlo bien con esta bata, estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa, verlo totalmente desnudo y a mi disposición…

-¡No!- interrumpió con su grito el rumbo de mis pensamientos- es solo que no me gusta follar…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- suspiró antes de contestar.

-Me gusta hacer el amor Ana… No follar….-Se acercó a mí de nuevo- y me gustaría hacerlo contigo…- me dejo algo desconcertada… ¿Había dicho hacer el amor? La única vez que lo hice todo acabó mal, así que mejor intentaría hacerle ver que prácticamente era lo mismo.

-Christian, sexo es sexo…- aproveché su cercanía para acariciarle la cara- puedes llamarlo como quieras…- suspiró algo decaído- la cuestión es que tendremos sexo… Mucho- le guiñé- y si me resulta satisfactorio puede durar…- me interrumpió.

-Supongo que para empezar estará bien…- sonreí, ya estaba cediendo- Pero…-¡Mierda! Siempre hay un pero y lo odio, me gusta que todo se haga a mi manera y sin réplicas ningunas.

-¿Qué pasa Christian?- me miró fijamente a los ojos antes de hablar.

-Acepto el acuerdo siempre y cuando pueda presentarme como algo más que tu amante…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si apenas nos conocemos! ¿Estás loco?- negó.

-No te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos, sólo que el tiempo que tengamos esta relación…- nos señaló a ambos- sea como novios y no sólo como amantes…- mi enojo crecía a pasos agigantados… ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué podía mandarme a mí? ¡Ja! ¡No sabía con quien se estaba metiendo! Así que sintiéndolo mucho decidí dejarlo de lado, no estaba dispuesta a ceder en esto por nadie.

-Creo que está todo claro Christian…- el me miró receloso- entiendo que no quieras ser mi amante…- lo miré con mucha pena, hubiera sido maravilloso poder disfrutarlo pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder, hace tiempo me hice la promesa de no tener nunca algo parecido a un novio y no pienso romperla jamás… ¡Y mucho menos por alguien que apenas conozco!- Así que sólo serás mi médico, ahora si me ayudas podremos irnos ya.

-Ana yo no quería decir que…

-No hace falta…Tendré que buscar a otro…- ¡Joder! ¿Dónde coño iba a encontrar otro amante?

-Ana…- lo miré muy enojada y eso lo hizo callar, cuando iba a levantarme me cogió del brazo para pararme, su mano me mandó unas sensaciones extrañas y enseguida lo aparté ¿Qué era eso? Tal vez no estaba tan bien como pensaba- no puedes hacer esfuerzos, así que lo mejor será que te sientes en la silla…- entonces se alejó de mí hacia la puerta y entró con una silla de ruedas…- lo miré peor que antes.

-¿Es necesario? – Sin decir nada la puso junto a mí y se acercó a cogerme para sentarme- ¿Por qué no puedo ir andando?

-Saliste de una operación delicada hace poco, ya demasiado estoy haciendo con dejarte salir antes de esperar los días mínimos del postoperatorio…

-¡No pienso subirme ahí! ¡Puedo caminar de aquí a la puerta! No será nada- resopló.

-¡Eres más cabezota de lo que creía! - lo miré tan mal que se avergonzó- lo siento, no quería molestarte, pero creo que eres muy mala enferma, tú me contrataste como médico y así trabajo, así que siéntate en la silla y te llevaré a la ambulancia.

-Está bien…- me resigné, de todas formas él era el médico, dejé que me ayudara a sentarme y después de coger todo lo necesario me llevó afuera, por el camino veía como la gente me miraba con interés ¿Qué pasaba, no tienen vida propia o qué? Seguro que no era la primera que habían visto con silla de ruedas ¡Idiotas! Cuando por fin llegamos fuera, ya se encontraba Andrea junto a varios de mis hombres esperando, después de lo ocurrido los miré recelosa, ya no podía fiarme de nadie más que de mis chicas hasta encontrar de donde vino la brecha… No podía arriesgarme de nuevo. Mientras que Christian y los chicos me subían en la ambulancia y nos íbamos colocando decidí que era buen momento para cambiar a Christian de habitación.

-Andrea, hay cambio de planes…- ella me miró atenta- Christian al final ocupará la habitación de invitados- dije determinante para que supiera que no era nada que pudiera debatir, abrió los ojos sorprendida pero no dijo nada.

-¡Sí, Ana!- Christian se sentó a mi lado y me habló bajito.

-No hace falta que me cambies yo…- lo interrumpí hablando con el mayor sarcasmo posible.

-Esa habitación no es para mi médico…- hice énfasis en lo de médico para que entendiera a que me refería, lo miré muy seria y él se quedó bastante sorprendido y creo que triste, cosa que no entendía puesto que fue el quién lo rechazó. Miró de reojo al resto como si temiera que se dieran cuenta de nuestro intercambio pero ellos ya sabían que debían atender sus cosas y no meterse en las mías, aunque por otro lado Christian no estaba acostumbrado a nada de esto, sólo por eso le tendría más paciencia, bastante jodida estoy porque no voy a poder follarlo- …Christian, debes entender que si solo vas a ser mi médico, la necesito para alguien más…-vi cómo se quedaba boquiabierto y aparté la vista, no me encontraba de humor para esto, estaba cabreada por lo ocurrido, por saber que puede haber alguien más que sabe de Lessy, por encontrar a todos los insectos involucrados y pisarlos como se merecen, eso sin contar con que me dolía todo y Christian se había negado a ser mi amante Porque ¡Ni loca iba a ser novia de nadie más!

El resto del camino fuimos bastante callados, una vez que llegamos a casa Christian se dispuso a bajarme, el resto se encargaron de lo demás, Carrick estaba allí de pie observando, seguro que se dio cuenta de mi lejanía con Christian, ya conocía esa mirada y no lo lograría jamás, nunca más volvería a caer en las garras del amor.

-Carrick necesito hablar contigo- asintió y me volví a Andrea- ¿Te importa guiar a Christian a su habitación?

-Claro que si Ana- se volvió a Christian- ¿Vamos doctor?- él se quedó pensativo y mirándome, parecía dudoso de decirme algo pero al final solo asintió y la siguió dentro.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó Carrick una vez que estuvimos solos y rodé los ojos.

-¡Nada! Tenías razón, no me sirve de amante…- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Ya te cansaste?- negué.

-¿Cómo voy a cansarme si no me dio tiempo a empezar?- resopló exasperado- El problema es que quiere ser mi novio no mi amante- el pareció quedarse más sorprendido que yo.

-¿Tu novio?- asentí e iba a levantarme para caminar dentro pero él me obligó a sentarme de nuevo- ¡Tu jovencita te quedarás ahí! Yo te llevaré dentro, Grace está deseando verte - sonreí fugazmente.

-¡Pues date prisa o me bajare e iré corriendo! - rió mientras cogía la silla y empezaba a empujarme por el jardín, aprovechando la soledad decidí preguntar- ¿Has sabido algo?

-Todavía no, pero muy pronto lo cogeré no te preocupes…- hizo un silencio que no me gustó nada antes de volver a hablar algo nervioso ¿Carrick nervioso? Muy extraño- Ana, ahora hay algo importante que debo decirte antes de…- antes que terminara de hablar tenía un chucho encima chupándome toda la cara… ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué coño es esto?- iba a apartarlo pero él se sentó encima de mí y me miró a los ojos… Cuando lo hizo sentí una especie de conexión con el chucho ¡Mierda! No podía encariñarme de nuevo con un animal.

-Lo siento Ana- dijo Carrick a la vez que se acercaba al susodicho- de esto mismo quería hablarte, él es el perro que te salvó…- los miré extrañada, el perro estaba con su lengua fuera sin quitarme el ojo de encima y Carrick me sonrió asintiendo ¿Este chucho me había salvado la vida?

-¿Tú me salvaste?- le pregunté y ladró como si entendiera, eso me gustó, se veía un chucho listo, sí le debía mi vida no podía echarlo sin más- En ese caso puedes quedarte…- lo mire seria y señalándolo con dedo- solo te pido que me dejes en paz… ¡Odio los animales!- el volvió a ladrar antes de volver a chuparme la cara ¡Mierda! Ya no estaba tan segura que fuera tan listo.

-¡No!- gritó Carrick- ¡Less malo!- le regañó y no pude evitarle alzarle las cejas.

-¿Le habéis puesto Less al chucho?- me miró mal y lo cogió de encima de mí, no era muy grande era más bien un perro mediano de color canela, y se dirigió a él en tono cariñoso.

-No le hagas caso a Ana, es muy malhumorada pero ya te cogerá cariño- lo miré peor.

-No lo creo…- dije cruzándome de brazos, en ese instante me vinieron imágenes de mi último perro, todavía recordaba sus gritos de dolor cuando lo estaban torturando…

-Ana…- me giré hacia él algo perdida- Sé que es duro pero…

-¡No! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de ello con nadie!- resopló.

-Creo que es hora…- miró a los lados para asegurarse que estábamos solos, cuando lo hizo se arrodilló junto a mí y puso al chucho a un lado- tienes una buena edad de hacer tu vida…

-Me gusta mi vida como es.

-Ana, tienes que dejar esta sed de sangre y venganza atrás que solo traerá sufrimiento a tu vida…- me dolía que en el fondo tuviera razón, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando la única vez que me dejé llevar por los sentimientos acabó tan mal? Sabía que no podían entender el alcance de mí odio puesto que ninguno sabe que pasó realmente allí y eso seguiría así para siempre. No estaba dispuesta a repetirlo por nada en el mundo. Ellos eran mi familia y si quería tenerlos a salvo debía ser así.

-Lo que haga en mi vida no es asunto de nadie…- le dije en un tono algo hosco, el volvió a resoplar dándose por vencido, se puso en pie y siguió empujando la silla en silencio… Me sentía mal por hablarle así pero estaba harta de la misma charla cada vez que traía un amante nuevo a casa. Sé que tenía la esperanza de que con alguno fuera algo más pero yo no estaba por la labor, si Christian quería sexo lo tendríamos pero no como novios, eso era algo que no pasaría por alto. El chucho nos siguió todo el camino hasta que llegamos a la puerta de la cocina y entramos, él se quedó sentado fuera…Parecía que tenía muy buenos modales para ser un chucho callejero…

-¡Oh, dios Ana!- Grace se tiró a abrazarme en un mar de lágrimas- no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte bien- rodé los ojos.

-No puede decirse que esté muy bien, pero lo estaré con la ayuda de Christian…- ella me soltó y sonrió.

-Ya conocí al joven doctor…- puso una mirada soñadora y ya me dio repelús- Me gusta.

-¿No me saldrás tú con lo mismo que Carrick verdad?- sonrió.

-Si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que todo pasa por algo…- me guiñó- No creo en las casualidades- dijo muy sonriente y volviendo a guiñar a Carrick ¿A qué se refería exactamente?

-No sé si estoy entendiendo bien- dije algo aturdida, ella negó.

-Ya lo entenderás…-enseguida se alejó y me señaló la mesa- ahora debes comer algo para empezar a reponerte, he hecho de todo lo que te gusta y…- estaba demasiado abrumada con todo esto y necesitaba estar sola y pensar, así que la interrumpí.

-Grace… Carrick… ¿Podéis dejarme sola mientras como por favor?- se miraron entre ellos antes de asentir algo decaídos.

-¡Claro que sí! - Carrick me acercó a la mesa y tras asegurarse que estaba cómoda me dejaron sola. Todo esto me hacía sentir mal por ser tan dura pero era necesario… Desde que mis padres murieron nunca había estado enferma o herida y necesitado de los demás, el hecho de estar así no me gustaba pero sus atenciones me gustaban a la vez que me hacían sentir mal ¿Estaría volviéndome loca o era algo normal para todo el mundo? Por previa experiencia sabía que sólo el sexo me hacía desconectar de todo…

-¡Mierda! ¡Necesito encontrar a alguien para desfogar la tensión!

-¡Me alegra escucharlo! - dijeron desde las sombras ¿Quién demonios? Cogí el cuchillo en mi mano como precaución.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- salió y al verlo resoplé.

-¿Cómo demonios llegaste allí?- salió a mi encuentro andando con esos aires de superioridad que lo caracterizaban.

-Mi hermano me dijo que terminasteis- asentí.

-Así es…- le entrecerré los ojos- Pero eso no explica cómo entraste ni qué demonios hacías escondido ahí…- iba a tener que hablar seriamente con la seguridad de la casa, vale que Paul era conocido, pero ahora mismo desconfiaba hasta de mi sombra. Él se puso junto a mi apoyado en la mesa en una postura sexy, ahí fue cuando lo miré con otros ojos, viéndolo bien no estaba mal… Tal vez…

-Sé que una vez dejas un amante buscas otro…- dijo de forma demasiado sugerente.

-Así es…- le contesté de igual modo, relamiéndome los labios en el proceso, admirándolo de arriba a abajo, puede que no fuera mala idea… De momento no tenía nada mejor a mano…Bueno sí, pero él no estaba por la labor de follar sin compromiso, en cambio Paul…

-Me gustaría serlo…- se agachó a la altura de mi cara y decidí intentarlo, no me ponía tanto como Christian pero podría servir mientras busco algo mejor. Cuando estaba a punto de besarlo nos interrumpieron…

CHRISTIAN

¡La había cagado pero bien! En mi mente me pareció buena idea ¡Total! Dijo que iríamos juntos a todos lados, haríamos el amor… ¡Bueno no lo llamó así pero al fin era lo mismo! Decidí ir más lejos y Ana me mandó a la mierda ¡Debía hacer algo para arreglarlo! ¿Pero qué? Intenté hablarlo en la ambulancia pero no la vi muy por la labor y decidí esperar a llegar a la casa y estuviéramos solos, pero nada más llegar me mandó a mi habitación… Desde que llegué a la misma estoy en un sin vivir recordando lo que dijo de que esa habitación la ocuparía otro ¡Joder! ¡No podía permitir que metiera otro hombre en su cama! Pero el hecho de aceptar ser su amante rompe mis principios ¿Qué debía hacer? Todavía recordaba sus besos y caricias, necesitaba más pero… ¿Estaba dispuesto a ser solo un amante? Para mí sería una novedad, nunca he creído en el sexo sin amor, pero tal vez sea la única forma de llegar a su corazón… Aunque reconocía que se veía muy difícil… ¡Dios! ¿Qué hago?

-Veo que estas aquí…- interrumpió Carrick en la habitación.

-Sí, Andrea me acompañó a esta habitación…- miré alrededor- no está mal- sonrió.

-Si, a Ana le gusta que todos estén cómodos aquí…- se sentó en la cama junto a mí- me ha dicho que le pediste ser su novio…- asentí apenado y me senté a su lado.

-Sí, pensé que…

-¡La cagaste pero bien! - me dijo a la vez que me dio un gran manotazo en la espalda que me dejó casi sin aliento- Ana no quiere compromisos y le pediste uno sin siquiera conocerla…- rió- ¡Eres increíble!- dijo en un tono que no sabría definir.

-Pensé que mientras nos acostábamos podíamos tener algo más que solo sexo.

-Christian, entiendo tu punto de vista. Pero con Ana sin pasar por ser su amante no conseguirás llegar a ella de ningún modo…- suspiré apenado- aunque no se da cuenta se abre a ellos, sólo necesita aparecer el apropiado para que la haga plantearse todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- negó inmediatamente.

-Nada de importancia…- enseguida me di cuenta que no diría nada más- Así que… ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Supongo que aceptar lo del amante…

-Ahora te tocará pedírselo tú- asentí y me entró el pánico.

-¿Tú crees que tiene solución? ¿Verdad? ¿No se negará por lo que dije? - pregunté ansioso y él se quedó un momento pensativo.

-Puede que te cueste convencerla, pero si hay algo a tu favor es que le gustas- me guiñó- aprovecha eso para convencerla.

-Yo más bien diría que me desea…- dije con bastante pena y desánimo.

-¡No te desanimes por eso! - volvió a darme en el hombro- Con Ana es un adelanto muy grande- le alcé ambas cejas y se explicó- tiene un gusto bastante exquisito y además es muy exigente…- ¡Dios! ¿Estaría a la altura de sus expectativas? ¿O me mandaría a la mierda de nuevo?- Así que si en verdad quieres ganártela, empieza por ahí, creo recordar que dijiste que aprovecharías este mes para llegar a su corazón- asentí algo nervioso.

-Sí, pero no veo esto de ser solo amantes… ¿No podemos tener sexo mientras somos novios?- negó sonriendo.

-¡Eres bastante cabezota, pero me gustas! – Volvió a palmear con fuerza mi hombro- Christian, entiende que ella es reacia a los novios, pero tengo la esperanza que aparezca alguien en su vida que la haga cambiar…- lo miré esperanzado.

-¿Crees que yo pueda ser esa persona?- alzó los hombros y desvió su vista, estuvo unos segundos en silencio antes de volverse de nuevo a mí para contestar.

-Puede ser… No quiero desanimarte pero también lo creí con los 2 últimos…- mi ánimo volvió a decaer, ella era una mujer de mundo, rica y seguramente tiene a muchos hombres dispuestos a darle lo que quiere…- La diferencia es que tú me gustas…- esa aclaración me llenó de esperanza.

-¿En serio?- asintió.

-Me recuerdas a mí a tu edad…- volvió a palmearme el hombro- Ya conseguí que Less se quede, ahora te toca a ti conseguir que te quiera aquí- abrí los ojos horrorizado.

-¿Ya no quiere que me quede?

-No lo dijo pero lo noté…- me guiñó el ojo- ¡Un padre siempre sabe esas cosas!- me avergoncé y noté como los colores subían a mi ¡Mierda! ¡Estaba hablando de tener sexo con su hija como si nada!- no te cortes conmigo, solo soy su padre adoptivo…- asentí, algo sabía por lo poco que había escuchado en la prensa.

-Pero no quita que lo seas…- rió.

-Sé lo que hace y aunque no lo apruebo, es mayor para decirle que hacer- asentí en acuerdo- Y antes que me traiga a un imbécil…- me sonrió de nuevo- prefiero que seas tú- su confesión me alegró mucho, ahora solo quedaba que ella me dejara ser esa opción de nuevo.

-¡Entonces iré a decirle que acepto el trato!- me levanté más animado y con la esperanza de enmendar lo de antes…No podía ser tan malo que nuestra relación empezara con sexo… ¿O sí?

-Solo recuerda hacerte el duro pero no demasiado…- se levantó a la par mío- si te pasas te mandará a tu casa sin billete de vuelta- asentí.

-Espero que no…- puso una mano en mi hombro antes de salir de la habitación- Está sola en la cocina- sonreí ampliamente- ¿Podrás encontrar el camino?- asentí.

-Eso espero…- susurré y me interrumpió sonriendo.

-Voy de camino, así que te acompaño antes de hacer…algo.

-¡Estupendo! - fuimos todo el camino hacia el piso inferior conversando de diversas cosas, me caía bien y apreciaba que estaba de mi parte en esto de conquistar a Ana, ese era un punto para mi… O al menos eso esperaba. Una vez que llegamos a la puerta de la cocina se puso algo más serio.

-¡Suerte Christian!

-¡Gracias! Espero que no tenga reparos en volver al acuerdo principal…- tras darme una nueva palmada en el hombro, sonrió y se acercó a mi oído a susurrar.

-Puedes empezar con algo de sexo…- me guiñó- estoy seguro que eso la ablandará- tras alejarse, suspiré tomando algo de aire antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando ya me encontraba lo suficientemente fuerte la abrí y la escena frente a mí me enfadó tanto que hablé sin pensar.

-¿Qué demonios haces con mi novia?- ambos se volvieron a mí, a pesar de la mirada enojada de Ana me acerqué al tipo que estaba casi encima de ella para apartarlo de ella- ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo!

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Soy su novio! ¡Y no voy a permitir que toques a mi mujer! - él se veía muy sorprendido, en silencio rezaba porque Ana no se enfadara o perdiera la paciencia por mis palabras, pero el ver su interés en ser besada por este imbécil me hizo perder el control, era un chico joven y guapo, no podía permitir eso ¡Solo yo podía besarla!

-¿Eso crees? - dijo ya más recompuesto y empezó a reír- ¿Has oído a este idiota Ana?- seguía riendo y lo miré mal- ¡Se cree tu novio!- no pude evitar darle un puñetazo en toda la cara ¿por qué? ni yo lo sabía, era la primera vez en mi vida que golpeaba a alguien más pero tenía claro que se lo merecía Tanto por reírse de mí cómo por intentar besar a Ana…- ¡Maldito hijo de puta!- gritó cuando se recompuso, iba a devolverme el golpe pero un grito de Ana lo paró.

-¡Basta ya los 2!- se volvió a Paul – Será mejor que te vayas…Tengo algo que hablar con Christian…- tragué grueso, ese hablar no sonaba muy bien…Aunque no creía que me echara en su estado siempre podía contratar a otro médico en mi lugar…

-Esto no se quedara así imbécil- me dijo el idiota chocando conmigo al pasar por mi lado antes de salir ¡Dios! ¿Qué haces Christian? Cuando lo hizo Ana estaba en pie junto a mí, iba a regañarla por hacerlo pero se lanzó a besarme, no pude evitar dejarme llevar, como bien dijo Carrick el sexo la ablandaría, sólo debía ser cuidadoso con los puntos.

-Espero que esto signifique que eres mío…-sonrió ¿Suyo? ¡Dios! ¡Ojalá fuera cierto!– Pero que sea la última vez que dices que soy tu novia…- dijo más seria y eso hizo mi ánimo decaer pero me recompuse intentando explicarme.

-Dijiste que seríamos exclusivos el tiempo que estuviéramos juntos…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-También dije que nada de novios… Somos amantes, aunque eso no quita que todos nos verán juntos, nunca te daré un nombre…- asentí ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya sabía lo que quería y lo he aceptado, sólo esperaba que el tiempo la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Supongo que puedo aceptarlo… De momento…- susurré más bajo pero al ver su cara supe que lo había escuchado, así que viendo su clara intención de replicar a mi comentario la besé de nuevo, mis manos instintivamente fueron a su trasero y las de ella fueron a mi miembro que ya palpitaba deseoso por salir a su encuentro, pero estaba convaleciente y no me parecía bien. Aunque si tenía cuidado…

-Christian… Necesito que me folles ahora…- gimió deseosa, yo abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? ¿Aquí?- rodó los ojos.

-¿Nunca lo hiciste en una cocina?- negué.

-¡Bien, pues será tu primera vez! - se acercó al borde de la mesa- Ayúdame a subirme…- una vez lo hice, ella colocó mis manos sobre su cintura- ¡Quítamelos! – asentí y procedí a hacerlo, cuando la vi expuesta y anhelante sobre la mesa no pude evitar probarla, me senté en la silla frente a ella y tras coger fuertemente sus piernas abriéndola a mi acerqué mi boca a su coño ¡Olía estupendamente! Pase primero la lengua para después comenzar a chupar con fuerza, al mirar arriba vi que había sacado sus pechos fuera y estaba acariciándolos…Su cara de placer era algo indescriptible y me puso más duro que nunca, así que decidí ser más osado y la penetré con 2 de mis dedos mientras sorbía con fuerza…- ¡Mierda, Christian! ¡Te necesito ahora!- dijo demandante, mi miembro estaba preparado pero…

-No tengo preservativos a mano…- ella me miró mal, tras quedarse unos segundos pensativa me preguntó.

-¿Estas sano, verdad?- ahora la miré mal yo.

-¿Por quién me tomas? No suelo tener relaciones con desconocidas…- ¡Si supiera cuando fue la última vez se caería de la mesa! Así que mejor me callaba.

-Entonces no hay problema, me gusta hacerlo sin nada…

-¿Qué?- rodó los ojos.

-Tengo puesto el chip…- me cogió del cuello de la camisa y tiro hacia ella- así que haznos el favor de empezar a follarme ya…- no tuve reparos en sacarla y ponerla en su entrada, en este momento me sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo…- Pero de todas formas tendrás que hacerte análisis cada mes por si acaso…- ¡Mierda! No me gustaba este tema, me hacía recordar que había tenido a otros en la misma situación que a mí y me molestaba bastante, así que le contesté con bastante molestia.

-¿Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora?- negó.

-Quiero hacerlo antes que el dolor sea más fuerte y no pueda disfrutar…- ¡Mierda!

-¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que…?- negó.

-Solo necesito un buen orgasmo para poder olvidar esta mierda…- ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué es lo que quería olvidar? Me daba la sensación que no era relacionado al intento de secuestro.

-¿Estás segura que estás…?- me interrumpió con una voz muy iracunda.

-¡Deja ya de preguntarme si estoy bien y fóllame de una puta vez!- bien si quería que lo hiciera lo haría sin dudar, la penetré de golpe y comencé a moverme rápido ¡Dios se sentía increíble! Nunca antes había sentido nada igual, sus gemidos no hacían sino aumentar los míos y terminamos ambos en un orgasmo intenso e increíble. Era la primera vez que lo alcanzaba a la vez que la chica, esto solo confirmaba lo que ya sabía, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, solo quedaba que ella lo viera del mismo modo…-Christian…-me acerqué a besarla y me apartó- Necesito algo para el dolor…

-¡Oh, dios! ¡Lo siento tanto! No debí ser tan brusco pero como tú…- me quité rápidamente de encima para volver a incorporarla y examinar la herida, todo estaba bien, seguramente el dolor era por el postoperatorio, debería estar medicada un par de días y no había querido- ¿Te tomaste los analgésicos?- negó con la cabeza y resoplé.

-Debes tomarlos unos días junto a los antibióticos y antiinflamatorios para curarte cuanto antes- rodó los ojos.

-¡Parece que ya salió el medico!- asentí algo avergonzado, hace nada le hacía el amor y ahora…

-Siento haberme dejado llevar por el placer…Yo…- me puso el dedo índice sobre los labios.

-Yo lo deseaba y necesitaba…-sonrió de forma débil pero pude percibirlo antes de volver a ponerse seria y hablar de forma más autoritaria- ¡Ahora ayúdame a vestirme, incorporarme y tráeme esas pastillas tuyas para tomarlas!- sonreí e hice lo que dijo mientras seguía hablando.

-Ahora mismo, pero necesito saber que esto no quedará en…

-Al hacerlo has firmado nuestro acuerdo…- alcé una ceja- ya eres mi amante Christian, así que tendrás que ocupar la habitación junto a la mía- sonreí para mis adentros, si bien no había conseguido que cambiara de opinión en nuestra relación, sí me aceptó de nuevo como amante.

-Supongo que está bien…- me quedé pensativo un momento- ¿Por qué no dormimos juntos y así no necesitaré otra habitación?- resopló de una forma que no me gustó nada.

-Me gusta dormir sola Christian, cuando yo requiera sexo ya te lo diré…- dijo muy seria y eso me hizo decaer el ánimo.

-Entiendo…- esto iba a ser muy pero que muy difícil.

-Ahora ¿Por qué no me traes las pastillas mientras sigo comiendo?- asentí y tras acomodarla en su sitio me fui a la habitación en busca de mi maletín para coger las pastillas ¡Dios! ¡Todavía sentía el sabor de Ana en mí! Y su olor era embriagante y exquisito, estaba deseoso de volver a probarla de nuevo.

Una vez que llegué a la misma, cogí las pastillas del maletín y cuando fui a volverme para salir vi un hombre afuera de la puerta que me apuntaba con un arma.

-Así que tú eres el imbécil que la trajo de vuelta…- dijo en un tono demasiado enfadado, sonrió de forma perversa y tragué grueso.

-¿Quién eres?- rió.

-Soy lo último que verás antes de morir, le salvaste la vida a esa psicópata y ahora lo pagarás- ¿Hablaba de Ana? ¿Sería el responsable de su intento de secuestro? Cuando escuché como quitaba el seguro, cerré los ojos con la clara idea que mi hora había llegado…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

DESCONOCIDO

No podía quitarme a Ana de la cabeza, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido seguía anhelando su cuerpo como aquella vez que se entregó a mi… Bebí de mi vaso de whisky recordando su sabor y como gemía de placer debajo de mí. Me precipité en mandar a idiotas a matarla, debería haberlo hecho yo, pero tenía miedo de no poder hacerlo…

-Señor todo va según lo planeado…- me interrumpió uno de mis hombres y resoplé bastante molesto.

-¿No sabes llamar o qué?- grité molesto y asintió avergonzado.

-Lo siento señor…- suspiré tratando de tranquilizarme antes de volver a preguntar.

-¿Estás seguro? Eso mismo me dijisteis a noche y todo se fue a la mierda…- en el fondo me alegraba aunque por otro deseaba verla muerta como a mi familia, él bajó la vista avergonzado y no era para menos pagué una fortuna por nada, por lo menos todavía nos quedaba un as en la manga que podría acabar con ella…O mejor…

-Anoche cometieron un error que no se volverá a repetir.

-Ya os dije que tuvierais mucho cuidado, que siempre guardaba un as bajo la manga ¿Pero me escuchó alguien? ¡No! Pero creo que ha sido lo mejor…Cambiaremos de objetivo.

-¿No quiere que la matemos ahora Señor?- negué.

-¿El medicucho ese está en su casa?

-Según mi contacto es su nuevo amante…- apreté con fuerza el vaso en mi mano, no era el primero y lo sabía pero cada nuevo amante me molestaba más.

-En ese caso primero quiero a ese medicucho muerto…- sonreí con malicia, así mataría 2 pájaros de un tiro. No sabía si odiarlo por salvarla o por follarla.

-¿Entonces confirmo cambio de planes?- asentí.

-Sí, lo quiero muerto. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para conseguirlo- sonrió antes de contar su plan.

-Según mi contacto el joven Paul quiere entrar, podemos decirle que lo deje para que distraiga a Ana mientras lo mata…- me quedé pensativo, no era mala idea.

-De acuerdo entonces… A Ana la quiero para mí…- me miró extrañado.

-De ella quiero encargarme personalmente…- toqué la cicatriz de mi cara, todavía recordaba sus ojos cuando me disparó…

-¿No prefiere que nuestro contacto la mate después de al médico o mandemos a alguien más?- negué convencido.

-No…- bebí mi último trago de whisky saboreándolo- Yo seré lo último que vea antes de morir- Pero antes de matarla la doblegaría hasta que me cansara, fue mía una vez y volverá a serlo antes de morir.

-De acuerdo Señor…

-Retírate y asegúrate que se haya bien esta vez.

-Si Señor…- iba hacia la puerta pero antes de salir volví a hablarle.

-¡Cuando esté hecho me informas! - se fue sin decir más y me quedé recordando… - Nuestro pasado pronto volverá a la vida Ana y esta vez seré yo quien acabe con todo lo que amas como ya hizo mi padre entonces…

CARRICK

Después de dejar a Christian en la cocina fui inmediatamente a reunirme con las chicas para asegurarme que todo iba según el plan.

-¿Está todo listo chicas?- asintieron sonrientes.

-Sí, no estábamos seguras que fuera él hasta que ha dado permiso al joven Paul de entrar a la cocina junto a Ana…-¡Mierda! Dejé a Christian allí, solo esperaba que no los encontrara…Me pasé la mano por la cara con exasperación.

-¿Ocurre algo Carrick?- me preguntó Caroline y negué.

-Nada… ¿Sabemos que pretende con eso?

\- Sospechamos que esta vez el objetivo no es Ana…- por un momento me preocupé que fuera Christian, pero él estaba en la cocina junto a ella, así que no había peligro ninguno.

-Yo creo que es el médico… ¿Cómo se llama?- dijo Gia y negué de nuevo.

-Ellos están juntos en la cocina…- se quedaron pensativas un momento.

-Si no es el médico… ¿Quién es?- me quedé pensativo y decidí que lo mejor era asegurarse por si acaso.

-Llamaré a Ana…- una vez marqué enseguida contestó.

-Dime…- no quise darle muchas vueltas al asunto y fui directo.

-¿Christian está contigo?

-Subió a su habitación por mis pastillas ¿Por qué?- ¡Mierda! Colgué y me dirigí a las chicas.

-¿Dónde está el topo?- al mirar al monitor había desaparecido ¡Mierda! Enseguida fui corriendo hacía la habitación convencido de que él era el objetivo, sólo quedaba poder alcanzarlo a tiempo.

ANA

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Sabe que odio que me cuelguen!- dije en voz alta, pero entonces una idea vino a mi mente ¿Podría estar Christian en peligro? No podía quedarme sentada sin hacer nada, cogí el cuchillo más afilado que encontré y fui rápidamente hacía su habitación, el dolor cada vez era peor pero lo aguantaría hasta asegurarme que todo estaba bien. Una vez en el pasillo del piso superior pude ver un hombre que apuntaba con el arma a quien suponía que era Christian por la habitación en la que estaba, así que tras apuntar tiré el cuchillo con tal precisión que entró por su oído atravesando su cabeza cayendo fulminado al momento.

-¿Qué?- escuché la voz desconcertada de Christian y me escondí en el armario que había junto a mí, no quería que supiera nada de mi otra vida, si sabía que yo lo había matado no dejaría de preguntar, así que lo mejor era que no me viera, ya me inventaría algo para explicar el porqué de todo esto… Al final Carrick iba a tener razón e iba a ser muy peligroso mantenerlo aquí, pero ahora que lo había probado no iba a renunciar a él de ninguna manera - ¿Cómo?- volvió a gritar y entonces escuché revuelo en el pasillo entre la que reconocí la voz de Carrick, el dolor en mi costado era cada vez peor, sentía mareos y mi fuerza decrecer por lo que me senté en el suelo antes de caer inconsciente.

CHRISTIAN

Cuando cerré los ojos con la clara idea de que era mi fin, escuché el sonido proveniente del seguro del arma para a continuación escuchar un golpe…No me atrevía a abrir los ojos pero al fin lo hice y vi al hombre que me apuntaba y que antes amenazaba mi vida tirado en el suelo e inmóvil…

-¿Qué?- no pude evitar preguntar y corrí a verlo, sabía que no debería, al fin y al cabo había intentado matarme pero mi deber como médico ganó a la razón. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que tenía incrustado un cuchillo en la cabeza…- ¿Cómo?- no entendía que había pasado ni quien lo había hecho en eso estaba cuando escuché un tumulto venir y al alzar la vista vi a Carrick junto a 3 hombres más.

-¿Qué ha pasado Christian?- tragué antes de hablar, pensando en que decir…

-No lo sé…- fui sincero ya que no entendía nada.

-¿Estás bien?- me observó preocupado y asentí.

-Si… Él quiso matarme y entonces…- lo señalé y Carrick le hizo un gesto a los hombres junto a él.

-¡Encárguense del cuerpo! Yo tengo que hablar con Christian a solas…- me arrastró junto a él de vuelta al piso de abajo y nos metió en una especie de oficina- Christian necesito saber qué es lo que te dijo ese hombre exactamente y sobre todo si viste quien lo mató.

-Ese hombre solo dijo que moriría por salvar a Ana…- no iba a decirle como la había llamado, no entendía por qué decía que era psicópata, yo más bien la calificaría de mandona o incluso algo sarcástica pero ¿psicópata? Eran palabras mayores.

-¿Solo eso?- asentí.

-¿Cómo ha muerto?- me miró alzando la ceja y me sonrojé.

-Eso es obvio Christian, como bien viste alguien lo mató y te salvó la vida, todavía debo averiguar quién es…- lo dijo de una forma un tanto extraña y me dio la impresión que me ocultaba algo ¿Sería posible que supiera quien lo había hecho?

-Eso lo sé, pero quiero saber si está relacionado con todo el asunto del secuestro de Ana…- tosió antes de contestar y eso me hizo dudar más.

-Tanto la policía como nosotros estamos investigando todavía, pero estamos convencidos de que si- dijo ya más convencido y le asentí.

-Espero que la policía los coja pronto…No me gustaría que le volvieran a hacer daño- él me sonrió ampliamente.

-Me gustas Christian… Espero que Ana pueda ver en ti lo mismo que veo yo- sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Yo también lo espero…-suspiré muy triste y él se acercó más a mí.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te fue con ella?

-Pues supongo que bien…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Supones?- asentí suspirando.

-Sí, estamos con el mismo acuerdo del principio…

-Sois amantes…- acabo por mí y asentí.

-Sí y menos mal que llegué a tiempo ¡Estaba a punto de besarse con otro!- rió.

-Ana usa el sexo para relajarse… Era obvio que si no la ayudabas tú buscaría a otro y creo que se lo pusieron a punto…- terminó casi en un susurro pero alcancé a escuchar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que se lo pusieron a punto?- negó perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Nada, cosas mías… Ahora será mejor que te relajes en tu nueva habitación y yo voy a buscar a Ana…- abrí los ojos ampliamente.

-¡Mierda Ana! Debe estar esperando las pastillas en la cocina- tosió.

-Yo me encargaré de devolverla a su habitación y allí le llevaras las medicinas ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo ya de un modo más serio, como si fuera una orden y no una sugerencia, siendo el único que tenia de mi parte para conquistar a Ana decidí que lo mejor era obedecer, una vez que me llevó a mi nueva habitación me comunicó antes de irse- Dentro hallarás una puerta que te comunica con su habitación.

-De acuerdo- él se alejó y yo entré, era muy parecida a la anterior pero más amplia, tras un momento admirando el entorno y ubicarlo todo me dispuse a deshacer las maletas no sin antes dejar en la de Ana las medicinas que debía tomar… Una vez que terminé y sin nada más que hacer volví a entrar en su habitación, quería conocerla más aunque fuera sólo por ella…Todo parecía indicar que se trataba de alguien bastante normal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me sobresaltó la voz airada de Ana, me volví a ella y la vi junto a la puerta y de pie, por un momento olvidé mi indiscreción y le hablé enfadado.

-¿Qué haces de pie? ¡Deberías usar la silla durante unos días hasta que estés más recuperada…! - resopló.

-Estoy bien…Solo cansada…- vi cómo le costaba andar y fui a cogerla en brazos para depositarla en la cama- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó asombrada.

-Pues acostarte…- no dijo nada más pero volvió la cabeza a otro lado. Cuando la hube colocado sobre ella volvió a hablarme.

-Gracias Christian…- la miré sonriente.

-Es mi trabajo ¿Recuerdas?- asintió algo más seria.

-Tienes razón, ahora que estoy cómoda me gustaría que me dejaras sola un rato para poder descansar…- ¡Mierda! No quería irme…

-Yo…- la miré algo triste y ella me devolvió la mirada con deseo… Así que sin pensarlo mucho la besé intensamente, enseguida metió sus manos en mi cabello y tiró fuerte, tanto que me hizo daño pero también escapó de mis labios un gemido de placer.

-Christian…Te deseo otra vez…Pero antes quiero tomar esos analgésicos…- me aparté totalmente avergonzado.

-Tienes razón, lo siento mucho Ana…Antes no pude…- me interrumpió.

-Ya me contaron lo que pasó… ¿Estás bien? –asentí.

-Solo fue el susto, alguien lo mató y me salvó la vida- sonrió.

-Me alegro que lo hiciera…- me dio una mirada sexy antes de tomarse las pastillas- ahora ¿En que estábamos?- sonreí y se me ocurrió una idea para poder darle placer sin que tuviera que hacer mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Me dejaras que te de placer?- me miró alzando la ceja.

-¿Hay forma de hacerlo sin darlo?- reí intensamente.

-Eres muy graciosa Ana…- ella me dio una simple sonrisa muy fugaz pero pude verla claramente.

-Está bien, dejaré que me des placer…- dijo con un aire muy sexy y comencé por desnudarla poco a poco, conforme iba quitando prendas iba repartiendo caricias y besos por cada zona a mi alcance, poniendo especial atención a sus pechos, comencé dando vueltas en mi boca a su pezón derecho para luego ir saboreando al izquierdo, alternando las caricias entre mi mano y mi boca, no quería dejar desatendido a ninguno de los 2. Cuando estuve completamente seguro que estaba lista fui bajando poco a poco a su centro… ¡Dios! Su olor era embriagador, tras olerla en toda su extensión pase la lengua por todo el lugar recogiendo sus jugos, comencé a jugar con su clítoris mientras que la penetraba con los dedos, tenía ganas de usar mi otra mano para su trasero pero no sabía si eso le gustaba… Entonces algo debió intuir porque enseguida me dijo - Hazlo Christian…Necesito sentirte en ambos…- sonreí, cogí los dedos ya remojados para introducirlos atrás mientras que la otra la introducía delante y comencé con un dulce vaivén, conforme sus gemidos se incrementaron aumenté el ritmo para conseguir su orgasmo, cuando por fin lo alcanzó gritó mi nombre de una forma que me puso a 100%.

-¡Christian! - Cuando terminé de beber sus jugos me alejé al baño para lavarme las manos y ella me observó sorprendida- ¿Dónde vas?

-Necesito limpiarme…- alcé las manos y entré dentro mientras las lavaba la escuché resoplar otra vez.

-¡Quiero que me folles ya Christian!- gritó desesperada y fuera de sí, no pude evitar reír. Cuando salí y la observé desde la puerta, le hable en un tono divertido.

-Te dije que iba a darte placer ¿No disfrutaste?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Es obvio que si… Pero quiero más…

-Ana, estas cansada, dolorida y…- me interrumpió enseguida.

-¡Descansaré después! ¡Ahora quiero que te desnudes y vengas aquí para follarme ahora mismo!- gritó desesperada y decidí no tentar mi suerte.

-¿Estás segura?- decidí intentar por última vez y con tan solo su mirada supe que no debía oponerme, no es que no lo deseara es que me preocupaba que se lastimara, tendría cuidado esta vez de no exigir tanto.

-¡Por dios Christian! ¡Desnúdate de una vez y ven aquí!- no tardé mucho en cumplir sus órdenes y en acomodarme sobre ella, la besé suavemente mientras me introducía lentamente en su interior y comencé a llevar un ritmo suave mientras le hacía el amor. Después de la excitación previa degustando su cuerpo no tardé mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo junto a Ana…- Eso ha sido…

-Maravilloso…- terminé por ella y asintió, se quedó un momento mirándome fijamente en el que pude vislumbrar una chispa de amor, pero fue tan leve que temí no haber visto bien porque enseguida me dijo o más bien me ordenó…

-¡Tienes que irte…! ¡Debo hablar algo importante con Carrick…!- suspiré.

-Yo puedo llevarte con él y…- negó.

-Es algo importante y privado, no puedes estar presente Christian, solo haz lo que quieras, puedes estar en tu habitación o por la casa y el jardín, eso sin entrar en las puertas cerradas con llave- asentí.

-¿Por qué no se puede entrar en esas puertas?- resopló.

-¡Porque no!- dijo cortante- Y espero que nunca lo hagas o tendré que matarte…- dijo con una frialdad que me asustó, no creía que alguien como ella pudiera ser capaz de matar a nadie pero su cara decía otra cosa- ¿Lo has entendido Christian?- su pregunta amenaza me sacó de mis divagaciones y contesté.

-Si Ana, lo entiendo…- me dispuse a vestirme de nuevo mientras ella se ponía una especie de camisón por encima, aunque realmente lo que me apetecía era quedarme acurrucado junto a ella en la cama. Pero no quería tentar a mi suerte, así que lo mejor era hacerle caso. Una vez vestido vi como tecleaba en su móvil y antes de salir pude escuchar la voz de Carrick…Suspiré rendido, por lo menos no era otro tipo, debía aprender a ser paciente con ella o me echaría de su casa y de su vida…

ANA

Nada más irse Christian entró Carrick por la puerta y por la cara que traía sabía que no eran buenas noticias.

-¿Ya se fue?- asentí.

-¿Tenemos algo?- suspiró y asintió.

-Por lo visto alguien les pago una gran suma de dinero por acabar con la vida de Christian.

-¿Está relacionado con mi reciente intento de asesinato?- asintió.

-Es el mismo que pagó para que te mataran a ti- suspiré ¿Quién podría ser?

-Lo que no entiendo es quien puede ser, nadie de la mafia se atrevería a plantarme cara…- el me interrumpió airado.

-¡Olvidas a todos los relacionados con los que mataste!- rodé los ojos.

-Nadie sabe que soy Lessy…- dije como si nada aunque tenía mis dudas.

-Seguramente sí y lo malo es que ahora que saben que eres tú ¡No pararan en su empeño de matarte!…Ya te dije que era peligroso ese tipo de vida pero ¿Me escuchaste? ¡No!…- siguió dando el mismo sermón de siempre mientras que no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación, solo debía pensar y arreglarlo, no podía ser tan difícil, sabía que ahora herida no podía hacer mucho pero en un mes estaría 100% lista para seguir haciendo mi trabajo extraoficial y desde luego darle su merecido a todos esos capullos que quieren dañarme a mí y a mi entorno- ¿Me escuchas Ana?

-¡Siempre dices lo mismo! -rodé los ojos y el resopló- ¡Ya me sé tú sermón de memoria!

-Ana esto es serio por favor…- se acercó a mí con cara de preocupación- no quiero que te pase nada, te quiero como a una hija…- suspiré de nuevo antes de hablar.

-Tendré cuidado, te lo prometo…- volvió a suspirar con desánimo, seguramente esperaba de un algo más pero no me salía decirlo, tal vez fuera porque la última vez que lo dije todos murieron por mi culpa…Si por ese entonces hubiera sido como ahora…

-Supongo que no puedo pedir más, solo que te cuides mucho- me dio un beso en el tope de la cabeza y después volvió a hablar- ¿Lo hiciste tú verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté haciéndome la loca y sonrió.

-No intentes evadirme porque nadie en esta casa tiene tu puntería- rodé los ojos.

-¡Oh está bien! Si lo sabes no hace falta preguntar ¿No crees?- me sonrió.

-Me alegro que lo hicieras aunque fue un riesgo.

-Christian no vio nada, antes que saliera de la habitación me escondí- suspiró.

-Sí, ya me dijeron las chicas donde te encontraron.

-Solo me dormí por el cansancio- resopló de nuevo.

-Deberías obedecer por una vez al doctor y descansar para curarte pronto.

-Créeme que es lo que más deseo, pero no puedes pedirme que me quede sentada cuando intuía que Christian estaba en peligro…- el me miró muy asombrado antes de añadir.

-¿Sabías que estaba en peligro y subiste a ayudarlo en tu estado?

-Sí…- le entrecerré los ojos- Eso dije… ¿Por qué?- negó pero algo pude vislumbrar en su mirada.

-Por nada Ana… - sabía por el rumbo que iban sus pensamientos pero preferí callar, es verdad que me asusté pensando que le pasara algo a Christian, pero era normal…Era mi médico, me había salvado la vida y lo mejor de todo era un amante fantástico, no podía perderlo. Decidí dejar el tema de Christian de lado para volver al que me interesaba.

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Sabemos si hubo alguien más? Estoy convencida que no lo hizo este chico solo.

-Si… Uno de los que estaban en la puerta recibió otro pago…- sonreí.

-¿Lo tienes bien custodiado?-asintió.

-No prefieres que nos encarguemos nosotros- negué.

-Solo déjalo sufrir mientras me repongo y ya le daré yo su escarmiento- suspiró frustrado y estaba segura que con la clara idea que no debería hacerlo.

-Ana…- lo interrumpí enojada.

-¡He dicho que no!… ¡Quiero que sufra y deseo hacerlo y verlo yo!- asintió y cambió de tema.

-Todavía no sabemos quién es el que está detrás de todo, así que por mientras deberemos cuidar de y desde luego de ti- rodé los ojos.

-Yo estaré bien, me preocupa Christian, ahora que sabemos que es un objetivo, tendremos que ponerle escolta.

-Me encargaré de buscarle al mejor…- negué y me entrecerró los ojos.

-No quiero que lo sepa…- me miró alzando la ceja.

-¿Cómo vamos a escoltarlo sin que lo sepa?

-¡Fácil! Que lo sigan de incognito, y solo actúen en caso de ser necesario…- suspiró cansado.

-No lo veo Ana, pueden haber muchos fallos y quedar vulnerable… Seguramente lo usaran para llegar a ti- resoplé.

-Nunca conseguirán llegar a mí, así que no te preocupes…- no me apetecía discutir más sobre el tema Christian así que decidí que era el momento de echarlo- Ahora me gustaría dormir un poco, me siento cansada y me duele todo.

-Claro que si… Descansa y luego te llamo para cenar- sonreí de manera fugaz.

-Gracias Carrick…- pareció sorprenderse pero enseguida sonrió para contestar.

-Un placer Ana…- tras darme un beso en la mejilla se fue y me acomodé en la cama donde enseguida me quedé profundamente dormida…

 _-Hoy será nuestra noche cielo…- sonreí en acuerdo, lo amaba demasiado para desaprovechar la ocasión de meterlo en casa._

 _-Eso espero…- nos besamos intensamente antes de comenzar a desnudarnos y probarnos como deseábamos hace tiempo, nunca antes había tenido relaciones y deseaba que él fuera el primero…_

 _-¡Oh dios Ana! ¡Eres maravillosa…!- no tardó en prepararse para penetrarme, una vez colocado en mi entrada me miró a los ojos y sonrió- Sera rápido…- entonces lo hizo, al momento de romper la barrera de mi virginidad dolió pero enseguida el dolor dio paso al placer, un placer que estaba más que dispuesta a experimentar… Entonces me asaltaron los recuerdos de lo que vino después… Muerte… Destrucción…_

-¡Ana!- me desperté sobresaltada por el grito de Christian, una vez que ubiqué que estaba en mi casa acompañada de Christian y que no era esa chiquilla tonta me tranquilicé un poco- ¿Estás bien?- negué.

-No…- quise quitarle importancia- Últimamente no duermo bien… ¿Tienes algo para eso?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-No creo que sea eso…Mas bien parecías estar teniendo una pesadilla… ¿Quieres que me quede contigo y…?- me lo preguntó dudoso, como si temiera mi reacción y después de darle unas vueltas asentí, no podía ser tan malo que se quedara conmigo y de todas maneras dormida no me daría ni cuenta que estaba aquí.

-Está bien…- pude ver su amplia sonrisa mientras se acomodaba tras de mi de forma que podía notar su aliento en mi oído, el saberlo ahí me dio la paz suficiente para caer de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo…

Me estaba costando despertarme, pero debía hacerlo no era una persona a la que le gusta estar todo el día sin hacer nada, pero entonces lo escuché ¡Mierda! No me acordaba que estaba aquí.

-Sí, José como lo oyes… No, por teléfono no, mejor lo hablamos después tomando algo…- ¿Quién sería ese José? - ¿presentártela?- se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de volver a contestar- Otro día, está convaleciente y no es lo mejor para ella…- se alejó hacia su habitación y me enderecé… Debía hacer que investigaran todo sobre Christian, era el primer paso para mantenerlo a salvo, es bien sabido por todos que usan lo que sea para llegar a su objetivo…Al igual que yo lo haría. Me levanté como pude y me dirigí a la ducha, necesitaba sentirme limpia después de todo el ajetreo de ayer, con cuidado me lave y una vez terminado me sequé del mismo modo, en eso estaba cuando Christian apareció por la puerta gritando enfadado.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre ducharte sola?- resoplé.

-Estoy bien…- realmente no lo estaba pero nunca lo reconocería ante nadie.

-Ana…Debes tener más cuidado…Los puntos están aún muy frescos...- se acercó rápidamente a mirarlos y tras unos segundos lo vi más relajado- Parece que están bien, ven…- me arrastró hacia la cama donde me hizo tumbarme y comenzó a curarme la zona antes de taparla.

-¿No se secaría antes al aire?- negó.

-Tendrás que esperar un par de días antes de poder airearla, parece que no entiendes el alcance de tu operación Ana, estuviste a punto de morir- suspiré cansada de siempre la misma canción.

-¿Podéis dejar de repetir lo mismo?

-Cuando te comportes como la adulta que eres y tengas cuidado- me gritó y suspiré tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Christian… ¡No te pases!- algo debió intuir en mi mirada que bajó la vista avergonzado.

-Lo siento Ana, pero solo me preocupo por ti- suspiré.

-Está bien…Ahora si me ayudas a vestirme me gustaría bajar a comer y luego tengo que descansar para empezar con mi rutina diaria- me entrecerró los ojos.

-No, deberás descansar de ellas una semana…Y tengo una idea fantástica para que te relajes- comenzó a sacar ropa de mi armario sin preguntarme siquiera y comenzó a vestirme mientras seguía hablando muy animado- Ya lo verás, hablé con Grace y nos ha preparado la cena en el jardín, estoy convencido que te encantará- ¿Grace? ¡Mierda! El siguió hablando sobre lo maravilloso que iba a ser pero mi mente divagaba en porque me sentía tan rara…Desde que conocí a Christian siento cosas que no había sentido nunca… ¿Será mi estado?- ¿Estás bien Ana?- asentí.

-Sí, solo estoy algo dolorida…- entonces fue a la mesita y me trajo las pastillas- ten deberías tomártelas después de comer, pero viendo que te duele podemos hacer una excepción- me acercó el vaso de agua y lo observé atentamente durante todo momento ¿Por qué me sentía así?

-¿Ana? - me sacó de mi ensimismamiento- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Si no lo estás podemos comer aquí y…

-No, Esta bien…- lo interrumpí, él terminó de vestirme en silencio y luego trajo esa maldita silla de nuevo, debió de notar mi molestia porque enseguida agregó.

-Es por tu bien Ana, mientras menos esfuerzos hagas más pronto de curaras- asentí sin mucho ánimo, al fin y al cabo no era el culpable de mis males… Sonreí, ellos ya habían pasado a mejor vida al igual que la familia de Sawyer…- ¿Segura que estas bien? – volvió a preguntarme bastante preocupado ¿Por qué me agradaba su preocupación? ¡Dios! Me sentía tan rara, tal vez tendría que haberle hecho caso a Christian y haber esperado unos días en el hospital. Una vez sentada en la silla me llevó al jardín donde habían adornado y preparado la mesa de exterior de forma demasiado exagerada, solo íbamos a comer los 2 y parecía que iba a venir por lo menos 20 más. Una vez que me acomodó en ella se sentó junto a mí-¿Quieres vino?- negué.

-¿No hay Coca-Cola?- rió y enseguida me echo un vaso, lo bebí casi del tirón, tenía mucha sed.

-¿Quieres que te sirva un poco de pollo?- rodé los ojos.

-Yo me serviré Christian, puedo coger todo perfectamente desde aquí- resopló.

-¡Está bien!- al momento llegó el chucho junto a nosotros y empezó a rascarme la pierna para que le hiciera caricias ¡Maldito! Sabía cómo embaucar a la gente porque me miraba con pena y removía viejos recuerdos que no quería tener- Parece que Less está muy contento de verte bien- le di una sonrisa forzada.

-Sí, se ve que me adora…- tras decir esto me lamio la mano y la aparté con asco- ¡Quieto Less!- parecía que entendió porque enseguida se sentó junto a mí y se puso a observar la mesa desde abajo.

-Está muy bien educado, nunca tuve animales pero siempre me parecieron muchos más inteligentes que algunas personas- dijo mientras le sonreía al chucho- si no hubiera sido porque me llevo a ti nunca nos hubiéramos conocido- tras decir esto me miró intensamente y eso me puso muy nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no dejamos esta conversación para después y comemos algo?- ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación en el estómago? Antes de volver a divagar nos interrumpió Caroline que traía el teléfono.

-Ana tienes una llamada y dice que es urgente…- resoplé, estos frikis todo lo ven urgente, así que tratando de serenarme contesté al momento.

-¡Ana al habla!- escuché una profunda respiración que me puso los pelos de punta.

-Mi amor… Tanto tiempo sin verte…- susurró esa voz que me atormentaba en sueños desde los 15 años- Parece que te alegras de oírme… Muy pronto nos veremos cara a cara y te haré pagar por lo que hiciste…- ¡No podía ser posible!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

CHRISTIAN

Cuando me echó de la habitación después de hacer el amor mi ánimo cayó a ras de suelo ¡Dios! ¿Por qué era tan fría y distante? Tenía el presentimiento que algo muy malo había ocurrido que la había hecho así. Fui a la que sería mi cama durante el tiempo que durara nuestra "relación", pero por más que lo intenté no pude quedarme dormido, no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado dando vueltas en la cama cuando escuché unos gemidos lastimeros provenientes de su habitación y me asusté, corrí todo lo que pude para llegar a ella poniéndome en lo peor.

Cuando por fin llegué a su lado pude apreciar que sufría, debía ser una pesadilla, no la culpaba después de todo lo que estaba pasando, se veía tan vulnerable en este momento. La fui a despertar, cuando lo hizo se veía bastante asustada y perdida así que no lo dudé ni un segundo y me ofrecí para quedarme, no tengo palabras para describir la alegría que sentí cuando aceptó, no me atreví a decir nada, tan solo me posicioné detrás de ella, la abracé desde atrás. No tardó nada en quedarse dormida de nuevo, una vez que lo hizo yo también me perdí en el mundo de los sueños con su embriagante olor inundando mis fosas nasales.

A la mañana siguiente desperté totalmente enroscado a ella, era como si temiera que se fuera de mi lado por un momento temí haberle hecho daño pero el verla descansar tan tranquila me dio bastante gusto y tranquilidad. Se podía decir que era feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Había pasado de estar solo a estar en la cama con el amor de mi vida, lo más difícil iba a ser hacerle ver que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Lo sentía en cada caricia o beso que nos dábamos…Pero también notaba como se alejaba de ello…

Pero no me rendiría, aunque tuviera que ir poco a poco lo conseguiría, la observé embobado mientras dormía y se me ocurrió ¡Bajaría a prepararle algo especial y…! ¡Sí! ¡Ese es el espíritu Christian! Me levanté bastante animado con esa idea y tras ponerme algo cómodo bajé a la cocina.

-¡Buenos días joven Christian! ¿Necesita algo?- me sorprendió encontrarme a la mujer de Carrick.

-No, yo solo…- sonrió.

-¿Quiere algo de comer?

-Si…- me avergoncé de no recordar su nombre, ella debió de darse cuenta.

-¡Oh, perdón! Mis modales, la verdad es que no nos han presentado formalmente…- se acercó a mí y tras darme 2 besos me dijo su nombre- soy Grace.

-Encantado Grace…- le devolví la sonrisa- Sabía que eras la mujer de Carrick pero no recordaba tu nombre- asintió.

-Es normal, acabas de llegar, ya nos iras conociendo a todas…- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Todas?- volvió a asentir.

-Aquí solo verás a las chicas…- me quedé estupefacto y siguió- hay muchos hombres trabajando en la mansión pero sólo entran cuando Carrick lo ve necesario- asentí.

-Supongo que después de todo lo del secuestro es normal…- puso una cara un tanto rara antes de volverse a la comida.

-Entonces ¿Te apetece algo de cenar?- cambió inmediatamente de tema.

-Pues la verdad es que quería prepararle una buena cena a Ana…- me interrumpió.

-Debe comer más para reponerse, apenas ha comido nada desde que llegó del hospital…- suspiró con tristeza- después de todo lo que ha pasado no nos extraña.

-Sí, tuvo un día duro…- me quedé perdido en mi mundo recordando la tarde que había pasado abrazado a ella ¿Podría volver a repetirla?

-Entonces Christian… ¿Qué te apetece? Podría preparar lo que gustes para que cenéis ambos en el jardín- amplié mi sonrisa.

-¿De verdad no te importaría?- negó.

-Es mi trabajo - sonrió ampliamente y asentí.

-Entonces haz de todo lo que le guste a Ana- me guiñó.

-Prepararé todo lo necesario en el jardín trasero, tú mientras sube a acomodarte- tras sonreírle corrí arriba, fui por mi ropa a mi habitación, me duché y una vez listo cogí mi móvil antes de ir por Ana, en ese momento comenzó a sonar. Era José ¡Mierda! Ni me había acordado de avisarle.

-¿Dónde estás Christian? En el hospital me dijeron que habías pedido una excedencia.

-Sí, veras conocí a alguien y…

-¿En serio? ¿Tú conociste a alguien? – dijo con bastante incredulidad en su voz.

-No es algo tan raro…- rodé los ojos a pesar que sabía que no me veía.

-¡Vamos Christian, si la última vez que te vi te negaste a una chica sexy!- suspiré.

-Sabes que no es lo mío tener sexo con quien no conozco...- me interrumpió.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la conozco?- dijo en un tono pícaro y reí.

-No, no la conoces…-volvió a interrumpirme.

-No lo entiendo entonces…- volví a reír- ¿Estas con alguien que no conozco y que conoces de antes?

-Sí, José lo que oyes…- no iba a decirle por teléfono la verdad, mejor lo haría cuando nos viéramos a solas y le explicaría con calma.

-¿No vas a contarme nada más?

-No…

-¡Pero…!- se quejó y seguí antes que se pusiera a protestar.

-Por teléfono no… Mejor lo hablamos después tomando algo…

-¿La traerás contigo para presentármela?

-¿Presentártela?- me puse algo nervioso, la verdad es que tenía miedo de la reacción de Ana, mejor lo dejaba para más adelante, la miré y vi cómo se removía un poco así que me dirigí a mi habitación para terminar la llamada, lo que menos quería era interrumpir su sueño- Otro día, está convaleciente y no es lo mejor para ella…- volvió a interrumpirme.

-¿Convaleciente? ¿Tienes miedo que se enamore de mi nada más me vea?- dijo en un tono jocoso y no pude evitar reír.

-Nada que ver, es solo que no es buen momento, ya te explicaré con detenimiento cuando nos veamos.

-¿Por qué me da la sensación que me escondes muchas cosas?- volví a reír.

-Tal vez sea porque lo hago…- le seguí la broma y reímos juntos.

-¡Oh Christian! No creí que llegara el momento de verte follar…- resoplé, no me gustaba nada esa palabra.

-¡No lo digas así!- aunque no podía verlo estaba seguro que rodó los ojos antes de contestar.

-¡Siempre tan puritano! ¡Está bien, haciendo el amor…! - dijo con cierto aire de ironía.

-Algún día conocerás a alguien y…

-¿Cambiaras de opinión?- terminó por mí y rió más fuerte.

-Exactamente…- siguió riendo.

-Christian, no soy hombre de una sola mujer.

-Hasta que encuentres a la adecuada, ahí te darás cuenta que has vivido engañado- volvió a reír más fuerte.

-Christian…Christian…Mejor déjame con mis chicas y deja de ser tan ñoño- rodé los ojos.

-Está bien…- quise cambiar de tema- ¿Tienes la noche libre?

-Si…Hoy estoy libre… ¿Tu chica de dejará un rato para tomar algo conmigo?- reí.

-Sí, no hay problema…- no me gustaba la idea de dejarla sola, pero como ella dijo solo tenía un amante a la vez y ahora mismo era yo.

-¿Estas dudoso que te deje?- dijo riendo escandalosamente.

-No, es solo que me costará alejarme…- de cierto modo no era mentira del todo, él resopló.

-¡Vamos Christian! No será para tanto, la veras después.

-Lo sé… Te espero en el Coffee´s para tomarnos algo y espero que tu nueva chica te deje venir- rió.

-¿Seguro que no habrá ningún problema con tu chica?- preguntó divertido, me gustaría poder decirle que sí pero estaba convencido que a Ana no le importaría que me fuera.

-No…- me pareció escuchar ruido en su habitación, seguramente ya se habría levantado- ahora voy a cenar con Ana nos vemos después.

-¿Ya te reclama tu chica para una buena sesión de sexo previo a la cena?- no pude evitar reír.

-No, tengo que curarla, y lo de la cena es una sorpresa.

-Que lo disfrutes Christian, mejor te dejo con tu chica y luego hablamos con tranquilidad, quiero saber todo con pelos y señales.

-¡Hecho! Nos vemos después- colgué y fui hacia la habitación de Ana, al no verla fui al baño y me enojé bastante al verla terminar de secarse- ¿Cómo se te ocurre ducharte sola?

-Estoy bien…- contestó pero no lo creí en absoluto ¿Cómo iba a estarlo después de lo ocurrido?

-Ana…Debes tener más cuidado…Los puntos aún están muy frescos- me acerqué muy nervioso a asegurarme que estaba bien, una vez que lo hice suspiré relajado- Parece que están bien, ven…- la llevé a la cama donde después de hacerla tumbarse la curé, cuando le estaba tapando la herida volvió a hablar.

-¿No se secaría antes al aire?- negué.

-Tendrás que esperar un par de días antes de poder airearla…- al ver su cara de querer replicar la miré más serio antes de seguir- parece que no entiendes el alcance de tu operación, estuviste a punto de morir- suspiró.

-¿Podéis dejar de repetir lo mismo?- el toque de atención escapo de mis labios antes de poder detenerlo.

-¡Cuando te comportes como la adulta que eres y tengas cuidado…!- después de ver su reacción decidí cambiar de tema y tras vestirla la llevé al jardín donde una vez colocados comenzamos a comer mientras conversábamos, Less vino junto a nosotros, me caía bien ese perro, si no hubiera sido por él Ana y yo nunca nos hubiésemos conocido, no pude evitar decírselo a ella, cosa que parecía incomodarla ¿Era sensación mía o realmente no le gustaban los animales? Pero entonces llegó una de las chicas de Ana con el teléfono en la mano.

-Ana tienes una llamada y dicen que es urgente…- la vi resoplar antes de contestar.

-¡Ana al habla!- no tenía idea de quién o para que era, pero lo que si sabía es que Ana tenía la cara desencajada y eso no me inspiraba nada de confianza… ¿Quién demonios era y que le había dicho? -¿Cómo demonios puedes seguir con vida?- gritó de repente a la vez que golpeaba la mesa con tanta fuerza que la bebida se derramó sobre esta y Less comenzaba a ladrar sin parar.

-Ana…Dame el teléfono y tranquilízate…- le dije tratando de quitárselo pero más se aferraba a él.

-¡Voy a acabar contigo cueste lo que cueste…!- colgó y se levantó bastante airada, tuve que pararla y me miró muy mal- ¿Qué demonios Christian? ¡Ahora mismo no estoy de humor para nada!- suspiré intentando tranquilizarme, Ana ponía mi paciencia al límite.

-Ya lo veo, solo quiero que te sientes en la silla, terminemos de comer y después podrás ir a solucionar ese contratiempo- señalé al teléfono, ella se quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de asentir.

-Tienes razón, no hay porque ir con prisa, lo meditaré muy lentamente…- dijo de una forma que incluso a mí me dio miedo ¿Quién la habría puesto así? Por su amenaza no era alguien muy querido.

A continuación seguimos con nuestra cena tranquilamente hasta que empezó a refrescar y la llevé dentro, al ver a Carrick allí parado supe que sobraba y decidí que era el momento de decirle que me iba con José.

-Ana, yo he quedado de verme con mi amigo José, volveré en un par de horas…- ella me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Dónde iras?- sonreí ante su curiosidad, tal vez la cosa iba mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Vamos a un local de confianza a tomar algo, necesito ponerlo al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida…- le expliqué y asintió.

-De acuerdo, solo ten cuidado…- ante su preocupación me agaché a su altura para besarla antes de retirarme, me hubiera gustado que fuera más profundo pero no me parecía apropiado con su padre delante, tras el beso me fui a coger mi cartera, la chaqueta y ¡Mierda! ¡Mi coche! Tendría que tomar un taxi, ya lo recogería después…

Una vez abajo Carrick me esperaba con algo en la mano.

-Toma las llaves, lo tienes en la puerta…- al ver mi cara de desconcierto contestó- hice que te lo trajeran junto al resto de tus cosas pero me olvidé de informarte- le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Gracias Carrick- me devolvió la sonrisa.

-De nada Christian…Solo ten cuidado- asentí, entendía su preocupación después de los últimos acontecimientos pero estaba convencido que nadie estaba interesado en mí sino en ella, tras despedirme salí rumbo a lo que sería una larga conversación son mi mejor amigo…

ANA

¡No me podía creer que estuviera vivo después de tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo era posible si yo misma le disparé en la cabeza? Perdí los nervios por un momento, pero tras lo que dijo Christian decidí que lo mejor era tranquilizarme y encargarme de esto después cuando estuviera a solas con Carrick, debíamos remediarlo cuanto antes.

Una vez que terminamos la cena me llevó dentro de la casa ¡Cómo odiaba tener que ir en esta maldita silla! Cuando llegamos Carrick ya me esperaba para hablar de nuestros asuntos, iba a decirle a Christian que necesitaba que se fuera pero habló antes que yo.

-Ana yo he quedado de verme con mi amigo José, nos veremos en un par de horas- ¿Qué? ¿Se iba?

-¿Dónde vas?- escapó la pregunta de mis labios, hasta yo me sorprendí a él pareció alegrarle, yo en cambio no podía quitarme a Luke ni su amenaza de mi cabeza ¿Por qué demonios quería matar a Christian? Su venganza era conmigo no con él. Tras aclararlo y pedirle que se cuidara miré a Carrick que asintió, una vez que se fue le ordené.

-Manda a Olivia…- me miró alzando la ceja.

-Ella siempre está dentro a menos que…- asentí.

-Es la más indicada para llevar a cabo el trabajo sin que Christian sospeche nada- asintió y seguí-necesito que Christian esté a salvo- sonrió.

-Así lo haré Ana, pero ¿A qué viene tanta preocupación?

-Luke…-contesté y el me alzó una ceja.

-¿Luke? ¿Qué Luke?- rodé los ojos.

-Luke Sawyer…- abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él? Ya lo mataste hace años- negué.

-Eso pensaba…- me quedé unos segundos pensando cómo podía ser posible- hasta que hablé con él…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Ana, ha podido ser cualquier otro…- lo miré mal.

-¡No!- grité alzando la voz más de la cuenta- Estoy segura que era él…- me interrumpió.

-Ana, él está muerto… Ha pasado mucho tiempo no puede ser…- lo interrumpí gritando bastante airada.

-¡Estoy segura que era el Carrick! ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?- asintió sin volver a contradecirme, esa voz me ha estado atormentando en sueños desde aquel fatídico día en el que todo sucedió ¿Cómo podía preguntarme si estaba segura?

-De acuerdo, lo investigaremos y acabaremos con el de una vez.

-¡No!- grité y el me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No quieres matarlo?- asentí.

-Quiero hacerlo personalmente- resopló.

-Ana, no quiero que te acerques a ese tipo. Ya viste de lo que fue capaz entonces y ahora…- lo interrumpí.

-Ahora que sé a quién me enfrento será mucho mejor- negó con la cabeza.

-Ana, no deberías…- lo interrumpí.

-Asegúrate de encontrarlo y tenerlo vigilado…- quise cambiar de tema- y lo más importante asegúrate que Christian está sano y salvo, ese cabrón nos quiere muertos a los 2- Carrick se pasó la mano por la cara y me miró algo enojado...

-No deberías haber metido a Christian en este mundo…- rodé los ojos.

-Lo aceptó él…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-No es como si tuviera muchas opciones- lo miré mal.

-Es libre de irse cuando quiera al igual que el resto- suspiró pesadamente.

-Más bien los invitaste a irse- volví a rodar los ojos.

-Detalles sin importancia Carrick, ahora encárgate de Christian que yo voy a llamar a Elliot.

-¿Vas a meterlo también en esto?

-Mientras esté de mi lado lo está, así que lo mejor es que esté sobre aviso, tendrás que buscarle alguien de confianza para que lo cuide.

-¿Vamos a poner escoltas a todos?- lo dijo con tanta ironía que no pude evitar reír.

-¡Vamos Carrick! A todos no…- le guiñe él ojo y me miró peor que antes.

-¡Ni se te ocurra que voy a dejarte salir sola después de lo ocurrido!- le devolví la mirada del mismo modo.

-¿Cómo qué no? – respiró hondo antes de seguir.

-En esto no pienso obedecer, debes ir siempre mínimo con una de las chicas…- dijo o más bien ordenó, me retó con la mirada y al final no pude más que asentir.

-¡Oh, está bien! Lo haré…- en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, lo dejaría así hasta que mejorara, ya después haría lo que viera más conveniente. Iba a encargarme de Luke personalmente, lo haría sufrir de formas inimaginables, en aquel entonces solo los maté, hoy día podía hacer mucho más…

-Voy a darle a Christian las llaves de su coche y asegurarme que Olivia lo cuida debidamente- dijo Carrick devolviéndome al presente y asentí.

-Yo voy a llamar a Elliot, tenemos mucho que hablar- volvió a resoplar.

-¿Cuándo llegara el día que sientes cabeza y solo te dediques a cuidar a tu familia?- lo miré mal.

-No quiero ese tipo de vida…- iba a volver a repetir el sermón de siempre y decidí que era hora de irme, me levanté de la silla bajo su airada mirada y fui a mi oficina, una vez allí lo llamé y tras decirme que vendría enseguida me puse a ojear varios papeles de la empresa mientras que llegaba, necesitaba hablar con él detenidamente y debía aprovechar ahora que Christian no estaba. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó cuando entró y vino enseguida a saludarme.

-Hola Ana ¿Estas mejor?- asentí a pesar que me sentía hecha mierda.

-Hola Elliot, según mi doctor solo serán unos días de reposo- rió.

-Me han dicho que no solo es tu doctor- rodé los ojos.

-No creo que ese asunto sea de tu incumbencia…- rodó los ojos- debemos centrarnos en lo que tenemos entre manos.

-¿Te gusta mucho el doctor?- volvió a preguntar y le entrecerré los ojos ¿Por qué todos estaban interesados en mi vida sexual?

-Creí haberte dicho que nos centráramos en nuestro asunto…- rodó de nuevo los ojos.

-Tengo entendido que Christian está en medio de todo esto…- suspiré enojada, no sabía la razón pero me molestaba que lo estuviera.

-¿Te ha dicho algo Carrick?- negó- ¿Entonces?

-Soy policía Ana…- reí.

-¡Tienes razón, siempre me olvido! –dije en tono de broma y me miró algo sorprendido, antes que dijera nada más cambié de tema- solo estoy cansada nada mas- negó.

-Está bien… Ahora cuéntame eso tan importante.

-Luke Sawyer sigue vivo…- abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido.

-¿La familia Sawyer no murió?

-Eso pensaba yo…

-¿Vas a contarme lo que pasó realmente aquel día?- negué efusivamente.

-No es relevante para terminar el trabajo…- resopló.

-Ana, creo que es lo mejor para todos…- lo interrumpí.

-¡No pienso decirle a nadie el infierno que viví!- grité más fuerte de la cuenta y apartó la mirada.

-Lo siento Ana, no quería hacerte sentir mal.

-Siempre tengo presente ese día, así que en cierto modo siempre me siento así…- dije mirando al techo, él tomó aire antes de volver a preguntar.

-Entonces dime que es lo que debería saber para comenzar con el caso.

-Ten…- le di una hoja de papel escrita a mano por mí- aquí tienes apuntado todo lo relevante sobre su familia, estoy convencida que algo nos llevará a encontrarlo.

-¿Cuándo lo encuentre que harás?- sonreí con malicia.

-Ya sabes lo que haré…- asintió.

-De acuerdo, entonces solo lo busco y después te encargas.

-Como siempre…- dobló el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo- Ahora cambiando de tema Ana, me gustaría saber si te importaría que Kate y yo…- le entrecerré los ojos y se puso nervioso.

-¿Kate y tú que?- me imaginaba por donde iba pero quería que fuera el quien me lo dijera.

-Bueno… Verás, me gustaría invitarla a cenar pero ella…- me puse muy seria antes de cortarlo.

-Si buscas algo de diversión puedes olvidarte…- el negó bastante nervioso.

-Yo puedo asegurarte que quiero algo más serio y…- reí.

-Si quieres más no hay problema, solo quedará saber si a ella le agrade…- en el fondo sabía que sí, aunque no lo sabían, ya había notado ciertas miradas entre ellos incluso me preguntaba cuando se decidirían a dar el paso, no me imaginaba que yo fuera la razón.

-Ella no estaba segura si tú…- rodé los ojos.

-Todas son libres de hacer su vida…- asintió más contento y enseguida se levantó.

-Voy a decirle que se prepare para llevarla a cenar- reí.

-¡Que se diviertan…!- salió después de decirme adiós con la mano y me quedé de nuevo sola y sin mucho que hacer, necesitaba distraerme o los recuerdos volverían a mí. Decidí que lo mejor era irme al jardín, me abrigué un poco y tras coger unos chocolates fui a sentarme en el banco bajo el roble. Ese banco era el que papá mandó construir para mamá, cada vez que me sentía perdida o los necesitaba me sentaba allí y hablaba con ellos, aunque nunca se lo reconocería a nadie.

Al rato de estar allí pude impregnarme de la paz y calidez que siempre me acompañaba en aquel lugar, estaba convencida que mis padres seguían conmigo cada vez que iba… De repente un ladrido me sacó de mi paz…

-¿Less?- miré a los lados- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Volvió a ladrar y suspiré- creí que te habían encerrado…- me miró con alegría y empezó a mover el rabo- No tengo muchas ganas de jugar… ¿Porque no buscas a Carrick?- seguía mirándome y moviendo el rabo sin parar, seguramente quería jugar, me recordaba tanto a él… Suspiré rendida- ¡Mierda! – me levanté a coger un palo y me puse a tirárselo para que lo trajera, todas y cada una de las veces lo hizo, era un perro bastante listo.

-Si me hubieran dicho esto sin verlo no me lo creo…- dijo Grace por detrás de mí y resoplé.

-¡Vamos! No es para tanto, solo estoy jugando un poco con él- le quité importancia, ella sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

-Me alegra que lo hagas…- lo llamó y enseguida se acercó para que lo acariciara y empezó a refregarse en sus piernas- es un buen chico ¿Verdad Less?- ladró.

-Se ve inteligente…- dije en un susurro y ella volvió a sonreírme.

-Más de lo que crees, te salvó la vida- resoplé de nuevo.

-¿Cuántas veces vais a recordármelo?- ella me guiñó antes de seguir.

-No solo el…Christian también hizo lo suyo- asentí.

-Tuve suerte…- volví a susurrar, ella puso su mano sobre la mía y la apretó.

-Debes aprovecharla…- le entrecerré los ojos- la suerte no aparece todos los días Ana- asentí contrariada.

-¿De qué hablas exactamente?- rió.

-Ya lo entenderás…- se levantó- ¿Quieres que me lo lleve?- señaló a Less y negué.

-Déjalo que juegue un rato más, yo me iré enseguida a la cama- el brillo en su mirada la delataba pero solo asintió sin decir nada más.

-Bien, yo también me retiro a dormir…- me besó en la mejilla- ¡Hasta mañana!

-¡Hasta mañana Grace! – en cuanto se fue seguí tirándole el palo a Less hasta que de repente escuché gritos del exterior…

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Dejadme entrar! ¡Necesito hablar con Ana!- resoplé, no podía ser que estuviera aquí- ¡Ana! ¡Ana! ¡No pienso irme de aquí hasta que no hablemos! – miré a Less.

-¿Tu que dices Less? ¿Lo dejamos pasar?- volvió a ladrar y sonreí por primera vez en mucho tiempo- ¿Sabes? Me caes bien…- me agaché a acariciarlo- Pero no se lo digas a nadie…- me reí yo sola- Lo dejaré pasar, así me distraigo un poco- le guiñé y el tras ladrar de nuevo me lamió la cara- ¡Mierda! ¡No hagas eso! – le grité y agachó la cabeza apenado, me enderecé un poco y con cuidado me acomodé de nuevo en el banco, cogí el móvil y llamé a la entrada.

-¿Jefa?

-Déjenlo pasar, estoy en el jardín trasero…- sin decir más colgué y miré a Less para decirle- Ya viene hacia aquí- el volvió a ladrar, ese chucho era listo ¿Me pregunto quién se desharía de él?

-¡Malditos! ¡Suéltenme! Puedo andar solo…- venía relatando Jack.

-Jefa…-dijo uno de los chicos y asentí.

-Esperen ahí unos minutos, enseguida se irá…- Jack vino corriendo hacia mí y le alcé la mano para que no se atreviera a tocarme.

-Ana…- lo interrumpí.

-Creí que había quedado bastante claro la última vez…- suspiró.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- negué.

-Di lo que tengas que decir y vete…- resopló.

-De verdad que siento haber dicho lo que dije pero es lo que siento y no me parece justo que…- siguió hablando incoherencias a las que apenas presté atención, un ladrido de Less hacía atrás mío me alertó- ¡Maldito perro! ¿Quieres callarte que no me dejas terminar de hablar?- le gritó Jack, en ese momento el conocido sonido de una bala me hizo tirarme al suelo, Less enseguida llegó junto a mí.

-¡Tirador!…- grité a los hombres que ya estaban disparando al lugar del que procedía la bala- ¡Denme un arma…!- exigí y enseguida me alcanzaron una mientras que seguían disparando, no volvieron hacer ningún disparo más, así que seguramente ya se había ido. Uno de mis hombres llegó rápidamente junto a mí.

-¿Se encuentra bien jefa?- negué enfadada mientras que me levantaba con bastante trabajo.

-¿Cómo coño voy a estar bien si no paran de intentar matarme? ¡Encuentren al tirador enseguida!

-¡Si jefa…!- miró a mi lado- ¿Qué hacemos con él…?- señaló a Jack que seguía tirado en el suelo.

-Jack…Ya puedes levantarte, parece que se fueron…- le dije mientras que me acercaba a él pero al ver que no reaccionaba me agaché para llamarlo y fue cuando pude ver sangre…- ¡Mierda! ¡Le han dado! ¡Llama a una ambulancia! ¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital!- enseguida hicieron lo que les pedí, en cuanto la ambulancia llegó no había nadie más para acompañarlo y decidí hacerlo yo, por el camino llamaría a su hermano para que fuera al hospital y poder volver a casa. Caroline se vio obligada a venir conmigo por órdenes estrictas de Carrick, lo toleraría mientras estuviera en este maldito estado, ya después volvería a cuidarme sola como siempre he hecho.

Estaba convencida que había sido obra de Luke ¡Maldito hijo de puta! Lo iba a encontrar y lo aplastaría como la cucaracha que era.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

CHRISTIAN

Una vez que llegué al Coffee's no tardé nada en ubicar a José, como era habitual en él ya se encontraba en la mesa con varios botellines vacíos sobre la misma.

-Parece que no has podido esperarme…- rodó los ojos.

-Llegué hace como media hora…- miró el reloj y a continuación me señaló con el dedo de forma acusatoria- ¡Tú te tardaste!…- resoplé.

-Te dije que tenía que cenar con ella antes de venir.

-¿Solo cenar?- preguntó en tono divertido y alzando las cejas…

-Aunque me gustaría decir que hubo algo más, solo fue cena…- me interrumpió.

-¡Que aburridos!…- dijo bostezando con exageración y le rodé los ojos.

-Estábamos en el jardín de su casa…- alzó una ceja.

-¿No os gustan los sitios públicos?- preguntó de forma pícara y le entrecerré los ojos.

-Lo que no me gusta es que nos vean…- ahora fue él quien me los entrecerró a mí.

-Pensaba que era una cena romántica…- suspiré.

-Lo era… Pero esa casa está muy vigilada…- volvió a interrumpirme.

-No entiendo…- aquí es cuando debía mencionar su nombre para que entendiera mejor.

-Verás José…- me puse algo nervioso, a pesar que no me escuchaba sabía que se sentiría muy molesta si lo hiciera- Mi novia es Ana Steele…- abrió los ojos tan sorprendido como yo cuando lo supe.

-¿Ana Steele? – Asentí - ¿Novia?- le asentí de nuevo, a pesar de todo no iba a presentarla como solo una amante- ¿Estás seguro?- volvió a preguntar más extrañado todavía y no pude evitar sentirme molesto.

-Sí ¿Por qué lo dices?- debió notar mi estado y negó.

-A diferencia de ti a mí me gusta estar informado de la farándula…- le alcé una ceja para que supiera que no entendía muy bien por donde iba- Christian, por lo que he visto y escuchado, esa chica no es de las que se dejan cazar…- resoplé frustrado.

-No quiero cazarla, solo quiero compartir mi vida con ella…- dije bastante convencido, él se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras terminaba el botellín empezado.

-Solo ten cuidado Christian, te conozco y esa mujer no es para ti- resoplé bastante furioso ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto cuando en el fondo sabía que tenían razón?

-Ya veremos…- antes de agregar nada más llegó la camarera con más cervezas y me bebí una de golpe, José me miraba sorprendido.

-Christian ¿Seguro que estás bien?- asentí.

-Solo un poco harto de que no den nada por lo mío con Ana.

-No quería hacerte sentir mal…Solo avisarte, hace nada era la "Novia"…- hizo comillas en el aire- de un tal Jack.

-Lo sé…

-Pues por esa misma razón deberías de ir con cuidado, esa mujer es como yo Christian… No quiere ataduras.

-Puede que por el momento tengas razón, pero tengo la esperanza que cambie…- negó mientras daba otro sorbo a su cerveza.

-No lo creo…- le entrecerré los ojos y alzó las manos - ¡Solo digo lo que pienso hermano!

-Necesito que me apoyes, hacía tiempo que buscaba alguien como ella y necesito conseguirlo…

-De acuerdo, te daré mi voto de confianza…- reímos- Bueno y aparte de eso… ¿De qué demonios conoces a ese pivón?- no pude evitar gruñir y el me guiñó el ojo- No me negarás que esta buena de cojones- siguió y volví a gruñir.

-No hables así de ella…- rodó los ojos de forma divertida.

-Tú me entiendes Christian…- lo entendía mejor de lo que pensaba pero eso no implicaba que me gustara.

-Mejor dejemos el tema del físico de mi novia aparte y te contaré como la conocí…

-Soy todo oídos…- a continuación me puse a detallarle todo lo acontecido obviando ciertos detalles que no venían al caso, la cuestión es que cuando terminé se veía bastante preocupado.

-¿Están tratando de matarla y te metes en medio?

-La quieren secuestrar, lo de la herida fue cuando intentaba escapar…- se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Algo no me cuadra Christian… Deberías dejarla antes que te maten…- negué fervientemente.

-No puedo… Ana es la mujer que estaba esperando…- resopló.

-Hay muchos peces en el mar Christian… No deberías jugarte el pellejo por uno.

-Ya está todo en manos de la policía, además tienen su seguridad privada…- miró alrededor- ¿Qué haces?

-¿Dónde está la tuya?- rodé los ojos.

-No es a mí a quien quieren…- me los entrecerró él.

-No es lo que me pareció cuando me contaste la parte donde te atacan en su casa…-¡Mierda! Debí ocultar esa parte.

-Solo fue un error…- alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-No lo creo…- entonces miró por detrás de mí y se relamió los labios, era mi oportunidad de cambiar el tema.

-¿Viste algo que te gusta verdad?- asintió.

-Cuando te vayas me acercaré- reí.

-Ya no tengo mucho más que decir…Si quieres te dejo con tu nueva conquista- sonrió de lado.

-¿En serio que no te importa?- negué.

-Así iré antes con Ana…- se puso más serio.

-Ten cuidado Christian, no quisiera que te pasara nada.

-Lo tendré…- le di un leve abrazo y salí rumbo a casa de Ana enseguida, no tardé casi nada en llegar y nada más entrar me topé con un Carrick bastante nervioso.

-¡Menos mal que estás bien…!- exclamó bastante aliviado y le alcé una ceja.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- tosió mirando a otro lado y negó.

-Hemos tenido un problema y Ana ha tenido que irse al hospital…-abrí los ojos horrorizado.

-¿Se le abrieron los puntos?- negó.

-Hubo un tiroteo y alcanzó a Jack, ella fue con él al hospital…- gruñí ¿Qué diablos?

-¿Qué hacía Jack aquí?- alzó los hombros.

-Supongo que vino a hablar con ella…- ¡Maldito! ¡Y tuvo que venir cuando no estaba!

-Voy a buscarla…- al darme la vuelta para irme me cogió del brazo.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué?

-Voy contigo, después de lo ocurrido no debemos ir solos…- dijo bastante serio y no pude evitar abrir los ojos bastante sorprendido.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?- asintió y habló antes que pudiera terminar mi pregunta.

-Sí, tendrás que llevar un escolta… No voy a arriesgarme otra vez…- dijo en un tono más bajo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté de nuevo y volvió a negar.

-¡Nada cosas mías! ¡Vamos!- fuimos al hospital en relativo silencio, una vez allí preguntamos por ellos y tras seguir la indicaciones de la chica de recepción la encontré dormida en el sillón de la sala de espera junto a una de sus chicas.

-¿Está bien Caroline?- le preguntó Carrick a la misma en cuanto llegamos.

-Solo cansada, al fin y al cabo es lo normal…- se miraron entre ellos antes de asentir y volverse a mí- ¿Christian te importa quedarte un momento con ella?- negué.

-No…- ella se levantó y ocupé su lugar, en cuanto lo hice Ana se acomodó sobre mí y me abrazó fuertemente, le besé el tope de la cabeza y al mirar al frente tanto Caroline como Carrick me miraban con ternura.

-Tengo que hablar en privado con Caroline un momento Christian, enseguida volvemos…- se volvió a la puerta y fue que me percaté de la presencia de 2 hombres más- ¡Cuidad de ellos! – se fueron y suspiré… ¿Cómo había podido cambiar mi vida tan rápido? No podía quejarme, al fin y al cabo Ana era lo que llevaba tiempo esperando… Miré a los tipos que nos vigilaban que se mantenían a cierta distancia pero si quitar la vista de ambos, al cabo de unos 15 minutos salió Bob…

-¿Christian?- me miró extrañado- ¿Eres familiar de Jack Hyde?

-Se puede decir que si…- aparté un poco a Ana para poder levantarme a hablar con él más cómodamente- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-No debería decirte esto ya que como sabemos no es ético, pero debido a la confianza que tenemos te diré que ha salido bien, todavía no ha despertado y no podremos saberlo seguro hasta que lo haga…

-Lo sé… Por cierto Bob ¿Dónde lo alcanzaron?

-En el pulmón izquierdo…- asentí, entendía el alcance del daño que podía tener.

-Lo importante es que pudiste salvarlo.

-No fue fácil pero tras varias horas lo conseguimos…

-¿Christian?- escuché la voz de Ana y me volví a ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-En cuanto llegué a casa y me dijeron que estabas aquí vine con Carrick…- asintió y se levantó, al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y si no hubiera sido por los reflejos de Bob hubiera caído al suelo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- ella negó.

-Estoy muy mareada…- se volvió a mí- Christian necesito…- antes de poder terminar lo que quisiera decirme se desmayó.

-¡Mierda! Bob llévame a una sala que yo me encargaré de ella…

-Christian, sabes que no puedo dejarte hacerlo…- lo miré mal.

-¿Qué demonios Bob?

-Ahora mismo no eres médico del hospital, así que yo me haré cargo…- a pesar de saber que tenía razón no pude evitar quejarme.

-¡Pero…!- negó muy serio.

-Conoces las reglas tan bien como yo, si quieres puedes acompañarme pero yo me encargaré de checarla…- asentí de mala gana, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo tenía razón.

-Está bien…- la cogí en brazos- Pero yo la llevo…-el me alzó una ceja y no pude evitar aclararle, de todas formas Ana estaba dormida- Es mi novia- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Tu novia?- asentí- No sabía que tuvieras novia.

-Es reciente…- no dije más y él lo dejo así, me llevó hacia una de las consultas donde tras depositarla en la cama la estuvo checando y tras su exhaustiva revisión se volvió a mi más tranquilo.

-Aparentemente se ve bien, le sacaré sangre para asegurarme pero creo que solo es cansancio, debido a su estado no debería estar aquí.

-Lo sé, pero es muy cabezota y no hace caso…

-Pues debería estar en completo reposo al menos un par de días…- se puso a sacarle sangre y en cuanto terminó se volvió a mi…- voy a llevar esto al laboratorio- asentí.

-Me quedaré al pendiente.

-Bien, enseguida vuelvo…- en cuanto se fue me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado cogiendo su mano, se veía tan dulce dormida, no entendía porque cuando estaba despierta podía ser tan dura… La cuestión era si llegaría a abrir su corazón para mí o terminaría con el mío roto, negué y me animé a mí mismo "Christian, debemos mantener la esperanza en esto". Le quité un mechón de pelo de la cara y enseguida comenzó a moverse…

ANA

-¡Ohhh joder, que mareo!- traté de incorporarme y Christian enseguida me agarró.

-No puedes levantarte todavía, tenemos que esperar que Bob venga con los resultados de los análisis y según salgan tendremos que actuar…- dijo bastante serio y resoplé.

-Estoy bien, solo algo cansada…- negó.

-Esta vez no vas a convencerme, en cuanto lleguemos a tu casa estarás en completo reposo al menos 2 días y como médico tuyo me encargaré que así sea…- dijo bastante serio y decidido, como no tenía ganas de discutir lo dejé estar, había una cosa en la que estábamos de acuerdo y es que deseaba curarme cuanto antes para comenzar con mi venganza- ¿Ana?

-De acuerdo - dije sin más y me alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Así? ¿Tan fácil?- asentí.

-Tienes razón, si quiero curarme cuanto antes tengo que guardar reposo…- me entrecerró los ojos y se los rodé- ¿No es lo que querías?- asintió bastante contrariado.

-Pero no esperaba que lo pusieras tan fácil…- volví a rodar los ojos.

-Necesito recuperarme cuanto antes…- le dije a modo de explicación, ya estaba pensando en todo lo que haría cuando lo hiciera, lo primero sería sacar a mi modo toda la información del idiota que teníamos custodiado, una vez que diera con el paradero de Luke lo mataría muy lentamente, a él y a todos los que lo acompañaran.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Christian sacándome de mis divagaciones mientras se sentaba junto a mí, en esa postura su miembro se notaba perfectamente, me relamí los labios, no sería mala idea…- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

-¿Qué?- se removió incómodo.

-Lo que piensas… - me hizo gracia su comportamiento y quise seguir el juego.

-¿Qué crees que pienso?- tosió mientras se enderezaba.

-Ya sabes…- rodé los ojos.

-No soy adivina Christian… ¿Qué crees que pienso?- seguí con lo mío y el volvió a toser.

-Por mucho que me apetezca no vamos a tener sexo aquí…- dijo muy serio y no pude evitar reír- No es gracioso Ana…- lo miré más seria y relamiéndome los labios.

-¿Te apetece Christian?- moví mi mano por su pierna muy lentamente, cuando estaba por alcanzar su miembro ya un poco más notorio bajo su pantalón, me cogió la mano.

-Ana te he dicho que…- antes de terminar nos interrumpieron.

-¡Ana!- entró Paul a la habitación interrumpiendo mi momento con Christian… ¡Maldita sea!- ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien…Solo fue un desmayo por el cansancio…

-¿Y Jack? ¿Te han dicho algo?- suspiré, no había podido enterarme de mucho antes de caer inconsciente, menos mal que Christian estaba allí.

-Bob me dijo que está bien, la operación fue delicada y todavía no despierta de la anestesia pero salió bien…- el asintió de mal humor.

-Espero que todo esté realmente bien cuando despierte…- le dijo con el mismo humor, a continuación se volvió de nuevo a mí- Gracias por acompañar a Jack.

-No fue nada…- le resté importancia y él sonrió de lado.

-¿El hecho que estuviera en tu casa a esas horas significa que habéis vuelto?- podía jurar que escuché un gruñido por parte de Christian, lo ignoré totalmente y le contesté a Paul bastante seria para dejarlo todo bien claro.

-¡No! Solo vino a hablar y todo ocurrió durante nuestra charla…

-¡Pero…!- negué con la cabeza para que no siguiera.

-No soy mujer de dar segundas oportunidades…- nos quedamos mirando más serios, al momento Christian rompió el tenso silencio.

-Pues ya que sabes dónde está tu hermano lo mejor será que vayas a verlo- dijo bastante decidido y se quedaron mirando entre ellos.

-No tengo porque hacer nada de lo que me digas.

-Solo te he dicho que si tan preocupado estas por tu hermano vayas a verlo- rodó los ojos.

-Iré enseguida, necesitaba saber que Ana está bien…- interrumpí, lo que menos me apetecía era una pelea entre ambos por una gilipollez.

-Lo estoy, ahora vete…- asintió a regañadientes y salió, al momento Christian resopló.

-No puedo creer que siga insistiendo…- exclamó en voz alta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- negó nervioso.

-Nada…

-Christian…- seguí insistiendo y enseguida contestó.

-Le gustas…- reí, el me miró extrañado.

-Si lo conocieras sabrías que le gustan todas…No es mi tipo…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-No me dio esa impresión cuando os vi en tu casa…- chico listo.

-Solo fue el momento, necesitaba sexo y él estaba disponible…- se quedó callado un momento.

-¿Eso quiere decir que solo te interesa el sexo?- asentí.

-Sí, ya te lo he dicho varias veces… Las relaciones no van conmigo- le guiñé- esa es la razón por la que no quiero poneros etiquetas.

-¿Poneros?- preguntó algo contrariado.

-Sí, me refiero a los amantes que tengo… No quiero etiquetarlos como novios o parejas por eso mismo…Sé que cuando se les da una etiqueta como esa se creen con derecho sobre ti- tras unos segundos cabizbajo y pensativo me preguntó bastante serio.

-¿No crees en el amor Ana?- su pregunta me dejó desconcertada, mientras esperaba mi contestación se acercaba de nuevo a mí.

-No…- contesté firmemente, no quería entrar en detalles del porqué, eso era algo de lo que no había hablado ni hablaría nunca con nadie.

-¿Te hicieron daño?- agarró mi mano y me miró a los ojos- Yo podría…- al conectar nuestras miradas sentí algo en el estómago y enseguida la aparté- ¿Ana?- preguntó desconcertado y negué.

-No creo en el amor Christian… Ni voy a hacerlo nunca- pensé en voz alta, la sola mención de la palabra amor me daban escalofríos.

-Entonces… ¿Solo quieres sexo conmigo hasta que te canses y aparezca otro?- gritó bastante enojado y lo miré muy mal.

-En primer lugar no soy así… Mientras estemos bien no hay necesidad de buscar a otro…En segundo lugar no es necesario tener una relación para tener sexo…- lo reté con la mirada esperando su reacción pero pareció achancarse.

-Para mí si es importante…- suspiré, tal vez Carrick tuviera razón y debiera dejarlo ir, se veía que no estaba preparado para el tipo de relación que quería… Además si Luke estaba vivo era bastante peligroso para él, aunque de todas maneras podría matarlo solo para joderme… - Ana…- susurró pegado a mí- ¿Tan malo sería enamorarse y querer algo más?- cuando iba a contestarle me besó, no era un beso tierno si no uno bastante desesperado y exigente que me encendió e hizo perderme en las sensaciones.

-Christian…- gemí y tiré de él sobre mí, el roce de su entrepierna me indicaba que estaba bastante preparado para mí, así que bajé mi mano lentamente acariciando todo su torso hasta alcanzar su pantalón, me puse a quitarle todo lo que molestaba para que pudiera penetrarme pero…

-¡Oh dios Ana!- paró abruptamente- ¡Esto no está bien!

-¿Por qué no lo estaría? Tú lo deseas, yo también…- me miró como si fuera obvio.

-¡Estamos en el hospital! En cualquier momento puede entrar alguien por la puerta.

-Para eso está el seguro…- le dije en un tono bastante sugerente mientras hacía el intento de levantarme para ponerlo pero me paró de nuevo- ¿Qué?- pregunté de bastante mal humor, esperaba por su bien que no me dejara con el calentón.

-Yo voy… Quédate aquí…- sonreí de lado.

-Está bien…- me quité todo lo necesario para poder sentirlo dentro de mí y en cuanto volvió me besó de nuevo como antes.

-No sé cómo consigues que pierda por completo el control cuando estoy contigo- susurró entre besos y mordidas, sonreí.

-Es bueno no pensar tanto y dejarse llevar en algunas ocasiones…- cogí su erección y la puse en mi entrada, el me miró a los ojos mientras se iba introduciendo lentamente… ¡Dios! Aunque intenté mantener nuestras miradas conectadas, mis ojos se cerraron de placer en cuanto me penetró del todo.

-Ana…- gimió mientras que aceleraba los movimientos, si no fuera por mi estado estaría en 4, lamentablemente no era lo más conveniente para mi… Cuando mejorara ya disfrutaría de Christian como se debe, estaba convencida que sería un amante excelente… Ahora debía conformarme con lo que podía, lo besé intensamente mientras mi orgasmo se aproximaba cada vez más hasta que estallé perdida en el placer.

-Christian…- gemí mientras nos besábamos en el fulgor del orgasmo pero enseguida se enderezó.

-Voy a asearte antes que venga alguien…- dijo muy serio y reí.

-¿Ahora piensas en eso?- no dijo nada, se fue al baño donde tras traer unas toallas comenzó a limpiarme.

-Cuando estoy contigo pierdo el control y me dejo llevar…- me mordí el labio mientras que cogía su cara para que me mirara y le dedicaba una sonrisa bastante sexy.

-Me encanta que lo hagas…- apartó la vista avergonzado.

-Pero tu estado y el lugar…- rodé los ojos.

-Christian… Debes dejarte llevar por el momento. Hay ocasiones que merecen la pena…-asintió bastante contrariado, iba a decirle que me gustaba esa parte suya pero el ruido de la puerta al ser echada abajo nos interrumpió.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Carrick al entrar y le alcé una ceja.

-¿Porque demonios habéis hecho eso?- señalé la puerta y el tras mirarla de nuevo contestó.

-La puerta estaba cerrada y pensé…- suspiré.

-No debiste pensar a la ligera…- vi su clara intención de decir más pero mi mirada le hizo ver que era mejor dejarlo así.

-De acuerdo, lo siento Ana, tendremos más cuidado la próxima vez.

-Bien, encargaros que se arregle cuanto antes… Ahora quiero al médico aquí ya, necesito ir a ver a Jack y después a casa…- volví a escuchar el gruñido de Christian junto a mí.

-Iremos a casa directamente…- dijo Carrick a modo de orden- pero solo cuando el doctor nos diga que estas en condiciones de irte…- lo miré muy mal.

-Ana… Carrick tiene razón, vamos a esperar los resultados y después nos iremos…-dijo Christian tratando de calmarme y acepté a regañadientes.

-De acuerdo, esperaré mientras vas a llamarlo…

-¿Qué?- preguntó perdido y asentí.

-Quiero que lo busques para que venga a verme cuanto antes…- él se veía dudoso de dejarme- ¿Me dijiste que lo conocías, verdad?- asintió contrariado.

-Si…Supongo que será mejor que lo busque…- nos miró alternadamente a ambos- Ahora vuelvo…- en cuando se hubo ido Carrick se acercó a mí.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre encerraros aquí?- rodé los ojos.

-No es para tanto, nos apetecía hacerlo y no íbamos a dejar la puerta abierta…-resopló.

-Ana, debes centrarte en la situación en la que estás.

-Estoy bien…- me alzó una ceja.

-¿Tú crees?- rodé los ojos.

-Sé que no estoy en mi mejor forma pero lo estaré muy pronto.

-Pero mientras lo haces…- dijo de nuevo bastante serio y a modo de orden- No irás sola a ningún sitio, Christian tampoco y obedecerás a tu medico en todo para poder curarte cuanto antes…- suspiré cansada.

-¡Joder! ¡Lo haré! – Entrecerró los ojos y seguí- ¡Lo prometo! - tras unos segundos en silencio volvió a hablar.

-Antes que se me olvide, Jack ya despertó y se encuentra bien…- asentí bastante aliviada.

-Me alegro, no querría que por mi culpa hubiera muerto- se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-Eso me hace preguntarme ¿Iban a por él o por ti?

-Yo me tiré al suelo, supongo que esa bala era para mí- negó pasando su mano por la cara con frustración.

-Esto no me gusta Ana, hay demasiadas cosas que no encajan- suspiré.

-Si Luke está detrás de todo esto no me extraña…

-Tenemos que poner nuestro empeño en encontrarlo cuanto antes.

-Así es, ya Elliot está en ello, los nuestros que hagan lo mismo y una vez que lo encontremos me ocuparé de él personalmente.

-Deberías dejarme a mí que me encargue- negué fervientemente y él volvió a pasar su mano por la cara en gesto de desesperación- Solo piensas en venganza Ana…- se sentó junto a mí- Sé que ha debido ser duro ver todo lo que viste, pero la vida sigue y me gustaría que…- sabía por dónde iría y lo mejor era zanjar el tema.

-Estoy bien así…- lo miré fijamente para que le quedara claro que no iba a cambiar de opinión respecto a esto.

-Ana…- volvió a insistir.

-¡NO!- grité, él enseguida calló y asintió.

-Haremos lo que digas, solo quiero que reflexiones y pienses bien lo que vas a hacer y a quién metes dentro…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con a quién meto dentro?

-¿En serio lo preguntas Ana?- preguntó de forma bastante sarcástica y alzando una ceja, yo en cambio le asentí totalmente perdida y el resopló- ¿Te parece poco lo que le ha ocurrido a Jack?- ¿O lo que por poco le ocurre a Christian en casa?- suspiré pesadamente.

-En cuanto lo atrapemos todo volverá a la normalidad…- asintió no muy convencido y quise darle un giro a la conversación- ¿Saben algo del tirador?- negó.

-Fue rápido, debió irse nada más que disparó, no encontramos ningún rastro – me quedé pensativa, eso nos daba pistas.

-Eso quiere decir que cuenta con alguien experto…No hay muchos tiradores buenos…

-Tal vez no lo fuera porque falló…

-Yo me aparté a tiempo…

-A menos que Jack fuera el objetivo.

-No lo creo- tras unos segundos pensando volvió a hablar- Investigaremos todas las vías posibles y te aseguro que lo encontraremos…

-Utiliza todos nuestros contactos…- alzó una ceja.

-¿Todos?- asentí de nuevo- ¿A qué viene esto Ana? Nunca usas tu posición para sacar información.

-Esto es algo diferente…Necesito finiquitarlo cuanto antes y tengo el presentimiento que será la única manera, aunque me da que pensar…

-¿Has pensado lo mismo que yo?- asentí.

-Si tiene a gente de la Mafia apoyándolo hay que cuidarse.

-Actuaremos rápido…- volvió a quedarse pensativo antes de volver a hablar- Si realmente tiene apoyo de alguna ¿Qué haremos con ellas?- suspiré, no me gustaba tener que tomar este tipo de decisiones pero no quedaba de otra.

-Mátenlos…

-Ana no crees que…- negué.

-Nadie vivo ¿Lo recuerdas?- repetí las mismas palabras que él mencionó una vez y apartó la vista asintiendo.

-¡Bien! En ese caso iré a hacer unas llamadas y te dejo descansar- suspiré.

-No necesito descansar solo irme a casa- negó.

-En cuanto lleguemos es lo que vas a hacer hasta que te repongas del todo- resoplé.

-Solo les hare caso porque necesito estar en forma cuanto antes- asintió mientras se ponía el teléfono en la oreja y salía de la habitación.

-¡Ahora vuelvo!- una vez sola me sumí de nuevo en los recuerdos, no todo había sido malo, pero no sabía que me solo me usaba para acabar con mi familia…

-Veo que está despierta…- entró un doctor, no se parecía en nada al que vi antes de desmayarme.

-Sí, ya estoy mejor…- sonrió de forma extraña.

-Me alegro, ahora le pondré unas vitaminas y enseguida podrá irse a casa…- ¡Gracias a dios! Necesitaba irme de aquí cuanto antes- ¿Puede recostarse y extender el brazo? – asentí y me volví a tumbar.

-Con tal de irme cuanto antes haga lo que deba doctor…- el sacó una jeringa que llevaba en el bolsillo de su bata y volvió a sonreír de nuevo causándome escalofríos, seguro que tantos años de desconfianza me habían pasado factura.

-Enseguida terminará todo Ana…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ DOCTORA STEELE***


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

CHRISTIAN

¿Por qué siempre que hablaban me daba la sensación que sobraba? Suspiré, no entendía porque Ana tenía tanto secretismo conmigo… ¿Sería por lo del secuestro? Eso no era buena señal…No confiaba en mí ¡Maldita sea! Aunque tal vez sólo se cuidaba que supiera demasiado, no sería raro que intentaran llegar a ella a través de mí. Pero por otro lado, era algo ilógico ya que apenas la conocía…Volví a suspirar apenado, iba a ser difícil conocerla como deseaba, si ella no me dejaba acercarme mi mes acabaría igual que empezó, sin conseguir conocerla y que sienta algo por mi…

-¡Christian!- me llamó Bob nada más entrar a su despacho, andaba tan ensimismado que ni cuenta me había dado que había llegado.

-¿Tienes los resultados?- asintió mientras los imprimía.

-Está perfectamente, solo debe guardar absoluto reposo al menos 2 días y después empezar a moverse de a poco para no recaer- asentí algo cabizbajo.

-Procuraré que lo haga… ¿Vas a darle el alta tú o…?- sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Conociendo tu relación con mi paciente y la confianza que tenemos te lo daré a ti- le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Gracias Bob…- negó.

-Me haces un favor…Tengo mucho que hacer.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente…- sonreímos y tras un corto silencio volvió a hablar.

-¿Volverás al hospital en un mes?- suspiré, seguramente así sería pero de momento mantendría la esperanza.

-No lo sé…

-Supongo que te refieres a según vaya tu relación…- asentí.

-Así es…De todas formas mi cargo como su doctor personal será pasajero, pero me gustaría volver manteniendo nuestra relación.

-¿Estáis empezando?

-Así es…- no me apetecía hablar más, tampoco es que tuviera mucho más que decir, lamentablemente apenas nos conocíamos- Todo depende de ella…- dije al fin, él volvió a sonreírme mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-En ese caso te deseo toda la suerte del mundo Christian.

-Gracias…- me levanté para darle un apretón de manos para despedirme.

-Te lo mereces…- sus palabras me sorprendieron y él debió darse cuenta porque enseguida agregó- Sé que nunca hemos hablado de estas cosas, pero eres un buen tipo.

-Tú también…- tras el apretón de manos, le agradecí con la mirada y mientras el volvía a lo suyo yo salí en busca de Ana con los papeles del alta. Iba camino de su habitación pero me entraron dudas ¿Habría terminado su charla con Carrick? La verdad no quería interrumpir, al llegar y ver a los 2 tipos de seguridad en la puerta les pregunté- ¿Puedo pasar?- se miraron entre ellos y después a mí, el más alto de los 2 fue el que habló.

-Su médico está dentro…-alcé una ceja.

-¿Su médico?- asintieron y les entrecerré los ojos.

-A su médico acabo de dejarlo en la oficina y me dio sus papeles…- no me dio tiempo a terminar cuando uno de ellos entró mientras el otro obstaculizada el paso a la habitación. Enseguida escuché un ruido seco que me resultaba bastante conocido seguido de una maldición de Ana ¿Sería posible que…?

ANA

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar mi brazo lo aparté, no sabía la razón pero algo me olía mal en este hombre, él sonrió como si no pasara nada ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estaba Christian cuando lo necesitaba? Seguramente fueran cosas mías, pero aun así no sabía que hacer ¿Era doctor o no?

-¿Me da su brazo Ana?- dijo demasiado amablemente, antes que pudiera reaccionar entró uno de mis hombres y le disparó a bocajarro en la cabeza, cerré los ojos al instante…

-¡Mierda!- grité más que fúrica mientras me quitaba los restos de mi cara antes de abrir los ojos.

-¿Se encuentra bien jefa?- le entrecerré los ojos bastante enojada.

-¿Me puedes decir porque disparaste sin más?

-No era su médico…- dijo a modo de explicación y alzó los hombros, suspiré tratando de tranquilizarme.

-¿Quieres decir que intentaba matarme?- se agachó junto al cadáver y tomó la jeringa que llevaba para guardarla en una bolsa.

-Lo averiguaremos…- suspiré cansada.

-Deberías haber esperado ¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar que podría ser otro médico o incluso alguien que pudiera llevarnos a Luke?- pregunté bastante enojada, él volvió a alzar los hombros y llamó a los demás.

-¡Necesito el equipo de limpieza en el hospital para ya!… Exacto, en su habitación…- colgó, al volverse me preguntó- ¿Quiere que la ayude a asearse?- negué, me las apañaría sola, no sabía cuándo volvería Christian para que pudiera ayudarme ¡Mierda! No iba a quedarme así.

-Yo lo haré…- entonces lo escuché.

-¡Déjame entrar maldita sea!- le entrecerré los ojos a mi guardaespaldas que volvió a alzar lo hombros… ¿Por qué demonios tenía que hacer ese gesto cada vez que hablaba? Me estaba empezando a poner de los nervios…

-¿Puedes dejar que pase y me ayude con este desastre?- me señalé y el dudó un momento antes de coger de nuevo el móvil y llamar… ¿En serio? ¡Maldito idiota! Sin prestarle atención fui a la puerta para hacerlo pasar yo misma. Lo encontré intentando apartar al chico de seguridad, algo imposible teniendo en cuenta que le doblaba en peso, no me sabía el nombre de ninguno así que solo carraspeé antes de hablar- ¿Puedes soltar a mi médico y dejar que entre a ayudarme?- se volvieron los 2 a mí, Christian puso cara de horror al verme y el de seguridad sólo asintió.

-Sí, jefa…- al soltarlo se acercó rápidamente a mí y empezó a palparme por todos sitios.

-¿Estas bien Ana?- asentí.

-Solo manchada… ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso? Pediré ropa a Caroline…- miré al guardaespaldas- ¡Llama a Caroline y dile que me traiga una muda isofacto!- asintió.

-Sí, jefa.

-¿Qué ha…- comenzó a preguntar pero al entrar a la habitación y ver el cuerpo enseguida se agachó a mirarlo, rodé los ojos, ya nada podía hacer por él y la prueba estaba esparcida sobre mí- está muerto…?- el guardaespaldas rió antes de salir, lo miré mal, este gilipollas no seguiría conmigo ni un día más- ¿Seguro que estas bien Ana?

-¡Ya te dije que sí! - grité más alto de la cuenta, estaba tan cansada de esa maldita pregunta…

-No quería incomodarte es solo que estoy preocupado…- se quedó pensativo, no quería que pensara más de la cuenta, así que lo cogí del brazo y lo arrastré al baño donde comencé a desnudarme, el me ayudaba bastante callado, cuando entré a la ducha, él se dedicó a limpiarme a conciencia, sus caricias por todo mi cuerpo despertaron de nuevo mis deseos más profundos pero el volvió a negar- Esta vez no me harás caer…- suspiré, seguramente tuviera razón, esperaría a llegar a casa.

-Alcánzame una toalla…- él la cogió y comenzó a secarme cuando terminó me dio otra seca para que me la pusiera por encima.

-Ana… ¿Puedes explicarme algo de todo esto?- negué.

-Es mejor que te mantengas al margen…- su cara decayó y eso me hizo sentir culpable, así que intenté arreglarlo- Solo te diré que está relacionado con mi intento de secuestro- tras unos segundos dubitativo volvió a preguntar.

-¿Lo de Jack también? – la verdad no sabía cómo explicarle esa parte ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué un loco había intentado matarme por órdenes de otro y había alcanzado a Jack por error? ¡Dios! Sonaba todo tan estúpido…

-Christian…- era el momento de dejarle claras las cosas- Hay algo importante que debes saber si vamos a estar juntos…- abrió los ojos sorprendido y seguí- no quiero que metas las narices en ciertos asuntos- apartó la vista de mí.

-¿Te refieres a todo esto?- alzó las manos para enfatizar lo que decía y asentí.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero así es…- tras unos segundos en silencio me miró algo triste.

-Necesito aire…- dijo bastante cabizbajo me acompañó a la cama- llámame al móvil si me necesitas…- dijo antes de salir, su cara no era la mejor… ¡Dios! ¿Por qué sentía esta angustia en el pecho? Christian había despertado cosas que llevaban tiempo enterradas en mí, estaba convencida que necesitaba aire para pensar en nuestro acuerdo ¿Lo dejaría? Suspiré hondamente, por mucho que me doliera tal vez era lo mejor…

CHRISTIAN

¡Lo sabía! ¿Por qué me dolían sus palabras cuando ya lo sabía? ¡Maldita sea! Cuando me dijo que me metiera en sus asuntos tuve que hacer de tripas corazón para no montar una escena…Ella había sido bastante clara en nuestro trato y relación no quería cabrearla para que me mandara a mi casa, suspiré frustrado, para ella sería fácil encontrar otro amante pero yo estaría en casa con el corazón roto ¿Por qué aparece el amor de mi vida y tiene que ser todo tan difícil? ¡Dios, nunca he pedido nada pero en esta ocasión te pido que permitas que abra su corazón! Como siempre que necesitaba desconectar fui a la terraza del hospital, pero no llevaba ni 5 minutos cuando un hombre se puso junto a mí…

-Parece que tiene un mal día…- suspiré.

-Puede ser…

-Dicen que cuando te desahogas con alguien se pasa…- lo miré, era un hombre joven, más o menos de mi edad, con cabello moreno y una cicatriz en su cara que le cogía casi todo el pómulo derecho- ¿Tal vez podrías probar?- preguntó sacándome de mis divagaciones y negué.

-No es nada…- se acercó más a mí, cosa que me incomodaba bastante- por tu cara diría que son problemas de amor…- intenté negar lo obvio.

-Nada de eso, mi novia y yo estamos bien…- su cara cambió radicalmente, ya no se veía tan amable como antes.

-No creo que sea tu novia…- le entrecerré los ojos, no lo conocía de nada y no podía saber la verdadera relación que tenía con Ana, así que afiancé mí declaración.

-Si lo es…- el volvió a mirarme enojado y la verdad no entendía el porqué, así que descargué mi frustración con él- Además… ¿Usted que sabe?- ya se me quitaron las ganas de estar allí y me volví para irme pero cuando sólo había dados unos pasos volvió a hablar.

-La conozco mejor que nadie…- abrí los ojos sorprendido ¿Conocía a Ana?- He visto sus 2 caras…- paré mi avance ¿2 caras? ¿A qué se refería? – Ella siempre ha sido mía…- ¿qué? Me volví para encararlo y me apuntaba con una arma- Quería saber quién era el nuevo gilipollas que se la está follando…- me miró de arriba abajo con asco- No sabes las ganas que tengo de volarte los sesos ahora mismo…- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, tragué grueso- Si no fuera por ti estaría muerta y mi obsesión también…- lo interrumpí.

-¿Tú eres el que intenta secuestrarla?- comenzó a reír como desquiciado, cuando por fin terminó siguió.

-Christian…Christian…Veo que te mantiene al margen de todo…- se acercó a mi oído- Eso debería darte a entender que no te quiere…- intenté reprimir las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-¡Nunca conseguirás lo que pretendes! ¡La policía o sus hombres te cogerán!- siguió riendo.

-Eres bastante gracioso…- comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de mi- Estas aquí, siendo amenazado con una arma y aun así me amenazas…- quitó el seguro y apuntó directamente a mí cabeza- ¡Nadie amenaza a Luke Sawyer y vive para contarlo!

-¡No me importa si tengo que morir! Lo haré feliz de haber pasado mis últimos días con Ana…- le dije sinceramente, seguramente muriera aquí y ahora pero lo haría feliz por haber encontrado el amor antes de morir, él sonrió de lado.

-Haré algo mejor…- me guiñó mientras dirigí su arma a mí estómago- este lugar no se ve muy frecuentado, te dispararé para que mueras solo y muy lentamente…- en ese momento se abrió la puerta de un golpe y el me agarró usándome como escudo, pude ver a Carrick apuntándolo con un arma ¡Gracias a dios!

-¡Suelta al chico Luke!- gritó de forma amenazante, pero sólo lo hizo reír.

-¿Crees que lo haré?- siguió riendo, mientras que Carrick quitaba el gatillo él puso el arma en mi sien- Será mejor que dejes el arma si no quieres que esparza los sesos de nuestro querido doctor por toda la azotea…- se quedó inmóvil sin apartar la vista de él.

-¡Déjalo, él no tiene nada que ver en todo esto!- volvió a reír.

-¡Ahora sí! - se acercó a mi oído a susurrar- Has tenido suerte esta vez pero volveré por ti en otra ocasión…- tragué grueso- solo recuerda que si no te mato yo lo hará ella- me golpeó y caí inconsciente…

CARRICK

Cuando volví junto a Ana y no vi a Christian me preocupé, fuera solo había uno de sus guardaespaldas por lo que seguramente él otro fue tras él, cuando me vio apartó la mirada.

-¿Está todo bien?- negó y ya me imaginaba lo que podía ser.

-¿Lo dejaste Ana?- resopló.

-¡No! – señaló al cuerpo en el suelo- Solo preguntó más de la cuenta y le dije que no se metiera en mis asuntos- traté de calmarme antes de contestar.

-Ana, Christian es bueno para ti, si le dieras la oportunidad…- me interrumpió.

-Lo de Christian es otra relación como las demás…- mintió, la conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo lo hacía, no creía que estuviera enamorada pero estaba en camino de estarlo o al menos eso esperaba- Carrick no es lo que quiero pero parece que él no puede sobrellevar todo esto, tal vez…- ¿Se estaba rindiendo? ¿O sólo quería apartarlo para que no pudiera entrar en su frío corazón? Resoplé mientras me pasaba la mano por la cara con exasperación.

-Ana…Tu costumbre de alejar a la gente no es buena…- volvió a mirarme duramente, sabía que no quería hablar de ciertas cosas conmigo pero sabía que solo hablando de ellas podría seguir adelante, hasta el momento solo había conseguido malas caras y gritos para mandarme callar. Tenía la vaga esperanza que Christian la hiciera cambiar, era perfecto para ella, solo quedaba que se diera cuenta igual que yo…

-¡No quiero alejarlo!- gritó bastante decidida- Pero seguramente es lo mejor…- negué.

-¿Es muy tarde para eso no crees?- ella apartó la mirada de nuevo, no sabía si había conseguido entender mi doble intención pero tras unos segundos volvió a hablar.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Ve a buscarlo! ¡Hablaré con el!- sonreí para mis adentros, eso era un adelanto grandísimo. Cada vez estaba más convencido que Christian había conseguido alcanzar su corazón aunque todavía le quedara un arduo camino por delante.

-¡Enseguida vuelvo!- iba a llamar a mi otro hombre cuando al salir lo vi allí ¿qué demonios? Los miré bastante enojado- ¿Podéis decirme que hacéis los 2 aquí?

-Vigilamos a la jefa…- me agarré el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-¿Habéis dejado a Christian sólo?- se miraron desconcertados.

-Pensamos que solo la jefa corría peligro…- suspiré, traté de tranquilizarme antes de hablarles, debí ser más claro cuando les di órdenes de vigilarnos.

-Pronto vendrá Elliot junto a su equipo para encargarse de nuestro amigo…- señalé a uno de los 2- Iremos a buscar a Christian…- me puse más serio antes de añadir- a partir de ahora ninguno de los 2 queda sin vigilancia ¿De acuerdo?- asintieron ¿Para qué pensaron que necesitaba 2 hombres? ¡Dios, dame paciencia!

-Lo siento jefe no pensamos que fuera un objetivo…

-No os pago para pensar, si no para acatar órdenes y os dije que no quería que les quitaran el ojo de encima.

-Lo siento…- volvieron a disculparse, no valía la pena seguir, tenía que encontrar a Christian, la cosa se había puesto demasiado fea para dejarlo sólo. Todavía no podía creer que Olivia lo perdiera en el bar ¿Qué demonios la había entretenido? Se puso bastante nerviosa y no fue clara, algo muy raro en ella. Localicé a Christian a través del su GPS, estaba en la azotea cosa que me tranquilizó, seguramente solo necesitaba desconectar un momento, cuando llegamos e iba a salir lo escuché ¡Mierda!

-Eres bastante gracioso… Estas aquí, siendo amenazado con un arma y aun así me amenazas…- respiré hondo, le hice una seña a mi refuerzo y el asintió preparando su arma- ¡Nadie amenaza a Luke Sawyer y vive para contarlo!

-Quédate aquí y no salgas a menos que sea necesario, si intenta escapar dispara a matar…- asintió.

-¡No me importa si tengo que morir! Lo haré feliz de haber pasado mis últimos días con Ana…- lo había subestimado, Christian a pesar de todo tenía los huevos bien puestos. Me preparé para salir, necesitaba proteger a Christian aunque no sabía si podría hacerlo- No me arrepiento de nada…- le dijo valientemente, sonreí, era perfecto para Ana, una pena que ella no lograra verlo.

-Haré algo mejor… Este lugar no se ve muy frecuentado, te dispararé para que mueras solo y muy lentamente…- no podía esperar más, le di una patada a la puerta y salí, enseguida nuestras miradas conectaron y el usó a Christian de escudo ¡Mierda! No me atrevía a dispararle así, para mi mala suerte no era tan buen tirador como Ana, no quería arriesgarme a dañarlo.

-¡Suelta al chico Luke!- le grité mientras le seguía apuntando con el arma, él comenzó a reír.

-¿Crees que lo haré?- preguntó con ironía mientras no paraba de reír, a continuación apuntó a Christian en la cabeza ¡Maldita sea! No paré de apuntarlo en ningún momento pero no sabía qué hacer - Será mejor que dejes el arma si no quieres que esparza los sesos de nuestro querido doctor por toda la azotea…- ¡Mierda! Por nada del mundo quería que le hiciera nada a Christian pero no me atrevía a soltar mi arma…Aunque…

-¡Déjalo, él no tiene nada que ver en todo esto!- le grité para ganar tiempo, miré de reojo a mi hombre para hacerle una señal mientras Luke no paraba de reír.

-Ahora sí…- dijo antes de susurrarle algo a Christian y darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo dejó caer y me disparó mientras corría hacía mí, tuve el tiempo justo de tirarme al suelo, antes de poder reaccionar me quitó el arma, en ese instante mi refuerzo salió para ayudarme pero Luke le disparó antes que él pudiera hacerlo- ¿En serio creías que caería en esto?- preguntó con ironía mientras cogía nuestras armas y se acercaba de forma amenazante a mí- Los años no te han hecho bien…-siguió riendo, al momento se puso más serio- No puedo decir que me alegro de verte pero…- me dio una fuerte patada en el estómago que me dejó sin respiración- Ya no soy aquel joven…- hizo un chasquido con la boca- al igual que Ana he aprendido bastante…- se agachó a mi altura y apretó su arma en mi cabeza- Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar…Y esta vez nada ni nadie conseguirá apartarme de mi objetivo…- enseguida se levantó y se fue tras cerrar la puerta. Me levanté rápidamente para poder seguirlo pero estaba atrancada ¡Maldita sea! Volví a ver como estaba Christian y mi chico, a pesar del disparo saldría de ésta, llamé a emergencias y me quedé apretando la herida mientras llegaban. En cuanto lo hicieron me aparté para llamar a mi equipo e informar de todo.

-Señor…- me llamó uno de los médicos- a Christian lo llevaremos a revisión, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero aparentemente está bien, al otro señor lo llevaremos a quirófano para extraer la bala- asentí.

-De acuerdo, iré con ustedes…- por suerte ambos estarían bien. Sobre todo Christian… ¿Por qué la había tomado con él? Iba a matarlo antes que yo llegara pero después cambió de idea… ¿O sólo fueron las circunstancias? Suspiré enojado ¿Para qué molestarme en sus motivos? Ese idiota había firmado su sentencia de muerte y sin importar lo que dijera Ana la próxima vez que nos viéramos dispararía a matar…

ANA

¿Por qué tardaban tanto en venir? ¡Odiaba esperar! No podía estar tirada en la cama sin más así que me levantaría para ir a pedir un teléfono para llamarlos, cuando estaba por hacerlo entró Caroline como una bala…

-¡Hay que vestirse ya!- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Qué pasó?- miró hacia el cadáver y luego de nuevo a mí.

-Elliot esta fuera, se encargará de esto…- ¿Había cambiado de tema o me parecía a mí? - Nosotras debemos ir a casa, ha habido un contratiempo…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Un contratiempo? – asintió y no dijo más- Primero buscaremos a Christian – ella apartó la vista y me temí lo peor- ¿Le ha pasado algo? - tragué grueso, de solo pensarlo algo dentro de mi dolió…

-Afortunadamente solo fue un golpe, lo tienen en revisión y…- me levanté y comencé a vestirme rápidamente, ella me ayudó mientras que me explicaba lo que había ocurrido… ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse con los míos? ¡Iba a saber quién era yo en cuanto estuviera repuesta! Nuestra guerra no había hecho más que comenzar.

-Me alegro que no hayamos tenido ninguna baja…- algo inusual en su forma de actuar ¿Habría cambiado con los años? No lo creía posible...

-Hemos tenido suerte, ahora debemos ir a casa y reforzar tu seguridad…- resoplé, era bastante capaz de cuidarme sola… ¡Mi problema era esta maldita herida!

-Iremos a verlos…- me interrumpió.

-Ana, no es momento de discutir, tengo ordenes de llevarte a casa y es lo que vamos a hacer…- dijo a modo de orden y la miré bastante enojada.

-No voy a irme de aquí sin ninguno de los 2…- mantuvimos un duelo de miradas durante unos segundos que parecieron horas, hasta que la voz de Elliot nos interrumpió.

-¿Podemos pasar ya?

-¡Pasa Elliot!- grité, cuando entró nos miró a ambas extrañado. Nosotras seguíamos nuestro duelo de miradas.

-¿Pasa algo chicas?- negué.

-Solo un desencuentro de opiniones… ¿Verdad Caroline?- asintió sin cambiar su dura mirada.

-Iremos a casa Ana…- volvió a ordenar, ignorándola por completo salí rumbo a recepción para preguntar por Christian y Carrick, ella y el chico de seguridad no tardaron en alcanzarme - ¡Ana! ¿No me oíste?

-Te oí perfectamente, pero como bien te dije no me iré de aquí sin ninguno de los 2…- suspiró rendida, me conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que no daría mi brazo a torcer.

-¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! Iremos a verlos y después me acompañarás a casa ¿De acuerdo?- asentí triunfante.

-De acuerdo Caroline…- rodó los ojos y fuimos en relativo silencio en su busca, en cuanto nos dieron la habitación y llegamos suspiré aliviada de verlos bien…

-¿Ana, se puede saber qué haces aquí?- preguntó Carrick de bastante mal humor, Christian no me miraba mucho mejor.

-¡No deberías estar levantada, ya te dije que reposo absoluto durante 2 días al menos! – agregó Christian y resoplé.

-Solo vine a ver como estaban…- Carrick asintió, en casa lo hablaríamos mejor no quería meter a Christian en todo esto, aunque algo me decía que ya era demasiado tarde.

-Christian tiene que permanecer aquí un par de horas más, yo me quedaré con él tú vuelve con Caroline y no hagas nada más que estar acostada- ¡Qué cansada estaba de esta mierda del descanso!

-¡Si, papá!- dije en un tono irónico pero su mirada pareció iluminarse. Aunque nunca le dijera nada lo consideraba como tal, él ha sido mi guía desde que era una niña, incluso tras la muerte de mis padres se hizo cargo de mi cuando bien podía haberse ido. Les debía mucho a ambos, tanto Grace como él me cuidaron como los padres que perdí en mi niñez…

-Ana ¿Podemos irnos ya?- volvió a preguntar Caroline sacándome de mis divagaciones, volví a ignorarla y me acerqué a Christian, necesitaba sentirlo para asegurarme que realmente estaba bien…

-¿Cómo te encuentras? - me miró fijamente antes de agarrar mi cara con ambas manos y besarme, fue un beso tierno, de esos que llevaba años sin practicar, a pesar de todo no me incomodó en absoluto.

-Chicos…- dijo entre tosidos Carrick- recuerden donde estamos…- sonreí mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Te veré en casa en un rato, solo ha sido un golpe tonto ¡Estaré bien!- le sonreí en respuesta y a continuación me dirigí a Carrick.

-¿Tú también estas bien?- asintió pero sin mirarme a los ojos, eso no me gustaba- ¿Seguro?- volvió a hacerlo, algo andaba mal, él nunca hablaba sin mirarme a menos que…

-¡Vamos Ana! Tenemos que volver cuanto antes…- dijo Caroline mientras tiraba de mi brazo para salir hacia fuera pero lo aparté y me dirigí a Carrick.

-¡Tú te vienes conmigo! Caroline tu quedas al cargo de Christian- ordené.

-¡Pero…!- comenzó a protestar pero al ver mi mirada se calló y bajó la vista apenada, luego volví mi dura mirada a Carrick que asintió.

-De acuerdo…- se levantó y Caroline ocupó su lugar- ¡Vamos! - me volví a Christian.

-Te veo luego…- en sus ojos había preocupación, seguramente por lo que pudiera decirle a Carrick en cierto modo no me conocía lo suficiente para saber realmente, tampoco tenía que darle explicaciones pero Carrick me ocultaba algo que necesitaba saber. Fuimos en silencio hasta el auto que me esperaba fuera y una vez que entramos comencé el interrogatorio- ¿Qué me escondes Carrick? – suspiró.

-Nada Ana, Caroline ya te contó todo lo que pasó…- reí.

-Te conozco Carrick… ¿Qué es lo que no me cuentas?

-Nada Ana ¿Por qué crees que escondo algo? - le alcé una ceja.

-Tu cara Carrick, llevamos muchos años conociéndonos y sé cuándo no me dices toda la verdad…- resopló- ¿Qué me escondes Carrick?- volvió a contestar sin mirarme.

-Nada Ana…- lo interrumpí.

-¡Deja de mentirme Carrick! – siguió sin levantar su vista y le grité bastante airada- ¡Dime de una maldita vez la verdad!- me encaró y contestó de forma dura.

-¡Voy a matarlo nada más vuelva a verlo! – lo miré muy mal- ¿Contenta?

-Quiero hacerlo yo…- negó y me señaló.

-No estás en condiciones de hacerlo…

-¡Podemos esperar!- volvió a negar.

-Quiere vengarse Ana y estoy convencido que no esperará tu mejora…- dijo con algo de cinismo- Quiere hacer lo mismo que tú… Disfrutar su venganza…- ¡Mierda! - Y no solo contigo Ana…

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo cuanto antes!- me miró mal.

-Lo único que harás a partir de ahora será guardar reposo en casa hasta que me recuperes…Yo me encargaré de Luke…

-¡Quiero hacerlo yo!- volvió a negar.

-Ana esto es serio, siento no haberte creído antes…- volvió a apartar la vista apenado- Pero ahora que sé lo que planea no puedo esperarte…- iba a protestar de nuevo y gritó airado- ¡No estás en condiciones de hacer nada!- gruñí de impotencia.

-¡Maldita sea!- me recosté con cuidado en el asiento y él se acercó a mí, cogió mi mano y la apretó.

-Por una vez tendrás que dejar que otro se encargue…- suspiré rendida, entendía lo que quería decir, mi recuperación iba a ser lenta y esto era prioritario.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu manera- volvió a apretar mi mano.

-No es a mi manera, sino la única que tenemos ahora mismo- asentí.

-Solo te pido que lo hagas sufrir…- dio un último apretón en la mano y permanecimos en silencio hasta que llegamos a casa, me acompañó a la cama y me dejó sola…Me quedé pensando en todo lo ocurrido, no podía quitarme la sensación que algo se me escapaba y eso me tenía bastante molesta…Tal vez si descansaba, nada más acomodarme me quedé dormida…

CHRISTIAN

Después de lo ocurrido con ese tipo no me gustaba la idea de tener que quedarme mientras Ana iba a casa, pero tampoco podía hacer nada, tendría que aprender a defenderme o sólo sería un estorbo para ella. Hablaría con Carrick sobre ello, suspiré rendido, una pena que se hubiese tenido que ir con ella, miré Caroline junto a mí, no se veía más contenta que yo… Entonces escuché sus gritos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Déjenme pasar! Necesito ver que mi amigo está bien…- miré a Caroline.

-¿Caroline, puedes dejar que pase? – al ver su cara añadí- Es mi amigo…- se levantó sin decir nada y al salir entró un José muy preocupado.

-¿Dónde coño te metiste?- suspiré.

-¡Ni yo mismo lo sé!- se sentó junto a mí.

-Christian, vuelvo a repetir que esto no me gusta, si sigues con esa mujer acabarás muerto…- la palabras de ese tipo vinieron a mi mente… _Si no te mato yo, lo hará ella…_ \- ¿Me escuchas Christian?

-No puedo alejarme José, la amo…- suspiró apartando su mirada de la mía- Sé que no entiendes lo que es eso pero…-me interrumpió.

-Puede que te entienda mejor de lo que crees…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- suspiró hondamente antes de volver a mirarme y sus palabras me dejaron perplejo.

-Estoy enamorado…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

CHRISTIAN

-¿Enamorado? ¿Pero cuando?- tras un hondo suspiro me contestó.

-Fue anoche cuando te fuiste…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Anoche?- asintió y tras unos segundos pensativo comenzó a relatarme lo ocurrido cuando me fui…

JOSÉ

-No lo creo…- le contesté sinceramente, todo ese asunto alrededor de su novia no me gustaba. Sabía el misterio alrededor de su persona pero nunca me imaginé que pudiera haber quién la quisiera muerta o a Christian en su defecto. En el instante que desvié mi vista hacía la barra pude ver la mujer más sexy y hermosa que había conocido, me relamí los labios admirando todo su cuerpo, debía ser una fiera en la cama…

-¿Viste algo que te gusta verdad?- preguntó Christian y asentí.

-Cuando te vayas me acercaré- rió, me conocía bastante bien.

-Ya no tengo mucho más que decir…Si quieres te dejo con tu nueva conquista- sonreí de lado, aunque quisiera mucho a mi amigo esa mujer merecía la pena, viéndola bien me parecía extraño que estuviese sola ¡Debía darme prisa antes que se me adelantara otro!

-¿En serio que no te importa?- volví a preguntar más que nada por compromiso y negó.

-Así iré antes con Ana…- ¡Mierda! No pude evitar ponerme más serio.

-Ten cuidado Christian, no quisiera que te pasara nada.

-Lo tendré…- nos dimos un leve abrazo antes de irse. Era mi oportunidad de acercarme, parecía a punto de irse pero le di alcance antes que lo hiciera.

-Buenas noches preciosa…- le dije con mi más sexy sonrisa, ella en cambio me miró como si fuera un insecto.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo…- iba a alejarse de nuevo pero la cogí por el brazo.

-¡Vamos nena! ¡Te invito a algo!- resopló algo molesta.

-¡Estoy trabajando imbécil!- gritó enojada mientras sacudía su brazo para que la soltara ¡Tenía carácter, eso me gustaba! La volví a admirar de nuevo ¿quién trabaja así vestida?

-No tienes pinta de estar trabajando…A menos que…- alcé ambas cejas, intentaba romper el hielo con una de mis bromas pero no parecía tener mucho sentido del humor y me dio una fuerte cachetada.

-¿En serio?- negó -¡Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba!- ¡Joder! Tenía un buen derechazo, su grosería y rudez me estaba poniendo a 100.

-¡Nena, no hay que ponerse así! Sólo estaba bromeando…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Tú crees?- asentí mientras le hacía una seña al camarero para que nos sirviera lo mismo que tomaba.

-Siento haberte molestado…- el camarero puso las copas sobre la barra y le acerqué una- brindemos y todo olvidado- se quedó un momento pensativa, luego puso cara de horror y comenzó a mirar alrededor.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿De quién hablas?

-¡Mierda! ¡Por tu culpa lo he perdido!

-¿Buscas a tu novio?- me miró de nuevo bastante enfadada.

-¡No te interesa!- le di la copa.

-¿Por qué no te tomas ésta conmigo y limamos asperezas…?- miró el vaso y luego a mí, a continuación lo cogió con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-¿Sabes qué?...Tienes razón…- tras coger la copa me la vació en la cara.

-¿Qué demonios?- grité bastante enfadado, ya le había pedido perdón ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse así? Ella se fue sin decir nada y la seguí bastante cabreado- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No había motivos para ser tan grosera!

-¡Déjame en paz imbécil! Ya te he dicho que estoy trabajando…- iba casi corriendo por el aparcamiento, cuando le di alcance la cogí del brazo, ella con una agilidad pasmosa lo dobló, me tiró al suelo y se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí- ¿No sabes respetar?- había quedado su intimidad sobre la mía, me relamí los labios de sólo pensar en dar rienda suelta a mis deseos.

-Me gustas…Mucho…- mis manos fueron a su trasero, ella se quedó en shock y me incorporé lo suficiente para besarla, aunque al principio no me correspondió, en cuanto metí las manos bajo sus bragas y apreté sus nalgas, tiró de mi cabello hacia atrás…

-¿Te gustan los retos?- le sonreí.

-No sabes cuánto…- me dio una sonrisa bastante pícara antes de comenzar a desnudarme…- ¿Qué haces?- me miró como si fuera estúpido.

-¿No querías emociones fuertes?- miré alrededor, aunque no fuera un sitio muy concurrido, podía pasar alguien en cualquier momento.

-¿Aquí?- volví a preguntar, ella asintió mientras sacaba mi erección.

-¿Tienes un preservativo?

-En mi bolsillo…- lo cogió y me lo puso más rápido que yo mismo, a continuación se puso sobre mí echando su ropa interior a un lado y penetrándose ella misma…-¡Joder nena!- estaba a 100.

-¡Cállate idiota!- incluso sus gritos insultándome me ponían, nunca antes había conocido a una chica que le gustara usar ese lenguaje mientras follaba… Siguió montándome hasta que alcanzó el orgasmo y se levantó de encima sin esperar que yo terminara…

-¿Qué?- sonrió de lado.

-Terminé…- se colocó la ropa y se alejó, enseguida me levanté y fui tras ella.

-¡No puedes dejarme así!

-¡Pues mírame como lo hago!...- le di alcance antes de entrar a su coche y la acorralé contra éste besándola de nuevo- ¡Idiota!- susurró entre besos ¿Por qué me ponía tanto que me llamara así? La alcé al aire para penetrarla de nuevo, la follé duro y fuerte hasta que alcancé el orgasmo, entonces salí de su interior, me quité el preservativo y lo eché a un lado.

-¿Seguimos en tu casa o en la mía?- me alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero más?- sonreí de lado.

-Simplemente lo sé…- tras unos segundos pensativa contestó.

-Mejor en la tuya…

CHRISTIAN

No pude si no pasarme la mano por la cara con exasperación. Conforme avanzaba su historia más increíble me parecía…

-El resto es historia… Fuimos a casa y estuvimos follando hasta que se fue…- dijo bastante cabizbajo.

-José… ¿Estás seguro que estás enamorado?- rodó los ojos.

-Aunque no lo creas, noto la diferencia de un simple capricho a algo más…- suspiré.

-No es por eso, sólo me sorprende, tal vez sólo la veas como un reto ya que no ha caído bajos tus encantos- resopló.

-¿Sabes Christian? Ni yo mismo lo entiendo, pero esa mujer…- hizo algunos gestos obscenos- ¡Es dinamita pura! ¡La necesito de nuevo!- negué.

-Se nota lo enamorado que estas…- dije con algo de sarcasmo y me miró mal.

-Una cosa no quita a la otra…- rodé los ojos, no tenía ganas de discutir bastante tenía con lo de ese tipo.

-Está bien… ¿Cuándo la verás de nuevo?- se sonrojó.

-La verdad es que no sé cómo encontrarla.

-¿No le pediste su número?- negó.

-No me dio tiempo, se fue tan rápido que ni alcancé…

-Preguntaremos por ella en el bar…- tragó grueso, eso no me gustaba- José ¿Sabes su nombre, verdad?- volvió a negar y aunque traté de hablar lo más calmado posible no pude- ¿O sea que conoces a una mujer que según tú te interesa para algo más que sexo y sólo te dedicas a follar?

-¡Lo sé Christian, pero en ese momento no pensé que fuera a irse tan rápido…!- negué con la cabeza.

-Tal vez para ella fue solo sexo…- negó convencido.

-Estoy seguro que sintió lo mismo que yo, estábamos a punto de hablarlo cuando su teléfono nos interrumpió…- ¿Su teléfono?

-¿Con quién habló?- negó.

-No lo sé pero se veía bastante enojada, no paró de maldecir y llamarme idiota hasta que se fue.

-¿No te has parado a pensar que puede estar casada y solo fueras una aventura?- suspiró bastante desanimado.

-Puede ser… La verdad que no hablamos mucho…- le alcé una ceja.

-Yo más bien diría que no hablaron nada…- apartó la vista avergonzado- Si de verdad te interesaba deberías haber puesto interés en algo más que el sexo…

-¡Joder tío, deja de echármelo en cara! ¡Sé que he sido un idiota pero ahora necesito tu ayuda para volver a verla…!- rodé los ojos.

-¡Pero no sabemos nada! Ni siquiera la he visto ¿Cómo voy a saber?- traté de hacerle entender pero puso su cara de súplica, esa a la que no podía negarme ¡Maldita sea!

-Hermano no puedes dejarme así…- suspiré rendido.

-Está bien…Mañana iremos a ese bar por si alguien más la conoce…- sonrió más animado.

-¡Gracias Christian! - tras un efusivo abrazo volvió a ponerse serio- Y volviendo a tu ataque.

-¡No quiero hablar de eso!- lo interrumpí gritando y me señaló con el dedo.

-¡Pues deberías! Desde que estás con esa mujer no paran de atacarte…- y amenazarme pensé, su palabras volvieron a mi mente, pero seguía sin entenderlas ¿Por qué Ana iba a matarme?- ¿Christian me escuchas?- resoplé.

-La amo, todo esto no es más que algo temporal…- justifiqué, más bien era lo que deseaba, que fuera algo temporal… Pero mi instinto me decía que había algo más, todo alrededor de Ana era un misterio muy difícil de descifrar, el negó.

-¿Por qué no te alejas de ella mientras que cogen a ese tipo?

-No puedo…- se sentó junto a mí y cogió mi mano.

-Christian…Solo será un tiempo, cuando no haya amenazas podréis retomar vuestra relación…- ¿Cómo podía explicarle sin decirle la verdad? Él no sabía que realmente éramos amantes no novios… Si hacía lo que me aconsejaba buscaría a otro y ya me imaginaba cual sería…Gruñí molesto solo de recordar el momento en que estaban a punto de besarse.

-¡No!- grité más alto de la cuenta y enseguida entró Caroline junto al chico de seguridad.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó mirando con bastante desconfianza a José y asentí.

-Sí, solo estamos discutiendo algo personal…- volvió a asentir mirándonos del mismo modo antes de dar la orden de salir.

-¿Esa chica es la jefa?- preguntó José nada más cerraron la puerta y no pude evitar reír.

-Exceptuando a Carrick y los guardaespaldas, todos alrededor de Ana son mujeres…- sonrió.

-SI son como esta debe ser bastante agradable vivir allí…- rodé los ojos.

-¿No que estabas enamorado?

-Enamorado no ciego…- me guiñó el ojo- puedo ver lo que desee…- reímos juntos y se me ocurrió la idea que si veía su casa estaría más tranquilo en cuanto a mí seguridad.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas a casa de Ana para que la conozcas? – era bastante arriesgado pero tal vez Ana no quisiera conocerlo, estaba convencido que cuando José viera aquello dejaría de molestarme con la idea de alejarme.

-¿Sabes qué?- se levantó de la cama bastante sonriente- ¡Iré! Quiero conocer a tu chica- abrí los ojos algo horrorizado.

-No sé si pueda bajar, está convaleciente y…- me interrumpió.

-¿No tendrás miedo que caiga bajo mis encantos?- resoplé.

-Nada que ver…- sonrió de lado.

-¡Bien, entonces ya sabes!- me guiñó el ojo- Quiero conocerla.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que es mi chica cuando te la presente…- rodó los ojos.

-Nunca me metería entre vosotros.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero coqueteos…- sonrió mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

-Eso no puedo prometerlo…- añadió y volvimos a reír, por mucho que quisiera José siempre sería José. En ese momento entró mi médico para darme el alta, por fin podía volver con Ana.

Fuimos al coche junto a Caroline y el chico de seguridad, era increíble que cuando les dije que José vendría no pusieran impedimentos, sólo asintieron, ahora sólo que quedaba esperar que Ana no tuviera ganas de verlo o si lo hacía no saliera nada de novios en la conversación. En cuanto aparcamos dentro de la casa José salió del coche admirando todo bastante embobado ¿Así me vería yo cuando la vi por primera vez?

-Christian…- vino Caroline junto a nosotros- Nosotros debemos irnos…- asentí- Pueden andar por donde quieran menos las puertas cerradas con llave…- ¿Había puertas con llave en la casa? ¿Sería donde guardaban sus cosas de valor?- Si por alguna razón quisieran salir avisa a Carrick, yo me retiro a descansar…- hizo un gesto al otro tipo y ambos se fueron dejándonos solos en el jardín, cuando íbamos a entrar a la casa llegó Less junto a nosotros.

-¡Hola pequeño!- me agache a acariciarlo y jugar un poco mientras no paraba de lamerme, José nos observaba divertido.

-¿Ya te ganaste a su mascota?

-Lo conocí antes que a ella…- abrió los ojos en conocimiento.

-Él es…- asentí.

-Sí…Él me guio a ella…- seguí acariciándolo un momento más hasta que Carrick nos interrumpió.

-Buenos días…- se acercó a José- Carrick…- él le ofreció su mano mientras se presentaba de vuelta.

-José, soy como un hermano para Christian…- me sonrió.

-Me alegro de conocerle joven…

-Háblame de tú, me haces sentir viejo con ese usted…- sonrió.

-Está bien José… ¿Quieren pasar a tomar algo?

-¡Claro que sí! – contestó de vuelta, pero antes de nada necesitaba ver a Ana.

-¿Ana está en su habitación?- me sonrió de una forma que no sabía describir.

-Se quedó dormida, así que no te preocupes en disfrutar con tu amigo, estaré atento por si despierta para avisarte.

-Gracias…- nos llevó al salón y tras sacarnos unas botellas del minibar se despidió.

-Voy a resolver unos pendientes…Si necesitan cualquier cosa solo llamen a este botón…- señaló un telefonillo que había junto a la puerta- Si yo no puedo venir lo hará Olivia.

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien… Sólo avísame si Ana…- volvió a sonreír.

-Estaré al pendiente…- tras despedirse de nosotros con un gesto de cabeza salió, José quedó admirando todo mientras bebía de su vaso.

-Ahora entiendo que no quieras irte…- lo miré mal.

-No me interesa esto…- bebí también yo- me interesa ella.

-¿Pero no me negarás que es un plus excelente?

-Cómo te dije no me interesa nada de esto…- señalé alrededor- Seria feliz con ella en un mísero piso de una habitación…-se quedó un momento pensativo antes de agregar.

-Yo no cambiaría esta mansión por un mísero piso…- rodé los ojos.

-No he dicho nada de cambiarlo, sólo que lo haría solo por estar con ella…

-Tal vez esa sea la solución a lo que está pasando…- resoplé, ya empezaba con sus intentos de miembro del FBI- deberías llevártela lejos donde nadie os conozca hasta que todo esto termine…- no estaba mal la idea, si no fuera por su actual estado de salud.

-Ahora mismo no está para viajar…- resopló.

-Me había olvidado de su estado…- volvió a beber- bueno en ese caso lo mejor será que esperes a que se recupere un poco para hacerlo...- suspiré, sonaba tan sencillo ¿Ana querría estar conmigo como si fuese alguien normal? Tal vez solo un tiempo…- ¿Christian te encuentras bien?- asentí intentando esconder mi desánimo.

-Sí, solo un poco cansado…- mentí.

-Puedo irme y volver otro día…- lo interrumpí.

-No es necesario, dormiré después…- la verdad es que no tenía mucho sueño, tenía la cabeza en lo ocurrido recientemente ¿Por qué Ana no quería decirme todo? ¿Qué escondía? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Y lo más importante ¿Algún día confiaría en mi lo suficiente para contarme?

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- me sacó la preocupada voz de José de mi ensimismamiento, tal vez solo necesitaba una tila para tranquilizarme.

-Si…- me levanté para ir al telefonillo- voy a pedir un tila ¿quieres algo?- negó mientras mostraba su vaso.

-Con esto estoy más que sobrado…- reí.

-De acuerdo…- le di al botón y al momento se oyó la voz de una chica.

-¿Quiere algo joven Christian?

-Me gustaría una tila, podría ir yo a la cocina pero no sé dónde la tienen y no…

-No se preocupe, enseguida se la llevo ¿Algo más?- mi estómago rugió en ese momento.

-Algo dulce para comer, por favor.

-Enseguida estoy ahí...- cuando volví junto a José se hallaba bastante raro.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llama esa chica?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué chica?- señaló el telefonillo- Olivia creo que dijo Carrick ¿Por qué?- se quedó bastante pensativo.

-Me suena mucho su voz pero no estoy seguro de donde la he escuchado…- rodé los ojos, no me extrañaría que hubiera estado con alguna de las chicas de aquí previamente.

-¿Quién sabe? Ahora cuando la veamos me dirás…- seguimos conversando de mi "relación" hasta que llamaron a la puerta- ¡Pase!- al momento de abrirse, la chica se quedó pálida mirando a José, no tardó ni 3 segundos en recomponerse y poner la bandeja sobre la mesa.

-Aquí tienen…- antes que se alejara José la cogió del brazo.

-Esta vez no te escapas…Tenemos que hablar…- me hizo un gesto con la cabeza que entendí perfectamente… ¡No podía creer que el destino nos hubiera acercado al mismo tiempo a 2 chicas tan cercanas!

OLIVIA

¡No podía creer que estuviera este imbécil aquí! ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pude dejarme llevar por la lujuria? Tanto tiempo sin sexo me había pasado factura… Pero su forma de mirarme, hablarme, tocarme… Eso sin contar que estaba bastante bueno… ¡Mierda! ¡No es más que un idiota! Me reprendí, anoche por su culpa me desconcentré en mi trabajo, algo que nunca antes me había pasado.

-No tenemos nada que hablar…- agregué con bastante autoridad, cuando quería podía ser tan perra como la jefa.

-A mí me parece que si…- nos retamos con la mirada hasta que el joven Christian se levantó.

-Yo voy a ver como esta Ana, enseguida vuelvo…- ¡No podía quedarme aquí sola con él!

-No hace falta joven Christian yo no…- salió antes de dejarme terminar ¡Mierda!

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme al menos tu nombre?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Ni siquiera te molestaste en saberlo…- apartó la vista bastante avergonzado- Además lo de anoche fue un error- rió.

-Pues lo disfrutaste mucho para serlo…

-¡Hijo de…!- antes de terminar de decirlo me besó y volví a perderme ¿Qué demonios tenía este imbécil que me gustaba tanto? Tenía la clara convicción que era la falta de sexo lo que me hacía reaccionar así con él.

-Sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo…- susurró entre besos.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- sonrió de lado mientras me mantenía bien sujeta de la cintura.

-Lo de anoche fue más que sexo para ambos…-abrí los ojos horrorizada.

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? ¡Ya te dije que fue un error…! – todavía recordaba la llamada de Carrick bastante preocupado para preguntarme si había tenido algún contratiempo… No podía decirle que me dejé llevar por mis más salvajes instintos por un idiota cuando debería estar cuidando de Christian, me puse tan nerviosa que no supe que decir ¡Nunca había dejado el trabajo de lado por nadie, pero este idiota tenía algo que me desquiciaba y me atraía a la vez!

-No te creo nada…- me apretó más fuerte contra él, sentí su erección y sin querer se me escapó un gemido de mis labios- ¿Ves? Reaccionas a mí como yo a ti…- tomé aire tratando de centrarme en lo que estaba, ahora mismo seguía trabajando y no podía dejarme llevar de nuevo.

-Debo irme…- lo empujé lo más fuerte que pude, el me miró bastante enojado.

-¿Por qué no hablamos antes?- negué mientras iba hacia la puerta.

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir…- me fui a pesar que deseaba todo lo contrario ¿Cómo podía un idiota como este hacerme perder la compostura? Salí rápidamente, cerré la puerta de un portazo y corrí hacia mi puesto como si mi vida dependiera de ello ¿Por qué demonios tuve que salir anoche? ¡Maldita sea! Por eso prefiero quedarme junto a los ordenadores, ellos no traen este tipo de complicaciones… ¡Tenía que sacar a ese idiota de mi cabeza cuanto antes!

ANA

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero desperté sobresaltada como siempre ¿Por qué demonios no se iban las malditas pesadillas?

-¿Estás bien Ana?- me sorprendió la voz de Christian junto a mi… ¡Joder! Ni me había percatado que estaba allí, esto de la convalecencia era lo peor.

-¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!- lo reprendí y suspiró apenado.

-Lo siento, yo solo venía a asegurarme que estabas bien pero al verte algo nerviosa quise quedarme un momento para intentar tranquilizarte…- ¡Cómo si eso pudiera conseguirse! Había intentado de todo y nada había conseguido alejar las pesadillas sobre lo ocurrido aquel día.

-Gracias Christian… Pero lo que no me deja dormir no se puede remediar…- casi susurré.

-¿A qué te refieres?- negué, nunca había hablado de esto con nadie ni pensaba hacerlo.

-Cosas mías…- le sonreí- Tengo hambre…- le dije relamiéndome los labios a lo que enseguida negó.

-Hoy solo descansarás, ya habrá tiempo de tener sexo mañana…- resoplé.

-¿No lo dirás en serio?- asintió más que convencido y grité frustrada.

-¡Necesito relajarme!- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Te traigo una tila o…?- lo miré como si fuera idiota.

-A veces pienso que no tienes la edad que dices tener…- resopló.

-Ana, hay formas de relajarse sin sexo…- puse mis brazos en cruz y negué.

-En mi caso no…- al momento cambió de tema.

-Además abajo tengo visita y no sería adecuado… - le alcé una ceja.

-¿Visita?- asintió bastante nervioso- ¿Quién es?

-Es mi mejor amigo y compañero de piso José…- ¿Con que ese José? Sería la oportunidad idónea de conocerlo.

-¡Bien! Te acompañaré entonces…- abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido.

-¿No prefieres que te traiga algo y sigues descansando?- ¿Por qué me daba la sensación que no quería que lo conociera?

-Christian… ¡Bajaremos, ahora…!- asintió sin rechistar, cuando iba a levantarme enseguida trajo la maldita silla junto a mí… ¡Juro que la quemaría en cuanto estuviera repuesta!

-Venga te ayudaré a subirte…- dejé que lo hiciera, de todas formas sólo será algo temporal, cuando bajamos me llevó al salón donde había un chico moreno tirado sobre mi sofá, con la cara tapada con su brazo - ¿José?- el chico comenzó a gritar sin apartar el brazo de su cara.

-¡Me ha dado calabazas tío! ¡No lo puedo creer! – su forma de hablar me daba a entender que estaba algo bebido y le entrecerré los ojos a Christian.

-¿Por qué tu amigo esta borracho en mí casa? – por el gesto de su cara él tampoco debía saberlo, me dejó junto al otro sofá y se acercó a él sin contestarme, esto no me gustaba, se supone que su amigo era un médico bastante reconocido al igual que Christian ¿Porque se encontraba en ese estado? Odiaba a los borrachos, esa era la razón por la que apenas bebía…Su olor…Sacudí la cabeza intentando alejar esos odiosos recuerdos de mi cabeza…

-¿Te has bebido la botella entera en un rato que me he ido?- comenzó a reír como loco.

-Lo necesitaba tío, Olivia me ha mandado a la mierda…

-¿Olivia?- pregunté bastante desconcertada y en ese momento pareció percatarse de mi presencia, se quitó el brazo de la cara para darme un buen repaso.

-Hola preciosa…- se incorporó para presentarse- soy José…- rodé los ojos.

-Ana…- dije de forma seca, no me apetecía hablar con alguien en su estado, me dirigí a Christian- ¿Puedes explicarme esto?

-Yo lo haré hermano…- lo interrumpió José y lo miré expectante por su explicación- vine para conocer a su hermosa novia…- abrí los ojos bastante sorprendida, mi mirada conectó con la de Christian que apartó la vista avergonzado ¿Le había dicho que era su novia? ¡Mierda! No podía creer que no tomara en cuenta lo que le pedí, nada de etiquetas…- pero encontré aquí a mi amor perdido y me dio calabazas…- ¡Dios, no entendía nada! Christian seguía con la vista apartada de la mía, José se levantó, fue hacía el telefonillo y gritó- ¡Olivia te amo!

-José, tranquilízate por favor…- Christian fue a traerlo de vuelta al sofá, en lugar de sentarse frente a mí lo hizo a mi lado.

-No quiero que te lleves una mala impresión de mi preciosa…- ¡Era suficiente! Lo cogí del cuello de su camisa y apreté lo justo para ser molesto.

-Que sea la última vez que me llamas así…- dije bastante enojada, él asintió bastante sorprendido- mi nombre es Ana…- Christian me interrumpió.

-José, lo mejor será que te lleve a casa y…

-¡NO! – le grité- Tú te quedas, mandaré a alguien que lo lleve…

-¿Puedes pedírselo a Olivia?- preguntó José y le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Hablas de mi Olivia o de otra?- asintió.

-Anoche tuvimos feeling, pero se fue tras nuestros acalorados encuentros sin decirme ni quien era y hoy…- ¿Se pensaba que me interesaban sus dramas? Ahora entendía porque lo había mandado a la mierda, cogí mi móvil para avisar a las chicas, Olivia fue la que contestó.

-Olivia…- antes de seguir comenzó a disculparse.

-Lo siento Ana, ya sé que lo has conocido, yo anoche no sé qué me pasó pero…- suspiré cansada.

-No me importa, sólo quiero que se lo lleven de aquí, Christian debe quedarse conmigo.

-Voy a mandar a…

-¡Lo llevarás tú! Así aclaran lo que sea que tengan porque no quiero volver a verlo por aquí y mucho menos en ese estado- le dije a modo de orden.

-De acuerdo jefa, enseguida lo recojo.

-Que sea más pronto que tarde…- exigí antes de colgar y le sonreí a José- Estas de suerte…

-¡Gracias!- me abrazó fuertemente antes de poder esquivarlo, cuando iba a apartarlo Christian lo hizo por mí ¿Se veía enojado o sólo me parecía?

-¡José, deja en paz a Ana! ¿No ves que la incomodas?

-¡Claro que no! Solo le estaba agradeciendo… - me sonrió de nuevo- Ha conseguido que mi sirena vuelva a darme otra oportunidad…- tomé aire antes de contestar.

-No he dicho eso…Sólo te acompañará a tu casa y aclarará esto…- lo miré seria antes de amenazarlo- ¡No quiero volver a verte por aquí en ese estado! - tragó grueso antes de responder.

-No lo haré…

-¡Bien! En cuanto llegue te largas…- me giré a Christian- Vamos a la cocina a comer algo…

-Pero no puedo dejarlo así…- rodé los ojos.

-Estará bien, Olivia no debe tardar…- le entrecerré los ojos bastante enojada- Además ¿No dejarás a tu "novia" sola?- dijo destilando sarcasmo y se puso bastante nervioso.

-Si…Vamos…- se dirigió a José.

-No la cagues esta vez…

-¡No lo haré hermano! ¡Gracias a tu novia tengo una oportunidad!- rodé los ojos, no perdería el tiempo explicándole lo mismo, en su estado sólo escuchaba lo que le convenía. Tras despedirse me llevó a la cocina en silencio, uno que aproveché para llamarle la atención.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que era tu novia?...- escuché un sonoro soplido y seguí- Christian, te dije claramente que no quería etiquetas.

-No podía decirle a mi amigo que solo éramos amantes…-¡Otra vez con lo mismo!

-¡No entiendo que tiene de malo! –grité fuera de mí.

-No es que sea malo, pero prefiero pensar que eres solo mía…- frené la silla y él tropezó, me di la vuelta para encararlo.

-¿Crees que si no somos novios no lo soy?- se quedó callado, cosa que me molestó bastante ¿En serio pensaba que era una especie de puta? - ¡Es increíble! – me giré enojada y seguí empujando la silla yo sola.

-Ana espera yo no pretendía…

-¿No pretendías que Christian? Creo que fui clara cuando te informé que me gusta tener un amante a la vez…Aunque no lo creas ¡No necesito más!- lo amenacé con el dedo- ¡Pero si piensas que por cambiar lo nuestro de nombre será diferente no te necesito aquí! – di la vuelta para seguir mi camino hacía la cocina, no me agradaba la idea de dejarlo ir pero no iba a consentir esta clase de comentarios o exigencias…Antes de alcanzarla Christian paró mi avance.

-Has malentendido lo que pretendía decirte…- lo miré mal y aunque avergonzado siguió- Soy un hombre bastante tradicional, no soy de amantes ni de follar…- rodé los ojos ¡Como si no lo hubiera deducido yo sola!- Me gusta tener novia y hacerle el amor…- se arrodilló frente a mí- Sé que no es lo que sueles hacer ¿Pero te importa que te presente como novia frente a otros? No voy a pedirte lo mismo pero…- Las palabras salieron de mí sin siquiera pensarlas ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

-¡Está bien! ¡Preséntame como quieras!- ¡Mierda!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ DOCTORA STEELE***


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

CHRISTIAN

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Ana aceptó que pudiera presentarla como novia, desde entonces nuestra relación había avanzado mucho. Aunque apenas salíamos a la calle por su seguridad, el tiempo que compartíamos juntos era cada vez mayor e incluso me hacía parte de ciertas conversaciones aunque no me dejara opinar… Era una mujer bastante sorprendente y también hermética para ciertas cosas… Las primeras noches me mandaba a mi cama cuando terminábamos de hacer el amor pero sus gritos me despertaban e iba enseguida a consolarla, sin decir nada solo me acurrucaba junto a ella y la abrazaba hasta que se dormía, al cuarto día no volvió a decirme que me fuera, suspiré orgulloso ¡Era un gran avance para mí!

Cada tarde íbamos al jardín para jugar con Less, al principio parecía reacia pero terminaba tirándole la pelota para que la trajera de nuevo, siempre se veía tan dura y seria pero en el fondo sabía que se escondía alguien bastante tierna, podía reconocerlo en ciertos gestos, miradas o sonrisas pero eran tan fugaces que me daban a entender que sería bastante difícil hacer que la soltara, tenía la esperanza que con el tiempo fuera algo permanente. Difícil pero no imposible.

Después de lo ocurrido con ese tipo Carrick me hizo tomar clases de defensa personal e incluso de armas, no me agradaba en absoluto pero sabía del peligro que había y debía estar alerta. Ana no parecía muy conforme pero por más que le preguntaba nunca me decía el porqué. Su salud había mejorado bastante por lo que di por desechada la silla de ruedas y ella dijo que la quemaría antes de salir al jardín, cuando la seguí no esperaba encontrármela junto a una hoguera donde la silla ardía literalmente, tenía un humor bastante raro nunca sabía si hablaba en serio o no, cuando comentaba algo de matar al idiota juraría que lo decía en serio, su mirada era bastante escalofriante y daba por hecho que podría llegar a hacerlo si fuera necesario ¿Quién no querría ver muerto a alguien que sólo quiere matarte?

Por más que intenté sacar algo en claro sobre el tipo siempre evadía el tema de forma bastante radical, así que dejé de hacerlo. Necesitaba acercarme más no alejarla… Aunque si algo había aprendido era que el sexo era lo mejor para reconciliarse con ella aunque eso a Carrick lo tuviera bastante cabreado… Dábamos rienda a nuestra pasión donde nos pillaban las ganas, por lo que Ana buscaba puntos ciegos de la casa para no ser vistos, cosa que sacaba de quicio a Carrick, pero viendo la seguridad del entorno dudaba que alguien pudiera entrar, sólo temía cuando salíamos fuera, siempre tenía la sensación que nos seguían pero cuando se lo comentaba a Ana sólo se reía y me ignoraba… A veces me hacía sentir que no habíamos avanzado nada…

-¿Porque te escondes como un ladrón Christian?- gritó sacándome de mis pensamientos y salí de detrás de la pared, sabía que no debería haberla seguido pero me preocupaba demasiado, temía que ahora que estaba mejor saliera sin mí.

-Sólo pasaba por aquí…- rió.

-Eres muy mal mentiroso pero por suerte me gustas…- la abracé por detrás, le di un beso en la sien y podría jurar que tembló- Christian no…- sabía que saldría con lo mismo de siempre y simplemente la ignoré y seguí besando su cuello, sabía que el sexo era mi mejor carta por lo que la usaría las veces que hicieran falta- ¡Joder!- ya lo había conseguido, se dio la vuelta y me arrinconó contra la pared- Parece que quieres jugar…- me lamió la cara y suspiré.

-Te deseo…- me moría por escuchar de sus labios que me amaba para poder decírselo de vuelta pero ya me había dejado claro que esa palabra estaba prohibida entre nosotros, después de conseguir que fuéramos novios para el resto esto era una nimiedad. Lo importante es que supieran que era mía.

-Yo también…- me besó salvajemente mientras que mis manos fueron a su trasero pegándola a mi erección- Pero aquí no…- susurró guiñándome el ojo- Vayamos a la piscina…- me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacía el lugar, en cuanto entramos cerró la puerta y se dirigió a un monitor- Carrick desconecta las cámaras de la piscina hasta nueva orden… ¡No quiero preguntas! ¡Solo desconecta! Será sólo un rato…- tras unos segundos colgó, esto nos costaría a ambos una buena reprimenda.

-¿No le ha gustado la idea?- vino hacia mí quitándose la ropa.

-Teme que alguien pueda hacernos daño sin que puedan hacer nada ¿Pero cómo demonios van a entrar aquí sin atravesar el jardín?- entendía su lógica pero también lo entendía a él, al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser su hija. Me enervaba que a pesar de su amistad con el inspector Trevelyan no tuvieran nada.

-No entiendo como la policía no lo encuentra…- resopló bastante molesta.

-Ahora mismo lo que menos quiero es pensar en eso…- comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa- ahora quiero disfrutarte y saborearte…- comencé a ayudarla a hacer lo mismo y una vez desnudos me llevó dentro de la piscina, nunca me hubiera imaginado en una situación así junto a nadie, siempre he sido bastante recatado en estos aspectos pero Ana sacaba una parte de mí que desconocía. La temperatura del agua era ideal, nos metimos hasta que el agua nos llegó a la cintura y ella colocó las piernas alrededor de mi cintura a lo que instintivamente cogí su trasero entre mis manos.

-¡Dios, Ana!- sonrió de lado mientras hacía círculos alrededor de mi erección pero sin llegar a penetrarse.

-No sabes lo contenta que estoy de poder volver a disfrutar así…- sabía que se refería a las posturas, en nuestros primeros días tuve que ser bastante cuidadoso y precavido por su estado, cosa que la sacaba de quicio, pero ahora que la herida hacía cerrado, sólo debía cuidarse de no hacer grandes esfuerzos. Yo me encargaba de hacerlos por ella.

-En ese caso será mejor que empecemos…- susurré a la vez que la guiaba a su interior, enseguida comencé a hacerle el amor como le gustaba, de forma bastante acelerada o en palabras suyas "fuerte y duro", no tardamos mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo.

-¡Joder Christian! Eres adictivo… -reí, no me gustaba esa palabra, aunque me gustaba pensar que era su forma de decirme que me quería o al menos tenía esa esperanza- llévame al borde…- hice lo que me dijo y se sentó en el mismo, justo cuando iba a sentarme junto a ella me apretó con sus piernas, su centro quedaba casi al alcance de mi boca, al mirarla sonrió de lado y se tumbó sin apartar su vista de la mía y comenzó a acariciarse los pezones.

-¿Quieres que te pruebe?- rió y le alcé una ceja.

-Lo siento Christian, pero tu forma de hablar en el sexo me da risa…

-¿Cómo lo dirías tú?- se volvió a incorporar para meter los dedos en mi cabello y acercar mi boca al mismo.

-Quiero que me lo comas… Lámeme y chúpame fuerte Christian…- ¡Dios! ¡Nunca pensé que ese tipo de lenguaje tan vulgar pudiera excitarme! Así que sin decir nada acaté órdenes, ella volvió a recostarse y subí una de mis manos a su pecho mientras que con la otra la penetraba por ambos sitios a la vez, cuando sentía su orgasmo acercarse chupé fuerte y sus gritos inundaron el lugar al alcanzar su clímax.

-¿Crees que ha estado aceptable?- le pregunté bastante pagado de mí mismo, cosa que se me estaba pegando de ella, sonrió de lado.

-Bastante diría yo…- se incorporó y volvió a meterse en el agua- Ahora quiero probarte…- me quedé algo sorprendido y enseguida se puso en modo jefa- ¡Ahora Christian!- hizo una seña con la cabeza al borde y me senté como ella había hecho antes, debido a la diferencia de alturas le quedaba algo lejos pero sorprendentemente no fue impedimento para ella, se cogió con sus brazos a mi rodillas y se alzó para poder hacerlo… Su estado físico era bastante sorprendente, debía ser una persona que se ejercitaba bastante, al momento de hacer contacto su lengua con mi pene mis ojos se cerraron instintivamente centrándome en el placer hasta que alcancé mi orgasmo, como siempre lo tomó todo, nunca pensé que esto fuera algo tan sensual y erótico hasta ahora… Con una agilidad impresionante tal como estaba, apoyó su pierna en la pared y saltó colocándose sobre mí a horcajadas y me besó, mis manos vagaron por su cuerpo, mi erección no tardó mucho en despertar de nuevo pero entonces sonó su celular…- ¡Mierda!- resoplé y se levantó de encima mía- Nos hemos pasado de tiempo, será mejor que te vistas y salgamos.

-¿No lo coges?- negó.

-Debe ser Carrick para decirme que terminemos para conectar las cámaras de nuevo…- asentí y comencé a vestirme, ella hizo lo mismo y una vez que terminamos fue de nuevo al monitor de antes- ¡Listo!- se volvió a mí- Necesito ver unos papeles de la empresa, te veré después…- me acerqué a darle un beso antes que se fuera.

-Hasta luego Ana…- tras el beso salió dejándome solo con mis pensamientos. Debería hablar más claro con ella sobre nuestra situación pero temía perderla, era demasiado pronto, pero necesitaba más. Quería tener una familia con ella y lo veía bastante difícil si seguíamos así, esperaba que el tiempo la hiciera cambiar de opinión al respecto. Justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta trasera escuché la principal abrirse y sin saber por qué me escondí tras la columna junto a la puerta.

-¡Mierda! – No reconocía la voz ¿Quién sería? Me asomé y por la ropa que llevaba debía ser uno de los chicos de seguridad ¿Habría venido para asegurarse que estaba todo bien? Justo cuando iba a salir a tranquilizarlo comenzó a hablar por teléfono con alguien y esperé…- ¡Se me escapó jefe! - ¿Se escapó?- Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir… Me costó sortear la seguridad… Sí, es una rutina que apague las cámaras cuando folla con su amante…- gruñí internamente, no me agradaba que me llamaran así y mucho menos que hablaran de nuestras relaciones en esos términos- No deben andar lejos…- ¿Hablaría con ese hombre que quiere secuestrar a Ana?- Intentaré cogerla pero no prometo nada…- ¿Qué? ¿Quiere cogerla? Debía buscarla y avisar a Carrick. Esperé a que saliera y salí cuidadosamente por la puerta del jardín, no me dio tiempo alejarme mucho cuando escuché su voz por detrás mía- ¡Vaya, vaya! Nunca pensé que la suerte estuviera de mi lado…- traté de serenarme antes de volverme y hablar lo más calmado que podía, me haría el que no sabe.

-Disculpe que no me entretenga pero tengo algo que hacer…- me volví de nuevo y avancé pero el sonido de un arma me detuvo de nuevo ¡Mierda!

-Ni te creas que te dejaré ir…- se acercó a mí y me pegó la pistola en el costado- gracias a tu amante sé cuáles son los puntos ciegos, ahora mismo estamos en uno.

-¡No conseguirás llegar a Ana!- apretó de nuevo la pistola consiguiendo que doliera.

-Desde el momento que vine supe que no saldría vivo de aquí, por eso esperaré que la jefa venga por su bombón muerto y así la mataré a ella también…-rió como loco- ¡Serán 2 pájaros de un tiro y mi jefe podrá descansar!

-¿Descansar?- Carrick siempre decía que lo mejor para ganar tiempo era desviar el tema para entretenerlo el tiempo suficiente para poder buscar una forma de escapar, con un poco de suerte podría quitarle el arma para cambiar las tornas o en su defecto que viniera alguien a ayudarme… Suspiré exasperado, debería aprender a defenderme como ellos o acabaría muerto uno de estos días.

-Ya no importa… - se alejó de mí lo justo- Saluda al diablo de mi parte…- cerré los ojos por instinto pero el ladrido de Less junto a mí me hizo abrirlos de nuevo- ¡Maldito chucho! Serás el primero en morir…- aproveché su descuido para tirarme encima y tratar de quitarle el arma...- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Quítate de encima!

-¡No! Quiero que me digas quien quiere matarnos y porqué…- volvió a reír como loco.

-Si no me han informado mal lo conociste hace unas semanas… -abrí los ojos sorprendido, entonces todo está relacionado con ese tipo ¿Sería un ex enfadado por haber terminado su relación? Con Ana cualquier cosa era posible, en ese breve instante en que me distraje volvió a apuntarme- Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba, así nunca serás una opción para Lessy…- ¿Lessy? ¿La de la leyenda urbana? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en esto? Less le mordió el brazo antes que pudiera disparar y volvimos a forcejear, no era mi intención pero el arma se disparó, vi todo rojo y escuchando los ladridos de Less caí inconsciente.

ANA

¿Qué demonios me pasaba con Christian? ¡Maldita sea! Había conseguido que diera mi brazo a torcer en varias cosas, pero no podía evitarlo, incluso dormía mejor cuando lo sentía junto a mí. Eso me traía recuerdos de mi niñez que no quería volver a tener, mi instinto me decía que me alejara pero no quería, sólo… ¡Mierda! Era el primer hombre desde Luke que conseguía que… Sacudí la cabeza fuertemente ¡No podía dejar que mi corazón volviera a ablandarse! Y mucho menos ahora con ese cabrón queriendo matarnos… Christian era un amante perfecto, sabía bastante bien satisfacerme y me seguía en todos mis juegos, eso me trajo recuerdos de nuestros encuentros furtivos a escondidas de la seguridad, el único problema era que pudiera ser algo más. Con cada encuentro o muestra de afecto por su parte sentía esa conocida sensación en mi estómago y tenía que alejarme, era lo mejor para los 2, yo no podía darle lo que quería al igual que él no podía ser lo que yo necesitaba, para no comerme mucho la cabeza con el tema el trabajo era la mejor distracción…

-¡Por fin llegas!- rodé los ojos, Carrick se encontraba sentado en la silla frente a mí mirándome con bastante enojo.

-¿No recuerdo haberte llamado aquí o sí?- ignoró mi comentario y siguió sin apartar esa mirada enfadada de mí.

-Ana no estamos para tonterías, se nos ha colado alguien en la casa- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Lo habéis cogido?- negó y me puse a gritar bastante alterada- ¿Cómo demonios ha conseguido entrar?

-Le ha robado la credencial a uno de nuestros hombres.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Por eso recalqué que sólo quiero interinos nada de externos! ¿Pero quién me hace caso? ¡Nadie! ¡Maldita sea!- fui a mi escritorio a coger mi arma y me miró peor.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- lo miré como si fuera idiota.

-¿Tu qué crees? Voy a encargarme personalmente de esa sabandija y conseguiré que cante como un pajarito…- resopló.

-Ana, todavía no estás recuperada del todo, deja que una de las chicas se encargue…

-¡NO! ¡Ya te dejé al cargo estas putas 2 semanas en las que no he podido levantarme de esa mierda de silla! Ahora que puedo empezar a hacer algo no me vas a quitar el placer…- rodó los ojos.

-Christian te ha dicho claramente que no debes hacer esfuerzos hasta dentro de un mes…- ¡Mierda Christian! Salí rápidamente con él pisándome los talones y dando órdenes a las chicas de registrar toda la casa, en cuanto terminó volvió a hablar bastante enfadado- No deberías apagar la seguridad ni tampoco buscar puntos ciegos dentro de la casa…- rodé los ojos.

-Me gusta follar dónde me vienen las ganas y como comprenderás no quiero mirones…

-Ana lo digo en serio, es peligroso.

-¡Por dios Carrick! ¡Esta casa parece un búnker!

-Y aun así han logrado entrar…- resoplé.

-Esa es culpa vuestra…- lo miré enojada y el me habló más enojado todavía.

-¡No somos nosotros los que nos escondemos de la seguridad cuando queremos follar!

-Te lo diré bien claro de nuevo… Follaré dónde y cuándo quiera…- se pasó la mano por la cara con exasperación.

-¡No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto!- rodé los ojos.

-Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que es normal en mí.

-Con tus otros amantes nunca lo hiciste…- dijo de una forma un tanto sospechosa pero lo ignoré por completo, no me interesaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-¿Has llamado a Olivia? – asintió- ¿Tiene alguna pista?

-Dijo que sólo vio algunas imágenes del tipo y muy poco tiempo, seguramente se mueve por tus puntos sexuales…- le quité el walkie y la llamé ignorando lo último que dijo.

-Olivia ¿estás ahí?

-¡Lista y preparada!

-¿Tienes alguna pista de dónde puede estar?

-Después de un largo rato analizando lo poco que tenemos, he podido averiguar que la última imagen del tipo nos aparece en el jardín trasero- ¡Mierda!

-¿Viste bien quién era?- necesitaba asegurarme que no era nadie de mi entorno.

-No… Pero por su forma de sortear las cámaras conoce todos los puntos ciegos- ¡Mierda! Carrick enseguida me negó con la cabeza, sabía que me daría un buen sermón más tarde.

-Está bien, gracias Olivia ¡Iremos para allá!- en cuanto colgué no tardó mucho en empezar.

-Sabía que esto nos traería consecuencias…- me señaló bastante enfadado- ¡A partir de ahora cuando quieras follar lo harás en tu habitación!- resoplé.

-¿Podemos dejar esto para después?

-Que conste que no hemos terminado Ana, no voy a permitir que el sexo te cueste la vida…

-¡Exagerado! Sabes que ahora puedo defenderme perfectamente…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-No estás al 100%... Así que hasta que lo estés me harás caso…- iba a replicar pero escuchamos un disparo, por lo que corrimos hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando me di cuenta que por aquí había dejado a Christian hace nada. Los ladrillos de Less nos alertaron, provenía del mismo lugar donde quemé la silla, cuando vi la escena corrí rápidamente para asegurarme que Christian estaba bien…

Cuando llegué junto a él observé que se hallaba tirado sobre un hombre totalmente irreconocible ¿Christian le había disparado? Parece que realmente estaban funcionando las clases de Carrick, nunca lo hubiera imaginado de él cuando lo conocí.

-¿Christian?- le gritó Carrick mientras le buscaba el pulso, yo intentaba limpiar toda la sangre para asegurarme que estaba bien… Tenía sesos y sangre por todo su torso y cara pero por suerte no parecía estar herido ¡Gracias a dios! Sentí un alivio inmenso, no sabía si era bueno o malo- Parece que solo está inconsciente…- me sonrió orgulloso- ¿Has visto como ha avanzado? Gracias a nuestras clases ha conseguido defenderse de este idiota.

-Debo darle el mérito… Pero ahora no tenemos forma de saber nada…- suspiró derrotado.

-Ya lo encontraremos, estamos viendo la forma de hacerle una trampa…- eso me dio una genial idea.

-Esta noche saldremos…- me miró como si estuviera loca- Seguro que aprovechan de atacarnos allí…- me alzó una ceja.

-¿Crees que Luke sea tan idiota de creerlo?

-Este tipo muerto sólo lo hemos visto nosotros…- asintió- Nos desharemos de él sin decirle a nadie, tal vez piense que lo hemos capturado, se asusta e intenta atacarnos esta noche.

-Ana, deberías hacerlo sola…

-Tienes razón, Christian no estará bien después de esto…- todavía recordaba la primera vez que maté a alguien, fue bastante duro y eso que todavía no sabía que mi vida sería así siempre.

-Lo mejor será dejarlo descansar y concretar una cita con alguien más…- entrecerré los ojos.

-¿No estarás hablando de…?- me interrumpió.

-Así es, Hyde es la persona perfecta…- resoplé.

-No creo que sea buena idea, todavía insiste en que volvamos a tener sexo…- me miró mal.

-Sólo está enamorado Ana, deberías abrirte un poco y volver a sentirlo…

-No insistas, ese tema está zanjado para mí…

-Sólo espero que logres darte cuenta de la realidad antes que se esfume…- no quería insistir más y me centré en Christian.

-¿Christian?- le di unas fuertes palmadas en la cara, Carrick se alejó para llamar a Elliot, él se encargaría del muerto- ¿Christian?

-¡Dios!- exclamó mientras trataba de incorporarse- ¿Ana? – Comenzó a palparme por todos lados- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mientras me abrazaba ¡Dios, qué asco! ¡Ahora tendría que darme una ducha!… O más bien darnos, me relamí los labios pensando en lo que disfrutaríamos…

-Si Christian… ¿Tú estás herido?- lo alejé de mí, negó pero al verme manchada se sonrojó.

-Lamento haberte manchado…- hice un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia, ya habría tiempo de asearnos.

-No te preocupes, eso lo arreglaremos ahora mismo…- le dije insinuante y relamiéndome los labios.

-¿Es en serio?- dijo algo descolocado.

-¿A qué te refieres? – en ese momento Carrick nos interrumpió.

-¡Has estado excelente Christian!- le sonrió- Sólo queda que lo hagas de lejos para que no te manches…- dijo señalándolo entero y apartó la vista a avergonzado.

-Me pilló desprevenido y tuve que improvisar…- le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Lo hiciste bien…- le guiñó- Ahora voy a hacer ciertas cosas, nos vemos después…- se alejó con Less tras él ¿Era impresión mía o nos habían dejado solos con intención? Ese chucho era bastante listo.

-Ana necesitamos hablar…- dijo una vez solos y suspiré pasando la palma de la mano por mi cara.

-¡No puedo creer esto! – se levantó e hice lo mismo.

-¡Han estado a punto de matarnos!- rodé los ojos- Y lo único en lo que piensas es en sexo- si supiera que mi vida era sólo sexo y muerte lo entendería.

-Solo a ti…- me miró bastante enfadado.

-¡Ese tipo venía por ambos!

-Lo sé, pero a mí no me hubiera atrapado…- dije con cierto aire de cinismo y me miró dolido- Por suerte estás bien, si no quieres que nos duchemos juntos lo haremos por separado.

-¿Así arreglas las cosas? ¿Huyendo?- lo miré enojada.

-No tengo porque huir de nadie, sólo recalco lo que quieres…

-¿Sabes que lo único que pensaba mientras me apuntaba con el arma era que estuvieses bien?

-Te daré un consejo Christian, cuando te halles en una situación así mira por tu vida y no por la de las personas ausentes…- volvió a mirarme con dolor.

-¿Tú no lo hubieses hecho?- negué a pesar de la sensación de angustia que tuve en el pecho, había jurado no demostrar debilidad ante nadie y él no sería el primero, a continuación cambié de tema.

-Esta noche tengo que salir, no me esperes levantado…- me giré con la intención de irme pero me abrazó por detrás.

-¿Con quién?- resoplé, ya me estaba cabreando su insistencia en controlar mi vida.

-No importa…- cuando me alejé de nuevo volvió a hablar algo molesto.

-¡Entonces yo también saldré esta noche! – me volví bastante seria.

-Recuerda ir con tu escolta…- resopló.

-Lo sé…

-A pesar de haber mejorado tus habilidades te queda mucho por aprender- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que quiero que siempre estés acompañado por alguien de seguridad…

-¿Qué?- grito cabreado- ¡Me estás diciendo que ahora también voy a tener que estar con alguien detrás en casa!- intenté tranquilizarme antes de contestar, ya estaba bastante alterada con toda esta mierda para añadir las chiquilladas de Christian a la ecuación- ¡Tú nunca lo haces!

-Christian, la diferencia entre ambos es que yo sé cuidarme y aunque no lo creas me preocupa tu seguridad…- se cruzó de brazos y me hizo una seña con la cabeza hacía el cadáver.

-¡También he sabido cuidarme!- suspiré.

-Sólo será algo temporal hasta que…- negó alterado.

-¡Por mucho que intente hablar contigo no me dejas! – le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿De qué coño hablas?- negó furioso.

-¡Nada! ¡Necesito salir de aquí!- se fue airado, una parte de mí quería detenerlo pero la ignoré y me quedé observando cómo se alejaba, si no fuera porque estaría en peligro lo dejaría marchar.

-Ana…- me interrumpió Claire- ¿Vamos a salir esta noche?

-Te confirmo en cuanto hable con Jack.

-¿Crees que sea adecuado?- le alcé una ceja- Ahora estás con otra persona.

-No voy a verlo para tener sexo… Sólo es para hacer salir a Luke o alguien que me lleve al mismo.

-¿No le molesta?- señaló el lugar por el que Christian se había ido.

-No le he preguntado ni tengo intenciones de hacerlo…

-¡Pero…!- la miré con autoridad.

-¡No quiero que nadie le diga!- asintió con desgano- Él saldrá y quiero que lo cuiden…

-Daré la orden…

-Bien, yo iré a limpiarme y después llamaré a Jack…- fui a mi habitación a asearme, me puse ropa cómoda y lo llamé… Todavía no sabía que excusa poner para vernos pero improvisaría algo sobre la marcha.

-¿Ana?

-Sí, soy yo…- me interrumpió.

-Me alegro que me llames, llevaba tiempo intentado hablar contigo y nunca me dejaron…- esa sería mi excusa.

-Precisamente me acabo de enterar, después de lo ocurrido la última vez que nos vimos no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar…

-Tienes razón, hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte…

-Entonces ¿Te viene bien esta noche?- lo corté, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-Por supuesto.

-Te espero dónde siempre a las 8…- colgué sin decir más, quedaban un par de horas para nuestra cita, así que me relajaría en el gym, necesitaba moverme un poco para desfogar. Sin Christian aquí el sexo no era una opción.

Pasé más de una hora practicando hasta que llegó la hora de arreglarse, antes de ir a mi habitación pasé por la de Christian pero estaba vacía, lo mejor era no pensar en ello y centrarme en esto. En cuanto estuve lista bajé junto a Olivia y Gia que me esperaban en la puerta.

-¿Está todo listo?- asintieron- ¡Estupendo!- habían dejado correr la voz que saldría, tenía la clara convicción que podríamos obtener algo esta noche. Una vez que llegamos al restaurante me llevaron directo a mi mesa, Jack ya se encontraba allí y se levantó enseguida para saludarme.

-Me alegro de verte Ana…- se veía bastante bien desde la última vez.

-Lo mismo te digo…- sonrió de lado, retiró la silla para que me sentara y lo hice, justo cuando miré al frente pude verlo, se hallaba riendo y conversando con otra chica, se veían bastante cercanos ¿Qué demonios? Algo dentro de mí despertó y tal como me senté me levanté para ir hacia ellos- ¿Ana dónde…?

-Ahora vuelvo…- le hice una seña a ambas- que no me interrumpa, termino rápido…- la cara de Jack se veía bastante perdida pero ya le explicaría después, me dirigí rápidamente hacía su mesa y me senté entre ellos…- Buenas noches…

-¿Ana? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó entre sorprendido y avergonzado, lo ignoré y pregunté a la chica.

-¿Puedes decirme quién eres?- miró a Christian y después a mí.

-Soy Tanya, encantada…- me dio su mano pero la rechacé.

-¿Y eres…?- volvió a mirar a Christian exigiendo algo de ayuda.

-Ana, estás siendo grosera…- me volví a él bastante cabreada.

-¡Me importa una mierda!- no podía creer que la defendiera frente a mí, así que la ira habló por mí- Sólo te pedí una cosa…- me acerqué para susurrarle al oído- Te quiero fuera de mi casa esta misma noche...

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Solo porque estoy cenando con una amiga pones fin a lo nuestro?- me volví a mirarlo.

-Si algo he aprendido estos años es a leer los gestos…-la señalé- Ella quiere follarte y tú le estas dando alas, desde mi punto de vista es una clara invitación a hacerlo y eso falta a nuestro acuerdo…- la miré ahora a ella- ¡Suerte con él! – Fui alejándome para volver a mi mesa pero me cogió desprevenida y me alzó al hombro…- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces Christian?

-¡No voy a permitir que uses esto de excusa para dejarme! ¡Vamos a hablar ahora mismo!- cuando dobló el pasillo percibí movimiento por detrás, eché mano a mi pistola y la preparé para disparar.

-Corre a esa puerta…- susurré.

-¡Joder Ana! ¡Esta vez no voy a hacer lo que quieras, vamos a hablar y lo haremos en el baño!...- siguió parloteando gilipolleces sobre el tema, parece que no entendía lo que era un no, cuando vi a 2 tipos grandes bastante sospechosos acercarse insistí.

-Christian hazme caso o nos mataran a los 2…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres…?- se volvió y fue cuando se percató de ellos.

-¿Carrick está todo listo?- grité al micro antes de bajarme del hombro de Christian y empujarlo dentro de la puerta que ponía privado para poder enfrentar a los 2 tipos sin estorbos. No recibí respuesta, cosa extraña pero aun así los encaré- ¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que mi plan ha funcionado…- se miraron entre ellos y volvieron su vista a mí haciéndose los que no sabían. Debía encargarme hasta que llegaran mis chicos.

-¿Señorita no sabemos de qué habla?- rodé los ojos.

-¿Creéis que voy a tragarme que habéis venido aquí de casualidad?- alzaron las manos a la vez, algo iba mal, lo presentía.

-Solo veníamos al baño pero ya nos vamos…- iban a darse la vuelta y grité de nuevo.

-¡Ni se os ocurra mover un músculo o acabaré con vosotros!- preparé mi arma para disparar pero entonces sentí a alguien por detrás, pensaba que era Carrick hasta que lo escuché.

-Volvemos a vernos Ana…- me pinchó el brazo- Puedes apostar que sabía de tu trampa…- comencé a ver borroso ¿Qué demonios me había inyectado?- Olvidaste que te conozco demasiado bien, supe que esto era una trampa desde el principio, así que me encargué de tus hombres para llegar a ti…- ¡Mierda! Me sentía realmente mal y tuve que apoyarme en la pared más cercana para no caerme- Pero nunca pensé que fuera tan fácil…- si este era mi fin me lo llevaría conmigo.

-Te veré en el infierno…- con bastante esfuerzo alcé el arma y disparé a su pecho antes de desvanecerme…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ ALMAS GEMELAS***


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

CHRISTIAN

Sabía que no debería haber reaccionado así, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que tan sólo me quitaría del medio en cuanto se hartara pero no pude evitarlo. Sus palabras me dolieron demasiado, era como si quisiera alejarme, suspiré rendido, por más que intentaba acercarme nunca lo conseguía. Fui rápidamente a la ducha y comencé a quitarme toda la sangre de encima ¡Dios! Había matado a alguien… Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos pero se desvanecieron junto al agua de la ducha…

No es que hubiera tenido opción, era él o yo. Necesitaba el ánimo de alguien y me hubiera gustado que fuese ella pero ya me dejó claro que saldría sin mí… La cuestión es si lo haría sola…

-¡Christian!- gritó Carrick desde fuera y me apresuré a salir, me puse mi albornoz antes de nada.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunté nada más salir y se puso bastante serio.

-Me han dicho que te has enfadado con Ana…- ¡Mierda! Parece que aquí la voz se corre muy pronto.

-No ha sido así…- suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

-Cómo has podido darte cuenta este tiempo es una chica difícil pero las circunstancias la hicieron así…- dijo casi en un susurro y lo interrumpí.

-¿Las circunstancias?- asintió.

-No puedo hablarte de este tema porque es algo personal suyo, pero puedo asegurarte que vas por buen camino.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo pero no veo ningún cambio.

-Yo la conozco mejor que nadie y puedo asegurarte que los hay…- dijo bastante convencido y suspiré.

-No sé qué pensar… Cuando parece que me deja entrar enseguida levanta la coraza y se aleja de nuevo.

-Es su forma de protegerse, pero hasta ahora nadie ha conseguido lo que tú…- asentí sin querer ahondar en el tema de Ana con otros y volví al tema anterior.

-¿Crees que algún día compartirá sus cosas conmigo?- tras quedarse unos segundos pensativo volvió a mirarme bastante serio.

-Siempre he pensado que lo haría cuando conociera a la persona correcta…- la persona correcta, ahora me entraban las dudas de si sería yo- Christian no te estreses con eso, éstas cosas se van viendo en el día a día, como te dije en el poco tiempo que lleváis juntos has adelantado mucho más que el resto…- resoplé ofuscado, no me gustaba este tema- No lo tomes a mal, mi intención es animarte a seguir en tu lucha.

-A veces también lo pienso pero luego me aparta y ya no sé qué pensar…- se levantó y vino hacía mí para poner su mano en mi hombro.

-Es su forma de protegerse de lo que siente…- lo miré sorprendido- Pero si le dices algo lo negaré… reímos.

-¿Estás seguro que tengo posibilidades que lo nuestro sea algo más?

-Seguro no hay nada en esta vida Christian, pero estoy convencido que puedes conseguirlo con bastante calma y paciencia…- volvió a apretar mi hombro- Ella siente por ti más que deseo sólo que se niega a reconocerlo…- le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Gracias Carrick, tus palabras me han animado bastante…- me guiñó.

-De nada, ahora hablando de tu primer muerto… ¿Seguro que estás bien?- negué.

-No lo estoy pero entiendo que si no le hubiera disparado el muerto sería yo…- me miró con tristeza.

-Lamento que estés envuelto en todo esto.

-No es culpa vuestra…- tras unos segundos pensativo volvió a hablar.

-Será mejor que me vaya para ultimar los detalles del operativo.

-¿Operativo?

-Sí, hemos preparado una trampa para…- tras unos segundos de duda siguió- el secuestrador de Ana.

-¿El secuestrador es el mismo que la quiere muerta?- pregunté directamente, necesitaba saber.

-Christian mientras menos sepas de todo esto será mucho mejor para ti, es en lo único que concuerdo con Ana…- suspiré derrotado y decidí cambiar de tema.

-¿Entonces saldrá sola?- tras dudar de nuevo comenzó a titubear.

-Bueno… Pues la verdad es que…

-¿Qué Carrick?

-Verás Christian, después de lo ocurrido antes le pedí a Ana que te dejara al margen…

-No has contestado a mi pregunta ¿Irá sola?- negó.

-Le dije que quedara con Jack…- abrí los ojos sorprendido- Sólo hablarán en un sitio público y…- necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos.

-¿Dónde?- se sorprendió pero siguió.

-Christian no es nada de lo que crees…

-¿Dónde Carrick?- casi exigí, tras un tenso silencio me contestó.

-Te reservaré mesa en The Petit Moon a las 7:30, sé puntual porque Ana llegará a las 8 y no quiero que te vea allí- resoplé.

-Lo haré…

-Y Christian, mantente al margen del operativo…- rodé los ojos ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a cometer un delito en medio de un restaurante a plena luz del día? Esto seguramente era una pérdida de tiempo y también de mi paciencia ¿Por qué tenía que quedar con su ex? ¿No había nadie más?

-No te preocupes que me mantendré alejado…- una vez se fue me vestí y salí como siempre con uno de eso gorilas detrás de mí. Fui a mi apartamento para ver si encontraba a José para poder desahogarme pero cuando abrí la puerta no había ni rastro de él, desde que salía con Olivia apenas andaba por aquí…

-¿Christian?- me volví a la voz detrás de mí y me sorprendió ver a una antigua compañera de Universidad.

-¿Tanya?- sonrió.

-¡La misma! – dijo bastante efusiva- Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo…- no es que la conociera demasiado, habíamos compartido clases y en algunas ocasiones algo más pero nada serio, por desgracia nunca he tenido suerte en el amor… Y para cuando parece que lo he encontrado me doy de bruces contra un muro llamado Ana Steele, nunca me imaginé que el amor fuera tan complicado…

-Yo también…- nos dimos 2 besos- ¿Vives aquí?

-Recién me mudé hace una semana… Pero no hemos coincidido hasta hoy…- dijo bastante sonriente y decidí que lo mejor era ser sincero.

-La verdad es que vivo con mí…- el sonido de su teléfono nos interrumpió, cortó la llamada y se dirigió a mí.

-Ahora debo irme pero podemos quedar algún día para ponernos al día…- entonces se me ocurrió.

-¿Qué te parece esta noche? Yo iba a cenar sólo en un restaurante cerca de aquí, si quieres puedes acompañarme…- su sonrisa se amplió y algo dentro de mí se arrepintió pero traté de ignorarlo, al fin y al cabo no era malo que quedara con una amiga cuando Ana iba a hacerlo con un ex… O al menos eso quería creer.

-Será un placer Christian… ¿A qué hora quedamos?

-¿Te parece que te recoja a las 7 y cuarto? Tengo la reserva para la y media- señaló su puerta, quedaba a sólo 2 de la nuestra.

-Perfecto, ahora será mejor que te deje que seguro tienes cosas que hacer y a mí me esperan…- le sonreí de vuelta- Me alegra mucho verte Christian…- tras decir eso se fue y yo entré a nuestro piso. Todo estaba demasiado limpio y recogido para que lo hubiera hecho José, seguro que era obra de Olivia ¿Habrían salido? Me puse cómodo y estuve viendo la televisión hasta que llegó la hora de arreglarme, una vez listo fui a recogerla, cuando abrió la puerta me sorprendí ¡Se veía fantástica!

-Hola Tanya…- volvió a sonreírme.

-Hola de nuevo Christian, estás muy guapo.

-Gracias, tú también te ves fabulosa.

-¡Solo me puse lo primero que pillé del armario!- dijo quitándole importancia- Enseguida vuelvo…- fue dentro y en cuanto volvió fuimos al restaurante dando un paseo, mi gorila nos seguía a una distancia prudencial, tanto que Tanya ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Cuando llegamos nos llevaron a una mesa demasiado escondida ¡Maldita sea! Aquí no podría ver a Ana, por suerte Tanya se me adelantó- No me agrada este lugar…

-Es la mesa que reservaron…- dijo el mesero, ella miró alrededor.

-Hay muchas mesas libres ¿Por qué no nos da una más céntrica?- se quedó un momento debatiendo pero le asentí y nos llevó a una perfecta para verla. Desde allí podía ver todo el restaurante. Una vez que nos sentamos pedimos y conversamos como en los viejos tiempos. No salió la oportunidad de hablar de Ana hasta que fue ella la que llegó a nosotros…

-Buenas noches…- dijo con la mayor frialdad que le conocía ¿Cuándo había llegado? Estaba tan metido en nuestra conversación que no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Ana? ¿Qué haces aquí?- ¡Mierda! No me esperaba que me viera y mucho menos que viniera a hablar con nosotros. Ella me ignoró totalmente y le preguntó a Tanya de muy malas maneras.

-¿Puedes decirme quién eres?- me miró extrañada pero le asentí y se volvió a ella.

-Soy Tanya, encantada…- se presentó de manera bastante educada dándole su mano pero con la misma frialdad de siempre la rechazó.

-¿Y eres…?- volvió a mirarme pero esta vez pidiendo ayuda, seguramente pensaría que era una loca o algo así.

-Ana, estás siendo grosera…- le recriminé y me miró bastante cabreada.

-¡Me importa una mierda! Sólo te pedí una cosa…- se acercó a mi oído para susurrar- Te quiero fuera de mi casa esta misma noche...- la irá me cegó y contesté de igual forma.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Solo porque estoy cenando con una amiga pones fin a lo nuestro?- me volvió a mirar bastante enojada.

-Si algo he aprendido estos años es a leer los gestos…-señaló a Tanya- Ella quiere follarte y tú le estas dando alas, desde mi punto de vista es una clara invitación a hacerlo y eso falta a nuestro acuerdo…- ¿Acuerdo? ¿Follar? Se volvió a Tanya que se hallaba bastante avergonzada- ¡Suerte con él! – dijo antes de irse.

-Lamento esto Tanya…- me disculpé mientras me levantaba- Voy a hablar con mi novia y enseguida vuelvo…- ni me molesté en explicarle más, en cuanto la alcancé la cogí por detrás, la puse en mi hombro y me la llevé al baño- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces Christian?- gritó de malas maneras pero aun así no opuso resistencia y fui bastante claro.

-¡No voy a permitir que uses esto de excusa para dejarme! ¡Vamos a hablar ahora mismo!- no había andado mucho cuando de repente susurró…

-Corre a esa puerta…- al mirarla vi que debía ser el almacén del restaurante ya que tenía un cartel que ponía privado, no me parecía un buen lugar para hablar prefería un lugar más íntimo como él baño.

-¡Joder Ana! ¡Esta vez no voy a hacer lo que quieras, vamos a hablar y lo haremos en el baño! Estoy más que harto que siempre haya que hacer lo que quieres, tenemos una relación, no tanto en sí pero eso implica ciertas cosas que…- volvió a interrumpirme.

-Christian hazme caso o nos mataran a los 2…- susurró bastante seria.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres…?- antes de terminar la pregunta me volví y vi a 2 tipos bastante sospechosos venir hacía nosotros.

-¿Carrick está todo listo?- gritó antes de bajarse de un salto, empujarme dentro del almacén y cerrar la puerta ¡Mierda! Quería salir pero si estaban armados sólo sería un estorbo, además Carrick dijo que esto era parte de un operativo para coger al secuestrador, ellos la ayudarían… Él ya me dijo que me mantuviera alejado y aun así me he metido sin querer ¡Maldita sea! Sólo espero que todo salga bien. Mientras esperaba me dio por pensar ¿Serían el mismo? El tipo de la casa estaba más que dispuesto a matarnos por su jefe, dijo que era el mismo que vi en el hospital… Pero el secuestrador no quería matarla ¿O sí? Entonces el sonido de un disparo me sacó de mis divagaciones y no pude evitar salir…

La imagen que encontré al hacerlo fue dantesca… Olivia y Gia tenían maniatados a los tipos que nos seguían, Elliot se encontraba junto a varios policías frente al cuerpo inerte del tipo del hospital, Carrick se hallaba junto a Ana intentando que despertara pero no parecía reaccionar a nada, por unos segundos la preocupación me paralizó.

-¡Christian ven a mirar a Ana! – gritó bastante alterado, sabía que me esperaría una buena reprimenda por esto- Voy a pedir una ambulancia…- me gritó y no dudé ni un segundo. Su pulso era lento pero estaba viva, no parecía estar herida ¿Sería solo un desmayo o un golpe? Miré su cabeza por todos lados pero se veía bien, suspiré tranquilo, seguramente sólo era un desmayo

-Ana… ¡Ana! – intenté despertarla sin resultado.

-¡Este cabrón todavía tiene pulso jefe!- gritaron los policías que se hallaban junto al hombre del hospital, Elliot se quedó algo pensativo antes de volver a hablar.

-La ambulancia está aquí…- se volvió a mí- ¿Vas con Ana o lo hago yo?- me apetecía acompañarla pero no podía dejar sola a Tanya.

-Tengo una amiga aquí, no puedo dejarla sola… ¿Te importa ir con ella y en cuanto la acompañe a casa voy al hospital?- puso cara extraña pero asintió y me alejé para ir junto a Tanya que se hallaba bastante nerviosa mirando alrededor, era impresionante el despliegue que había en el restaurante ¿De dónde habían salido todas estas personas? ¿Estarían aquí de antes y no me di cuenta?

-¿Qué ha pasado? Se ha escuchado un disparo y después ha venido la policía…- la interrumpí, tenía prisa por llegar con Ana.

-Tengo que irme… ¿Te importa si te acompaño a casa ya?

-No…- dijo con desánimo, en cuanto pagamos la cuenta nos fuimos de vuelta hablando sólo de vez en cuando y una vez en su puerta- Christian… ¿Realmente esa chica era tu novia?

-Sí que lo somos…- dije convencido aunque después de lo del restaurante no estaba tan seguro.

-Pero ella dijo que ya no estaban juntos…- suspiré ¿Cómo explicarle algo que ni yo mismo entendía?

-Eso lo dice siempre que se enfada- asintió no muy convencida- Espero que no te tomaras a mal lo que te dijo…

-No te preocupes… Si necesitas hablar ya sabes dónde estoy…-amplió su sonrisa.

-Gracias…- antes de alejarme volvió a insistir.

-¿Seguro que debes irte ya? Puedes pasar y tomamos algo antes de irte…- negué.

-Lo siento…- dejó ver una triste sonrisa.

-Adiós Christian ¡Suerte con tu novia!- ni se imaginaba que me esperaba en el hospital, a continuación cogí las llaves del coche del piso y puse rumbo al mismo. Cuando paré en el primer semáforo fue cuando caí en la cuenta que no llevaba a nadie tras de mí, la última vez que vi al gorila fue en el restaurante…

Una vez que llegué fui hacia el mostrador a preguntar por ella pero me encontré a un Carrick bastante furioso por el camino.

-¿Dónde coño estabas?

-Tuve que acompañar a casa a mi amiga…- me miró peor.

-¡No entiendo cómo te fuiste tan tranquilo cuando eres su médico personal!

-La ambulancia había llegado, no vi que tuviera heridas por lo que no debía ser más que un desmayo, nada de gravedad...- se volvió a mí aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Está en coma Christian… Parece que le inyectaron algo…- lo miré con horror.

-¿En coma? ¿Qué le inyectaron?

-Todavía no nos dijeron, están haciéndole pruebas, análisis… Deberíamos haber sido más precavidos…- casi susurró.

-Carrick si algo de lo ocurrido ha sido por mi culpa yo…- me interrumpió.

-Debimos cuidar más la parte de atrás…- se quedó unos segundos pensativo antes de seguir- Ese cabrón se encuentra en las mismas pero ya me encargaré…- dijo de nuevo en un susurro.

-¿Te refieres al tipo del hospital?

-No importa ¡Está en la habitación 307! Voy a hacer unas llamadas, dile a Gia que enseguida voy…- se alejó hacía la puerta y yo corrí arriba, una vez que llegué le di el mensaje de Carrick a Gia. No pasaron ni 10 minutos que enseguida vino su médico.

-¿Familia de Ana Steele?

-Si…

-¿Es usted su marido?- sabía que si lo negaba no me informaría y necesitaba saber así que…

-Si…- sonrió algo triste, eso no me gustó.

-Su esposa ha sido inyectada con una alta dosis de benzodiacepinas…

-¿Qué?- ¿Benzodiacepinas? ¿Para qué le inyectarían algo así? ¿Sería para hacer un secuestro sin ruido?

-Así es…

-Christian.

-Bien Christian, según la policía hubo un altercado en el restaurante dónde estaba. Tenemos otro herido muy grave…- ya me imaginaba quién era.

-Entiendo…

-Lo bueno es que aparte de su estado de coma, parece estar bien…

-¿Parece?- suspiró pesadamente.

-Los efectos secundarios de la benzodiacepina son varios, hasta que no despierte no sabremos el alcance del mismo.

-¿Cree que tardará mucho en despertar?- sabía por propia experiencia como era esto y los riesgos que había pero necesitaba escucharlo de alguien más.

-Esto no es una ciencia exacta, ni sabemos cuánto tardará ni tampoco las secuelas que pueda tener… Sólo queda esperar…- lo entendía mejor de lo que pensaba, asentí bastante cabizbajo- Mientras esperamos puede acompañarla…- le sonreí bastante desganado y lo hice, me senté junto a ella y apreté su mano… Verla en la cama con todos esos aparatos enchufados fue horrible para mí, pero traté de animarme y hablarle.

-Ana, necesito que vuelvas… Sé que nunca te lo he dicho pero te amo… Por favor despierta…- susurré con la esperanza que lo hiciera… Esa fue mi rutina durante la siguiente semana, sólo iba a casa para ducharme y cambiarme. No quería que despertara sin mí a su lado…

-Christian, deberías ir a casa a descansar…- volvió a decirme por no sé cuanta vez Carrick.

-Estoy bien aquí…- suspiró rendido.

-No sabemos lo que tardará en despertar…

-Tengo la esperanza que lo haga pronto.

-Christian, no es sano lo que haces, sé que te sientes culpable pero…- lo interrumpí.

-En cierto modo lo soy…- no dijo nada, sabía que en el fondo lo era aunque no quisieran decirme, así que volví a centrarme en Ana - Ana… Por favor necesito que vuelvas…- repetí como tantas veces y lloré como hace mucho no hacía, sin importarme el lugar o la compañía… En ese momento su mano se movió- ¿Ana?- alcé la vista y vi que intentaba moverse, por lo que le di al botón de emergencia para que viniera su médico que llegó junto a 2 enfermeras y nada más verla nos hicieron salir a ambos.

-No puedo creer que haya despertado…- dijo Carrick bastante emocionado.

-Yo sabía que lo haría.

-Yo también pero no esperaba que tan pronto, todavía no…- se calló abruptamente.

-¿No vas a decirme?

-No importa, me encargaré en cuanto pueda…- a pesar que no era claro me imaginaba que se refería al tipo del restaurante. No había querido preguntar pero por comentarios de las enfermeras sabía que se encontraba estable y custodiado por bastantes policías.

-Entiendo…- estuvimos en un tenso silencio durante una larga media hora hasta que él médico salió.

-Parece que Ana ya despertó…- suspiramos aliviados- Pero no recuerda nada de lo sucedido…

-¿Ha perdido la memoria?

-Seguramente sea temporal, uno de los efectos secundarios de lo que le inyectaron es la pérdida de memoria…- eso me hizo pensar ¿Y si no me recordaba? Los nervios se apoderaron de mí y sin escuchar nada más entré a la habitación, ella enseguida me miró y me sonrió… Esa sonrisa no la había visto antes.

-Hola…- fui hacia ella y la abracé.

-¡Dios, Ana! ¡No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado estos días!- la separé de mí lo justo para besarla pero contrario a lo que esperaba no me correspondió, al apartarme me miraba entre asustada y perdida.

-Esto… ¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué? ¿No me recuerdas? – volvió a negar y el alma se me fue a los pies, por suerte Carrick entró y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Carrick, me alegro de verte…

-¡Hola pequeña! ¡No sabes el alivio que siento ahora mismo!

-¿Qué pasó? Me ha preguntado el médico pero no recuerdo nada…- me miró a mí- ¿Él quién es?- ¿Quién era? Ni yo mismo sabía que responder a eso, hubo unos interminables segundos de silencio antes que le contestara.

-Ana… Él es Christian, tu prometido…- abrí los ojos bastante sorprendido y mientras la abrazaba de nuevo me hizo gestos para que callara, cuando se separaron me miró con pena.

-Christian lamento no recordarte, ya el doctor me dijo que sólo será un tiempo…- me quedé sin saber que decir, a pesar que estaba más que gustoso de serlo, sabía que ella se enojaría por haberla engañado de esa forma, entonces Carrick se acercó a mí.

-Christian hablemos en privado…- ella volvió a sonreírme de esa forma ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce? No parecía la misma que hace nada me dejaba en el restaurante. Una vez fuera me habló muy serio.

-¿La amas?- su pregunta me dejó tan sorprendido como desconcertado- Necesito saberlo Christian.

-¡Sabes que sí! Pero esto…- me interrumpió.

-Entonces seguiremos así…- dijo como si nada y no pude evitar saltar.

-¡Pero no puedo mentirle!- rodó los ojos.

-Ahora mismo veo a mi Ana…- al ver mi mirada de no entender siguió- No puedo explicarte exactamente pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla, su comportamiento estos últimos años han sido bastante cuestionables…- realmente no entendía nada pero si algo había aprendido es que por más que preguntara nunca me darían las explicaciones que precisaba.

-Carrick entiendo cómo te sientes, a mí también me parece ver a otra persona cuando la miro pero no puedo engañarla, el doctor ya dijo que será temporal ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando recupere la memoria y se dé cuenta que le mentimos? Seguramente me mandará a mi casa…

-Cuando pase yo me encargaré te lo prometo…- me miró con súplica- Ahora mismo necesito alejarla de todo esto…- ¿Esto? ¿Se refería a su casa? ¿O todo en general? Al ver mi cara de no entender se explicó- Tengo algunos cabos sueltos que atar y no quiero que esté por aquí en su estado, si aceptas seguir el papel os mandaré junto a las chicas a una de sus propiedades en la playa. Allí podrán disfrutar y relajarse…- sonaba muy bien pero sabía que el peor parado cuando Ana recordara sería yo.

-¿Serían cómo vacaciones?

-Si quieres llamarlo así, serían indefinidas o más exactamente hasta que se recupere.

-¿Tu no vendrás?- negó y suspiré algo alterado.

-¿Pero qué ocurrirá cuando recupere la memoria y no estés?

-Iré lo antes posible…- negué, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que me mandaría bien lejos antes que llegara, si tan sólo por hablar con una amiga lo había hecho, aunque en el fondo tenía algo de razón no le había dado pie… ¿O sí?- ¿Christian?- me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Lo siento Carrick, sólo pensaba… - se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Christian, entiendo lo que dices y entenderé que no quieras seguir con mi mentira. Pero es necesario alejarla, si quieres seguir con ella la acompañarás como su prometido…

-¿No puedo ir como lo que éramos?- rió.

-¿Qué eran Christian? ¿Amantes? ¿Vas a decirle eso a Ana? – me avergoncé un poco y me quedé sin saber que decir- Eso imaginaba… Ahora mismo es la misma chica de antes de…- se calló abruptamente, sacudió la cabeza y volvió al tema de antes- Necesito saber si irás con ella o no…- me sentía mal mintiéndole pero no quería perderla ¿Qué debía hacer?- Lo entiendo Christian…- dijo con pena antes de dar una palmada en mi hombro y alejarse para entrar a la habitación- Yo le diré que lo vuestro terminó…- agregó antes de entrar y lo seguí con una angustia en el pecho, no quería perderla ¿Pero al mentirle no lo haría de igual modo? Cuando entré y volvió a mirarme con esa sonrisa no lo dudé, me acerqué a ella y la besé suavemente, esta vez con algo de torpeza me correspondió…

-Te amo Ana…- dije al fin después de tanto tiempo sin poder hacerlo, ella sonrió de lado y sus palabras me dejaron estupefacto.

-Aunque no lo recuerdo siento que yo también… ¿Christian?- preguntó más que afirmó.

-Sí, Christian… - no pude evitar besarla de nuevo, sabía que era un riesgo muy grande, su pérdida de memoria sólo sería temporal, no sabía de cuánto tiempo dispondría para conocer este lado suyo pero me encantaba ¿Sería esto lo que escondía bajo su dura apariencia? Cuando nos separamos dio un hondo suspiro y otra bella sonrisa, merecía la pena él riesgo. Si una vez recuperada se enojaba tendría la ayuda de Carrick para que se calmara o eso esperaba.

-Ana…- nos interrumpió Carrick para que le prestáramos atención- Hemos preparado la casa de la playa para ustedes.

-¿Nos vamos de viaje?

-Sí, ya lo llevabais planeando mucho tiempo. Las chicas os acompañaran…

-De acuerdo… - se volvió a mí de nuevo- Estoy deseando recuperar nuestros recuerdos…- dijo emocionada y tragué grueso antes de darle una sonrisa forzada… Durante esos 3 días que tuvo que estar en el hospital para un exhaustivo reconocimiento conseguimos conectar de nuevo, no de la misma forma que antes, esta parte de ella tan tierna me encantaba, desde que la conocía sabía que escondía algo pero cada vez que afloraba un poco huía y se escondía. Ahora era mi oportunidad de conocerla por completo.

Cuando al fin le dieron el alta con unas cuantas indicaciones que seguir, las chicas nos llevaron a la casa junto a la playa, por suerte José también había sido invitado, así no me sentiría tan sólo entre tanta mujer. Cuando llegamos más que una casa era una mansión, pero ella no parecía darle importancia a nada de esto, contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrado se vistió sport y se fue a correr por la playa junto a 2 de las chicas.

-¡Tío! Tu chica está más forrada de lo que pensaba…- resoplé.

-Eso es lo que menos me interesa- rodó los ojos.

-Lo dices porque lo tiene.

-¿También estás con Olivia por dinero?- me miró mal.

-¡Sabes que no!

-¡Lo mismo te digo! Cuando la conocí no sabía quién era…- le recordé, me molestaba mucho que siempre saliera con lo mismo.

-No pretendía ofenderte…- dijo como si nada- Mi relación con Olivia va genial, aunque tenemos nuestras peleas como siempre pero ¿Qué sería la vida sin algo de cal?- reí.

-Tienes razón…- también echaba de menos ese lado de Ana.

-¿Tu chica se recuperará?

-Sí, sólo es cuestión de tiempo…

-¿No te gusta más como es ahora?- le alcé una ceja- Ahora no da miedo…- rodé los ojos.

-Me gusta de todas maneras… En el fondo sigue siendo ella…- asintió.

-¿Sólo a ti no te recuerda?

-Parece que nada de los secuestros, al idiota que la inyectó y demás…

-Que no recuerde lo malo está bien…- suspiré.

-Sí pero a mí me gustaría que lo hiciera.

-No te preocupes seguro que lo hará…- asentí no muy convencido, aunque me moría de ganas que me recordara tampoco quería que lo hiciera de la forma que teníamos ¿Estaba mal que me gustara ser su prometido? - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la playa mientras llegan?

-De acuerdo, necesito nadar y desconectar un poco…- una vez nos pusimos el bañador, bajamos a la playa y mientras José se quedaba en la orilla tomando el sol yo me adentré a nadar un poco. Lo hice hacía la bolla más alejada y luego de vuelta a la orilla un par de veces, cuando salí me esperaba sonriente con su bikini puesto.

-Hola Christian…- su mirada de deseo encendió el mío, era la primera vez que estábamos relativamente solos fuera del hospital. No habíamos tenido sexo desde antes de lo ocurrido en el restaurante y en su condición no sabía si quería… - ¿Vienes conmigo al agua?- su sonrisa de lado me dio la respuesta, ella lo deseaba tanto como yo…

-Si claro, vamos…- contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrado me dejó guiarla y una vez dentro nos quedamos sumergidos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que decidí romperlo- Ana… Necesito saber si te sientes preparada para…- me interrumpió.

-Si…- se acercó a mí y me besó, era un beso tierno nada que ver con los que solía dar, como ya sabía la respuesta la acomodé en mi cintura- Pensaba que nunca me lo dirías… sonreí.

-Estoy acostumbrado a que tu des el paso…- me miró asombrada y me avergoncé un poco- Lo siento no quería molestarte…- negó.

-No lo hace sólo me sorprende…- tras quedarse pensativa seguí no quería hacerla sentir mal.

-Pero me gusta el cambio…- volvió a darme esa sonrisa que me derretía.

-Aunque no recuerdo mucho de nosotros siento que tenemos algo especial… Creo que te amo Christian…- sus palabras me dejaron sin habla por unos segundos para a continuación besarla de forma intensa, sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme el torso, yo hice lo mismo con ella, por una vez sería yo él más osado así que metí una de mis manos bajo la parte de abajo de su bikini, una vez dentro comencé a acariciarla como sabía que le gustaba, se escaparon varios gemidos entre nuestros besos y antes que culminara coloqué mi erección en su entrada y fui entrando lentamente, ella entrelazó las manos en mis cabellos y me acercó a ella mientras que comenzaba a moverme más rápido… Cuando al fin alcanzamos el orgasmo…- Te amo Christian…- mientras más lo escuchaba más real lo sentía.

-Yo también a ti Ana…- contesté con una mezcla de felicidad y miedo. Felicidad por el hecho de poder escuchar al fin esas palabras de su boca y miedo por su reacción a cuando recuperara la memoria… ¿Sería capaz de perdonarnos por esto? Sólo me quedaba esperar que si… Mientras tanto disfrutaría este nuevo lado suyo que se complementaba con el otro, una mezcla de ambas sería perfecta…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***DEL 5 AL 12 ESTARÉ DE VACACIONES, POR LO QUE NO PODRÉ ESCRIBIR (SERÍA MUY RARO ESTAR EN LA PLAYA Y PISCINA CON EL ORDENADOR A CUESTAS XD). DUERNATE EL DÍA DE HOY INTENTARÉ PASAR UN CAPÍTULO DE ALMAS GEMELAS, SI NO ME DA TIEMPO SERÁ LO PRIMERO QUE HAGA A MI VUELTA, GRACIAS DE NUEVO***

 **...**


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

CARRICK

Había pasado más de 1 mes desde que mandé a Ana junto a las chicas a la playa… A pesar que era por su bien a veces me sentía mal por haberla engañado pero Grace conseguía convencerme que era lo mejor. Ambos sabíamos que Christian era el indicado para ella, incluso ella misma lo demostraba ahora que había caído su muro de frialdad e indiferencia… Pero no sería para siempre… Suspiré bastante desolado, Lessy volvería a sus recuerdos, con ella su sed de venganza y soledad ¿Por qué no podía simplemente quedar en el olvido? Me pasé la palma de la mano por la cara, era lo único por lo que agradecer a ese hijo de puta de Luke… Era bastante irónico que con él naciera Lessy y ahora haya desaparecido por su culpa… Lo que me lleva a la razón de su ataque ¿Qué pretendía con inyectarle eso? Según el médico no era una dosis letal ¿Era su intención que perdiera la memoria? Ver a mi Ana de antes de Lessy me traía recuerdos de esos días en los que le enseñaba a usar un arma…

 _-¡Ana así no! ¡Debes poner la mano más firme o te irás hacía atrás y el tiro se desviará de su objetivo!- resopló con desgano._

 _-¡No me gusta esto!- miró a Ray- ¿Por qué debo aprender papi?- él le sonrió con bastante calma._

 _-Algún día te lo explicaré… Pero de momento hazle caso a Carrick…- asintió a regañadientes._

 _-¡Esta bien!... Siempre me dejan a medias…- susurró de mal humor y reímos- ¿Vamos?- exigió y volví a colocarla en posición, esta vez le dio al blanco- ¡Le di papi! ¡Le di!- gritó saltando de alegría hacia su padre que la cogió al vuelo abrazándola fuertemente…_

-¡Jefe!- gritaron junto a mí trayéndome de vuelta al presente.

-Dime.

-Elliot lo espera abajo…- asentí.

-¡Bien! Enseguida vuelvo… No me molesten a menos que haya alguna novedad.

-¡Entendido!- fui al despacho bastante nostálgico, hasta ahora que ha vuelto no sabía lo tanto que la echaba de menos, mi Ana estaba de vuelta y me encantaría mantenerla así. Ese hijo de puta de Luke me la arrebató y juro por dios que me las pagará…

-Carrick…- se levantó a saludarme nada más entrar, estrechamos las manos antes de acomodarnos en el sofá.

-Dime que me traes buenas noticias…- casi le imploré, desde que lo ingresaron hemos estado viendo la forma de acabar con él sin que haya mucho ruido, parecería algo natural pero sin una oportunidad de actuar nada se podía hacer.

-Por esta vez sí…- sonreí y nos serví un whisky para cada uno- Tenemos una oportunidad esta noche…- le di el vaso.

-¡Brindemos por eso! – tras chocar los vasos tomamos un sorbo cada uno.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo así que debe ser rápido...- lo interrumpí.

-Te prometo que seré muy breve…- moví el vaso regocijándome en la satisfacción de ser yo quien pusiera fin a su vida, por su culpa perdí a gran de mi familia, incluida a mi Ana… Sólo Christian conseguía traerla de vuelta a veces y de forma muy breve.

-¿Piensas en ella?- asentí.

-Quiero que todo haya terminado cuando vuelva…- él sabía perfectamente a que me refería con su regreso.

-Yo también…- tras otro sorbo a su vaso volvió a preguntar- ¿Todavía no recuerda nada?

-No… Y no sé si sea mejor seguir así…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- él sólo la ha conocido a través de Lessy, así que me expliqué.

-Antes que todo esto pasara ella era como despertó en el Hospital…-abrió los ojos sorprendido y asintió.

-Entiendo… ¿La añoras verdad?

-¡Más de lo que te puedas imaginar! Sé que Lessy forma parte de ella pero si dejara de lado esa sed de venganza y sembrar justicia podría tener una familia y ser feliz...

-¿No crees que lo sea?- su pregunta me hizo dudar- Tal vez ella sea feliz con su vida como es…- ¿Sería feliz así? ¿Podría ser egoísta por mi parte querer que no volvieran sus recuerdos? - ¿No lo sabes verdad?

-No puedo estar seguro del todo pero ¿Qué mujer no desea casarse y tener hijos?

-Una como Ana… - asentí en entendimiento, no me interesaba ahondar más en el asunto, seguramente sería bastante egoísta por mi parte no querer que volviera Lessy a su vida pero tenía la esperanza que si acababa con Luke antes que volviera a ser ella, pensaría en lo de formar una familia con Christian. Eran perfectos juntos y por lo que me contaban las chicas era bastante feliz con su relación…- ¿Carrick?

-Sí, perdona… ¿Me decías?- negó riendo.

-No importa… Con suerte esta noche acabará todo.

-¡Tenlo por seguro!- volvimos a brindar antes de beber lo que quedaba del vaso.

-Recuerda no llegar tarde, debe ser a la hora exacta que te di.

-¿Las 9?

-Así es, el cambio es unos 10 minutos después pero les diré que se vayan antes que llegue mi compañero, para entonces debes haber terminado el trabajo y estar fuera de la habitación.

-No tardaré nada, no te preocupes.

-¿Esa cosa tardará mucho en hacerle efecto?

-Unos minutos pero nadie sospechará nada a menos que le hagan un análisis…- le guiñé- Pero tenemos todo bajo control…- sonrió en entendimiento.

-¡Estupendo! Será algo rápido y limpio, tendré un cabrón menos del que preocuparme…- volvimos a reír.

-¡Ojalá fuera el último!

-No creo tener tanta suerte…- se levantó dejando el vaso sobre la mesa- Ahora tengo que hacer…- estrechamos la mano de nuevo- Nos vemos después…- se levantó y fue hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se volvió- ¿Cuándo todo acabe volverán?

-¿Echas de menos a Kate?- me sonrió.

-¿No echarías de menos a Grace?- le devolví la sonrisa, sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-En cuanto todo esté acabado les diré que vuelvan.

-Gracias Carrick.

-A ti Elliot…- una vez se fue me quedé pensando en todo lo que debería hacer hoy, me eché otro trago más que me tomé del tirón, tenía muy poco tiempo para actuar pero todo estaba más que calculado para terminar lo antes posible… Miré el reloj con una amplia sonrisa, con bastante suerte a las 9:10 habría terminado todo.

ANA

-¡Andrea! ¿Cuál me queda mejor?- volví a mostrarle los 2 vestidos esperando su respuesta.

-Ana ya te he dicho que con ambos estás preciosa…- rodé los ojos.

-¡Esta noche va a ser especial! Necesito ir más que bien…- me quejé y se acercó al vestido rosa.

-Entonces ponte este…- la abracé, ya parecían menos reacias a que lo hiciera. Al principio se ponían algo tensas y me daba la sensación que las incomodaba o al menos eso me parecía, incluso Christian a veces me miraba raro y me daba la impresión que echaba algo de menos ¿Sería por el hecho que no lo recordara? ¡Todavía me costaba creer que hubiera olvidado a mi prometido! Sonreí, esta noche le tenía una gran sorpresa. Cuando les conté a las chicas no estuvieron muy de acuerdo y sólo me decían que esperara a que recuperara mis recuerdos ¡Yo no quería esperar! Por suerte Grace me apoyó en esto, estaba convencida que era lo mejor…

-¡Gracias!- tras darle un beso en la mejilla fui a terminar de vestirme. Cuando estuve lista llamé por teléfono a Grace, estaba algo nerviosa y necesitaba su consejo.

-¿Ana?

-Grace… ¿No crees que me estoy precipitando verdad?

-Escucha tu corazón pequeña, él nunca te mentirá…- me quedé unos segundos pensando en él y conforme recordaba nuestros recientes momentos vividos mi corazón se aceleraba de una manera intensa- ¿Lo sientes?- sonreí.

-Creo que si…

-Entonces ¡Adelante Ana! Por experiencia te digo que cuando el amor nos llega no hay que dejarlo ir…

-¡Gracias Grace, te quiero!- hubo algo de silencio antes que contestara con algo de emoción en su voz.

-Yo también pequeña… ¡Suerte!

-Adiós…- con el mismo nerviosismo colgué, me miré por última vez en el espejo y salí en su busca. Lo encontré en el salón hablando con José…

-Hola chicos…- los interrumpí, Christian enseguida me sonrió y vino a abrazarme.

-Hola preciosa…- me besó ligeramente los labios- ¿Nos vamos ya?- asentí antes de dirigirme a José- ¡Adiós!

-¡Que se diviertan tortolitos!- dijo divertido, era un chico muy agradable pero bebía demasiado… No recordaba bien la razón pero odiaba el alcohol… Algo pasó… ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo recordar bien! Y algo me decía que era mejor así… Durante nuestro trayecto al Restaurante no paraba de darle vueltas a todo, a pesar que todo estaba preparado temía que no saliera como pretendía. Quería que todo fuera perfecto, Christian se había portado muy bien conmigo, siempre era el que tomaba la iniciativa y por esta vez lo haría yo… En cuanto llegamos me abrió la puerta.

-¿Me permite hermosa?

-¡Por supuesto hermoso!- me ayudó a salir y me llevó cogida de la cintura dentro del restaurante, una vez en nuestra mesa se sorprendió.

-¿Cenaremos fuera?

-Quería la mayor privacidad posible… ¿No te importa verdad?- negó mientras me apartaba la silla para que me sentara, a continuación lo hizo él junto a mí.

-¿Comenzamos con la cena señorita?- preguntó el mesero antes de retirarse y asentí, una vez solos Christian cogió mi mano sobre la mesa y la besó.

-Me encanta este detalle…- miró el cielo estrellado- Siempre me había imaginado nuestra relación así…- dijo con nostalgia y casi en un susurro ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-¿Ocurre algo Christian?- enseguida negó besando mi mano de nuevo.

-Nada, no te preocupes… - aunque lo negara algunas veces me daba la sensación que había algo que me ocultaba pero no me parecía algo importante y por otro lado me daba algo de miedo… Él por qué no estaba muy segura.

-Me alegro…- era mejor volver al tema en cuestión cuanto antes- Yo tengo algo importante que decirte Christian…- me miró bastante serio y preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Recordaste?- comenzó a preguntar bastante nervioso y enseguida negué.

-No es nada de eso… - dije intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo, quería hacerlo cuanto antes así que saqué la caja de mi bolsillo y la puse entre ambos, él la miró bastante sorprendido- Verás Christian… A pesar que no recuerdo mucho como era nuestra relación, en este tiempo que hemos estado juntos me he dado cuenta que te necesito conmigo…

-¿Esto es lo que creo?- preguntó cogiendo la caja y asentí, la abrió y algunas lágrimas asomaron de sus ojos.

-Te amo Christian y quiero que nos casemos este fin de semana…- abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y asustado.

-¿Casarnos? ¿Ahora? – preguntó dudoso cosa que me puso nerviosa.

-¿No quieres?- enseguida me abrazó.

-No es eso, solo me parece mal hacerlo ahora que no recuerdas muchas cosas…- lo apreté.

-No importa Christian, como dijo Grace lo importante es lo que dicta mi corazón y él ha escogido…- me apartó para verme a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura que quieres casarte?- asentí- ¿No será muy precipitado este fin de semana?

-Con solo una orden Grace tendrá todo listo…- le sonreí a la espera de su respuesta.

-En ese caso lo haremos bien…- contestó al fin mientras se levantaba y apartaba la silla para arrodillarse junto a mí.

-Christian…- susurré bastante emocionada, sin apartar su mirada de la mía cogió mi anillo de la caja, tomó mi mano e introdujo el mismo en el dedo correspondiente mientras que me hacía la tan ansiada pregunta- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- una vez puesto lo abracé para susurrar.

-Si…- al separarme cogí el suyo e hice lo mismo, nada más terminar de ponérselo me besó de forma bastante intensa, sorprendentemente me gustaba y me dejó anhelante de más.

-Te amo Ana.

-Yo a ti Christian…- tras un último beso llegó nuestra cena y nos dedicamos a disfrutar de nuestra noche. Al final había salido todo bien, si todo seguía según los planes este fin de semana sería la señora Grey…

CHRISTIAN

Me sentía mal de aceptar su propuesta sabiendo que no le agradaría cuando recordara pero no podía negarme y perder la oportunidad… Como bien dijo, lo sentía… Ana me amaba como yo a ella y eso era lo importante, me hubiera gustado esperar que estuviera 100% pero por otro lado si estábamos casados no podría echarme sin más cuando volviera a ser la misma de antes…

La cena trascurrió de lo mejor, a pesar que debería haber sido yo el artífice de esta maravillosa noche fue algo mágico y hermoso para recordar. Debía agradecer a Grace por aconsejarla de esa manera…

-Christian…- susurró en mi oído a la vez que mordía mi lóbulo- ¿Por qué no terminamos de celebrar en casa?- sonreí mientras le hacía una seña al camarero.

-¿Nos trae la cuenta y una botella de champán?

-Todo está pagado señor…- Ana lo interrumpió.

-No me gusta el alcohol…- susurró en mi oído, iba a cancelar la orden pero tras un guiño agregó- ¡Pero por una vez haré la excepción!- se volvió al camarero- ¡Una botella de su mejor champán para llevar!- él se alejó para ir por ella en lo que Ana volvió a besarme- Tenemos mucho que celebrar…- ¡Dios! A veces me parecía que la Ana de antes volvía pero no era así, sólo salía a veces al igual que la actual en la Ana de antes… ¿Por qué no podía ser alguien intermedio? Desde que despertó he temido el día que recordara pero conforme pasamos tiempo juntos le temo menos, lo mejor de todo era vivir una relación normal sin nadie alrededor, con el secuestrador bajo arresto en el Hospital no había necesidad de estar tan vigilados.

La curiosidad me mataba pero por más que había preguntado nadie quería informarme de nada y cuando Ana aparecía solo se callaban, supongo que lo importante es que mientras siga allí estamos a salvo. Otra cosa que había recuperado y echaba de menos era mi libertad, nunca me había agradado ir con alguien pegado a mí todo el tiempo, por suerte ahora era así… A veces también echaba en falta su sarcasmo, suspiré rendido, antes me sacaba de quicio pero ahora lo necesitaba. Lo que me llevaba a la misma pregunta ¿Porque ocultaba esta parte de ella? ¿Estaría relacionado con lo sucedido con sus padres?- ¿Christian?- preguntó algo extrañada- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, vamos…- la ayudé a levantarse y pasamos por recepción a coger la botella. Una vez en el coche puse rumbo de vuelta, al llegar se me ocurrió una forma fantástica y memorable de celebrar…- ¿Vamos señorita?- le di la mano para ayudarla a salir del coche.

-Gracias caballero…- una vez fuera la besé suavemente antes de decirle- ¿Me esperas un momento?- me miró extrañada.

-¿No vamos dentro?

-Me gustaría que celebráramos en la playa… ¿Te parece bien?- asintió con una gran sonrisa, no sabía si por mi idea, la boda o todo en general pero lo importante es que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo y era algo que se veía a simple vista.

-Me parece perfecto Christian…- volvió a besarme pero de forma más atrevida, tuve que separarla de mí para poder cumplir con lo dicho.

-¡Enseguida vuelvo! Voy por unas cosas…- sin esperar su respuesta entré a la casa para coger una manta, algo de picar y unas copas, cuando estaba por terminar apareció Caroline en la cocina.

-¿Tienes prisa Grey?

-Algo así…- dije sin entrar en detalles.

-He hablado con Grace…- me imaginaba de qué- Y déjame decirte que no me parece correcto…- suspiré cansado, mientras le contestaba iba metiendo todo en una bolsa.

-Ella me ama…- rió y la miré mal.

-¿Estás seguro?- asentí convencido- ¿Si fuera así no crees que hubieras sido algo más que su amante?- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué siempre tenía que poner el dedo en la llaga? Sabía lo que odiaba que me lo recordara y cada vez que podía lo hacía, así que esta vez no sé si por la emoción de mi próxima boda con Ana o por el anillo en mi dedo que simbolizaba nuestro amor la encaré bastante enfadado.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso!- por un instante se quedó bastante sorprendida pero enseguida volvió a pinchar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Temes que descubra tu mentira?

-¿Qué mentira? ¿De qué hablan?- ¡Mierda! Tragué grueso pensando en que decir y sólo pude balbucear.

-Pues… Esto… Yo…- por suerte el sonido del teléfono interrumpió, Caroline me dio una sonrisa bastante satisfecha antes de ir a cogerlo, no pude evitar mandarle dagas con mi mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta ¿Por qué era tan cruel conmigo? Ana seguía con su mirada fija en mí y esperando mi respuesta ¿Qué podía decirle? ¡Maldita sea! Me quedé divagando unos tensos minutos hasta que rompió el silencio.

-¿Vas a decirme Christian?

-Ana yo…– antes de poder decir nada Caroline vino de nuevo.

-Ya podemos volver…- Ana la miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que podemos volver?- respiró hondo antes de contestarle, por lo menos la atención de mí y la mentira había sido desviada o al menos eso esperaba…

CARRICK

Llegué puntual a mi cita con Elliot, él me esperaba como prometió sólo en la puerta de la habitación.

-Recuerda… Sólo 10 minutos…

-Lo sé…- le dije mientras entraba, enseguida me acerqué a él y tomé una de sus vías para introducir el líquido que me habían preparado, no sabía ni me importaba que era sólo me interesaba que le provocaría un infarto y su muerte parecería accidental, ya tenía todo preparado para evitar análisis innecesarios. Cuando estaba a punto de introducirlo despertó…

-Así que has venido…- me di la vuelta y comencé a introducirlo lentamente como me dijo el médico ignorando sus quejas- Carrick, ya que vas a ser mi verdugo deberías tener la decencia de enfrentarme de frente…- sin parar en lo que estaba lo encaré.

-¿Me esperabas?- sonrió sin fuerzas, ya no quedaba rastro de aquel tipo que me golpeó en la azotea, Ana lo había dejado hecho mierda antes de desvanecerse.

-Has tardado…- solté una risa sarcástica.

-¡Vaya! Lamento haberlo hecho…- entonces señaló la jeringuilla en mi mano.

-¿Eso acabará con esto?- asentí- Me alegro…- agregó ¿aliviado?

-¿Quieres morir?- volvió a asentir- ¿Por qué no te suicidaste antes de intentar matar a Ana?- rió sin ganas.

-Necesitaba que desapareciera para que mi obsesión lo hiciera con ella…- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Obsesión?

-Desde que tuvimos nuestra temprana relación no he podido sacarla de mi cabeza, incluso después de su fallido asesinato hacia mi persona la sigo amando…- lo interrumpí riendo.

-¿Amor? ¿Qué sabes tú de amor?

-Puede que mucho o puede que nada, pero desde que la conocí Ana no ha salido de mi cabeza.

-Me resulta muy difícil creer que ames a alguien y seas capaz de hacerle todo el daño que has hecho tú…- apartó la vista.

-Aquello fueron órdenes de mi padre e hice lo imposible porque la dejara con vida…- volví a interrumpirlo con risas.

-¿Pero a que costo? ¡Ese día murió mi pequeña aunque no lo hiciera de forma real!

-Lo sé, al igual que sé que fuiste tú quien la instruyó hasta convertirse en Lessy…- ¡Mierda!- Así que no te quites tu parte de culpa…- lo que más me molestaba es que tenía toda la razón, yo la convertí en la chica fuerte que es hoy pero nunca quise que fuera para todos los ámbitos de su vida…

-Con tu próxima desaparición podrá continuar con su vida y dejar a Lessy a un lado…- dije convencido aunque en el fondo me parecía bastante increíble.

-¿Alguna vez me amó?- preguntó dejándome totalmente desconcertado.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito saberlo…- me miró con súplica así que sin saber la razón le contesté de forma sincera.

-Sí, antes de aquella noche ella también te amaba…- sonrió feliz y su recuerdo me hizo sacarlo- ¡Pero murió cuando estuviste presente en el asesinato de sus padres y no hiciste nada por ayudarlos!- volvió a reír.

-¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Mi padre era capaz de matarme a mí también si me interponía en sus planes! Pensaba que si le daba tiempo podríamos retomar lo nuestro algún día…- dijo casi en un susurro- ¡Ahhh!- gritó con dolor tocando su pecho- Creo que es mi hora….- susurró de forma casi imperceptible, por un instante vi al joven que solía ir con ella y fui sincero antes que se fuera.

-Fuiste el primero y el único que le ha dolido matar…- tras una triste y agradecida sonrisa exhaló su último aliento, la máquina comenzó a pitar y salí corriendo antes que llegaran los médicos, por suerte no había pasado mi tiempo.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¡Vete antes que te vean! – me apresuró Elliot y lo hice, antes de volver el pasillo miré atrás para ver como entraban varios médicos y enfermeras a la habitación… ¡Ya estaba hecho! Mi Ana tendría un problema menos, una vez en el coche llamé a las chicas para informarlas mientras regresaba a casa.

-¿Diga?- contestó Caroline.

-¡Ya terminó todo!

-¿En serio? ¡No sabes la alegría que me da oír eso!- sonreí.

-A mí también, ya pueden volver cuando quieran a casa.

-¿Nos echas en falta viejo?- reí.

-Puede ser…- reímos juntos.

-Voy enseguida a decirles… Aunque no sé si quiera irse…- dijo en un tono algo raro.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- tras un suspiro y algo de silencio contestó.

-Le ha pedido matrimonio a Grey y se casarán este fin de semana…- no sabía si saltar de alegría o preocuparme.

-¿Ella lo ha organizado todo?

-Grace la ha ayudado… Nosotras hemos optado por mantenernos al margen por obvias razones.

-Entiendo… Iré lo antes posible a hablar con ella, no quiero que haga las cosas sin pensar.

-Será lo mejor… Como se encuentre casada cuando vuelva a ser la misma nos va a matar a todos sin piedad…- dijo divertida aunque en el fondo tenía bastante razón.

-Yo me ocupo.

-Nos vemos Carrick…- tras colgar fui a casa donde me esperaba una sonriente Grace.

-Has llegado pronto…- la abracé y besé ligeramente como cada vez que volvía de hacer algo así.

-Pero está hecho.

-¡Bien! Mi niña ya puede estar tranquila.

-He hablado con Caroline…- su nerviosismo al contestar fue obvio.

-¿Sobre qué?- la abracé fuertemente.

-¿Sabes cómo reaccionará cuando recupere la memoria?- ella apretó mi abrazo.

-Seguro que verá lo que ve ahora o lo que vemos todos…- suspiré - Lo ama Carrick pero es demasiado orgullosa para reconocerlo…

-Lo sé querida pero no me parece bien dejarla hacer esto…- se separó de mí para mirarme a los ojos algo enojada.

-Si no recuerdo mal el de la idea del prometido fuiste tú…- le rodé los ojos.

-No es lo mismo estar prometida que casada.

-Pero así no podrá volverse atrás y se dará una oportunidad…- cogió mi cara y me miró fijamente antes de besarme de forma más intensa.

-Grace…- se separó antes que perdiera el control.

-Hazme caso, Ana nos lo agradecerá…- volví a abrazarla.

-Mañana iré por ella, necesito hablar y traerla de vuelta.

-¿Por qué no esperas al sábado?- sonreí.

-¿El Sábado es la boda?

-Sí, es mejor dejarla Carrick… Si cuando se recupere se enoja yo hablaré con ella…- lo pensé tan sólo un momento, su mirada me dio la seguridad que todo saldría bien.

-Está bien… Iremos el Sábado…- la separé de mí para volver a mirarla a los ojos- ¿Vamos a la cama?- me sonrió de forma pícara.

-Estaba deseando que lo dijeras…- la guié cogida de la cintura a nuestra habitación, seguramente Ana se enojaría mucho con esto pero también sabía que podría ser su oportunidad de dejar a Lessy atrás…

ANA

Cuando Christian dijo que iría dentro por unas cosas esperaba que tardara menos, por eso se me ocurrió que tal vez necesitaba ayuda para coger algo, no me esperaba encontrarlo hablando con Caroline…

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso!- le gritó, antes que pudiera entrar y decir algo ella le respondió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Temes que descubra tu mentira?- ¿Qué? ¿A qué se refería? Como la curiosidad me mataba no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué mentira? ¿De qué hablan?- Christian se puso muy nervioso y no hizo más que balbucear.

-Pues… Esto… Yo…- el teléfono sonó y Caroline fue a contestar, yo quedé esperando su respuesta, pasaron varios minutos y en vista que no lo hacía le exigí.

-¿Vas a decirme Christian?

-Ana yo…- antes que terminara la frase Caroline lo interrumpió.

-Ya podemos volver…- la miré sorprendida ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Cómo que podemos volver?- tras un hondo y sospechoso suspiro contestó como si nada.

-Había que hacer fumigación en la casa y ya terminó...- no sabía por qué pero algo de todo eso no me olía bien.

-¿Fumigación?- asintió- ¿Por qué nadie me informó?- alzó los hombros.

-Ni idea… Voy a tomarme un vaso de leche y me voy a la cama…- lo hizo y se fue más rápido que el viento bajo mi atenta mirada, en cuando estuvimos solos Christian me abrazó por detrás.

-¿Seguimos con nuestra celebración?- me volví bastante seria.

-Quiero que seas claro conmigo y me digas que mentira es esa de la que hablaban…- volvió a tragar grueso mientras apartaba la vista de mí.

-Ana yo…- cogí su cara con ambas manos para que me mirara a los ojos.

-Por favor Christian, necesito saberlo…- tras unos segundos de silencio sus palabras me dejaron estupefacta.

-Ana nunca he sido tu prometido…- dijo quitándose el anillo que le había regalado hace nada- Sólo era tu amante de turno…- abrí los ojos horrorizada ¿Amante de turno?

-¿Qué?- intentó acercarse pero no lo dejé.

-Yo te amo por eso no me importaba…

-¿Amantes? ¿Sólo teníamos sexo?

-Eso creía pero ahora veo que tenemos algo más…- intentó abrazarme pero me alejé.

-¿Ahora que no recuerdo?

-Pero dijiste que lo sentías…- reí sarcásticamente.

-Todo lo que recuerdo de nosotros no es más que una mentira…- dije más que dolida ¿Por qué me habían engañado?

-No es así, si me dejas explicarte…- ahora mismo no me interesaban sus explicaciones así que me fui sin mirar atrás, necesitaba soledad para pensar. Por suerte había dejado las llaves puestas en el coche, arranqué y aceleré dejando sus gritos atrás. Todo lo que había vivido con él había sido una mentira ¿En qué más me habían engañado? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Cuando llevaba más de una hora conduciendo pasé por un sitio que me parecía conocido, así que a pesar de no verse muy seguro lo tomé, no tardé mucho en llegar a un pequeño arroyo ¿De qué me sonaba este lugar? Algo me había traído aquí ¿Pero qué? Me bajé del coche y me acerqué a la orilla, unos escalofríos subieron por mi espalda cuando lo hice ¿Qué demonios?

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero mira que sirenita más linda nos ha traído la corriente!- escuché la voz de un hombre detrás de mí, cuando me volví vi que eran 2 y se estaban acercando demasiado.

-Yo ya me iba…- caminé de vuelta al coche pero antes de llegar uno de ellos me cogió del brazo… Lo que ocurrió después me dejó perpleja, todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos… Con una habilidad increíble se lo doblé a la espalda poniéndolo de escudo sobre mí, usé el arma en su chaqueta para disparar al otro que cayó fulminado al instante para terminar rompiendo el cuello del que tenía en mis manos…

Al terminar caí de rodillas sin apartar la vista del panorama frente a mí ¿Pero qué demonios he hecho? Tiré el arma a un lado y por primera vez desde que supe que tenía amnesia temporal tuve miedo de recordar…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ ALMAS GEMELAS***

 **...**


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

CHRISTIAN

-Ya podemos volver…- nos interrumpió Caroline y Ana la miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que podemos volver?- respiró hondo antes de contestarle, por lo menos la atención de mí y la mentira había sido desviada o al menos eso esperaba… Aunque por su cara no parecía muy convencida.

-Había que hacer fumigación en la casa y ya terminó...- ¿Qué? ¿Fumigación? ¡Hasta yo podía ver que estaba mintiendo!

-¿Fumigación?- preguntó dudosa, no me extrañaba que supiera que mentía- ¿Por qué nadie me informó?

-Ni idea… Voy a tomarme un vaso de leche y me voy a la cama…- dijo sin más antes de quitarse de en medio, Ana se quedó observándola y aproveché de abrazarla por detrás e intentar volver a lo nuestro.

-¿Seguimos con nuestra celebración?- su cara al volverse me dio a entender que no.

-Quiero que seas claro conmigo y me digas que mentira es esa de la que hablaban…- ¡Mierda! Tragué grueso mientras apartaba la mirada ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba entusiasmado con la idea de casarme pero por otro lado…

-Ana yo…- cogió mi cara para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Por favor Christian, necesito saberlo…- tras pensarlo unos eternos segundos decidí que lo mejor era ser sincero.

-Ana nunca he sido tu prometido…- confesé quitándome el anillo con bastante pena pero con la esperanza que esto no cambiara nuestros planes - Sólo era tu amante de turno…- abrió los ojos horrorizada.

-¿Qué?- me acerqué con la intención de abrazarla pero no me dejó.

-Yo te amo por eso no me importaba…- seguí con la esperanza de hacerla entrar en razón pero me interrumpió.

-¿Amantes? ¿Sólo teníamos sexo?- ¡Mierda! Dicho así sonaba peor de lo que era.

-Eso creía pero ahora veo que tenemos algo más…- continué explicando para que viera lo mismo que yo pero cuando intenté abrazarla de nuevo se volvió a alejar.

-¿Ahora que no recuerdo?- ¡Maldita sea! Esto no estaba saliendo como pensaba.

-Pero dijiste que lo sentías…- insistí pero su risa sarcástica me volvió a interrumpir.

-Todo lo que recuerdo de nosotros no es más que una mentira…- dijo dolida ¡Mierda! ¡Sabía que no era buena idea mentirle! Pero debía explicarle para hacerla entender...

-No es así, si me dejas explicarte…- sin esperar que lo hiciera salió corriendo, tras suspirar hondamente la seguí ¡No podía dejar las cosas así! Necesitaba que entendiera… Pero cuando salí lo único que vi fue al coche alejándose…- ¡Ana! ¡Ana! ¡Vuelve!– grité sin éxito, en cuanto desapareció de mi vista me senté en el escalón de la entrada desesperado y comencé a revolverme el cabello con frustración… ¡Cómo podía ser que de estar a punto de casarnos nuestra relación estuviera a punto de romperse!

-¿Qué ocurre tío? ¿Por qué gritas?- preguntó José nada más salir, por su aspecto debía estar dormido, Olivia apareció enseguida por detrás y me miró bastante seria.

-¿Ana?- bajé la vista.

-Se ha ido…

-¿Ha recordado algo?- preguntó nerviosa y negué- ¿Entonces?- volví a pasarme las manos por la cara, no sabía ni cómo empezar - ¡Christian no estoy para juegos!

-Yo tampoco…- me interrumpió enfadada.

-¡Dime dónde!- resoplé riendo con bastante sarcasmo.

-¿Crees que si lo supiera estaría aquí?

-¿Se ha llevado vuestro coche?- señalé el lugar donde lo había aparcado.

-¿Tu qué crees?

-¡Tío, no te pases!- me reprendió José y tuve que respirar hondo para tranquilizarme antes de responder.

-Lo siento Olivia pero no me encuentro bien…

-Voy a vestirme e iré a buscarla.

-¿Pero cómo vas a hacer eso?- preguntó José- ¡No sabemos dónde está!

-Todos los coches tienen un localizador…- alcé la vista esperanzado- Llevará un tiempo pero la encontraremos.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- negó algo enfadada.

-Si tú eres la razón de su ida no es buena idea.

-De acuerdo…- dije rendido, me levanté para entrar a la casa, José se quedó hablando con ella y yo volví a la cocina, me senté frente al anillo y lo cogí con nostalgia… Había estado tan cerca, tal vez esto pasó para que esperara que recuperara su memoria ¿Recordaría entonces que me ama? ¿O volverá a su coraza?

-¿Vas a contarme?- suspiré apenado recordando los momentos previos a todo esto… ¡Había ido todo tan bien!

-La he jodido…- se sentó junto a mí y cogió el anillo en mi mano.

-¿Esto es lo que creo?

-Si… Pero ya no tiene ningún valor…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Te estás rindiendo?

-Le dije la verdad y no lo ha tomado bien.

-¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?- no podía decirle todo así que sólo dije lo que podía.

-Que no era su prometido…- me dio 2 palmadas en la espalda más fuertes de la cuenta.

-No es para tanto, cuando se le pase hablas con ella…- reí.

-No creo que sea tan fácil.

-¡Vamos tío! Sí que lo es, sólo debes esperar y darle tiempo de pensar. Se ve que te ama, sólo es el cabreo de haberla engañado.

-Puede ser…- susurré aunque en el fondo sabía que no era tan simple.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la cama? Por la mañana lo hablan con calma y lo verán todo de otro color.

-Tienes razón…- dije más que nada para retirarme a la soledad de nuestra habitación, él me acompañó todo el camino.

-Que descanses…

-Gracias José, tú también…- tras despedirnos entré y me tumbé en la cama sin ganas de nada… ¡No podía creer mi mala suerte! Aunque traté de dormirme no pude, no me gustaba beber pero ahora mismo necesitaba tomar algo para olvidar todo esto, así que bajé por una botella y un vaso para volver a la habitación a ahogar mis penas… Me quedé bebiendo junto a la ventana con la esperanza de verla regresar pero tras varias horas sin éxito me tumbé en la cama para tratar de dormir algo… Tal vez mañana me diera la oportunidad de hablar para explicarme, si aun así quería que me fuera hablaría con Carrick, Ana lo escucharía y podría explicar todo esto.

ANA

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve recostada sobre el coche hasta que sentí el ruido de un coche, por instinto tomé el arma de nuevo para apuntar al visitante pero al hacerlo vi la conocida cara de Olivia, se bajó del coche enseguida y me miró bastante preocupada.

-¿Ana?- observó alrededor antes de correr junto a mí- ¡Oh dios! ¿Estás bien?- asentí, ella cogió el arma de mi mano- ¿Te hicieron algo?- negué- ¿Estás segura?- volví a negar- ¡Por dios Ana! ¡Dime algo!- tras un hondo suspiro susurré lo que deseaba, necesitaba algo de soledad además de hablar con Grace y Carrick.

-Quiero ir a casa…- me ayudó a levantarme y se volvió a uno de los chicos de seguridad que la acompañaban.

-¡Ocúpate del coche de Ana, yo la llevo!

-¡Si, señorita!- cuando estuvimos dentro del coche comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Enseguida llegaremos, Christian está…- la interrumpí, no me sentía en condiciones de hablar con él.

-Quiero ir mi casa no a la de la playa…- suspiró pesadamente.

-Ana, no me gusta meterme donde no me llaman pero sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado deben hablarlo.

-Primero necesito saber porque me mintieron…- abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida pero apartó la vista, eso me dio a entender que estaba avergonzada- ¿Todas lo sabían? – volvió a suspirar.

-¿Qué te dijo Christian exactamente?

-¿Acaso importa?

-Supongo que no…- esperé que dijera algo más pero en vista que no iba a hacerlo quedamos en silencio, me recosté sobre la ventanilla pensando en todo lo que había vivido estos días. Había sido una feliz mentira… ¿Mi vida anterior también lo era? ¡Dios! Estaba hecha un lío y sólo una persona me podía sacar de él. Cuando llegamos era demasiado tarde para despertar a Carrick, así que fui a darme una ducha antes de acostarme… Mi día no había acabado como esperaba pero estaba demasiado cansada, así que tras la ducha me metí en la cama y quedé totalmente dormida…

-Ana…- escuchaba una voz algo lejos que me llamaba pero no sabía si estaba soñando- ¡Ana!- gritaron más fuerte y pegué un salto de la cama, Grace se hallaba sentada junto a mí- Ya me contó Olivia algo… ¿Quieres hablar?- quedé en silencio mientras me incorporaba - Olivia dijo que habías matado a 2 hombres...- ese tema también me tenía inquieta, estaba convencida que algo de mí pasado no iba a gustarme.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo o porqué lo hice…- suspiró mientras se acercaba más a mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Tengo miedo de recordar quién soy.

-Entiendo.

-Hace nada estaba feliz porque mi prometido había aceptado casarse conmigo y ahora…- suspiré-Resulta que soy una asesina y Christian sólo era uno de mis amantes…- susurré bastante dolida y ella me abrazó.

-No todo es así como lo pintas.

-Así es como lo veo…- me abrazó más fuerte.

-Sólo date tiempo de recordar, todo tiene una explicación pero no hay como hacerlo sin que recuerdes tu pasado…- me daba la sensación que sólo estaba dándole vueltas al asunto así que fui directa.

-¿Por qué me mintieron con lo de Christian?

-Aunque no lo creas lo hicimos por tu bien….- me separé para verla a los ojos.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso por mi bien?- tras apartar la mirada siguió hablando.

-Te conozco desde que eras un bebé…- acarició mi rostro con ternura- Podía ver que lo amabas tanto como el a ti pero eras demasiado terca para reconocerlo…- sentí una punzada en mi estómago- Como has podido comprobar por ti misma lo vuestro puede funcionar…- bajé la vista a mis pies como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Ahora mismo me siento bastante perdida…- agarré las rodillas con mis manos y comencé a mover los pies con nerviosismo, ella cogió la mano donde tenía el anillo ¡Ni siquiera me lo había quitado!

-Comprendo que necesites tiempo pero recuerda lo que te dije…- puso un dedo sobre mi corazón- Él nunca te mentirá…- asentí en silencio, amaba a Christian pero no podía quitarme sus palabras de la cabeza.

-Gracias Grace…- me dio un beso en la frente antes de levantarse.

-Será mejor que te deje descansar…- le sonreí en agradecimiento y una vez sola me tumbé en la cama. Christian vino a mi mente de nuevo y mi corazón se aceleró como siempre pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Mi cabeza en estos momentos estaba hecha un lío aun así debía hablar con él, al momento cogí el teléfono y lo llamé…

-¿Ana? ¿Dónde estás? Estaba preocupado y…- lo interrumpí.

-Necesito tiempo Christian…- hubo un tenso silencio- Necesito saber quién soy antes de seguir con lo nuestro…- por inercia toqué el anillo en mi mano.

-¿Eso significa que se acabó?- me dio un vuelco el estómago.

-Después de lo que dijiste yo…

-¿No vas a dejar que me explique o darme la oportunidad de hablar?

-Si quieres podemos hacerlo esta noche…

-¿Quedamos en mi casa?- abrí los ojos sorprendida, ni siquiera eso recordaba.

-¿Tu casa?

-Sí, el piso donde vivía con José antes de…- lo interrumpí antes que volviera a mencionar algo de amantes.

-De acuerdo, allí estaré…- dije de corrido antes de colgar, necesitaba liberar estrés y el gym era lo más recomendable. No llevaba mucho tiempo con el saco cuando llegó Carrick.

-No deberías forzarte tanto…- rodé los ojos.

-Tú no deberías mentirme…- suspiró.

-No lo hice con mala intención, sabía que lo amabas aunque no quisieras reconocerlo…- resoplé- Yo solo les di un empujoncito…- paré de dar golpes para enfrentarlo.

-¡No se trata de Christian o lo que sienta por él! ¡Se trata de la mentira!- apartó la vista- ¡No me gustan las mentiras!

-Lo sé Ana pero si lo hice fue por una buena causa…- le negué antes de seguir golpeando el saco ¡Necesitaba liberar mi frustración!

-¡Debiste decirme la verdad!...- tras un tenso silencio recordé lo otro- Todo esto me lleva a pensar en cómo demonios era mi vida para matar a 2 hombres en segundos y tener sólo amantes en mi cama.

-Dicho así suena muy mal…- lo miré muy cabreada, no sabía si estaba bromeando o hablaba en serio.

-¿Crees que puede sonar mejor?- chasqueó la lengua.

-No creo que sea bueno forzarte, el médico insistió en que los recuerdos vinieran solos y poco a poco…- dijo saliendo por la tangente y no pude evitar reír sarcásticamente.

-¿Sabes qué?- me miró muy serio- ¡Mejor me voy! ¡Está visto que no van a aclararme nada! - fui hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?

-¡Donde me venga en gana!- dije de muy malos modos antes de salir, fui a mi habitación para darme una ducha y me vestí lo más cómoda posible. No sabía si Christian estaría en su casa pero pasaría por si acaso, si no daría una vuelta por la empresa, no recordaba la última vez que estuve allí… ¡Mierda! ¡No recordaba casi nada! Justo cuando iba a salir se pegó a mi uno de los chicos de seguridad.

-El señor Carrick me ha pedido que la lleve… -resoplé, cuando iba a protestar miré atrás para verlo mirarme muy serio y cruzado de brazos.

-No vas a ir sola… Elige, te acompaña él o yo…- ¡Mierda!

-¡Esta bien! ¡Que se venga!- salí de mal humor y me monté en la parte de atrás…- ¡A casa de Christian!- arrancó y me llevó a un edificio bastante normal… ¿Aquí vivía Christian?

-¡Es aquí jefa! ¿Quiere que la acompañe?- sólo con la mirada que le di entendió y volvió la vista al frente- Esperaré aquí.

-¡Bien!- antes de bajar le pregunté- ¿Qué piso es?

-3D…- salí del coche y me dirigí a la puerta, por suerte estaba abierto así que me dispuse a subir… Cogí las escaleras porque el ascensor no me daba confianza, cuando estaba por alcanzar la tercera planta escuché unas voces conocidas… Esa mujer… ¿Por qué me resultaba conocida?

-Ya me ha dicho José que te ha dejado…

-José debería meterse en sus cosas…- me asomé un poco para ver, ambos se encontraban hablando frente a la puerta C, la chica era bastante guapa y… ¿Eso que llevaba era un camisón? Cuando iba a salir me vino un flash…

 _-Buenas noches…_

 _-¿Ana? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-¿Puedes decirme quién eres?_

 _-Soy Tanya, encantada…_

 _-¿Y eres…?_

 _-Ana, estás siendo grosera…_

 _-¡Me importa una mierda! Sólo te pedí una cosa… Te quiero fuera de mi casa esta misma noche..._

¡Qué demonios fue eso! ¿Lo dejamos? La miré de nuevo, cada vez estaba más cerca de Christian… La punzada en mi cabeza era cada vez mayor…

-¿Por qué no entras y hablamos más detenidamente?- ¿Hablar? Se veía de lejos que quería…

-No creo que sea buena idea…- ¿Qué no cree? ¿Tendrían una relación de antes? Si Christian y yo éramos sólo amantes bien pudiera ser cierto, se pegó tanto que sus alientos se entremezclaron.

-Yo puedo hacerte olvidar…- a continuación se tiró a su cuello y lo besó… Otra punzada más fuerte vino y no pude evitar gritar tanto de dolor como frustración…

 _-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Solo porque estoy cenando con una amiga pones fin a lo nuestro?_

 _-Si algo he aprendido estos años es a leer los gestos… Ella quiere follarte y tú le estas dando alas, desde mi punto de vista es una clara invitación a hacerlo y eso falta a nuestro acuerdo… ¡Suerte con él!... ¿Qué demonios crees que haces Christian?_

 _-¡No voy a permitir que uses esto de excusa para dejarme! ¡Vamos a hablar ahora mismo!_

-¿Ana? ¿Estás bien?- escuché su voz preocupada de lejos pero mi cabeza dolía demasiado…

 _-Volvemos a vernos Ana… Puedes apostar que sabía de tu trampa… Olvidaste que te conozco demasiado bien, supe que esto era una trampa desde el principio, así que me encargué de tus hombres para llegar a ti… Pero nunca pensé que fuera tan fácil…_

 _-Te veré en el infierno…_

Él… Lo conozco… Su nombre era… Era… Era…

-Luke…- nada más susurrar su nombre todo lo acontecido aquel día vino a mí…

 _Estaba nerviosa por decirle a papá lo de Luke, sabía la mala relación que había con su padre pero confiaba que cuando supieran lo nuestro cambiaran de opinión._

 _-Ana cielo ¿qué haces escondida?- suspiré tratando de tomar valor._

 _-Tengo algo que decirte…- antes de poder terminar irrumpieron en el despacho._

 _-Nunca pensé que fuera tan fácil llegar a ti…- papá lo miró enfadado._

 _-¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?_

 _-Vamos a poner fin a esto ya…- me agarró del pelo y tiró de mí hacía fuera._

 _-¡Deja a mi hija!- cuando papá trató de ayudarme le disparó en el brazo- ¡Maldito!- rió._

 _-Pronto dejará de dolerte…- con una seña a uno de sus hombres lo llevó al salón mientras él seguía agarrando mi pelo, con gran dolor pude ver a Luke frente a mí que observaba todo sin hacer nada- Vas a verlo todo querida…- susurró en mi oído, olía mucho a whisky- Después me encargaré de ti…_

 _-¡No!- gritó Luke._

 _-Creo recordar que te dije que estuvieras callado…- apartó la vista, su padre agarró mi cara con fuerza para que no pudiera apartarla… Todo pasó como a cámara lenta, con gran dolor tuve que revivir sus muertes, sus últimas palabras se grabaron en mi mente y corazón "Te quiero"…_

-¿Ana?- alcé la vista y vi su mirada preocupada- ¿Te encuentras bien?- negué, él me ayudó a levantarme, esa chica seguía allí- Tanya necesito hablar con mi prometida…- le entrecerré los ojos pero no dije nada, solo dejé que me llevara dentro. No podía quitar las manos de mi cabeza… Había recordado tantas cosas, pero temía que había algo mucho más importante- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Bastante… ¿Tienes algo?- fue por una pastilla y me la trajo junto a un vaso de agua, esperó en silencio, cuando la tomé pregunté sin rodeos.

-Mientras éramos amantes… ¿Estabas también con ella?

-¿Qué?- gritó horrorizado, se puso en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas- ¡Nunca te he engañado!- rió sin ganas- Precisamente la fidelidad era una de tus cláusulas…

-No me ha parecido así…- comencé a dar vueltas al anillo, ahora mismo sentía que me quemaba.

-¿Viste cuando…?- asentí y comenzó a pasarse las manos por el cabello de nuevo- Se me echó encima y no…- me quité el anillo y lo puse sobre la mesa antes de levantarme.

-Pensaba que era la única que estaba perdida pero ahora pienso que ambos lo estamos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – me acerqué para abrazarlo y él lo hizo de vuelta.

-Necesito encontrarme antes de poder seguir con esto…- suspiró apretando su abrazo.

-Yo tengo bastante claro lo que siento…- ya no estaba tan segura pero no me apetecía discutir al respecto así que me separé para irme.

-Adiós Christian… - antes de alejarme gritó.

-Te amo Ana, si lo que quieres es tiempo te lo daré pero no me excluyas de tu vida…- antes de alcanzar la puerta me abrazó por detrás- Sé que esto puede funcionar…- cerré los ojos con fuerza, ahora mismo no me sentía capaz de responder.

-En cuanto me sienta mejor volveré…- me di la vuelta y me besó, fue un beso dulce que me supo amargo así que me despegué enseguida- Tengo que irme…- salí sin volver la vista atrás, sabía lo que sentía por él pero no estaba preparada para esto.

Cuando llegué a la calle alcé la vista y tomé aire, el recuerdo de la muerte de mis padres no se iba, me sentía bastante triste, necesitaba estar sola para pensar así que aprovechando la distracción de mi perro guardián caminé en sentido contrario, después de dar varias vueltas llegué a un bar con bastante ambiente y decidí entrar a tomarme algo. Nada más sentarme en la barra llegó el camarero junto a mí.

-¿Qué quieres hermosa?

-Una cola light…- el chico comenzó a reír y le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?- intentó esconder su risa sin éxito.

-Perdona, no estoy acostumbrado a que chicas como tú…- me guiñó el ojo- Me pidan eso…- pasé por alto el detalle de su comentario, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-Yo no bebo…- en ese instante volvieron esos recuerdos a mí… Su olor… La presión de sus asquerosos dedos en mí cara para que no perdiera detalle…

-Una coca light…- la puso junto a mí- Intuyo que necesitas hablar…- le alcé una ceja.

-No creo que sea asunto tuyo…- volvió a reír.

-Me gustas, eres divertida…- se apoyó sobre la barra para verme más de cerca- Y tu cara me resulta conocida…- negué bajando la mirada a mí bebida.

-Tengo una cara muy común…- dije para desviar su atención pero volvió a reír.

-Nada de eso, eres hermosa…- volvió a acercarse sobre la barra- Ahora… ¿Quieres contarme quién ha sido?

-Nadie…- insistí para que me dejara en paz pero fue imposible, sólo se alejaba para atender a otros clientes y volvía de nuevo a mí. Por lo menos era gracioso y durante el tiempo que estuve allí me olvidé por completo de mis problemas… Cuando quise darme cuenta se había hecho muy tarde ¡Mierda! Debía llamar a Carrick pero mi teléfono no estaba- ¡Mierda!- comencé a palpar todos mis bolsillos sin éxito.

-¿Qué ocurre preciosa?

-¿Tienes móvil?

-Si…- alargué la mano, al ver su cara extrañada me expliqué.

-Necesito hacer una llamada ¿Me lo prestas?- volvió a acercarse por encima de la barra.

-¿Qué te parece si esperas media hora y te acompaño a casa?

-¿Media hora?- miró el reloj y asintió.

-Te traeré otra coca light…- me guiñó el ojo y se alejó por ella, no me costaba esperar media hora más para que me llevara, era un chico algo loco y osado pero no se veía peligroso… Suspiré, después de lo ocurrido en el lago no creía que pudiera hacerme nada aunque quisiera. Justo cuando lo miré de nuevo estaba agachado… ¡Mierda! Estaba bueno… Demasiado…

CHRISTIAN

En cuanto se fue sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, por un lado entendía su situación pero por otro… ¿No le valía lo que sentía? En eso no hay engaño, me tumbé en el sofá sin ganas de nada, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que José llegó…

-¿Todavía estás ahí?...- suspiré, él se sentó junto a mí- ¿A qué hora llega Ana?

-Ya se fue…

-Entiendo…- lo miré enfadado.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Tanya que lo habíamos dejado?

-No fue así exactamente...- dijo rodando los ojos y esperé pacientemente su explicación- Sólo le dije que habíais peleado…- resoplé.

-No sé qué sea peor…- me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Mira lo positivo…- me guiñó- Podrás tener sexo en lo que Ana se da cuenta de lo que perdió.

-No puedo creerme que estés enamorado de Olivia…- me entrecerró los ojos con enojo.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver mi relación aquí…- me pasé las manos por la cara mientras suspiraba hondamente tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Estoy enamorado de Ana ¡No me importa el sexo!- recalqué.

-¡Está bien! Lo siento tío… A veces sale mi José anterior…- se quedó pensando unos segundos- Si de verdad la amas no te rindas…- si fuera tan fácil- ¡Ve por ella y no la dejes marchar!- se acercó a susurrar- Es un caramelo demasiado tentador para estar sola mucho tiempo…- lo miré mal.

-¿Así tratas de animarme?- alzó las manos.

-Ya me callo… - eso era lo que más temía, no sabía cuánto tiempo necesitaría ni tampoco si encontraría a otra persona durante el mismo- Aunque sigo pensando que no deberías esperar.

-Puede que tengas razón…- me levanté con la esperanza de poder hablar con Grace y Carrick, ellos podrían ayudarme.

-¡Así se habla tío! No puedes rendirte sin más, seguro que hay forma de arreglarlo…- no pude evitar reír, a pesar de todo me hacía ver lo gracioso del asunto.

-Gracias… - se puso más serio antes de preguntar.

-¿Volverás al Hospital?- ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera lo había pensado, en nuestra situación actual mi trabajo como su médico personal había pasado a la historia…- ¿No lo habías pensado verdad?- negué revolviéndome el cabello de nuevo.

-Mañana iré a hablar con el director y veré que puedo hacer…- no podía quedarme esperando su decisión, necesitaba volver al trabajo, así los días pasarían más rápido.

-Si hace falta hablaré con él…- le sonreí agradecido.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo…- cogí mi móvil para ir a mi habitación- Ahora tengo que retirarme…- sonrió.

-¡Suerte!- cuando llegué le marqué y enseguida contestó.

-Carrick… Necesito tu ayuda…- su profundo suspiró no era buena señal.

-¿No ha ido bien?

-Necesita tiempo pero temo que quede en el olvido.

-No lo creo Christian, ella te ama. Seguro que antes de lo que crees se da cuenta y vuelve a buscarte…- ¡Ojalá fuera cierto!

-No estoy en contra que se tome un tiempo, entiendo que esté hecha un lío por todo esto pero quiero seguir viéndola aunque sea como amigos.

-Hablaré con ella, aunque ahora mismo no está de muy buen humor.

-No me extraña…

-Si supieras…- susurró y me dio curiosidad.

-¿Quieres contarme?- rió.

-El mejor consejo que puedo darte es que hay cosas que es mejor no saber…- resoplé.

-No van a contarme.

-No me compete hacerlo, pero si todo va bien lo hará.

-Eso espero… Por lo pronto iré al Hospital para reincorporarme al trabajo.

-Con una llamada puedo arreglarlo.

-¿En serio? ¿Puedes hacer que pueda incorporarme mañana?- tenían más influencias de las que imaginaba aunque siendo Ana quién es no era de extrañar.

-¡Si supieras!- dijo riendo en un tono algo sospechoso, me daba la sensación que se refería a otra cosa- En un rato te confirmo ¿Quieres empezar mañana o mejor pasado?

-Mañana, no me gusta estar en casa…- allí podría distraerme de todo esto.

-¡Bien! En un rato te confirmo lo del trabajo y con Ana te prometo que hablaré en cuanto llegue.

-¿No ha llegado todavía?- pregunté extrañado.

-No, si ha salido ahora de tu casa no debe tardar…- eso me preocupó.

-Ana se fue hace varias horas ¿Seguro que no llegó?- sus gritos desesperados y enfadados me dieron la respuesta.

-¿Qué? ¡Maldita sea! Tengo que dejarte…- colgó sin decir más ¿Dónde estaba Ana? Y lo más importante ¿Estaba sola? Suspiré desesperado, esta espera iba a ser muy larga…

ANA

Seguí conversando con el chico que ahora sabía se llamaba Riley, era bastante divertido y simpático, sus tonterías me habían animado bastante. Cuando por fin llegó la hora de su salida fuimos hacia los aparcamientos.

-¿Estás más animada o me parece?- asentí sonriente.

-Así es…- se paró y lo hice frente a él, me dio una sonrisa y acarició mi cara.

-Eres muy hermosa…- sus ojos estaban fijos en mis labios, seguramente esperando permiso para besarme. La imagen de Christian besándose con Tanya vino a mi mente, tal vez…- Si te engañó él se lo pierde…- susurró, fui acercando mi rostro al suyo pero en cuanto nuestros labios hicieron contacto supe que esto estaba mal y agaché la cabeza dejando mi frente sobre ellos.

-Lo siento pero yo…- besó mi frente.

-Entiendo…- me separó para mirarme a los ojos- Ya me ha pasado tantas veces que estoy acostumbrado…- dijo divertido y reí, me miró fingiendo enojo- No me parece divertido señorita… reí más.

-Eres muy divertido…- seguimos hablando entre risas camino a su coche, una vez que llegamos puso algo de música y tras darle mi dirección me llevó a casa. Por el camino conversamos de todo un poco, su sentido del humor me hacía reír, cuando llegamos me sorprendí de ver tantos activos en la puerta ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Sólo esperaba que no fuera por mí…

-¿Esta es tu casa?- preguntó sorprendido y algo asustado de ver a tantos hombres armados.

-Si…- salí del coche, en cuanto el chico en la puerta me vio supe que era lo que temía y enseguida habló por el micro.

-Ha llegado con un chico señor… Enseguida…- ya me imaginaba con quién hablaba, cuando terminó se volvió a mí.

-El señor Carrick la espera en su despacho…- resoplé, Riley se puso junto a mí.

-No me apetece verlo ahora…- me volví a él- ¿Quieres pasar?- negó algo nervioso.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya…- asentí apenada.

-Gracias por todo, ha sido divertido…- me acerqué para abrazarlo y miró de reojo a los chicos de la puerta antes de corresponderme.

-Adiós Ana…- fue casi corriendo de vuelta a su coche y se fue… Me daba la sensación que no volvería a verlo…

-Señorita…- lo ignoré totalmente y entré a la casa, me imaginaba que Carrick estaría en la entrada esperándome así que fui por el jardín trasero. No me esperaba que una pequeña bola de pelo marrón se me echara encima y comenzara a lamerme.

-¿Pero qué?- se veía contento de verme ¿Era mío? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? Cuando miré el collar que llevaba pude leer- Less…- el dolor de cabeza se intensificó y todo lo perdido volvió a mí…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ ALMAS GEMELAS***


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

ANA

¡Malditos hijos de puta! ¡Cómo pudieron tomarme por imbécil este tiempo! Aparté rápidamente al chucho para incorporarme de un salto e ir rápidamente dentro. Necesitaba reunirlos a todos urgentemente para hablar seriamente, nada más entrar por la puerta casi tropiezo con el principal...

-¿Por qué demonios no viniste a casa cuando terminaste de hablar con Christian?- ¡Encima! ¿Tendrá cara de hablarme así? Lo señalé con el dedo bastante enfadada.

-¡Aquí las órdenes las doy yo! ¡Os quiero a todos en la sala de reuniones isofacto! – enseguida cambió su cara, lo sabía.

-¿Recordaste todo?- aunque hubiera preferido olvidar ciertas partes, todas formaban parte de quién soy y no sería justo olvidar nada ni a nadie. Había estado tanto tiempo manteniendo escondido su recuerdo que sacarlo me había liberado ¿Sería esa la causa de mis pesadillas? Sólo necesitaba aclarar algo más para poder seguir adelante.. **.**

-Entiendo que estés enfadada pero me responsabilizo de todo esto, fui yo quien quiso mentirte sobre tu relación con Christian pero como dije fue por tu bien…- le entrecerré los ojos bastante cabreada pero lo ignoré mientras que iba hacía nuestra sala de reuniones.

-¡Los quiero aquí cuanto antes! ¡Tienen mucho que explicarme…!- me siguió hasta que me vio sentada y se fue, esperé pacientemente mientras todas mis chicas además de Grace y Carrick llegaban… En cuanto los tuve a todos allí Caroline fue la primera en hablar.

-Ana… Ante todo queremos decir que no fue idea nuestra y…- con una mirada supo que debía callar.

-Ya me han dicho todo ese rollo de que es por mi bien…- chasqueé la lengua antes de seguir, los miré a todos sin excepción- Quiero que sepan que me han decepcionado…- todos apartaron su mirada menos Grace y Carrick - Pensaba que con ustedes estaba a salvo… ¡Pero me han engañado!- grité golpeando la mesa lo más fuerte que podía.

-Ana…- interrumpió Carrick, tras mirarlo muy seria volvió a callarse.

-A pesar de todo me ha venido bien recordar ciertas cosas…- añadí mientras esos recuerdos venían de nuevo- Lo que me trae de vuelta al hecho ¿Qué ocurrió con Luke?

-Me encargué de él mientras estabas en la casa de la playa.

-¿No lo maté?

-Estuvo muy cerca, no lo dejaste bien parado pero si vivo…- asentí, algo era algo- Así que Elliot consiguió un buen momento para que pudiera actuar.

-¡Bien! Eso significa un problema menos…- alzó la ceja.

-¿Cómo que un problema menos?- preguntó extrañado y lo miré como si fuera imbécil.

-Él no trabajaba sólo, quiero a todos los que colaboraron sin excepción…

-Ana no creo que sea…

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que creas! ¡Aquí las órdenes las doy yo! ¡He dicho que los quiero muertos a todos!- grité enfadada mientras golpeaba fuertemente la mesa de nuevo, ésta vez todos sin excepción agacharon la cabeza excepto Grace que me miraba con pena… Debería hablar a solas con ella- También debemos asegurar que mi identidad como Lessy siga siendo una incógnita…- me quedé pensativa unos segundos- Cuando sepamos de todos los involucrados quiero encargarme personalmente.

-¿No crees que te estás pasando?- me levanté y me acerqué de forma amenazante ¡Ya se había acabado la estúpida Ana! Me agaché a su altura para pegar nuestra cara lo suficiente, debía mostrar mi decisión.

-¿Qué parte no has entendido? ¡Es bien fácil! Hay que buscar y encargarse ¿Recuerdas?- nos retamos con la miradas unos eternos segundos hasta que Grace nos interrumpió.

-¿Podríamos hablar a solas?- asentí.

-¡Podéis iros! ¡Estoy muy decepcionada pero sigo pensando que son el mejor equipo para apoyarme…!- tras una ligera y apenada sonrisa por parte de cada una fueron saliendo de la estancia, Carrick se veía dudoso así que agregué a modo de broma- ¡No voy a matarla, puedes irte tranquilo!- resopló.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero…- Grace lo interrumpió.

-Necesito hablar con ella, enseguida saldré…- tras una última mirada lo hizo, una vez solas la invité a sentarse en el sofá junto a mí- ¿Recuerdas lo que has vivido este tiempo?

-Si… Ahora mismo recuerdo todo…- no sabía si era bueno o malo pero de lo que estaba segura es que debía traerlo de vuelta.

-En ese caso te volveré a repetir mi consejo…- le sonreí.

-¡Voy a tomarlo aunque no de la forma que quieren!- abrió los ojos sorprendida y procedí a explicarme- No pienso renunciar a Christian… Aunque me joda y hubiera preferido no hacerlo…- suspiré rendida- Me he enamorado de él…

-¡Eso es maravilloso Ana! Así podrás…- la interrumpí antes que se hiciera ilusiones de algo que nunca sería.

-No voy a renunciar a Lessy…- ella nos había mantenido a todos a salvo- Y eso de la familia lo dejaremos de lado.

-¿No quieres formar una familia con él?- me recosté en el sofá antes de explicarme.

-Hay muchas parejas sin hijos que son igualmente felices ¿Por qué debemos ser una excepción?- parecía con ganas de agregar algo pero se calló y asintió.

-Supongo que es un gran paso.

-Demasiado…- casi susurré- Me he negado tanto tiempo a pasar por esto de nuevo que me había olvidado de lo jodido que es…

-También tiene sus cosas buenas…- le alcé una ceja y sonrió- ¡Míranos a Carrick y a mí!- no pude evitar reír, entendía lo que trataba de decir pero no estaba hecha para ese tipo de vida.

-Ahora debo encargarme de algo importante…- dije obviando su comentario anterior, me levanté para irme ¡Necesitaba arreglarme como dios manda! Iba a enseñarle a esa tipa que con Ana Steele no se juega y mucho menos con lo mío.

-¿Puedo saber dónde vas?- negué mientras me alejaba.

-Seguro que lo puedes imaginar…- le guiñé el ojo antes de salir, su sonrisa me dio a entender que lo intuía. Mientras iba a mi habitación seguía sin entender ¿Cómo demonios se me ocurre salir así? Una vez equipada con uno de mis mejores vestidos y botas salí en busca de mi coche…

-¿Vas a ir sola?- paré abruptamente para volverme.

-¿Acaso crees que necesito guardián?

-Te contradices…- alcé ambas cejas y me crucé de brazos.

-¿Puedes explicarme?- rodó los ojos.

-Nos has dicho que debemos encargarnos de "todos"…- dijo haciendo comillas con las manos- Entonces… ¿Por qué arriesgarte?- resoplé.

-Lo primero de todo sé cuidarme y si acabaste con el peligro principal, no creo que por el momento vayan a arriesgarse en salir…- negó pasando su mano por la cara- ¿Quieres agregar algo más?

-¡Pues ya que lo mencionas sí!- lo miré muy seria mientras cruzaba de nuevo mis brazos esperando su explicación.

-¡Adelante! ¡Soy toda oídos!- volvió a negar exasperado.

-No es gracioso Ana…- lo señalé con el dedo.

-¿Crees que para mí lo es?- apretó el puente de su nariz con los dedos.

-¡No lo sé! A veces me haces dudar…- rodé los ojos.

-¡Ahora mismo tengo salir, mañana me cuentas más!- fue entonces cuando se percató de mi atuendo.

-¿Dónde se supone que vas así?- cogí la llave del mueble y antes de salir agregué.

-¡Donde debo estar…!- tras dar un leve portazo, me monté en mi coche y puse rumbo a su casa. Esperaba que estuviera solo en caso contrario ya me encargaría de echar a su amigo… Al llegar tuve la suerte de encontrar de nuevo la puerta de abajo abierta, cosa que me dio bastante molestia ¿Para qué demonios quieren una puerta si nunca la cierran? Al alcanzar su piso me detuve en la letra C… ¿Debía o no? Al final llamé al timbre varias veces pero nadie abrió ¡Ya me encargaría en otra ocasión! Seguí mi camino a su casa y enseguida me abrió su amigo.

-¿Ana? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- entré sin esperar su permiso.

-He venido a buscar a Christian…- no se veía por ningún lado.

-Esto… Pues ahora que lo dices…- me volví bastante seria para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Dónde está?

-Ha salido…- ¡Hijo de…!

-¿Con Tanya?- se quedó sin decir nada unos segundos, eso me dio la respuesta que necesitaba ¡Ahora debía encontrarlos! Así que me acerqué de forma amenazante- ¿Dónde están?

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-¿Dónde?- lo agarré fuertemente del cuello- ¡Me importa una mierda que seas el novio de Olivia! ¡Si te interpones en mi camino te acabaré!- tras tragar grueso contestó.

-Fueron al Millenium… Yo se lo recomendé, estaba muy deprimido y…- lo solté y me fui sin escuchar nada más ¡Debía asegurarme que no había corrido a los brazos de otra mujer nada más dejarlo! Si fuera así sería mi segunda ¡Y juro por dios que última decepción! ¿Porque tuve que caer de nuevo? Cuando llegué al coche golpeé el volante con fuerza antes de poner rumbo al Millenium…

Cuando llegué había demasiado ambiente, no me gustaban este tipo de sitios con tanta aglomeración, me abrí paso como pude y fui a la zona más alta para inspeccionar el lugar, enseguida los vi charlando amenamente en una mesa bastante retirada… Demasiado juntos…

-¿Ana?- me volví extrañada.

-¿Paul? ¿Qué haces aquí?- señaló a varios amigos.

-¡Estamos de despedida!

-Muy bien, yo debo irme…- antes de alejarme me tomó del brazo.

-¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros?- me guiñó- ¡Lo pasaremos bien!- ¡Eso me dio una genial idea! Sería la prueba que necesitaba, si realmente le importaba vendría en caso contrario lo mejor sería dejarlo atrás y aprender la lección ¡Maldita sea! ¡No podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte con los hombres! ¡Por eso es mejor vivir el momento!

-¿Por qué no bailamos?- me dio su sonrisa de lado más sexy.

-¡Enseguida vuelvo chicos!- se despidió del resto antes de llevarme cogida de la cintura a la pista, necesitaba escoger bien el lugar para asegurarme que nos viera pero sin que sospechara que sabía que estaba ahí. Una vez que tuvimos una buena posición comenzamos a bailar, demasiado pegados y con movimientos sensuales, de vez en cuando miraba hacia su lado de forma disimulada. Esperé un par de canciones pero no ocurrió nada, al volverme para ver si realmente me había visto los vi besándose. Sentí mi corazón romperse de nuevo, estaba claro que no estaba hecha para el amor…

-Me voy…- volvió a cogerme del brazo.

-¡No puedes irte sin más!- se acercó a susurrar- Podemos pasarlo muy bien.

-Ahora mismo no estoy de humor, tal vez en otra ocasión…- me guiñó el ojo.

-¡Ya sabes mi número!- asentí antes de volver a mi coche, necesitaba tiempo, alejarme de todo y reponerme de esto. Tomaría un vuelo a España y tomaría unas vacaciones ¡Estaba convencida que cuando volviera estaría bien! Pero ahora necesitaba algo de acción y ya que el sexo no era una opción sabía exactamente dónde ir… Sonreí mientras conducía hacía allí ¡Era el mejor lugar posible!

CHRISTIAN

Después de hablar con Carrick volví con José al salón pero para mi sorpresa no estaba solo.

-Hola Christian… Me preguntaba si querías acompañarme al Club Millenium, tenía planes con unos amigos pero me han fallado a última hora y…

-No creo que…- José me interrumpió.

-¡Estará encantado de ir! ¿Verdad?

-No es un buen…- volvió a interrumpirme.

-¿Nos disculpas un momento?

-Claro…- me llevó a rastras a la cocina.

-¡Tío! ¡No puedes quedarte aquí en casa y amargado! ¡Sal y distráete!- suspiré.

-Pero ella quiere…- rodó los ojos.

-Da igual lo que quiera, tendrá lo que le dejes tener… - visto así- Te hace falta animarte y es una buena ocasión.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?- negó.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Si Olivia se entera que fui de fiesta sin ella me la corta!- reí.

-Solo iremos como amigos a tomar algo…- volvió a negar.

-Si voy tendría que decirle y eso significaría que le contaría a Ana…

-¡Entonces será mejor que no!- me dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Te vendrá bien salir…- asentí.

-Tienes razón.

-¡Esa es la actitud! Ahora yo la distraigo mientras tú te pones guapo…- dijo antes de dejarme solo de nuevo, me puse lo primero que pillé en mi armario y salí de nuevo a buscarla.

-¿Nos vamos?- se levantó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Vamos…- cuando estuvimos fuera decidí ser sincero.

-Me alegra salir un poco y eso, pero quiero que sepas que yo no…- se cogió de mi brazo.

-Lo sé… ¿Pero porque no nos olvidamos de todo y pasamos un buen rato como amigos?- sonreí.

-Gracias…- fuimos al lugar en mi coche, durante el trayecto conversamos de todo un poco, por un instante me olvidé de todos mis problemas. El Club al que me trajo no era nada de mi agrado pero sería muy descortés por mi parte decirle, así que simplemente lo obvié.

-¿Te apetece bailar o nos sentamos?

-Mejor nos sentamos, el baile no es lo mío…- me cogió de la mano, me llevó a una mesa bastante tranquila y apartada del bullicio aunque se veía perfectamente todo el lugar.

-¿Aquí está bien?- asentí mientras me acomodaba- ¡Bien, iré a encargar algo especial!- me dejó solo y me quedé pensando en ella ¿Dónde habría ido? Y lo más importante ¿Con quién? -¡Ten!- dejó una copa de colores junto a mí- ¡Bebe! Es el especial y está… Mmmmmm ¡Buenísimo!- me sabía mal negarme y bebí un poco, no estaba mal- ¿Qué te parece?

-Está muy bueno.

-Me alegro que te guste…- se sentó junto a mí- Ahora podemos hablar de lo que quieras, entiendo que estés pasando un mal momento y eso pero…

-¿Te importa que cambiemos de tema? No me apetece hablar de esto…- bebió de su copa.

-De acuerdo… ¡Entonces cuéntame cómo te va todo y viceversa!- reí.

-Mi vida es muy aburrida…- o por lo menos quitando la parte de Ana, con ella a mi lado era bastante emocionante pero como no era momento de acordarse y me viniera el bajón lo mejor era dejarlo a un lado y hablar sobre mi trabajo… A partir de entonces la noche fue bastante bien y me sentí mejor, hasta que…

-¿Esa no es tu ex?- señaló la pista donde pude verla bailando de forma bastante sugerente junto a ese idiota ¡No recordaba el nombre pero se iba a enterar! Me levanté con la intención de darle su merecido - ¿Dónde vas?

-Tengo que…- negó y me hizo sentarme de nuevo.

-Si lo habéis dejado es mejor dejarla… Se ve que son muy cercanos…- no pude quitar mis ojos de ambos ¿Con que con él había ido después de verme? Había algo en sus movimientos que me recordaba a la Ana anterior…- ¿Seguro que estás bien? - asentí a pesar que no lo estaba ¿Por qué demonios tenía tan mala suerte? ¡Con lo grande que era la ciudad y teníamos que acabar en el mismo sitio!- Christian…- se me acercó peligrosamente- Ya que ella se divierte con otro ¿Por qué no hacemos lo mismo?- no sé qué arrebato me dio que la agarré de la cara con ambas manos y la besé, fue bastante fogoso y ardiente pero no me inspiró nada, no estaba preparado para esto…

-Lo siento… -me separé de ella al momento- No debería haberlo hecho.

-He tenido varias relaciones así… No me importa esperar a que te sientas preparado de dar el paso…- negué antes de volver mi vista a la pista, pude ver como el idiota se alejaba por un pasillo demasiado oscuro ¿Irían a…? ¡Mierda!

-Creo que fue un error venir… ¿Nos vamos?- entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué ella está aquí con otro quieres irte?

-No es eso…- al mirar de nuevo pude verlos a lo lejos, así que me levanté como un imbécil para ver con mis propios ojos lo que no quería imaginar- Voy al baño…

-¡Pero!- me alejé antes que me convenciera de no hacerlo, seguí sus pasos y enseguida reconocí su cabeza al fondo del pasillo, se estaba besando con alguien pero parecía rubia y no castaña… En ese momento, ella levantó la cabeza dando un fuerte gemido y observé con tranquilidad que no era Ana… Pero ¿Dónde estaba? Si venían juntos ¿Por qué no estaba con él? No quedaba otra opción… Me acerqué a ambos y golpeé su espalda…

-¡Oye! – Como pareció ignorarme volví a hablar más fuerte- ¡Eh!

-¡Qué coño!- me miró bastante cabreado.

-¿Qué quieres tío? ¡No ves que estoy ocupado!

-¿Dónde está Ana?- amplió su sonrisa.

-Ya me acuerdo…- dijo divertido- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya se cansó de ti?

-No estoy para bromas, necesito hablar con ella…- comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo sé?

-Os acabo de ver bailando…- puso su dedo índice en la barbilla fingiendo que pensaba.

-No recuerdo…- lo cogí por el cuello de su camisa ¡Ahora mismo no estaba para bromas!

-¿Estaba contigo?

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-¡Dime donde está!- exigí bastante cabreado.

-¡No tengo ni idea! ¡Nos encontramos, bailamos un par de canciones y se fue!

-¿No vinieron juntos?

-¡No! Si la conoces debes saber que nunca da explicaciones de nada…- lo solté y se acomodó la camisa de nuevo- ¡Si tanto quieres saber prueba a llamarla!

-Eso haré…- en cuanto me alejé siguieron a lo suyo, si no había venido con él ¿Con quién lo hizo? Sabía que ella no lo cogería pero llamaría a Carrick… ¡No podía creer que tuviera tantas llamadas perdidas de José! Temí que pudiera haberle ocurrido algo y lo llamé enseguida.

-¡Joder Christian! ¡Por fin contestas!

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ana vino a buscarte…

-¿Ahora?

-¡No, hace ya rato! Y déjame decirte que no era la misma de la playa, esta me recordó a la que conocí aquella vez en su casa…

-¿Estás diciendo que ha recordado?

-No puedo asegurarlo pero apostaría mi vida que así es… - tragué grueso temiendo lo peor.

-¿Le dijiste que había salido con…?

-Lo siento tío, me dio bastante miedo mentirle… Y creo que ha ido a buscarte…- ¡Mierda! Aunque eso no explicaba porque no vino a verme…

-Solo la he visto de lejos.

-¿No te dijo nada?

-Estaba demasiado entretenida bailando con otro…- ¿Si había recordado todo porque no vino a montar una escena como aquella vez en el restaurante? Algo no cuadraba…

-¡Qué raro! Tal vez ha desistido al verte… ¿Has hecho algo que…?- entonces recordé el beso con Tanya pero ella no podría haberlo visto, estaba demasiado concentrada bailando con ese…- ¿Christian? ¿Te lo has montado con ella?

-¿Qué? ¡No!- mentí- No estoy de ánimos…

-Es raro que viniera tan decidida a verte y hablar contigo para después irse sin más…- ¡Necesitaba hablar con ella!

-Voy a llamarla, te dejo José…- ni me molesté en despedirme y fui hacía la salida para hablar con tranquilidad, no debería pero tenía que hacerlo. Marqué varias veces sin éxito así que no me quedaba más opción que llamar a Carrick…

-¡Christian! ¡No he podido llamarte antes! Verás Ana…

-¿Está ahí? Necesito hablar con ella…- dio un suspiro que no me gustó nada.

-Christian debes saber que ya recuerda todo…- ¡Mierda!- Salió hace como una hora por un momento pensé que iba a buscarte…

-No… No la he visto…- mentí- Pero necesito hablar con ella…

-¿La llamaste?

-Sí, pero no lo coge… A pesar de lo que hablamos no puedo esperar…

-Lo sé, voy a investigar y te llamo…- me colgó y volví dentro con Tanya que no se veía muy feliz.

-¿Has ido a buscarla?- suspiré cansado, lo mío no era mentir.

-Si… Esto…- nos señalé- No está bien…- se levantó bastante enfadada.

-¡Esa mujer se está follando a otro y aun así la sigues como un perro faldero!- por suerte para mí no era así pero era mejor callarse- ¡Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a casa!

-¡Espera!… ¿Te acompaño?

-¡Tomaré un taxi!- gritó antes de alejarse, aunque debería seguirla era mejor así… Fui por una copa antes de hacer lo mismo, no llevaba ni media cuando mi móvil sonó, era Carrick.

-¡Christian! ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en el Club Millenium…

-¡Espérame en la puerta que voy por ti! Te necesito para hacerla entrar en razón…- sin más explicaciones colgó. Me tomé lo que quedaba en mi copa y salí a esperarlo, no tardó mucho en aparecer- ¡Sube!

-Tengo mi coche aquí ¿Te sigo?- negó.

-Si no vienes conmigo no te dejarán entrar…- le alcé una ceja- ¡No preguntes y sólo sube!- hice lo que me dijo y en cuanto arrancó no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Vas a decirme o tendré que esperar a que lleguemos?

-Ana a veces busca emociones fuertes…- tragué grueso.

-¿Ha ido a un sitio de BDSM?- me miró horrorizado.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que hablo de sexo?- al no contestar rodó los ojos- ¿Es que no piensan más que en sexo? ¡Qué juventud esta!

-¿Entonces a que te refieres con emociones fuertes?- resopló antes de contestar.

-¡Nada que ver! Me refería a peleas ilegales…

-¿Hablas de peleas de pegarse en serio?- comenzó a reír y me sentí un poco estúpido.

-Si…- tras un breve silencio volvió a hablar- Ana es muy buena luchando cuerpo a cuerpo pero me preocupa su estado anímico… Por mucho que diga que está bien sé perfectamente que no lo está… La primera regla en una pelea es tener los 5 sentidos en ella y ahora mismo no los tiene…- lo miré como si estuviera loco.

-¿Me dices que se ha ido a pelear y sólo te preocupa que no esté de ánimos? ¡Dios! ¡Podrían lastimarla!- chasqueó la lengua.

-No lo creo…- me guiñó- Como dije es bastante buena.

-¡No puedo creer que esté peleando con otra chica por diversión!- tosió antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Son combates mixtos…

-¿Qué? ¡Oh dios! ¡Debemos darnos prisa!- exclamé nervioso- ¿Esto no corre más?

-Ya casi estamos…- tomó un desvío que nos llevaba a un camino de tierra que parecía poco transitado, en pocos minutos paró frente a una cochera y llamó al telefonillo junto a él- ¡Carrick!

-¿Ella sabe?

-No, pero lo sabrá.

-No quiero broncas.

-Entendido…- enseguida abrieron y aparcamos en el primer hueco que había, cuando entramos al lugar se veía bastante parecido a los programas de la WWE- No te separes de mí, aquí buscan la mínima para armar bronca, así que ignóralos.

-De acuerdo…- lo seguí por todo el lugar hasta que dimos con ella… Estaba pegándose con un tío que le doblaba en tamaño, cuando vi que iba a darle un puñetazo no pude evitar gritar.

-¡Ana!- ella me dio una fugaz mirada antes de esquivarlo y darle una patada en la nuez que lo dejó sin respiración- ¡Oh dios!

-¿Qué haces Christian? ¡No la distraigas!- me reprendió Carrick y asentí apenado.

-Lo siento…- nos quedamos junto al ring en relativo silencio mientras observaba como se las gastaba Ana… ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera eso? Ese tipo debía medir más de 2 metros y ella le estaba dando una buena paliza… Cuando el combate estaba por terminar Carrick me hizo volverme.

-Christian no deberías ver…

-¿Por qué…?- cuando volví la vista a ella de nuevo, vi como cogía el cuello del tipo que yacía inconsciente en el suelo para después romperlo como si nada… A continuación bajó sin apartar su vista de mí.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

-¡Nos vamos ahora mismo!- dijo Carrick bastante serio, negó sin apartar nuestras miradas.

-¿Te ha jodido la noche con tu amiga para venir por mí?- soltó una risa demasiado sarcástica- ¡Déjame decirte que estoy bien, puedes ir a follártela cuando quieras!

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo voy a decirte que ella y yo no tenemos n…?- me dio una mirada que daba miedo.

-Antes quizás te hubiera creído pero ahora…- se acercó de forma amenazante- ¡No me la cuelas! ¡Vas de remilgado pero en cuanto se te pone un buen coño a tiro lo aprovechas!

-¡Eso no es verdad!- volvió a reír.

-Trata de engañarte lo que quieras, a mí ya me importa poco…- miró atrás mío- ¡Quiero otro mejor que este!

-¡De eso nada! ¡Nos vamos a casa!- gritó Carrick.

-¡Iros y dejadme en paz!- se alejó de nosotros pero enseguida la seguimos.

-Ana… Ahora que te has recuperado tengo que…

-Christian… ¿Puedes desaparecer de mi vista de una puta vez?- gritó colérica, la frialdad en su mirada me dio escalofríos.

-Ana no estás en condiciones ¿Por qué no vamos a casa y hablamos?- intervino Carrick y volvió a negar.

-¡Estoy en racha! ¡Necesito esto! Ahora os pido de la manera más amable que me dejéis en paz…- se volvió para irse y me sorprendí de ver a Carrick intentar golpearla.

-¡Tú lo has querido!- con una agilidad pasmosa se volvió y le dobló el brazo a la espalda.

-No me gustaría tener que partírtelo, así que lleva a Christian con su cita de nuevo y vuelve a casa con Grace ¡Mañana quiero mi avión listo para salir!- lo soltó.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Si… Me tomaré unas vacaciones ¡Me llevaré a Less! Es el único que no me ha mentido…- susurró mientras nos miraba enojada y no pude evitar agachar la cabeza- ¡Voy a cambiarme antes de salir de nuevo!- cuando se alejó Carrick puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Me temo que la hemos perdido…- me miró apenado- Te llevaré de vuelta…- tras unos segundos preguntó- ¿Estabas en una cita?

-Necesitaba animarme y salí con una amiga…

-Ella cree que es algo más…- dio un fuerte suspiró mientras pasaba la mano por su cara- Me temo que has pasado a la historia…- en ese momento supe que si no hablaba con ella ahora mismo la perdería para siempre, así que sin pararme a pensar corrí el mismo camino en que la vi alejarse. Sólo tenía 2 opciones ser parte de su pasado o de su futuro ¡Estaba más que convencido que quería serlo del futuro! Así que corrí como si la vida me fuera en ello hasta que pude verla entrar a una habitación pero antes de alcanzarla me paró un tipo grande y fuerte.

-¿Dónde crees que vas guapito de cara?

-Tengo que hablar con mi novia…- miró al lugar que señalaba y comenzó a reír.

-¿Crees que voy a tragarme que eres el novio de Steele?- ¿Por qué nadie lo creía? ¡Esto ya me tenía bastante cabreado!

-¡Así es! ¡Ana Steele es mi novia! – grité convencido, él siguió riendo y comenzó a gritar a los de alrededor.

-¡Escuchen al "novio de Steele"!- dijo en un tono demasiado despectivo y todos lo acompañaron en las risas, sin saber de dónde saqué la fuerzas apreté el puño y se lo estampé en la cara- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te voy a matar! – antes que me lo regresara me liberé de su agarré y corrí de nuevo por Ana- ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡No te librarás de mí! – por suerte llegué a mi objetivo antes que me alcanzara y cerré la puerta- ¡Abre ahora mismo!- gritó mientras la golpeaba- ¡Abre maldito cabrón!

-¿Qué hiciste Christian?- preguntó Ana, cuando iba a contestar la vi en esa diminuta ropa interior y me dejó sin habla, se acercó a la puerta y abrió sin taparse ¡Que…!- ¿Qué demonios haces aporreando mi puerta?- contrario a lo que esperaba agachó la mirada.

-Buscaba un parásito que se nos ha colado…- se volvió a mí.

-¿Te refieres a él?- me miró de soslayo y asintió, en ese momento le susurró de forma amenazante- ¡Ese es mío y nadie más que yo lo toca! ¿Entendido?

-¡Entendido!

-¡Bien! ¡Puedes irte y buscarme otro que aguante más de media hora!- cuando cerró la puerta se cruzó de brazos y me miró muy seria

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí sólo? ¿Dónde está Carrick? - ¡Era mi momento!

-Tenemos que hablar…- resopló- Ahora que recuperaste la memoria es el momento adecuado de hacerlo yo…

-Christian deberías volver con Carrick, este lugar no es para ti…- seguí insistiendo.

-No puedo dejarlo así… Yo te amo.

-¡No me mientas más! – me miró colérica- ¡Os vi besándoos en el Club! - ¡Mierda!- La misma con la que dijiste no tener nada…- me señaló con el dedo muy seria- ¡Me mentiste en más cosas de las que esperaba! - ahora me puse serio yo.

-¡Tienes razón te he mentido! ¡Pero nunca cuando te dije que te amaba! ¡Te amo! ¡Lo hago desde el primer momento en que te vi! ¡Pero hasta que no perdiste la memoria no me sentí en libertad de decirlo!- entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Crees que soy imbécil?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Estoy siendo sincero!- comenzó a reír.

-Os he visto besaros 2 veces Christian… No voy a esperar ver una tercera, será mejor que vuelvas con ella… Por tu trabajo no te preocupes, conseguiré que te readmitan cuanto antes…- ¡Esto no iba bien! Debía actuar ¿Pero qué hago? Entonces se me ocurrió, el sexo era la mejor manera de manejarla así que la alcé en alto, la puse sobre la mesa más cercana y comencé a besarla mientras que quitaba todos los estorbos…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.** **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ ALMAS GEMELAS***

 **...**


	14. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

ANA

¡Joder! ¡No podía creer el cambio tan radical que había dado desde nuestros comienzos! Cuando lo conocí le daba vergüenza casi todo y ahora hasta golpeaba a un tipo que podría matarlo en segundos por llegar a mí… Pero aun así…

-Christian…- intentaba separarlo mientras seguía a lo suyo pero cuando metió uno de mis pezones en su boca me perdí…- ¡Mierda!

-Ana…- susurró entre lamidas- Te amo desde el primer momento que te vi, no estoy dispuesto a perderte por nada…- nuestras miradas conectaron y pude apreciar la sinceridad de sus palabras- Y ya que no crees en mi palabra te lo demostraré con hechos…- agregó bastante decidido mientras iba lentamente regando besos y muerdos por todo mi torso sin romper nuestra conexión de miradas… Sabía que no debería sucumbir, una de mis reglas era la fidelidad y él claramente la había roto al besarse con esa zorra pero Christian había conseguido que las dejara de lado en más de una ocasión, ahora entendía el motivo… Lo amaba y me hacía sentir tan bien, cuando llegó a su objetivo me sorprendió gratamente arrancando mi tanga para tirarlo a un lado y comerme con ansias ¡No podía rechazar este placer! Agarré su pelo con fuerza para moverlo al compás que deseaba hasta que alcancé mi orgasmo, al término del cual se colocó en mi entrada y me folló duro y fuerte como me gustaba hasta que lo volvimos a alcanzar… Estaba más que claro que no podía dejarlo libre para esa zorra.

-¡Joder!- me abrazó dejando su cabeza en mi cuello.

-¡No sabes cuánto te amo! Sé que no debería haberte mentido pero era mi única esperanza de seguir contigo…- resoplé.

-Podías haberlo hecho como mi novio... – enseguida me interrumpió.

-Carrick dijo que era como prometido o tendría que desaparecer de tu vida…- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No debería meterse tanto en mi vida! Es lo que tiene que sea el mejor, era bastante persuasivo cuando se lo proponía.

-Ya no importa…- ¿qué sentido tiene darle vueltas a algo que no tiene remedio? ¡Ninguno!- Después de esto…- señalé a nuestra unión- Estoy segura que no quiero renunciar a ti…- su mirada se iluminó como un árbol en Navidad.

-¿Eso quiere decir que volvemos a estar juntos?- agarré su cuello para besarlo con fuerza.

-Si… Vuelves a ser mío y de nadie más…- recalqué para que quedara claro.

-Desde que nos conocimos lo he sido, llámame idiota pero creo que el destino me llevó a ti porque estamos destinados a estar juntos…- era lo más cursi y bonito que me habían dicho nunca.

-Pensaba que había sido Less…- chasqueó la lengua, rodó los ojos y no pude evitar reír- Es broma…- volvió a mirarme con ternura.

-Me encanta esa otra parte de ti…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué otra parte?

-La que bromea, es dulce, tierna, romántica…- me puse algo seria.

-Ese tiempo no era yo…- me apretó a él.

-Sí que lo eras pero la escondes de todos…- ¿Cómo podía ser posible que supiera de mí más que los que me conocían de toda la vida? - ¿Algún día me dirás por qué?- cuando nos miramos de nuevo pude ver algo que hacía tiempo no hacía… Sinceridad.

-Algún día…- tras unos segundos de silencio volvió a hablar.

-¡Bien! Mientras tanto necesito que tengas siempre presente que te amo…- no sabía si era por el momento o la situación pero le contesté algo que nunca hubiera creído posible.

-Yo también te amo…- al principio su cara mostró asombro para después besarme y abrazarme con fuerza.

-¡Oh dios! ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho!- no pude evitar reír.

-Si no recuerdo mal ya te lo he dicho antes…- rodó los ojos.

-No es lo mismo…- sabía a qué se refería pero prefería dejar ese tema de lado, a pesar de todo me seguía jodiendo que me hubieran mentido como idiota.

-Si quieres lo retiro…- me apretó más fuerte.

-¡Ya no se puede! ¡Lo has dicho! ¡Y soy inmensamente feliz!- gritó con demasiada fuerza y reí, al cabo de unos segundos me puse más seria.

-Si vamos a tener algo serio quiero a esa mujer lejos de ti.

-Creo que ella también me quiere lejos…- lo separé para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- tras un hondo suspiro comenzó a titubear su explicación.

-Verás… Fui con ella porque José me convenció…Dijo que era la mejor forma de distracción… Charlamos pero entonces te vi…- ¡Entonces si me había visto! Le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Me viste con Paul?

-¡Para no hacerlo! ¡Estabas frente a mí!- dijo algo molesto.

-¿Porque no viniste entonces?- me los entrecerró él a mí.

-¿Querías que lo hiciera?- le rodé los ojos.

-¿Tú que crees? ¡Lo hice con esa intención!

-No sabía si tú sabías de mi presencia allí…- dijo de corrido.

-Me lo dijo José, al principio quería acercarme a romperle la cara a esa zorra y llevarte a rastras conmigo…- rió.

-Eso suena sexy…- seguí como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Pero luego pensé que no valía la pena llevarse a alguien por la fuerza si no me ama…- volvió a abrazarme.

-Yo si te amo… Mucho…- lo separé de mí, necesitaba verlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué la besaste entonces?

-Cuando os vi pensé que habías pasado toda la tarde y noche con él mientras que yo estaba hecho mierda por lo nuestro…- ahora empezaba a cuadrar todo- Sé que no estuvo bien usarla pero me di cuenta a tiempo…- pero seguía sin entender.

-¿Por qué demonios pensaste que había estado con Paul?- tras un hondo suspiro comenzó a hablar algo nervioso.

-Tras irte estuve intentando reponerme hasta que caí en la cuenta que podía hablar con Carrick…

-Entonces llamaste cuando estaba con Riley…- dije sin pensar y me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Quién es Riley?

-Cuando salí de tu casa fui a pasear, cuando me cansé entré a un bar y lo conocí.

-¿Nunca te dijeron que no hay que hablar con desconocidos?- rodé los ojos.

-Sé cuidarme bastante bien Christian…- le di una sonrisa de lado- Como has podido comprobar…- asintió algo molesto.

-Aun así no deberías…- tras unos segundos en silencio siguió- Cuando te vi con Paul frente a mí supuse que…

-Christian después del bar Riley me acercó a casa, gracias a Less volvieron mis recuerdos así que tuve una interesante charla con todos antes de ir a buscarte. A Paul lo encontré de casualidad y me pareció buena idea usarlo para ver si te importaba…- me alzó una ceja.

-Sabes que me importas más que nada…- chasqueé la lengua.

-¡No fue eso lo que me pareció!

-De verdad que lo siento…- dijo bastante apenado- No debería haberlo hecho pero los celos me cegaron.

-Me hubiera gustado que aparecieras junto a mí, lo hubieras apartado y me echaras al hombro como en el restaurante…- nos miramos serios y callados unos segundos antes de comenzar a reír ¡Hacía tanto que no experimentaba esto! Sorprendentemente me gustaba y mucho…

-¿Sabes? Fue lo que deseé hacer cuando os vi pero Tanya me convenció de no hacerlo…- ¡Maldita zorra!- Entonces volví mi vista a la pista, vi a Paul alejarse hacía una zona bastante oscura y fui tras él.

-¿Fuiste a preguntarle por mí?- asintió ¡Era tan tierno como estúpido! ¿Por qué iba a saber de mí? ¡Como si yo diera explicaciones a nadie!

-Me dijo que no sabía, fue un alivio ver qué la chica que estaba con él no eras tú…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Pensabas que lo era?

-Suponía que habías pasado la tarde con él ¡Os había visto bailando muy pegados! Necesitaba saber que estaba equivocado.

-Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que soy monógama…- volvió a abrazarme.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, pero cuando se trata de ti los celos me ciegan...- lo apreté fuerte.

-A mí también… Por eso te digo que como vuelva a ver a esa zorra rondarte la mataré…- rió, seguramente pensaba que hablaba de forma metafórica, lo dejaría creer eso de momento aunque si nuestra relación prosperaba tendría que contarle todo.

-No me interesa ella sólo tú.

-¡Bien! Ahora volviendo a lo nuestro quiero que vuelvas a casa, como ya no necesito tus servicios médicos puedes volver al hospital si lo deseas…

-Gracias, la verdad es que echaba de menos mi trabajo…- le sonreí, al momento se alejó y fue a sus pantalones para coger algo del bolsillo cuando vi lo que traía le devolví la sonrisa- Si vamos a hacerlo quiero hacerlo bien y todo esté en su lugar…- cogió mi mano- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- la puse para que volviera a colocar el anillo y él se puso el suyo- Te amo y sé que seremos inmensamente felices…- ahora yo también lo creía.

-Yo también…- nos abrazamos fuertemente, lo protegería con mi vida si hiciera falta, no permitiría que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo de entonces. Lessy era la parte fuerte que se encargaba de ello y no podría renunciar a nuestra seguridad. Algún día tendría que explicarle tanto de ella como mi papel en la Mafia pero no era algo demasiado importante. Todos me respetaban tanto por mis decisiones como por mi dureza, aunque después de lo de Luke no estaba tan segura… Necesitaba averiguar quiénes lo habían ayudado y porqué.

-¿Puedes pellizcarme?

-¿Qué?

-Necesito saber que no estoy soñando…- no pude evitar reír.

-No lo estás…- lo agarré del cuello y le di un pequeño muerdo en el labio- Aun así…- deslicé mi mano a su trasero donde di un fuerte pellizco mientras enlazaba mis piernas en su cintura para pegarlo a mí lo más que podía- Me gusta tu nuevo yo…- me besó intensamente.

-Salió gracias a tu yo anterior…- ese tema prefería no tocarlo, lo vivido, sentido y aflorado durante ese tiempo se quedaría conmigo, lo importante era seguir adelante desde aquí. Así que me dediqué a disfrutarlo hasta que…

-¡Steele!

-¡Mierda!- lo alejé de mí y me vestí lo más rápido que pude- ¡Se me ha olvidado por completo!

-¿Qué haces?

-Tengo un combate…- resopló muy fuerte.

-Ana… ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa y te olvidas de todo esto?

-Christian…- lo miré muy seria- No me gusta que me digan qué hacer…- apartó la vista.

-Pero esto no es…- me acerqué a abrazarlo.

-Si de verdad me amas debes aceptarme como soy…- volvió a resoplar.

-Lo hago pero no me parece que esto sea elemental para tu vida.

-Sólo lo hago de vez en cuando, es la mejor forma de descargar estrés...- me dio una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no hallamos otras formas de descargarlo juntos?- reí.

-Si la próxima no estás con otra…- resopló algo ofuscado.

-¿Vas a recordármelo cada vez que hablemos?

-Sólo cuando sea necesario…- una vez lista salí con él pisándome los talones.

-Ana no me gusta esto… ¿De verdad que será de vez en cuando?

-Ya te dije que sí…- además estaba bien para no perder la forma y ejercitarme con gente que iba en serio.

-Pero ya has descargado antes ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya?

-Pedí otro combate, en estos sitios no se puede echar atrás.

-¡Pero después nos vamos!- casi exigió y no pude evitar reír, cuando llegué al ring no me sorprendió encontrarme con un sonriente Carrick.

-Me alegra ver que lo han arreglado…- con la mirada le dije lo que necesitaba saber, a continuación me quité el anillo para dárselo a Christian.

-¡Guárdamelo! – en el ring me esperaba una chica que se me hacía conocida ¿Pero de dónde?

-¡Por fin llegas! Ya pensaba que te habías rajado…- reí de forma bastante sarcástica.

-Nunca lo hago.

-¡Bien!- miró hacia dónde se encontraba Christian- ¡Estoy deseando dejarte kao para tirarme a tu bombón!- apreté los dientes con fuerza para evitar que se diera cuanta de cuanto me jodía su comentario.

-¡Hablas demasiado! ¡Espero que te muevas igual!- rió.

-Acabaré contigo en 2 segundos…- reí con sorna.

-A ver qué sabes hacer…

-¡Pónganse en sus posiciones! ¡Cuando diga ya comenzamos! 3…2…1… ¡Ya! – dimos varias vueltas alrededor pero no se acercaba, así que fui acortando terreno poco a poco.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No piensas acercarte?

-Podría decirte lo mismo…- ¡Eso era buena señal! ¡Me temía! Y hacía bien… Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me tiré al suelo y deslicé mi pierna para hacerla caer, una vez en el suelo coloque mi rodilla sobre su cuello y me dejé caer.

-Ha sido demasiado fácil…- le dije con sorna, cuando ya daba todo por ganado el grito de Christian me interrumpió.

-¡Ana cuidado con el arma!- tuve el tiempo justo de romperle el brazo, arrebatársela y apuntarle a la cabeza.

-¿Eres idiota? ¿No conoces las reglas? ¿Por qué demonios has traído un arma? ¡Están prohibidas!- comenzó a reír como desquiciada cosa que me dio muy mala espina.

-¡Tengo órdenes de matarte!- me acerqué a susurrar.

-Vamos a pasarlo muy bien juntas mientras saco toda la información que necesito…- me levanté y la obligué a hacerlo, antes de bajar ya tenía al encargado del lugar pegado a mí.

-Steele quiero que sepa que lamento lo ocurrido…- miró a la chica- Nosotros podemos encargarnos del problema si gustas…- se la pasé a Carrick.

-¡Encárgate!- asintió y se alejó junto a Christian para darme privacidad.

-¡De mis problemas me encargo yo!- me acerqué amenazante- Lo que realmente quiero saber es cómo demonios han podido meter un arma sin que nadie de seguridad se percatara…

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero como te dije nos encargamos de esta escoria.

-Lo que deberías hacer es cuidar más la seguridad, estos combates son cuerpo a cuerpo, las armas no entran… ¿O acaso cambiaron las reglas y no me he enterado?- negó bastante avergonzado y no era para menos, si no fuera por nuestra amistad de años lo mataría ahora mismo.

-Me encargaré que no vuelva a pasar.

-¡Bien! Tú a lo tuyo que de ella…- la señalé- Me encargo yo…- me alejé junto con ellos, una vez fuera Carrick se la llevó en su coche y Christian vino conmigo, por su cara me daba la sensación que esta vuelta a casa iba a ser demasiado larga…

-Ana… ¿Te gustaría que arriesgara mi vida?- lo miré como si estuviera loco.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- resopló.

-¿Por qué va a ser?- al ver mi cara de no entender gritó- ¡No me gusta que hagas cosas como esta!- ¡Mierda!- ¡Otra vez has estado a punto de morir!

-Eso no debería haber pasado, no están permitidas las armas.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Creí que había quedado claro que respetarías mis gustos.

-Si fueran ir de compras o a la peluquería como el resto de mujeres no me importaría ¡Pero tú vas a peleas en las que pueden matarte!

-Christian sé cuidarme, cómo pudiste comprobar me encargué.

-Esta vez sí… ¿Pero y la siguiente? ¿O la otra?- suspiré tratando de tranquilizarme, no estaba acostumbrada a dar explicaciones de mi vida a nadie.

-Christian… Ya te dije que si me amas debes aceptarme como soy…- suspiró de nuevo.

-¡Y créeme que lo hago! Pero no quiero perderte…- dijo bastante triste y preocupado, paré el coche en el arcén y me senté sobré él…- ¿Qué?- lo besé para que dejara de hablar.

-Puedo asegurarte que sé cuidarme y no me pasará nada.

-No puedo olvidar como nos conocimos ¡Estuviste a punto de morir!- chasqueé la lengua, eso fue algo que no había previsto. Pero nunca más…

-Pero me salvaste…- volví a besarlo mientras hacía círculos sobre su miembro- Y ahora estoy más fuerte que nunca…- me abrazó muy fuerte y posó su cara sobre mi corazón.

-Sigo intentado mantenerte a salvo pero lo pones demasiado difícil…- no era el momento así que simplemente dije…

-Puedes estar tranquilo que estaré bien…- se separó lo justo para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Lo prometes? ¿No volverás a pelear por gusto o ponerte en riesgo por nada?- le alcé una ceja, era más listo de lo que pensaba ¡Ya me había llevado a su terreno!

-¿No crees que estás exigiendo demasiado?- negó bastante decidido.

-Es lo justo… No quiero perderte.

-Ya te dije que no lo harás…- tras unos segundos pensativo volvió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué te llevaste a la chica en vez de llamar a la policía?- di un muerdo a su labio antes de contestar.

-Ella no debe preocuparte… Sólo nosotros…- lo besé con pasión para desviar el tema de la chica, no podía decirle que la torturaría hasta que soltara lo que quería antes de matarla. Cuando quise sacar su miembro me cogió la mano para pararme.

-Aquí no…- le alcé una ceja.

-¿No te agrada?- miró la carretera donde no paraban de pasar coches.

-No me gusta que me vean…- reí.

-¡Es bastante excitante! ¿No crees?- metí la mano dentro de sus pantalones para acariciarlo, su gemido no tardó en llegar.

-Ana esto no está bien…- gimió y reí.

-Sólo nosotros decidimos qué lo está…- me alcé para desnudarme de cintura para abajo, al principio parecía dudoso de actuar pero al fin hizo lo que esperaba y tras sacar su erección se colocó en mi entrada y lo monté como me gustaba… Cuando alcanzamos el clímax susurró…

-No puedo creerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Ni en mis más locos sueños hubiera imaginado hacer algo así!- sonreí de lado- Todo se debe a ti…- lo besé.

-Eso es bueno ¿No crees?- tras una sonrisa bastante pícara volvió a besarme con pasión, en cuanto lo dio por terminado agarró mi ropa.

-¡Será mejor que te vistas! No quiero que nadie te vea así…- rodé los ojos mientras lo hacía, él enseguida metió todo en su sitio, tras colocarme la ropa volví a mi asiento para incorporarme a la carretera, estaba deseando llegar a casa para ajustar cuentas con esa Barbie…

CHRISTIAN

¡Estaba más que feliz por haber arreglado las cosas con ella! Y escuchar de sus labios que me amaba ahora que lo recordaba todo había sido algo mágico… Pero tenía la sensación que me ocultaba cosas ¿Por qué no era sincera conmigo? ¿No confiaba en mí lo suficiente? Tal vez esa mujer de antes tenga las respuestas que necesito, pero conociendo el entorno de Ana estará demasiado vigilada para hablar con ella. Necesitaba saber para poder ayudarla, me daba pánico que la próxima vez acabara muerta… Cuando llegamos a casa me volvió a apartar como temía.

-Christian tengo algo que hacer, haz lo que quieras mientras termino…- asentí y esperé a que se alejara lo suficiente para seguirla sin que lo notara… Bajó al sótano, la cuestión ¿Cómo entrar si tiene clave de acceso? Cuando estaba por irme escuché ruido y me escondí, eran 2 de sus chicas y vi los números que tecleaban para abrir, para mi suerte tenía memoria fotográfica, así que en cuanto entraron esperé unos minutos para hacerlo yo, bajé las escaleras con cuidado a mitad de la bajada escuché voces y me apresuré para llegar abajo, cuando lo hice vi a la chica maniatada en una silla, Ana de pie junto a ella, Carrick tras Ana y las chicas en un rincón… Me quedé rezagado en una de las columnas de la puerta para ver sin ser detectado…

-Ana… ¿Por qué no me dejas encargarme a mí?

-¡He dicho que lo haré yo!

-¡Bien! ¡Como quieras!

-Ahora quiero que me digas quién te ha mandado a joderme.

-¡No te importa puta! ¡Morirás de igual modo!- Ana le apretó el cuello, tanto que pensaba que se lo rompería.

-¡Tienes suerte que te necesito viva!- la soltó- Volveré a preguntar… ¿Quién?

-Na…Di…E…- contestó casi sin aire, entonces sacó un cuchillo y lo acercó peligrosamente a su cara ¿Sería capaz de matarla? Algo me decía que sí y curiosamente no me asustaba.

-¡Quiero nombres ya! ¡O comenzaré a cortar ese cuerpecito tan cuidado que tienes! ¿Qué decides?

-¡Muérete puta!- comenzó a golpearla con fuerza por toda su cara y abdomen.

-¿Ahora?- comenzó a reír como loca.

-¡Jódete puta!- gritó mientras le escupía, entonces le cortó la garganta y su sangre la salpicó entera.

-¡Maldita zorra! ¡Necesito saber quién demonios tiene interés en quitarme de en medio!

-¿Ahora crees que sacaremos algo?- preguntó Carrick con bastante sarcasmo ella se limitó a limpiarse con una toalla sin hacerle el menor caso.

-¡Necesito encontrarlos! No voy a permitir que vuelva a repetirse…- ¿Repetirse?

-Ana, lo de aquel día fue horrible pero no tiene nada que ver con esto…

-¿Tú crees? – se cruzó de brazos para mirarlo muy seria- ¡A mí me parece que persiguen lo mismo acabando conmigo! ¡Pero esta vez no voy a ver cómo os matan! ¡Acabaré con ellos antes!

-Ana eso no va a pasar, tenemos todo cubierto y…

-¡Mi padre también! ¡Yo…!- se dio la vuelta ¿Estaba llorando?

-Nadie se hubiera imaginado algo así.

-¡Fue mi culpa!- gritó con la voz rota- ¡Luke se acercó a mí sólo para conseguir información!

-No debería decir esto pero antes de morir me confesó que te amaba…- ¿Qué? Luke era el loco del Restaurante, entonces… ¿Todo esto estaba relacionado con su pasado? Su sarcástica risa me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-¡No le creo ni una palabra! ¡Si fuera así me hubiera ayudado! Y solo quedó parado mirando todo…

-A todos nos sorprendió su actuación, nadie sospechaba que los Sawyer pudieran llegar a tanto…

-¡Por eso no puedo dejar a Lessy! ¡Ella me mantiene con todos mis sentidos alerta! -¿Lessy? ¿Habla de la asesina de la leyenda urbana?

-Si Ray estuviera aquí te diría lo mismo que yo… Debes vivir tu vida Ana, haremos frente a lo que venga sin necesidad de…

-¡No! ¡No voy a bajar la guardia! ¡Antes que todo ocurriera pensaba igual que tú! Pero aquello me cambió… - tras unos eternos segundos de silencio siguió- No soportaría pasar lo mismo otra vez…- se acercó a ella por detrás y posó su mano en el hombro.

-No eres justa contigo misma, entonces sólo eras una niña que apenas comenzaba a manejar un arma… No podías haber hecho más.

-¡Por eso tengo que mantenerme como Lessy! – Eso quería decir que ella era… Abrí los ojos sorprendido cuando caí en la cuenta de todo- Ella es la parte fuerte...

-Puedes ser fuerte sin necesidad de tomarte la justicia por tu mano.

-Esa escoria lo merece.

-Para eso está la justicia…- hubo otro silencio- Sigo pensando que cometes un error, podemos seguir con la empresa, cuidando que las familias cumplan los tratados y formar tu propia familia…- ¿Familias? ¿Tratados?

-¿De verdad crees en esa mierda que cuentas?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Y estoy convencido que Ray te diría lo mismo!- tiró la toalla con fuerza.

-¡Pero no está!- gritó rota de dolor- ¡Está muerto! ¡Y no consentiré que nadie más de mi familia lo haga por vivir un cuento!- entonces la vi venir hacia dónde estaba y subí las escaleras como si mi vida dependiera de ello, al salir cerré al puerta y volví a esconderme dónde antes… Estaba bastante sorprendido, había descubierto que vio como sus padres fueron asesinados sin poder hacer nada y que era una asesina… ¿Por qué no me sorprendía o al menos asustaba? La amaba a pesar de todo y necesitaba que confiara plenamente en mí. No tardó en salir como un basilisco y alejarse al jardín, Carrick apareció enseguida contrario a lo que esperaba en vez de ir tras ella se quedó ahí parado…

-Christian…- ¡Mierda!- Deberías ser más discreto o acabarás muerto…- salí a su encuentro.

-¿Habéis notado mi presencia?- rió.

-Yo sí… Y si Ana no hubiera estado tan deprimida lo hubiera notado también…- suspiré.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Quería que conocieras esa parte de ella…- asentí.

-Siempre pensé que Lessy era una leyenda urbana que contaban los niños para meter miedo a otros.

-No todo lo que dicen de ella es cierto… Como has podido comprobar ni es bruja ni puede volar…- reímos- Pero el resto si lo es…

-¿Porque querías que lo supiera?

-Sé que sufre por algo que ya no tiene remedio, quiero que deje esto atrás, la venganza, la muerte… ¡Sólo genera odio y rencor! Con la seguridad que tenemos puede ser feliz sin necesidad de Lessy…- me miró muy serio- Debería comenzar una familia contigo.

-Ya me ha dado el sí de nuevo, sólo queda esperar…- soltó una risa demasiado sarcástica.

-¿Crees que eso será suficiente?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Christian mientras no deje esta vida atrás no podrás conseguir lo que quieres.

-Sé que es difícil pero poco a poco estoy avanzando, no quiero forzarla demasiado.

-Me gustaría que me apoyaras para hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Crees que me hará caso?- asintió y ahora solté la risa sarcástica yo- ¡Si le pedí dejar esas peleas sin sentido y me dijo que no! ¿Cómo piensas que lo hará en esto?

-Tengo un plan…- le alcé una ceja y rodó los ojos.

-Si ese plan puede hacer que vuelva a enfadarse no quiero saber nada.

-¡Es la única manera Christian! Lo haremos por las buenas o las malas tú eliges…- lo miré muy serio antes de negarme.

-Lo siento pero no…

-Más lo siento yo…- me alejé tras los pasos de Ana- Iré a hablar con ella…- antes de darme cuenta me había dado un golpe tan fuerte que me hizo caer- Lo siento Christian, pero es por su bien…- fue lo último que escuché antes de desvanecerme…

-¡Christian!- gritaron junto a mí y me encontré con Grace curándome la frente.

-¿Qué…?- antes que la pregunta saliera por mi boca me vino todo a la cabeza- ¡Carrick!- ella me miró avergonzada.

-Ya le dije que no te prestarías a esto… Pero no es nuestra intención hacerte daño, sólo queremos hacerle ver a Ana que no puede seguir con Lessy por más tiempo…- miré alrededor, era una habitación bastante grande y se veía cómoda pero quería irme a buscarla.

-No sé lo que pretenda pero necesito hablar con Ana…- cuando intenté abrir la puerta no pude y me volví a ella- ¿Me habéis encerrado?

-Solo será hasta que ella entre en razón, después podrás irte.

-¡Ábreme la puerta!- grité bastante alterado, estaba harto que me tomaran por imbécil.

-Sólo se abre desde afuera y el chico no lo hará a menos que sea yo.

-¡Pues dile que abra para irme de aquí!

-Lo siento…- ¡Maldita sea! Fue a la puerta y llamó, esperé a que abrieran para intentar salir pero antes de hacer algún movimiento me apuntaron con un arma.

-¡No puedo creer esto!- la miré con furia, jamás me hubiera esperado esto de ellos.

-De verdad que sentimos haber tenido que llegar a estos extremos pero no nos ha dejado opción, estarás bien hasta que esto termine.

-¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Van a tenerme aquí indefinidamente?

-Si realmente te ama como creemos no será mucho…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Le haremos creer que la dejaste en cuánto supiste lo de Lessy…

-¿Qué?- me eché hacia delante pero el chico me volvió a apuntar- ¡No puedes hacer eso! Ahora estábamos bien…- casi le supliqué, ella sólo apartó la mirada avergonzada y se fue antes que el chico cerrara la puerta- ¡Grace por favor! ¡Grace!- caí resbalando por la puerta hasta alcanzar el suelo y comencé a revolverme el cabello desesperado ¡No podía creer que ahora que todo estaba bien me hicieran esto! Confiaba en él y…

¡Mierda! ¡Debía salir de aquí para hablar con ella! ¡No quería que pensara que la había dejado! ¡La amaba con toda mi alma! Traté de buscar otro modo de salir pero no hubo suerte… Sólo me quedaba confiar que su plan funcionara y mi estancia aquí fuera corta o que ella me conociera lo suficiente para saber que nunca la dejaría…

ANA

Cuando me di una buena ducha y me cambié de ropa salí a buscar a Christian, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado ¿Habría salido? Les preguntaría a las chicas.

-Hola Olivia…- la saludé nada más entrar al cuarto de seguridad.

-Ana.

-Necesito saber dónde está Christian…- su cara no me gustó.

-Pues íbamos a decirte ahora…- miró a Gia que asintió- Christian ha visto todo…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que ha visto todo?- me mostraron las grabaciones donde se ve a Christian bajar al sótano poco después de mí y salir poco antes que yo- ¡No puedo creer que pudiera bajar sin que nadie lo viera!

-Bueno eso…- me señaló de nuevo la pantalla y vi como Carrick charlaba con él antes de dar un salto la grabación.

-¿No hay más?- negaron.

-No sabemos cómo pero han desaparecido 10 minutos de grabaciones.

-¿Qué? ¿Esa es la última vez que se ve a Christian?

-Carrick debe saber dónde fue…- fui bastante nerviosa a buscarlo, lo encontré practicando su puntería en el patio de atrás- ¡Necesitamos hablar!

-Has tardado más de lo que pensaba.

-¿Dónde está Christian?- dejó el arma en la mesa y se acercó a mí bastante serio.

-Se ha ido…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-Estuvo en el sótano y se enteró de todo…- tragué grueso antes de preguntar.

-¿Todo?

-Si… Enterarse que eras Lessy fue muy duro para él…- sentí mi corazón romperse de nuevo.

-¿Se fue sin más?- metió la mano en su bolsillo y me dio nuestros anillos- ¿Qué significa esto?

-No quiere tener nada que ver con esto…- suspiró- Si recapacitarás y lo dejaras…

-¡Ya te dije que no! – hice de tripas corazón para terminar- Si no me acepta como soy es que no me ama lo suficiente…- tiré los anillos al suelo y me fui.

-¡Ana espera! ¡Ana! – salí corriendo sin mirar atrás, Christian había descubierto la verdad sobre mí y eso lo ha hecho huir, al menos esperaba que mantuviera la boca cerrada o tendría que…

-¿Qué demonios?- cuando pasé por el jardín delantero Less saltó sobre mí y me tiró, estaba muy nervioso, no paraba de ladrar y tirar de mi camisa- ¿Qué ocurre?- siguió ladrando sin parar andando hacía atrás y lo seguí, me llevó a unas macetas que había al fondo- ¿Para esto me traes?- rodé los ojos, cuando iba a darme la vuelta tiró de mi bota- ¡Eh! ¡La vas a romper!- entonces escarbó el suelo y me pareció ver algo, cuando quité algo de tierra vi que era el móvil de Christian ¿Se había ido después de enterrarlo? ¿O Carrick mentía? Algo de todo esto me olía muy mal…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ ALMAS GEMELAS***


	15. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

ANA

¿Por qué me daba la sensación que esto era otra jugarreta como lo del prometido? Conocía a Carrick lo suficiente como para saber que si iba de frente me negaría todo, así que lo guardé con la clara convicción de investigarlo yo misma mientras acariciaba a Less…

-¿Sabes? ¡Eres un chucho muy listo! – ladró muy fuerte sin parar de mover su cola- ¡Me gustas!- cuando volví a acariciarlo me lamió la cara- ¡Ahhh!- lo señalé muy seria- ¡No me chupes!- volvió a ladrar y me incorporé- Voy a averiguar que traman esta vez…- cuando llegué a nuestra habitación vi que sus cosas seguían allí o al menos la mayoría ¿Pero dónde habría ido? Lo que más me molestaba es que después de hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre lo nuestro se preste a esta mierda, suspiré cansada- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Ana?- ¡Mierda! Lo que menos me apetecía era otra charla.

-¡Ahora no estoy de humor!- grité de muy malas maneras- Quiero estar sola…- aun así entró y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿No crees que llevas demasiado tiempo así?- lo miré mal.

-No lo estoy…- suspiró y seguí- Vosotros sois mi familia.

-Lo somos, pero ya estás en edad de formar la tuya propia…- ¡Hay que joderse! ¿Por qué tenía esa obsesión con la familia? Me pasé las manos por la cara con exasperación.

-No quiero hijos…- dije convencida- Y ya tengo a Christian…- ¡Mierda! Resoplé cuando caí en la cuenta- O más bien tenía…- dije tratando de disimular mi malestar al respecto.

-Puedes arreglarlo si quieres, estoy seguro que si te olvidaras de Lessy podrías tener todo lo que deseas…- lo interrumpí.

-Ya tengo todo lo que deseo…- resopló tan fuerte que lo miré con la ceja alzada esperando que agregara su "pero", como no llegaba seguí- Parece que tienes mucho interés ¿Verdad?

-No voy a negarte que lo deseo de todo corazón pero como todo en la vida sólo uno mismo puede decidir qué hacer.

-Me alegro que lo entiendas…- suspiró.

-¿No eras feliz cuando no la recordabas?- miré al fondo de la habitación antes de contestar.

-No voy a negar que ese tiempo fui feliz…- sin quererlo volvieron a mi memoria numerosos recuerdos- Pero también sé que si nos hubieran atacado entonces ¡Habríamos muerto!- resopló más fuerte de la cuenta.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?- decidí ser clara.

-Cuando ves cómo te arrebatan todo sin poder hacer nada sabes que no.

-Ana… -dijo en un tono más dulce- Debes hacerme caso y hablar con un profesional…- lo miré bastante enfadada.

-¡No estoy loca!

-Nadie piensa que lo estés pero necesitas superarlo y para eso debes acudir a alguien que entienda…- negué.

-¡No pienso ir a un loquero a contarle mi vida!- ni siquiera me había abierto con ellos que eran mi familia ¿Cómo hacerlo con un extraño? Hablar no iba a devolverme lo que había perdido, se fueron y nunca volverán.

-¡Pero tú sigues viva y te niegas a vivir!

-¿Cómo que me niego a vivir? ¡He disfrutado mi vida muy bien!- rodó los ojos.

-Me refiero a formar una familia…- me revolví el cabello con fuerza ¡Ya me estaba mosqueando!

-¡Ya no tengo nada! ¡Así que ya no importa!- negó bastante decaído- Por favor déjame sola…- casi supliqué, quedó en silencio unos eternos segundos antes de responder.

-¿Nunca renunciarás a Lessy verdad?- tras un fuerte y cansado suspiro fui sincera.

-No…- cuando lo miré parecía querer decir algo más pero simplemente salió bastante cabizbajo, tras ponerme algo cómodo fui al jardín trasero para jugar con Less hasta que lo vi irse y no dudé en coger mi moto para seguirlo, aunque sabía que no sería tan fácil.

-¿Dónde va señorita?- me paró el chico de la puerta y lo miré muy mal.

-¡Ábreme la puerta! ¡Tengo prisa!- grité pero no pareció convencido del todo.

-El señor Carrick nos ha dado órdenes expresas que no salga sola…- resoplé con exageración ¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar a sus órdenes cuando la Jefa era yo?- Llamaré a una de las chicas…- ¡No quería que supieran lo que iba a hacer! Carrick se me estaba alejando así que bajé de la moto y tras mirarlo de forma amenazante para que se quitara del medio abrí yo misma la puerta y volví a la moto no sin antes...

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirle o te mataré!- le dije de forma bastante amenazante para que le quedara claro que iba en serio, tras verlo tragar grueso salí acelerando a tope, por suerte no se había alejado demasiado y en unos minutos logré darle alcance ¡Por una vez el pesado tráfico había servido para algo! Ahora tocaba esperar que no le dijeran nada o se me echaría a perder el plan, estaba segura que iría a verlo. Pero tras más de una hora estuvo comprando en un supermercado, una tienda de herramientas y por último una heladería, lo que me llevaba a la pregunta ¿Por qué? ¡Teníamos gente que se encargaba de ello! ¿Tendría que ver con Christian? A continuación salió de la ciudad me daba la sensación que me llevaría con él pero a unos 15 km paró y dio media vuelta ¡Mierda! Yo en cambio paré mi moto para desfogar…

-¡Maldita sea!- grité con frustración, estaba convencida que lo había hecho volver mi salida sin supervisión ¡Debía encontrar tipos más obedientes! Cuando estaba por arrancar la moto recibí una llamada y contesté de mal humor sin mirar siquiera- ¡Steele!

-¡Vaya humor querida! – rodé los ojos, lo que menos me apetecía era tener que aguantar sus niñerías.

-¡Déjate de gilipolleces y dime que quieres!- chasqueó la lengua.

-Una reunión…- resoplé.

-Los temas importantes los llevo con tu padre, si necesitas cita para la peluquería díselo a otra…- dije destilando sarcasmo.

-Mi padre ha muerto…- informó de lo más tranquila dejándome en shock.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ha muerto?

-Ya sabes que estaba en tratamiento por sus problemas del corazón, hace unas semanas le dio un ataque mientras dormía…- ¿Por qué demonios no me habían informado?- Cuando llamé la otra vez me dijeron que estabas de vacaciones pero me han informado que has vuelto y quiero que veamos ciertas cosas…- me pasé la mano por la cara ¿Ahora debía tratar con esta fastidiosa mujer? ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

-Ahora no tengo nada que hacer ¡Nos vemos en la empresa en media hora!

-Allí estaré…- en cuanto colgué tuve que gritar muy fuerte ¡Dios! Necesitaba a Christian, estaba segura que con su abrazo me tranquilizaría… Pero no estaba, gruñí de frustración y lo peor es que seguramente era un complot que había hecho con Carrick como lo del prometido para hacerme cambiar de opinión, aunque seguía sin entender que no llevara su móvil ¿Sería para no ser rastreado? Lo único seguro es que Carrick había venido aquí por alguna razón y antes o después lograría encontrarla, a continuación puse rumbo a la empresa y antes de llegar mi móvil estaba vibrando, me imaginaba quien era así que en cuanto aparqué en mi reservado lo llamé- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué te has ido sola?

-No necesito niñeras todo el tiempo…- me interrumpió.

-Ana, creí que había quedado claro que…- lo que menos me apetecía era discutir por teléfono así que lo corté antes que terminara.

-¡Tengo que hacer adiós! – fui rápidamente a mi oficina donde me encontré a Victoria con 2 tipos grandes, ella se sorprendió al verme.

-No imaginaba que vendrías sola…- rodé los ojos.

-No necesito a nadie para hablar contigo…- analicé bien a los tipos y una vez sentada toqué el botón de alarma bajo mi mesa, las chicas vendrían enseguida- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- se recostó en la silla mientras ellos se pusieron tras ella.

-Verás… Hay algunas cosas que quiero cambiar…- reí.

-¡No tiene gracia!- gritó muy seria y enfadada, paré de reír para ponerme a la par.

-¡Está bien! – Me recosté yo ahora- ¿Qué cosas serían?

-Estoy harta de no poder traer mujeres sólo porque a ti te parece mal…- me miró con altanería- Cuando las traíamos de contrabando ganábamos más en nuestros clubs de alterne…- la miré desafiante.

-Si eso es lo que querías puedes irte por donde viniste…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Así sin más!- asentí de lo más tranquila.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión, si las mujeres desean dedicarse a esa vida lo apoyo pero no traerás a nadie obligada o con engaños…- nos desafiamos con la mirada unos eternos segundos.

-¿Es tu última palabra?- asentí más que convencida sin quitar los ojos de los hombres que la acompañaban, por instinto cogí mi arma de la pierna y la preparé por si acaso, no la creía tan loca para enfrentarme pero tampoco se esperaba algo así de los Sawyer- En ese caso tendremos que convocar a las familias…- dijo de lo más seria y no pude evitar reír.

-Yo soy la voz de las familias y he dicho que no…- me desafió de nuevo.

-¡Hay que votar! Soy la Jefa de la segunda familia al mando y no estoy de acuerdo...- sabía que era idiota pero no esperaba que tanto.

-Sabes que mientras no lo apruebe no tienes nada que hacer.

-No lo creo…- miró a uno de los hombres pero antes que pudiera percatarme de lo que tramaba irrumpieron las chicas en la sala, Andrea y Kate estaban más que preparadas por si acaso- Chicas... ¿Pueden acompañarlos a la salida?

-¡Por supuesto Ana!- se acercaron a los 3- ¿Nos acompañan?- ella se levantó muy seria.

-Esto no quedará así…- reí de nuevo.

-Por mucho que hagas no cambiaré de opinión así que jódete y sigue con lo mismo que acordamos si no quieres problemas…- me puse más seria- Y sabes que no aviso 2 veces…- tras una última desafiante mirada se fue moviendo con exceso las caderas, en cuanto salieron Carrick entró hecho un basilisco.

-¿Se puede saber porque haces reuniones de la Familia aquí?- resoplé.

-No pensaba que lo fuera hasta que llegué…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Crees que habría venido a hablar contigo de otra cosa?- rodé los ojos.

-No la conozco demasiado, sólo sé lo justo… ¡Que es idiota! – exclamé alzando las manos, negó con la cabeza.

-¿También lo eran los matones que traía?- suspiré.

-Os llamé en cuanto los vi.

-¡Deberías haber venido con alguien más! No podemos arriesgarnos…- lo interrumpí más que enfadada.

-¡Estoy hasta el coño que me digas que debo hacer! – grité de muy malas maneras y me miró muy serio.

-Solo miro por tu bien estar…- resoplé.

-Sé lo que intentas pero no funcionará… - me levanté para tener los ojos a la misma altura- ¡Nunca lo hará!

-Ana…- fui hacía la puerta.

-A partir de ahora quiero que te limites a controlar la seguridad en casa.

-¿Cómo que en casa?

-Cuando salga lo haré con alguna de las chicas…- salí y no tardó en llegar a mi lado.

-¡No voy a renunciar a ser tu protector!- chasqueé la lengua.

-No tienes que hacerlo, sólo debes obedecer.

-¡No estás siendo razonable! Si es por lo de Christian…- no pude evitar reír.

-¡Por dios Carrick! ¡Te creía más inteligente que eso!- puso cara de no entender y seguí- Sé que os habéis puesto de acuerdo para hacerme cambiar de opinión…- enseguida cambió su cara a una de sorpresa y saqué su móvil del bolsillo- ¡Por cierto, puedes dárselo y decirle que si quiere jugar a esto se le jodió!- tras darle el móvil me fui y no volvió a decir nada, sonreí, sabía que había ganado. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que volviera para darle sus buenas nalgadas, antes de alcanzar mi aparcamiento tenía a Andrea pegada a mí.

-¡Ana! Te sigo en mi coche.

-¡Bien!- no sabía qué hacer y no me apetecía volver a casa, así que se me ocurrió volver al bar dónde conocí a Riley por el retrovisor pude ver como Andrea venía tras de mí, en cuanto llegué aparqué y fui directa dentro pero no había señales de él aunque sí de la zorra…

-¿Me quedo a la distancia o quieres hablar?- me interrumpió Andrea antes de alejarme hacía ella.

-Ahora mismo en la distancia…- le guiñé- Debo hablar con alguien…- señalé el lugar y me alzó una ceja.

-¿Esa no es la del restaurante?

-Es amiga de Christian…- me miró raro y le alcé los hombros- ¡Tengo algo importante que hablar con ella!- negó.

-Antes de irte a "hablar"- dijo haciendo comillas con las manos- Tengo que decir que creo que Victoria trama algo…- resoplé.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?- dije divertida y rodó los ojos.

-Esto es serio Ana, podría ser la persona tras los pasos de Sawyer…- no pude evitar reír, ella podría ser muchas cosas pero la cabeza pensante detrás de un plan para acabar conmigo lo dudaba mucho.

-Más bien creo que se la follaba a cambio de favores, ahora que está muerto no tendrá ovarios para hacer nada.

-¿Y si te equivocas?- chasqueé la lengua, no podía dejar pasar por alto nada así que…

-Los mataremos a todos…- dije decidida dejando a Andrea resoplando tras de mí antes de alejarme a la mesa de la zorra, en cuanto llegué a su lado me senté sin esperar a ser invitada.

-Perdona, pero la mesa está ocupada- dijo con altanería y reí.

-No importa…- alcé la mano para llamar a la camarera que enseguida vino junto a mí- Ponme un whisky solo.

-¡Enseguida señorita!- su sonrisa fue demasiado evidente ¿Acaso…? Sacudí la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas.

-¿Acaso no escuchas? Estoy aquí en busca de tranquilidad…- la miré muy seria unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Me molesta que me hables como si fuera idiota pero como quiero llevar esto de forma adulta te diré que como vuelvas a acercarte a mi hombre te mataré…- al principio se quedó sorprendida para después mirarme con conocimiento.

-¡Ahora te recuerdo! Eres la "novia"…- dijo destilando sarcasmo en la última palabra- de Christian.

-Soy su prometida…- aclaré con convicción.

-¡Ahora que lo dices, la última vez que lo vi no estaban juntos!- ¡Hija de puta!- ¡Es más! Te vimos muy bien acompañada por otro tipo en el Club…- dijo muy pagada de sí misma, seguramente no sabía que los había visto.

-Sinceramente no te importa nuestra vida, lo único que debe quedarte claro es que estamos bien y no te quiero cerca…- resopló con exageración.

-¡No hay más ciego que quien no quiere ver!- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿A qué refieres?- me miró fijamente mientras explicaba.

-Conozco a las de tu calaña…- me sonrió con ironía- Quieren tener consigo a hombres guapos y buenos como él para seguir follando a todo el que quieran a sus espaldas…- me señaló con el dedo y tuve que respirar profundo para no rompérselo- ¡En tu caso lo haces en sus narices!

-No soy dada a dar explicaciones pero contigo haré una excepción…- me senté más cerca pero antes de hablar la camarera puso mi vaso frente a mí.

-¡Aquí tiene!- tras un guiño se fue y me quedé analizando su comportamiento mientras la observaba alejarse ¿Estaba paranoica o esa chica me estaba coqueteando? Si fuera así sería la primera vez…

-¿Acaso también te van las tías?- interrumpió el rumbo de mis pensamientos y volví mi atención a ella de nuevo.

-Amo a Christian, el resto de hombres y mujeres me da lo mismo…- tomé un trago de mi vaso- Además las mujeres nunca me han interesado…- la miré sonriente- ¿Y a ti?- resopló.

-¿Qué lo amas? – la miré bastante seria mientras asentía pero no pareció convencida- Puede que Christian se lo crea pero a mí no me engañas.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que creas o no! ¡Sólo quiero que te quede claro que Christian es mío!- me miró desafiante.

-¿Acaso eres su dueña?- preguntó destilando ironía y le sonreí con superioridad.

-Puede decirse que si…- alcé los hombros con naturalidad- Mientras estemos juntos es mío y de nadie más…- soltó una risa sarcástica.

-¡Las ricas siempre os creéis dueñas de todo! ¡Ya ni los hombres se libran de vuestra propiedad!

-Me conoces…- me interrumpió.

-¿Quién no conoce a Ana Steele?- volvió a señalarme con su asqueroso dedo ¡Juro por dios que se lo rompería como volviera a hacerlo!- Pero no te mereces a Christian…- ahora la interrumpí yo.

-¿No sabía que eras psicóloga?

-No lo necesito para saber que no eres mujer de un solo hombre…- dijo con firmeza y desafiándome con la mirada- ¿Por qué no le haces un favor y lo dejas antes de romperle el corazón?- tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no matarla ahí mismo, me jodía lo que decía sobre todo porque no era cierto y me gustara o no se preocupaba por él. Así que lo mejor era irme antes que la cosa se saliera de control.

-No voy a darte más explicaciones, ya te dije lo que necesitas saber…- me levanté con mi vaso en la mano- La próxima vez que te vea besando a mi hombre te mataré…- sonrió bastante pagada de sí, no debió leer entre líneas de mí amenaza.

-No lo haré si él no lo hace…- apreté el vaso con fuerza para no hacer lo mismo con su cabeza.

-¡Dicho queda!- me alejé hacía la barra bastante molesta y sobre todo frustrada por no poder hacer nada, Andrea enseguida me dio alcance.

-No parece que hayas tenido éxito con tu "amiga"…- sin hacerle caso pedí otro whisky al chico de la barra que enseguida me lo sirvió- ¿No vas a decirme nada?

-No hay mucho que decir, está interesada en Christian y debía dejarle claro que es mío…- me miró con lástima antes de volver a hablar.

-Ana… Ya nos dijo Carrick que se ha ido…- chasqueé la lengua con molestia.

-Sé que no es así…- tras unos segundos de silencio agregó.

-Según Carrick volvería si dejaras esa parte de ti que ya sabemos…- rodé los ojos.

-¡No trates de hacerte la loca!- me miró asombrada- Sé que se armaron todo esto para obligarme a dejarlo pero saben que no lo haré…- negó mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro, de todas las chicas era la que más contacto físico de cariño me demostraba, curiosamente ya no me incomodaba tanto como antes.

-Entiendo que sea duro para ti pero puedes hacerlo volver…- pedí otro vaso antes de cambiar de tema ¡O se hacía la loca de escándalo o no sabía una mierda de nada!

-¿Por qué no me acompañas a beber y te dejas de gilipolleces?- reímos.

-¡Te acompañaré! Pero estoy de servicio así que nada de alcohol… - no pude evitar reír.

-Puedes beber lo que quieras…- le guiñé- ¡Soy tu jefa!- cuando llegó su vaso chocamos y estuvimos bebiendo mientras conversábamos de cosas sin importancia, antes mantenía las distancias por miedo, pensaba que si no las trataba lo suficiente cuando las perdiera sería menos doloroso. Ahora sé que no es así, todas son muy importantes para mí y me gusta que estemos tan normal como ahora conversando como 2 chicas normales, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así. Lo que me llevaba a pensar en una vida fuera de mi apellido, sería maravilloso no tener más complicaciones que saber que ropa voy a ponerme para ir a trabajar o que peinado nuevo me haré en la peluquería…

-¿Ana? – me volví bastante sorprendida.

-¡Vaya! No esperaba verte…- me dio una sonrisa bastante tierna.

-Yo menos, todavía me sorprende que hubiera tenido el honor de acompañar a Ana Steele a su casa…- rodé los ojos.

-No es para tanto…- Andrea tosió.

-Creo que iré a hacer esa llamada que te dije…- me guiñó el ojo mientras se alejaba haciendo gestos obscenos a espaldas de Riley, eso me confirmó que no sabía nada de lo de Christian porque si lo hiciera no me animaría a follarme a otro de forma tan descarada.

-No esperaba volver a verte por aquí…- lo invité a sentarse y tras mirar su reloj lo hizo.

-Siempre vengo antes, así que me tomaré mis 15 minutos contigo…- pidió una cerveza a su compañero y volvió a hablar- Después de saber quién eras investigué…- reí.

-No encontrarás mucho de mi vida en Google…- movió su cerveza antes de preguntar.

-Me enteré que estás con alguien.

-Si…- dije sin más, ahora estaba demasiado enfadada para hablar del tema.

-Entiendo… No quieres hablar…- reí.

-No creas que me conoces tanto…- sonrió de lado.

-No como me gustaría…- me miró de una forma bastante intensa y aparté la vista- Pero supongo que llegué tarde a tu vida…- bebí un trago antes de contestar.

-Mi vida es demasiado complicada.

-¿Lo dices para animarme?- reí.

-Es la verdad, si le preguntaras a Christian te lo diría…- bebió de su cerveza.

-Entonces Christian era la razón de tu presencia aquí…- asentí.

-Algo así.

-Hoy no estás tan conversadora como entonces…- reí de nuevo.

-No soy la misma de entonces…- pensé en voz alta y rió.

-¡Tienes razón! Ahora que te miro bien te siento diferente…- le alcé una ceja.

-¿En serio?- asintió convencido y esperé en silencio su razonamiento.

-Tu mirada es más decidida, tu forma de beber, vestir…- me guiñó- Además tus gestos dicen mucho de ti…- me gustaba, así que lo miré muy seria.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado dejar este trabajo? – abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-La verdad es que siempre me he dedicado a esto, si me cambiarás de poner copas no sabría qué hacer…- dijo divertido pero yo veía potencial en él.

-Necesito alguien conmigo, que me entienda y me lleve las cosas…- miré a Andrea a lo lejos que sonreía mientras seguía fingiendo que conversaba por el móvil- Aparte de mi eterna chica escolta…- miró hacia ella y luego a mí.

-¿Ella es tu escolta?- asentí- Eso significaría que yo sería tu secretario y ella mi compañera…

-Si no ella, Caroline o Kate, pero ésta última no está disponible…- rió- No tanto como secretario, de eso se encarga Carrick, más bien serías mi conciencia…- dije divertida y volvimos a reír.

-Suena bien…- se quedó pensativo unos segundos- Ser la conciencia de Ana Steele o seguir sirviendo copas en un bar…- reí.

-Te pagaré bien, seguro que mejor que aquí.

-Eso no lo dudo.

-Aunque si no tienes práctica en defensa personal y armas deberás aprender.

-La verdad es que tengo cinturón negro en Karate…- ¡Vaya! Cada vez estaba más convencida que era buena idea- Prefiero defenderme con las manos que con armas.

-Lo entiendo pero es indispensable llevar una aunque no la uses…- asintió.

-Y estaré acompañado de bellezas mientras trabajo.

-Puedo asegurarte que todas mis chicas son hermosas…- sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-Creo que ha quedado claro que no puedo ligar contigo…- reí.

-¿Tan evidente es?- tras otro trago a su cerveza contestó.

-¡Eres directa y me gusta! Pero no tengo ni puta idea de lo que debo hacer si acepto.

-¡Sólo debes acompañarme a todos lados y darme tu opinión cuando lo requiera! Además de hacerme cambiar la mía si ves que no estoy siendo razonable…- toqué sus brazos para asegurarme que estaba en forma- ¡La condición física la pasas con creces!- si conseguía que aceptara Carrick me dejaría vivir y no se metería en mis cosas.

-¡¿Gracias?!- le guiñé y volvió a ponerse serio antes de preguntar- ¿Tu novio no se enfadará?- reí.

-Lo dudo…- saqué una tarjeta de mi bolso para dársela- Si quieres el puesto es tuyo…- volví a guiñarle- ¡Esperaré tu llamada!- volvió a mirar a Andrea antes de volverse a mí.

-La verdad es que es bastante tentador…- volví a reír.

-Encajaremos bien…- me levanté para irme pero la zorra vino a molestar.

-¡Y luego tienes la cara de pedirme que no me acerque a Christian! ¡Pero tu si puedes ligar con quien quieras!- ¡Hija de puta! ¡Esta vez no iba a tragar! Cogí el brazo con el que previamente me apuntaba con el dedo, se lo puse a la espalda, agarré con fuerza su cuello por detrás y la estampé contra la barra.

-Ya te lo dije por las buenas pero se ve que no eres muy lista y necesitas que lo haga por las malas. No entiendes ¿verdad?- miró por el rabillo del ojo hacía mí, el miedo había sustituido a la soberbia- ¡No te lo pido te lo ordeno! Y la próxima que te metas en mis asuntos ya sabes cómo acabará…- apreté mi agarre lo justo para que fuera molesto- ¿Entendido?- asintió con la respiración entrecortada, tras soltarla salió corriendo y me volví a Riley como si no hubiera pasado nada- Esperaré tu llamada con ansias…- sorprendentemente a pesar de lo que había visto no vi nada en su mirada que denotara algún cambio en su actitud ¡Sabía que no me equivocaba con él! ¡Sería perfecto para el puesto!

-Dame unos días para pensarlo bien…- dijo alzando la tarjeta que le había dado en su mano- ¡Te llamaré en cuanto lo tenga decidido!

-Bien…- tras despedirme con la mano fui junto a Andrea.

-¿No nos lo llevamos?- negué.

-Ahora mismo estoy con Christian, no necesito más…- resopló mientras me seguía.

-Deberías hacerlo ¡Te vendría bien!- pasé por alto sus palabras.

-¡Vamos a casa! Estoy cansada.

-¿Vas a ignorarme?- reí mientras subía a la moto.

-¡Nos vemos en casa!- tras un suspiro se metió en su coche y no tardó en venir detrás, cuando llegamos volvió a su puesto mientras que yo entraba por detrás, me imaginaba que Carrick me esperaba en la principal para volver a darme un sermón que no me apetecía escuchar pero me sorprendió escucharlos discutir y paré en seco. En los años que llevaba con ellos nunca los había visto así, me asomé lo justo para ver sin ser detectada.

-¡Cómo quieres que me calme!

-Solo será un tiempo, necesito que se dé cuenta…

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡No pienso seguir con esto!

-Cariño…

-¡Ni cariño ni nada! ¡Mañana lo soltaré!

-¡No podemos rendirnos tan pronto!- tras un incómodo silencio la volví a escuchar.

-Nunca volverá a ser la misma Carrick…- ¿Hablaban de mí?- Yo misma lo he deseado durante todos estos años, incluso me sentí feliz cuando por un breve tiempo pude volver a verla ¡Pero es solo una ilusión!- gritó rota de dolor y me sentí mal por hacerla sentir así- Nos guste o no nuestra pequeña Ana murió ese día y nunca más volverá…- El pecho dolió como si me lo estuvieran estrujando.

-Me siento responsable, si ese día…

-¡No fue culpa de nadie! ¡Sabes que hubiésemos acabado con cualquiera que hubiera pensado siquiera en matarlos! Pero nunca se nos pasó por la cabeza que un día libre nos llevaría a eso…- ¿Se echan la culpa? La única culpable fui yo, yo entré a Luke a espaldas de mis padres y su padre lo aprovechó para entrar sin que nadie se percatara, en el fondo fue una suerte que no estuvieran o también habrían muerto.

-Prometí a Ray cuidarla con mi vida y lo haré aunque tenga que jugar sucio…- Ya me imaginaba a que se refería.

-¿Pero y Christian? ¿Has pensado en lo que sufre?- mi corazón dio un salto cuando escuché su nombre ¿Sufre? ¡Qué demonios!- No puedo seguir con esto…- escuché su llanto y como él la tranquilizaba, hacía mucho que no veía a Grace llorar así.

-Si no puedes seguir yo me encargaré a partir de mañana…- ¿De qué demonios hablaban? ¿Qué tenía que ver Christian?

-Lo mejor es soltarlo…- ¿Soltarlo?

-¡Todavía no!- gritó, esto no me gustaba nada- Te prometo que si en unos días no cambia de opinión lo soltaremos y hablaré con él para que Ana no lo sepa…- O sea que él no estaba colaborando ¡Lo estaba obligando! ¡Hijo de…! ¡Ya era suficiente! Por mucho que se dijera a sí mismo que era por mi bien ya se estaba pasando así que cogí el camino principal y fui donde las chicas…

-¿Ana?- preguntó Gia bastante sorprendida.

-Necesito que me digas los lugares donde estuvo Carrick tras la desaparición de Christian.

-¿Qué?- la miré bastante seria para que supiera que era una orden y no una petición.

-Esto queda entre nosotras…- asintió mientras se ponía en su ordenador, no tardó más de 5 minutos antes de darme todos los lugares pero sólo uno llamó mi atención, una casa muy cerca de donde se dirigía en la mañana antes de volverse, tras tomar los datos me fui no sin antes- Recuerda Gia…- me puse un dedo en los labios para que lo pillara y asintió firme, volví a mi moto por suerte no había nadie a la vista aunque en la puerta estaba el mismo idiota de antes…

-Jefa, debemos llamar a alguien de seguridad para que la acompañe…- negué.

-Sólo voy a comprar una cosa enseguida volveré…- pareció dudar.

-Aun así tenemos ordenes…- cuando vio mi mirada amenazante enseguida abrió la puerta, sabía que lo informaría y me seguirían pero llegaría antes que me alcanzaran, al momento sentí mi móvil vibrar y sabía que era él pero no iba a detenerme hasta llegar allí, cuando lo hice no reconocía el lugar, parecía una casa bastante acomodada ¿Sería suya? No tardaron en salir 2 hombres armados por la puerta que al verme se quedaron bastante asombrados.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Debería volver a casa!

-¡No pienso irme sin Christian!- les grité desafiante, cuando se miraron entre ellos supe que mis sospechas eran ciertas, estaba más que dispuesta a matarlos si hacía falta con tal de llegar a él. Al menos tenía la tranquilidad que no había tenido nada que ver con esto, lo que me llevaba de nuevo al tema de Carrick ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera llegado a estos extremos para hacerme cambiar de opinión? Más tarde tendríamos una seria conversación…

CHRISTIAN

¡Dios! ¡Había intentado de todo por salir de aquí pero nada! Incluso le rogué a Grace cada vez que entraba que me dejara ir pero sólo sirvió para hacerla marchar, no es que llevara mucho tiempo pero sabiendo que Ana pensaba que la había dejado era demasiado ¿Qué tal si se le presentaba la ocasión con otro? ¿Se iría con ese idiota del Club? Me revolví el cabello por no sé cuanta vez ¡Mierda!

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme salir!- volví a gritar casi afónico pero como siempre el silencio fue mi respuesta ¡No podía creer mi mala suerte! Carrick ni se había dignado a venir a verme, seguro que debía estar avergonzado. Fui a la cama con la convicción que lo mío con Ana se había terminado hasta que escuché un fuerte portazo- ¿Qué?- cuando alcé la vista no podía creer lo que veía ¿O me estaba volviendo loco o Ana estaba frente a mí?

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Ana? – se acercó bastante preocupada.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?- preguntó mientras me miraba por todas partes y negué todavía sorprendido, en cuanto salí de mi sorpresa la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

-Sólo ha sido un día…- suspiré.

-Me ha parecido un siglo…- sentí su risa.

-A mí también…- me separé con bastante trabajo para explicarle que esta vez no había tenido nada que ver…

-Ana yo no…- me calló con un beso en los labios.

-Lo sé, desde el principio supe que algo no iba bien…- miró alrededor- Aunque nunca me esperé esto.

-¿No creíste que te había dejado?- negó convencida y eso me dio bastante alegría, era muy importante que confiara en mí.

-Debo admitir que cuando Carrick me dijo que te fuiste por lo de Lessy lo creí…- ¡Mierda!- Pero cuando Less me llevó a tu móvil enterrado en el jardín…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Enterró mi móvil en el jardín?- asintió- ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo creer que haya llegado a esto!

-Eso mismo pienso yo…- sonrió con tristeza- Por eso he tomado la decisión de sustituirlo…- la miré sorprendido, al fin y al cabo era como su padre, y uno no lo suplanta así como así.

-Sé que esto es demasiado pero si es por mí…- negó mientras acariciaba mi cara.

-Es por mí… No me gusta que se metan en mi vida y él lo está haciendo demasiado.

-Al principio quiso mi ayuda para esto pero cuando me negué me encerró aquí…- no le dije nada del golpe para no empeorar las cosas, me volvió a abrazar.

-Lo siento mucho Christian, no pensé que pudiera hacer algo así.

-Pero no quiero que lo despidas ¡es como un padre para ti!- me miró mal.

-No voy a despedirlo, simplemente dejará de ser mi perro guardián…- suspiré más tranquilo, después de unos segundos de silencio siguió- Ahora que estamos solos y dado que sabes de mi alter ego como Lessy quiero contarte todo sobre mí…- abrí los ojos sorprendido ¡Se estaba abriendo a mí! Nos sentamos en la cama y tras unos segundos en silencio empezó- Desde siempre la Familia Steele ha sido la encargada de las "Familias"…- dijo haciendo comillas con las manos en la última palabra- Supongo que sabes que es algo parecido a las mafias que ven por televisión…

-¿Entonces eres una mafiosa?- rodó los ojos.

-Solo me encargo que se cumplan las leyes que firmamos hace muchos años, incluso mucho antes de mí… A veces es difícil porque siempre habrá quien quiera cambiarlas aunque sea por la fuerza…- me imaginaba por dónde iba la cosa pero esperé pacientemente a que fuera ella quien me lo contara- Eso pasó con mis padres…- dio un hondo suspiró- Los mataron por ocupar su puesto como cabeza de las Familias…- cogí su mano con fuerza.

-¿Estabas allí?- asintió.

-Me hicieron ver todo, no quedaron a nadie vivo en la casa excepto a mi…- cuando su silencio fue más prolongado pregunté.

-¿Te hicieron algo?

-Matar a la chica que era y convertirme en lo que soy ahora…- me miró muy seria- Ya viste lo que soy capaz de hacer…- asentí y siguió- ¡El muy idiota no pensó que dejarme viva acabaría con sus planes! Mientras haya un solo miembro de la Familia vivo no se pasa a la siguiente al mando, por suerte cuando lo supo estaba bastante lejos, ese tiempo estuve entrenando como loca para vengarme, Carrick fue mi voz con las Familias y aún lo sigue siendo porque no me gusta…

-¿Por qué no lo dejas entonces?- rió.

-¿Se puede tapar el sol con un dedo?- preguntó divertida.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-No puedes cambiar tu apellido, no puedo irme sin más tengo responsabilidades… Pero siempre que no requiera mi presencia mando a Carrick…

-Entiendo lo de la mafia pero ¿La empresa? ¿Lessy?

-La empresa la dirigen unos frikis que tengo al mando, realmente lo único que hago es supervisar que todo vaya según las reglas y matar a los imbéciles que osan irrumpir la paz de nuestra ciudad…- me miró muy seria en la última parte y no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Te refieres a matar a los que se saltan la justicia?

-Si… Pero no lo hago directamente a menos que corra riesgo mi vida o la de mi familia. Primero dejo que Elliot se encargue de forma "legal"…- dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra- Cuando eso falla es cuando actúa Lessy.

-¿Lo matas?- me miró a los ojos para contestar.

-Así es… Soy la mejor y más cruel asesina de los últimos tiempos, Cabeza de la familia más importante de la Mafia además de todo lo que ya conoces de mí a través de la prensa…- nuestras miradas siguieron conectadas unos segundos antes que siguiera- ¿A pesar de todo te casarías conmigo?

-¿Acaso se puede tapar el sol con un dedo?- le pregunté de forma divertida y reímos.

-¿Eso es un sí o un no?- le sonreí de lado, ya se había abierto a mi como esperaba desde el principio, sabía que sería difícil estar a su altura sabiendo lo que sé ahora pero la amaba demasiado para dejarla ir. Aunque debía velar por ella como ella por nosotros…

-Quiero aprender…- abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero ser como tú para ayudarte…- su silencio me puso nervioso y justo cuando iba a romperlo apareció Carrick gritando como loco.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios has hecho Ana?- por sus caras esto iba a estar bastante movido…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ ALMAS GEMELAS***


	16. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

ANA

Tras sincerarme con Christian sentí una gran liberación, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así. Si en algo tenía razón Carrick es que era mejor decir la verdad, por suerte para mí ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber, ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer y la sinceridad era la mejor manera de hacerlo. Ya todo hecho debía ser directa y cerciorarme…

-Así es… Soy la mejor y más cruel asesina de los últimos tiempos, Cabeza de la familia más importante de la Mafia además de todo lo que ya conoces de mí a través de la prensa…- dije sin apartar la mirada de la suya en ningún momento, necesitaba saber con exactitud que estaba conmigo en esto- ¿A pesar de todo te casarías conmigo?

-¿Acaso se puede tapar el sol con un dedo?- repitió mi anterior pregunta y no pude evitar reír, él me acompañó enseguida y supe que todo estaba bien, aun así pregunté de la misma forma.

-¿Eso es un sí o un no?- me dio una sexy sonrisa confirmando así que todo estaba dónde debía hasta que…

-Quiero aprender…- cuando esas palabras salieron de sus labios quedé tan shockeada que no supe que decir, lo único que salió de mis labios fue una pregunta estúpida...

-¿Qué?- ¿acaso había escuchado bien? Por su mirada decidida supe que era así ¡Dios! ¡No podía entender el alcance de lo que pedía! Cuando lo miré a los ojos me vi a mí misma hace años… ¿Quería que Christian pasara por lo mismo que yo? Sabía lo que acarreaba todo esto… Pero por otro lado nos uniría más…

-Quiero ser como tú para ayudarte…- aclaró tras mi extenso silencio, justo cuando iba a decirle que lo pensara bien apareció Carrick por la puerta gritando como loco.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios has hecho Ana?- ¿En serio? Lo miré lo bastante enojada para que supiera que no estaba para sus estúpidos sermones.

-¡Lo necesario para sacar a mi prometido de aquí…!- le grité entre dientes de forma desafiante mientras me ponía en arras.

-¡Hasta ahí puedo entenderlo!- me devolvió la mirada de igual forma- Pero… ¿Era necesario herir a mis hombres?- rodé los ojos.

-No hubiera sido necesario si me hubieran dejado pasar…- dije como si nada cabreándolo más si cabe ¡Pero qué quería! Sabiendo que lo retenían contra su voluntad y sin saber en qué estado… ¿Voy a irme sin más? ¡Era obvio que iba a llevármelo de vuelta sí o sí!

-Como comprenderás tenían órdenes expresas de no dejar pasar a nadie excepto a mi…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Entonces no te quejes! ¡Había venido aquí por Christian y no iba a irme sin él!- suspiró y seguí- Lo que me lleva a la pregunta de por qué…- me acerqué más a él- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¡Ya lo sabes!- gritó mirando de reojo a Christian, a pesar de su intento de disimulo sabía que se avergonzaba por lo que había hecho y no era para menos.

-Pues déjame decirte que todo lo que hagas no servirá…- me señalé entera- ¡Soy la que soy y no puedo cambiar! - resopló- ¡Entiendo que no te guste pero sólo tienes 2 opciones…- lo señalé con el dedo para enfatizar lo que quería decir-… Aceptarme o tendrás que marcharte!- al principio se mostró algo asustado pero enseguida se enderezó.

-¡No seas tan exagerada! Sólo he hecho esto por tu bien…- negué.

-Lo has hecho por recuperar a alguien que no existe…- suspiré tratando de tranquilízame- Lamento no ser aquella niña pero las cosas pasan por algo y me gusta ser como soy.

-Todo puede enmendarse y yo…- lo interrumpí.

-¡No volverá Carrick! Debes aceptarlo y dejar de formar este tipo de idioteces para cambiarme…

-¡Pero cuando estuviste sin recuerdos…!- reí sin ganas interrumpiendo su discurso.

-¡Solo fue un espejismo de lo que fue! Nada fue real…- aunque me había servido para ver muchas cosas que daba por sentado.

-Yo solo quería hacer que tu padre se sintiera orgulloso…- traté de apartar esos recuerdos de mi mente y fui directa.

-Mi padre estaría orgulloso de mí siendo como soy…- me miró avergonzado- No trataría de obligarme a cambiar…

-Tal vez tengas razón…- ¡Bien! ¡Por fin se daba cuenta! Ahora tocaba volver a ponerme seria.

-Por eso mismo necesitamos separarnos un tiempo…- me miró entre sorprendido y enojado.

-¡Ya te dije que no es conveniente Ana! Si te ocurriera algo…- resoplé con fuerza.

-Sé cuidarme sola y necesito que te encargues de esa fastidiosa mujer para que se mantenga dentro de nuestras leyes…- negó.

-Ella no me preocupa, me preocupas tú…

-Yo estaré bien…

-¡Quiero que me enseñes como hiciste con ella!- nos interrumpió gritando decidido ¡Por unos momentos me había olvidado de su presencia! Volví de nuevo a mi estado de shock anterior.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó igual de shockeado que yo, Christian tenía una gran virtud de la que yo carecía, a pesar que debía estar bastante molesto por lo ocurrido no parecía que fuera así.

-Si voy a ser el marido de Ana necesito estar a su altura y poder ser de ayuda en caso necesario…- tras mirarlo a él con asombro volvió su vista a mí más cabreado si cabe.

-¿Es cosa tuya? ¿Quieres convertirlo en algo parecido a ti?- preguntó con un deje que no me gustó nada y le devolví la mirada de igual modo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo en ser como yo?

-¡Que arriesgas tu vida cada segundo de ella!- rodé los ojos.

-Eres demasiado exagerado…- resopló.

-No lo creo ¡Sólo soy realista!- se volvió a él de nuevo- ¡Christian, si he hecho esto ha sido para hacerla cambiar de opinión a ella no a ti!

-¡Pero necesito aprender a defenderme! ¡Ya me diste unas clases pero ahora necesito…!- gritó de nuevo interrumpiéndolo.

-¡He dicho que no!- ¿Después de todo se atrevía a hablarle así? Si hubiera estado en el lugar de Christian le hubiera dado una buena patada en sus partes en cuanto entró por la puerta… Lo miré bastante enojada para echárselo en cara.

-¿Después de lo que le hiciste vas a negarte?- asintió más que convencido cabreándome más.

-¡Así es! ¡No quiero ser el responsable de otro Lessy!- ¿otra vez volvía a lo mismo? Volvimos a mirarnos desafiantes ¡Lo que daría por que fuera oficial que Riley fuera mi sombra para refregárselo por la cara en este momento! Pero por ahora lo dejaría estar…

-Si no quieres ayudarle le buscaré a alguien más…- miré a Christian- ¡Vamos a casa!- enseguida me siguió pero al pasar por su lado me agarró el brazo más fuerte de la cuenta.

-¿En serio piensas convertirlo en ti? Lo conociste y te enamoraste como es ahora… ¿Y si cuando cambie ya no te interesa? ¿Lo desecharás como un trapo viejo?- sacudí el brazo para que me lo soltara y le di mi más dura mirada antes de agregar...

-¡No te importa!- ahora se dirigió a Christian.

-Deberías pensar bien en lo que haces muchacho…- él agarró mi mano y tras una gran sonrisa contestó.

-Lo tengo más que pensado…- la besó- Mi destino es estar con ella y para eso necesito ser mejor…- tras devolverle la sonrisa tiré de él hacía fuera y nos fuimos dejándolo allí sólo. Al salir vi como unos médicos se hacían cargo de los chicos de Carrick.

-¿Crees que deba…?- preguntó Christian señalando dónde estaban y negué.

-Ellos se encargan, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer…- le guiñé el ojo para que supiera por dónde iba la cosa y enseguida se montó tras de mí- ¡Agárrate fuerte!- en cuanto lo hizo arranqué con fuerza y emprendí el camino de vuelta a casa. Por una vez en mi vida había confiado parte importante de mí a alguien más y no cualquiera, había conseguido alguien especial y estaba más que decidida a conservarlo… Nada más llegar, aparcar y bajarnos de la moto lo acorralé contra ésta…

-Ana… ¿No crees que sea mejor ir a la habitación?- negué mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones bajo su atenta mirada- ¿Y si viene alguien?- reí mientras me arrodillaba a su altura.

-¡Cállate y disfruta!- en cuanto lo tuve liberado y a mi alcance comencé a darle pequeñas mordidas mientras lo chupaba con fuerza, al principio estaba algo tenso pero enseguida se relajó dejándose llevar por el placer, era bastante sorprendente lo que habíamos avanzado desde que nos conocimos… A pesar de nuestras diferencias nos complementábamos de una manera increíble. Cuando sentí que estaba cerca de culminar me incorporé y tras bajarme los pantalones me recosté en la moto y sin necesidad de decir nada supo que hacer… Me cogió con fuerza de la cintura mientras me penetraba con fuerza y comenzó a follarme duro contra la misma ¡Dios! ¡Esto era lo que necesitaba para relajarme! En cuanto alcanzamos el orgasmo se recostó sobre mí para besarme el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Te quiero Ana…- sonreí.

-Yo también Christian…- conforme más veces lo decía mejor se sentía y más fácil resultaba hacerlo.

-No te imaginas lo bien que se siente esto después de pensar que podrías haberme cambiado por otro…- susurró y le rodé los ojos con exageración mientras me incorporaba para ponerme la ropa de nuevo.

-No soy como tú y tu amiga creen…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Mi amiga?- asentí de lo más tranquila y volvió a preguntar del mismo modo- ¿Tanya?

-¿Quién más?

-¿Por qué debía saber nada?- resoplé con exageración.

-La vi hoy en un bar y tuve que acercarme a dejarle claro que eres mío…- su cara pasó de la sorpresa a la alegría en segundos.

-¿Le dijiste que soy tuyo?- lo abracé por la cintura mientras lo acercaba para morderle el labio con un poco más de fuerza de la requerida.

-Lo eres…- me apretó más fuerte la cintura.

-¿Antes o después de saber que no te había dejado?

-¿Acaso importa?- sonrió de lado.

-Supongo que no…- volvió a besarme con ternura susurrando en mis labios- Me gusta cómo suena ese "Soy tuyo"- mordí su labio.

-A mí también…- dije antes de besarlo con pasión, él volvió a montarme sobre la moto y justo cuando íbamos a dar de nuevo rienda suelta a nuestra pasión nos interrumpieron...

-¡Ana! - ¡mierda!- Acabo de enterarme que llegaron…- resoplé tratando de calmarme.

-Acabamos de hacerlo…- nos miró a ambos bastante avergonzada.

-¿Podemos hablar?- resoplé lo suficientemente fuerte para que Christian entendiera mi malestar y me ayudara a bajar de la moto.

-Ahora mismo no me encuentro de humor…

-¡Por favor Ana…!- dijo mirándonos con súplica y Christian contestó por mí.

-Supongo que podemos tomarnos 5 minutos…- volvió a sorprenderme su actitud ¡No entendía cómo podía ser así después de lo que le habían hecho! Suspiré tratando de calmarme, al fin y al cabo ellos habían sido como mis padres desde mucho antes que murieran…

-De acuerdo…- entramos a la casa y fuimos directos a mi despacho, yo iba en cabeza y podía oír como susurraban ambos tras de mí, al llegar me sorprendí de ver a Carrick sentado frente a mi mesa- Parece que tendremos reunión familiar…- dije con bastante ironía y resopló.

-Necesito explicar que si hice esto…- Grace lo interrumpió antes que volviera a decir las mismas majaderías de siempre.

-Carrick será mejor que hable yo…- resopló y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo hiciera, así que tras sentarnos los 4 frente a frente empezó- No puedes hacerte una idea de lo que lamento haber llegado a este extremo…- dijo a ambos pero su mirada se centraba más en Christian- Sé que lo que hicimos estuvo mal pero quiero que sepas que nuestras intenciones fueron las mejores…

-¡No es a mí a quien tienen que pedir perdón!- miré de reojo a Christian- Él es inocente de todo y aun así lo han encerrado sin su consentimiento…- pude escuchar otro resoplido de Carrick pero una dura mirada de Grace lo hizo callar al momento.

-Lo siento muchísimo Christian…- miró a Carrick que asintió hacia él- Sentimos mucho todo esto.

-Por mi quedará todo olvidado si Carrick se presta a enseñarme…- volvió a insistir dejándome sorprendida y también orgullosa. Carrick volvió a su cara de mal humor mientras que Grace sonrió.

-No hay problema ¿Verdad querido?

-¡Ya te dije que no y no me harás cambiar de opinión!- gritó hacía mí y lo miré muy mal.

-¡Sabes que si no accedes lo hará igualmente con otra persona!- lo señalé con el dedo de forma amenazante- Pero sé por experiencia que tú eres el mejor en esto ¿Tanto te cuesta hacerlo?- quedamos en silencio unos segundos hasta que Grace lo rompió.

-Claro que no querida…- contestó antes de mirarlo con una amenaza impresa- ¿Verdad Carrick?

-¡Pero Grace! ¡Ella quiere que lo convierta en ella! ¡No puedo sentirme responsable de otro más!

-No tienes porqué…- alcé los hombros de lo más tranquila- Como te he dicho miles de veces soy feliz como soy aunque te cueste creerlo…- rodó los ojos.

-Tu vida se centra en matar, poner en riesgo tu vida y follar…- ¡Qué demonios! Nos desafiamos con la mirada unos eternos segundos- ¡No le veo lo bueno por dónde lo mire!- tuve que gritar más que cabreada.

-¡Ya te estás pasando! – me levanté y volví a señalarlo con el dedo de forma amenazante- ¡Te lo he pedido por las buenas…!- le di una dura mirada- ¿Quieres que lo haga por las malas?- se levantó como yo y tras ponerse más serio me retó.

-Ya veo que no queda otra forma, así que ¡Adelante! ¡Lo haremos a tu manera! Lucharemos cuerpo a cuerpo…- me sorprendí pero no le dejé verlo en ningún momento- Si ganas convertiré a tu prometido en otro Lessy…- dijo destilando ironía- Y si gano dejarás a Lessy atrás…- me conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que nunca me negaría a un reto y mucho menos si estaba segura de ganar, así que…

-¡Hecho!- cuando estrechamos las manos para sellar el pacto Grace se levantó bastante alterada.

-¿Pelearos? ¿Estáis locos o qué?- nos miró bastante enfadada- ¡No podéis hacer eso!

-Será como un entrenamiento sólo que más duro…- dije para quitarle importancia y me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Me crees tonta?- negué- ¿Entonces porque intentas negarme lo obvio? ¡Sé perfectamente como son esas peleas y no quiero que lo hagan!

-Grace es la única forma…- insistió Carrick pero lo interrumpió gritando.

-¡Te he dicho que no! ¡No voy a consentir esto de ninguna manera!- al terminar miró con súplica a Christian.

-Ana, si me permites opinar creo que Grace tiene razón…- agregó él y suspiré antes de acercarme a abrazarlo y susurrar.

-Es la única manera…- no pareció muy convencido pero me dejó alejarme, antes de llegar a la puerta lo llamé.

-¡Vamos Carrick!- el me siguió bajo la amenazante mirada de Grace que antes de salir lo agarró fuertemente.

-¡Como hagas esto no te lo perdonaré jamás!- pareció dudar pero tras mirarme se volvió a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso en el tope de la cabeza.

-A veces los padres tenemos que hacer lo indecible por nuestros hijos…

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Carrick!- le hice un gesto a Christian para que la consolara, él tuvo que agarrarla para evitar que nos siguiera. Por si acaso le dije a unos de los chicos de seguridad que se encargara, no quería que hubiera interrupciones. Una vez que llegamos al jardín de atrás era el momento de dejar las cartas sobre la mesa y dejara de joderme ¡Debía entender que ya era mayorcita para esto! Tras ponernos cómodos nos pusimos en posición y tras crujir mi cuello lo insté a empezar.

-¡Es hora de mostrarte lo que me has enseñado! – sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba a mí y trataba de golpearme pero lo esquivé justo a tiempo.

-Veremos si puedes superar al maestro…

CHRISTIAN

Quería persuadirla de irse a pelear con su padre pero sabía que no tenía caso, así que hice lo que me pidió a pesar que ambos deseábamos lo mismo.

-¡No puedo creer que vayan a pelear como salvajes por salirse con la suya!- gritó Grace fuera de sí antes de volver a mirarme enfadada- ¡Y tú deberías haberla disuadido!

-Si algo he aprendido de ella este tiempo es que no se le puede hacer cambiar de opinión ¡Es cabezota al máximo! Y no hay manera de hacerle ver que las cosas no son como ella dice…- dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Por desgracia ambos lo son...- rió sin ganas- No puedo creer que Carrick haya llegado a esto…- puse la mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarla.

-Seguro que estarán bien…- o al menos eso quería creer.

-¿Sabes?- me interrumpió- Desde ese día no es el mismo…- por su mirada me imaginaba a que se refería.

-¿Es por lo ocurrido con los padres de Ana?- me miró sorprendida- Ella me ha contado todo…

-¿En serio?- sonrió llorando no sabía si de alegría o de tristeza- Le has hecho mucho bien Christian…- dio un fuerte resoplido- Pero estoy segura que hagamos lo que hagamos nunca lograremos hacerla cambiar puesto que la Ana que buscamos ya no existe…- terminó casi en un susurro y decidí reconfortarla.

-Todos cambiamos con el tiempo…- me miró con tristeza- Incluso yo lo he hecho desde que la conozco…- asintió algo más animada.

-Algunos cambios son buenos…- susurró sonriendo antes de ponerse algo más seria- Hablando de eso… ¿Dijiste en serio lo de ser como ella?

-Bueno no creo que pueda llegar a ser como ella pero tampoco quiero ser una carga.

-Entiendo…- su cara no parecía la mejor.

-Si llegara el momento quisiera poder ayudarla para que no tenga que preocuparse por mí.

-Es muy noble por tu parte Christian pero debo advertirte que este mundo es muy peligroso ¿Estás dispuesto a vivir así?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Antes te parecía bien que lo hiciera…- rodó los ojos.

-Eso fue antes que supieras todo…- volvió a suspirar con fuerza- Quería que la llevaras a tu mundo no al revés…

-Amo a Ana y eso implica sus fantasmas…- rió sin ganas.

-¿Sus fantasmas? Yo más bien lo llamaría demonios…

-Bueno supongo que es lo mismo…- se volvió más decidida.

-Te diré algo Christian… ¿Deseas hijos en un futuro?- me quedé bastante sorprendido.

-Supongo que en un futuro sí, claro…- me interrumpió con su risa irónica.

-¿Te dijo que no quiere tenerlos? – Abrí los ojos de la impresión- ¡No lo sabías! ¿Verdad?

-Supongo que con el tiempo…- volvió a reír pero esta vez las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras lo hacía.

-Yo nunca pude tenerlos…- dijo casi en un susurro mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a la puerta y lo hice junto a ella- Por eso siempre la quise como la hija que nunca pude tener.

-Lo siento…- dije mientras cogía su mano en la mía para reconfortarla.

-Traté de mil formas quedarme embarazada pero nada funcionó…- se quedó unos segundos mirando a la pared antes de seguir- Y ver que ella quiere perderse algo tan hermoso ¡Me duele y cabrea a la vez!

-No puedo hablar por ella pero seguro que con el tiempo cambiará de opinión…- volvió a reír sin ganas.

-¿Por eso estás con ella?- preguntó con ironía y le entrecerré los ojos- ¿Esperas que cambie?- volvió a reír- ¡Si es así te digo desde ya que pierdes tu tiempo! – eso me desanimó un poco pero traté de tranquilizarme- Yo era como tú pero ya me di cuenta que no hay vuelta atrás. Si estás con ella sabrás que nunca serás padre y tu vida será ir con vigilancia a todos lados por si en algún momento otro "Sawyer" trata de matarte…- tragué grueso ¿Estaba preparado para eso? Amaba a Ana pero no deseaba esa carga ¿Por qué debía ser todo tan complicado? ¿No podíamos alejarnos y vivir como 2 simples mortales comunes y corrientes?- Lo dudas ¿Verdad?

-No voy a negarte que me asusta pero mi amor por ella supera a todos los miedos que pueda tener…- suspiré profundamente- Prefiero vivir una vida corta y feliz que no haber vivido nada…- dije siendo sincero y me dio una sonrisa de igual modo.

-Eres un gran hombre Christian…- en ese momento irrumpieron en el despacho, era Caroline.

-Pueden salir…- me levanté y ayudé a Grace a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Ana?- pregunté al llegar a su lado.

-Ella puede esperar…- dijo algo nerviosa mirando de reojo a Grace- Carrick necesita tu ayuda…

-¿Le ha pasado algo a ese viejo cabezota?- negó tratando de controlar la risa.

-Solo son magulladuras…- dijo quitándole importancia y Grace suspiró aliviada.

-¿Dónde está?

-En su habitación…- la interrumpió gritando mientras iba en camino a la misma, yo la seguía por detrás.

-¡No puedo creer que haya pasado esto…!- por el camino siguió quejándose sobre la infantilidad del asunto. Caroline nos seguía los pasos, supongo que debía acostumbrarme. Cuando llegamos a su habitación pude ver que tenía la cara bastante hinchada, sobre todo un ojo y el labio superior, eso me asustó ¿Ana se vería igual?- ¡Oh dios mío! – lo abrazó fuertemente antes de alejarse para darle una gran bofetada.

-¡Dios, Grace! ¡Eso duele!

-¡Más te debería doler! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Podrían haberse hecho daño!

-Estamos bien…- dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa, aproveché de coger las cosas para proceder a curarlo mientras hablaban- ¡Por fin lo he conseguido!

-¿Qué?- preguntó más que sorprendida y mi corazón palpitó de preocupación- ¿Ganaste?

-Si…

-¿Realmente crees que pueda hacerlo?

-¡Debe hacerlo!- exclamó autoritario- ¡Ya se le acabó actuar de justiciera…!- después se volvió a mi muy serio- Christian, quiero que sepas que lamento lo que hice pero…- apreté el algodón que tenía sobre su ceja más de la cuenta- ¡Auch!- se quejó y lo miré igual de serio.

-Si no te importa prefiero dejarlo estar...

-Aun así lo siento…- asentí sin decir nada- ¡Ahora que está arreglado todo irá bien!- exclamó muy animado pero enseguida volvió a su seriedad anterior- Aunque debo investigar a Victoria…

-¿Victoria?- pregunté interrumpiendo su diatriba ¿Quién demonios sería esa? ¿Y porque ponían esa cara? ¿Acaso era otro problema?

-Si…- dijo escuetamente antes de darse entre ellos una mirada de después hablamos y volverse a mí- ¡Antes que se me olvide! Puedes volver a tu puesto en el Hospital cuando quieras…- dijo cambiando de tema repentinamente y sonreí en agradecimiento.

-¡Gracias! La verdad es que lo necesito para tener algo en lo que ocupar mi tiempo.

-Pues a partir de mañana eres libre de incorporarte cuando gustes…- me guiñó- Ya lo hablé con Ana y está de acuerdo.

-Bien…- necesitaba verla y asegurarme que estaba bien, así que tras terminar de curarlo recogí todo para poder irme con ella- Bueno yo los dejo solos.

-Adiós Christian…- antes que saliera de la habitación gritó- ¡Por cierto! ¡A partir de ahora deberás ir con escolta!- al girarme se explicó- No te darás ni cuenta que van contigo, mis chicos son de confianza y bastante discretos…- resoplé.

-¿Es realmente necesario?- asintió más serio.

-Ahora que sabes todo comprenderás que no podemos dejar cabos sueltos…- no quería que me soltara un sermón con la importancia de llevar vigilancia así que lo corté.

-¡Bien! Supongo que si son discretos no habrá problema…- sonrió guiñándome el ojo.

-¡Esa es la actitud! Ahora ve con ella…- tras despedirme de nuevo con sólo un gesto de cabeza fui hacia nuestra habitación, al llegar la vi tendida boca abajo sobre la cama, debía haberse dado una ducha ya que tenía el cabello mojado. Sin hacer mucho ruido me tumbé junto a ella que nada más sentirme resopló con exageración.

-¿Estás bien?

-No…- susurró y la hice volverse a mí, cuando vi su cara un gran moratón en su pómulo llamó mi atención, me dio bastante rabia pero traté de controlarme mientras la acariciaba- ¿Se ve muy mal?

-Ni se nota…- mentí- ¿Qué pasó?

-Perdí…- volvió a susurrar apartando la mirada.

-¿Estás bien con eso?- me miró como si fuera idiota y le rodé los ojos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pensaba darle una lección y al final me la dieron a mi…!- la abracé para acomodarla sobre mí.

-Siempre puedes no cumplir…- me interrumpió bastante enfadada.

-¿Qué?- me señaló con el dedo muy seria- ¡Un Steele nunca incumple sus promesas!- resopló- ¡Dios! Debo hablar con Elliot…- cuando trató de incorporarse la abracé más fuerte para impedirlo.

-Después…- susurré y volvió a relajarse sobre mí.

-Di por sentado que iba a ganarle pero me equivoqué…- volvió a dar un gran suspiro- Puedo ser la mejor con armas pero en el cuerpo a cuerpo me lleva bastante ventaja…- no sabía si eso era bueno o malo pero prefería no hacerlo.

-Entonces supongo que tengo una preocupación menos…- dije divertido y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Ya no quieres ser como yo?- besé su nariz y a pesar que me miró raro no dijo nada.

-Nunca podría ser tan perfecto…- me dio un leve codazo antes de montarse sobre mí.

-Doctor Grey parece que sabe qué decir en cada momento…- eso me hizo acordar.

-Ahora que lo mencionas me gustaría empezar mañana en el Hospital…- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó algo desanimada y asentí mientras acariciaba su cara apartando los mechones de pelo en ella.

-No puedo estar aquí todo el día sin hacer nada…- comenzó a mecerse sobre mí consiguiendo que mi miembro despertara al momento.

-Se me ocurren varias cosas…- susurró de forma insinuante y traté de explicarme antes que me hiciera olvidar…

-Pero tú irás a la empresa y yo necesito volver a realizar mi trabajo para sentirme completo…- asintió algo más seria y desanimada.

-Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a no tenerte siempre a mi disposición…- sonreí y le agarré las nalgas con fuerza.

-¡Siempre estaré a tu disposición!- se agachó a morder mi labio.

-Es bueno saberlo Doctor Grey…- fui deslizando mis manos suavemente hasta alcanzar su cara y la tomé con fuerza pero con cuidado de no dañarla para besarla con pasión y comenzamos a desnudarnos con prisas pero con ternura, cuando la tuve completamente desnuda cambié de posición para quedar sobre ella y la miré a los ojos mientras entraba lentamente…

-Te amo Ana…- mordió mi labio suavemente.

-Yo también Christian…- tras alcanzar el orgasmo quedamos tumbados, abrazados hasta que el cansancio pudo con nosotros y quedamos profundamente dormidos…

Estaba en lo mejor del sueño cuando escuché el sonido incesante de un móvil pero no era el mío, al abrir los ojos vi que Ana no estaba ¿Habría salido? ¿Sin su móvil? Cuando vi el reloj era muy temprano todavía ¿Quién sería? La curiosidad pudo conmigo y me asomé para ver el nombre de Jack parpadeando en la pantalla ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios la llamaba? Sin pensarlo mucho descolgué…

-¡Por fin doy contigo!- exclamó bastante contento- Ana… Necesitamos hablar…- dijo muy serio, iba a decirle que no era ella pero siguió antes de poder hacerlo- Sé que me precipité al decirte que te amaba y lo siento…- ¿le dijo que la amaba? - Pero ahora que lo tuyo con ese médico terminó me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes…- ¿Qué? ¡Eso me cabreó muchísimo!

-¿Quién demonios ha dicho que lo nuestro terminó?

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Ana?

-¡Soy su prometido!- hubo un tenso, incómodo y prolongado silencio hasta que gritó.

-¿Has dicho prometido?

-¡Si, eso he dicho! Lo que no entiendo es porque llamas a esta hora a mi mujer diciendo semejantes mentiras… - dije tratando de calmar mi ira.

-¡No puedo creer que me pase esto! ¡Quiero hablar con ella inmediatamente! ¿Dónde está?- tuve que apretar el móvil tratando de calmarme y no arrojarlo contra la pared, justo cuando iba a contestarle salió del baño mirándome extrañada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó antes de percatarse de su móvil en mi mano, enseguida vino junto a mí mirándome bastante enojada- ¿Qué demonios haces?

-Yo… No era mi intención…- titubeé mientras me lo quitaba de las manos y se alejaba de nuevo al baño no sin antes mirarme de forma amenazante.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas!- dio un fuerte portazo cuando entró al mismo ¡Mierda! ¿Qué demonios estarían hablando?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ ALMAS GEMELAS***


	17. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

ANA

¡Dios! Estaba totalmente agotada, era temprano todavía pero sabía que no podría dormir más… Miré a Christian que dormía plácidamente junto a mí, lo acaricié admirando lo hermoso que era tanto por dentro como por fuera… Tal vez no fuera lo que buscaba pero me gustaba el cambio, me había salvado para poner mi mundo patas arriba, sonreí, era una pena que pronto cambiaría nuestra rutina de vernos a cada rato, suspiré apenada, me gustaba tenerlo aquí pero entendía que quisiera salir y hacer lo que le gusta. Cansada de dar vueltas decidí darme una ducha para aliviar la tensión, hoy quería hacer varias cosas y la primera era hablar con Elliot. Cuando estaba terminando de vestirme me pareció oír a Christian gritar ¿Qué demonios pasaría? Cuando salí lo miré extrañada, seguramente discutía con alguien por teléfono.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté pero en vez de contestar me miró nervioso, entonces fue cuando me percaté que no era precisamente su móvil el que tenía en la mano ¡Maldita sea! ¡No soportaba que intentaran controlarme! Y eso incluía mirar mi móvil o coger mis llamadas - ¿Qué demonios haces?- le pregunté bastante enfadada y su cara tornó apenada.

-Yo… No era mi intención…- comenzó a balbucear mientras se lo quitaba y volvía al baño para terminar de arreglarme pero antes de hacerlo me volví de nuevo a él ¡Debía dejárselo bien claro desde el comienzo!

-¡No vuelvas a tocas mis cosas!- le dije amenazante antes de cerrar con fuerza tras de mí ¡Mierda! No me gustaba discutir con él pero esto era algo que no iba a ceder por nadie… Me apoyé sobre el lavabo mientras resoplaba con fuerza, entonces fue que escuché…

-¿Hola? ¿Ana? ¿Eres tú? – miré la pantalla y al ver quien era me imaginaba que había podido pasar.

-Jack…

-¡Por fin! Ese loco que tienes por amante me dijo que…

-Es mi prometido no mi amante…- me apreté los ojos con fuerza antes de seguir- Y espero que tengas una buena razón para llamar a esta hora…

-¿Prometido?

-Así es…

-¡Pero dijiste que el amor era para débiles! ¡Incluso me echaste cuando te dije que te amaba!- chasqueé la lengua con bastante fuerza.

-Es lo que pensaba hasta ahora…

-¿Ahora?

-Christian me ha hecho ver todo de otra manera…- resopló tan fuerte que interrumpió lo que iba a decir y esperé pacientemente a que se explicara.

-¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?- ¿qué? ¿En serio me preguntaba esa gilipollez?

-No soy de dar explicaciones y mucho menos compararos cuando no tienen nada que ver…- volvió a suspirar.

-Necesito hablar cara a cara, esto de hablar por teléfono…

-No creo que sea necesario…

-¡Te veré mañana!- dijo antes de colgar y a pesar de todo reí ¡Como si pudiera saber dónde encontrarme! Negué, aunque tampoco sería una molestia hacerlo, después de todo lo iba a hacer solo por mi interés y después de lo que le pasó por mi culpa es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-¿Ana?- suspiré de nuevo, tal vez me había excedido un poco…

-¡Voy!- grité, cuando salí lo vi demasiado serio y ¿preocupado? No sabría explicarlo con exactitud pero así me parecía.

-Ana… Yo…- suspiró- Lo siento… No era mi intención molestarte… Pero ese hombre…- sabía por dónde iba la cosa así que lo abracé antes que terminara.

-No es nada en mi vida…- apretó su agarre en mi cintura- Sólo fue alguien con quien tener sexo…- dije para dejarlo claro pero resopló de muy mala gana- ¿Te molesta?

-La verdad es que sigue sin agradarme la idea, pero al menos sé que no fue alguien especial para ti…- lo separé de mí para llevarlo a la cama dónde tras hacerlo sentarse lo hice sobre él. Cogí su cara con ambas manos para que nuestros ojos estuvieran conectados mientras hablaba.

-No ha habido nadie especial en mi vida hasta que llegaste tú…- mi primer amor había sido un gran error por el que pagué un alto precio, a pesar que me prometí no volver a caer en lo mismo Christian había derrumbado todos mis muros. Pero él era diferente, tal vez esa era la razón por la que lo consiguió. No tiene las aspiraciones que tenían los Sawyer…

-¿Soy algo tonto verdad?- preguntó algo apenado y sonreí mientras lo besaba dulcemente en los labios.

-Los celos no son malos…- rodó los ojos- ¡Yo también me pongo celosa!- sonrió- Pero no quiero que te preocupes por algo que no tiene ninguna importancia…- asintió algo más convencido.

-Tampoco tú debes hacerlo…- alcé una ceja, esa tipa con la que siempre lo veía estaba más que pillada por él- ¿Qué?- rodé los ojos.

-¿Tanya?- negó.

-Solo es una antigua compañera de universidad…- volví a besarlo.

-¡Más te vale!- comencé a hacer círculos sobre su casi evidente erección.

-Nunca me he enamorado antes…- agarró mi trasero deteniendo mi ritmo- Mi abuelo siempre decía que sólo lo hacemos una vez en la vida y nunca se sabe cuándo llegará…- me miró muy serio antes de seguir- Cuando te vi sobre aquella cama en el hospital supe que lo había encontrado...

-La verdad es que nunca he creído en el destino…- suspiré muy fuerte tratando de controlar mis lágrimas- He visto demasiada crueldad hacia gente que no lo merece para hacerlo…- cuando traté de apartar la mirada me agarró la cara obligándome a mirarlo de nuevo.

-No tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo, si necesitas llorar puedes hacerlo…- lo abracé para que no viera las lágrimas que asomaban por mis ojos.

-Gracias Christian…- quedamos unos segundos en silencio, no me gustaba mostrarme así pero con él era diferente.

-Yo siempre he creído en él y a pesar de la tardanza me ha guiado a ti…- sonreí.

-Tal vez fue solo casualidad…- resopló.

-Sería demasiada…- me apartó para comenzar a enumerar con los dedos bajo mi atenta mirada- Primero tuve que salir con José a ese bar de mala muerte cuando nunca lo hago…- asentí- Luego que me quedara sólo cuando se fueron…- volví a hacerlo- Y por último que saliera en el momento justo en el que Less buscaba ayuda para ti…- chasqueé la lengua, visto así… La cuestión es de dónde salió Less…- Por muchas vueltas que le des llegarás a la misma conclusión que yo…- me guiñó- el destino nos unió…- le di un ligero beso en los labios.

-Dejando el destino a un lado…- rodó los ojos- Pensaba en Less…- alzó una ceja y esperó que me explicara- Nunca lo había visto hasta ese día…- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Quieres decir que Less no es tuyo?- negué y su sonrisa se amplió- Eso no hace más que corroborar lo que he dicho…- no quería indagar en cosas en las que no creo – Solo el propio destino sabe por qué hace las cosas…

-Puede ser…- la verdad es que no sabía de dónde o cómo llegó a mí, pero ahora que se había acoplado a mi vida no pensaba devolverlo a ningún otro lugar.

-Más bien es…- dijo firme y sonriente, le devolví la sonrisa y lo besé de nuevo con desesperación, esta charla sobre un destino en el que no creo para nada me estaba aburriendo, aunque pudiera ser que entrar a Christian en mi vida fuera su forma de enmendar lo acontecido en mí pasado- Ana…- miré el reloj, era temprano y tenía tiempo suficiente de hacerlo antes de irme, así que procedí a quitarle lo poco que llevaba encima mientras él hacía lo mismo conmigo. En cuanto estuve desnuda lo monté con fuerza mientras su boca se deleitaba con mis pezones y una de sus manos bajaba a masajear mi clítoris, como siempre ocurría con Christian alcanzamos el orgasmo al mismo tiempo- Te amo…- susurró entre gemidos al término y le mordí el labio.

-Yo también…- tras un último profundo y alargado beso me incorporé para vestirme de nuevo- Y aunque me gustaría seguir así todo el día debo irme…- miró el reloj.

-¿Tan pronto?- asentí.

-Debo hablar con Elliot y también quiero ir a la empresa…- ahora que no podía dedicarme a mis cosas debía ocupar mi tiempo en otras y conocer de una vez al equipo de frikis que estaba al cargo.

-Entiendo…- volví a acercarme para besarlo.

-¿Tú también irás al hospital?- asintió.

-Hablaré con el jefe para cuadrar mis turnos de nuevo.

-Espero que no te pongan en turnos que no coincidamos o tendré que hablar seriamente con él...- rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No será necesario, es un buen amigo.

-¡Bien!- le guiñé- ¡Mucho mejor!- volví a alejarme para terminar de vestirme y después fui al baño para pintarme un poco, necesitaba tapar el pequeño moratón de ayer, él me siguió tan sólo con sus bóxer, se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados, me relamí los labios, si de algo estaba segura es que Christian era toda una tentación.

-¿Entonces…?- quedó en silencio mientras esperaba que terminara su pregunta, tras unos segundos de tenso silencio siguió- ¿Le quedó claro que seguimos juntos?- al principio no sabía a qué se refería hasta que caí en la cuenta y sonreí.

-Si no lo hacía se lo dejé bastante claro…- dije mientras me pintaba los labios bajo su seria mirada.

-Pensaba que lo habíamos dejado…- dijo con un deje de tristeza y suspiré.

-Cuando vi a Paul así era, tal vez le dijo…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Paul es el que estaba contigo en el Club?- rodé los ojos ante su evidente tono de celos.

-Él nunca ha sido nada en mi vida…

-Pero estuviste a punto de besarlo…- resoplé.

-Eso fue porque necesitaba sexo y no había cerca nadie más.

-Estaba yo…- resoplé más fuerte.

-Pero te negaste a ser mi amante…- apretó los labios apartando la mirada.

-Nunca me ha gustado ese término…- me puse de lado para verlo mejor.

-Es lo único que he tenido hasta que llegaste tú…- volvió a mirarme igual de serio.

-Sé que no debería pero me molesta saber que otros llegaron antes que yo…- en el fondo era bastante tierno, así que me acerqué a abrazarlo y tiré de su cuello para volver a besarlo con pasión, él agarró mi trasero con fuerza y tras enrollar mis piernas en su cintura me llevó sobre el lavabo- Por lo visto soy demasiado celoso…- apreté el agarre de mis piernas para que nuestras intimidades estuvieras más unidas.

-Seguro que no más que yo…- mordí su labio- Pero por mi parte puedes estar tranquilo porque no me gusta estar con más de uno a la vez…- chasqueó la lengua.

-Es bueno saberlo…- dijo destilando sarcasmo y le di un leve codazo.

-¡No me hables así! Seguro que tú tienes más tentaciones en ese hospital que yo en mi empresa.

-Ni me he fijado en las mujeres que trabajan conmigo…- rodé los ojos y me los entrecerró- ¿No me crees?- resoplé.

-Tal vez tú no lo hagas pero ellas seguro que sí lo han hecho…- dije apuntándole con el dedo, por su mirada no sabía por dónde iba y mejor lo dejaba así- Ahora si me permites debo irme…- me ayudó a bajar y me puse a retocarme el pintalabios bajo su atenta mirada.

-Te ves hermosa sin nada ¿Para qué tanto maquillaje?- reí.

-Me gusta ir arreglada…- alcé los hombros- Ya sabes…- le guiñé- ¡Antes muerta que sencilla!- reímos.

-Me gusta esta parte tuya divertida…- a mi empezaba a hacerlo pero nunca lo diría ante nadie así que tras terminar fui por mi chaqueta y bolso, él se sentó en la cama, cuando estaba por irme me volví a él bastante seria.

-No sé si te dijo Carrick pero debes llevar a gente de seguridad…- resopló.

-Algo me ha comentado pero no lo veo necesario.

-¡Créeme que lo es! Mantente atento a cualquier cosa, si notas u ocurre algo raro me llamas…- lo señalé con el dedo- ¡No hagas nada estúpido!- rodó los ojos suspirando en exceso.

-¿No crees que exageras?

-No…- contesté sin más- Así que por favor ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré, nos vemos después…- tras un último beso me fui directa a por una de las chicas, esta vez fue Caroline la que me esperaba para acompañarme.

-Buenos días Je…

-¡Llámame Ana!- tras una sonrisa siguió.

-Buenos días Ana…- seguimos el camino hacia fuera dónde ya nos esperaba un coche con uno de los chicos de seguridad al volante- ¿Dónde vamos hoy?

-Primero iremos a ver a Elliot y después a la empresa.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos!- tras montarnos en el coche fuimos directos a comisaría, sabía que hoy estaba saliente, así tendría tiempo de hablar y explicarle. Caroline iba sentada junto a mí muy callada pero inquieta algo que me ponía totalmente nerviosa así que al final tuve que preguntar.

-¿Vas a decirme o no?- tras resoplar con fuerza por fin lo hizo.

-¿De verdad vas a casarte con Christian?- la miré muy seria antes de contestar.

-¡Por supuesto…!

-¿Crees que sea apropiado?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me rodó los ojos con exageración.

-Bueno por un lado está la parte que nunca has querido nada serio…

-¡Eso era antes de conocerlo!- rodó los ojos de nuevo.

-Obviando eso, todavía está el tema de Lessy y las familias…- chasqueé la lengua con bastante enojo.

-De momento Lessy no estará…- aunque fue leve vi un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara que no me gustó nada- ¿Algo que decir?- negó.

-Sólo que no creo que dure…

-Lo he prometido…- me miró muy seria.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lograrás cumplir esa promesa?- le devolví la mirada de igual modo.

-¡Siempre cumplo lo que prometo!

-Entonces… ¿Por qué dijiste de momento?- ¡Mierda! Hubo un tenso silencio ¿qué podía decir? Realmente iba a costarme mucho dejarla atrás, el hecho que la tuviera a flote por si acaso no incumplía mi promesa… Por suerte llegamos a nuestro destino y bajé sin responder a su pregunta, ella me siguió con su sonrisa de suficiencia mientras íbamos al despacho de Elliot, una vez dentro nos miró extrañado.

-¿Ana? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Necesito hablar contigo, es importante…- asintió y tras coger sus cosas contestó.

-Vamos a la cafetería de aquí al lado, mi turno ya termina.

-Lo sé…- sonrió.

-Algo me imaginaba…- seguimos el camino hacia la cafetería charlando de cosas sin importancia hasta que nos sentamos en ella y pedimos algo de comer- ¿Vas a decirme que ha pasado?

-Lo primero es que ya no podrás contar con Lessy…- solo recibí un asentimiento de su parte- ¿Ya lo sabías?

-Me imaginaba que cuando conocieras a alguien lo dejarías…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?- me miró raro y tras ver que no contestaba siguió- Es lógico que quieras hacer tu vida como todas las mujeres…

-¿Qué?- ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que estaba…?

-Ana, entiendo que a pesar de ser dura eres mujer y…- ¿De qué demonios hablaba?

-Creo que no me has entendido bien.

-¿Por?- tras suspirar hondamente escuchando la risita baja de Caroline fui clara.

-Ha sido Carrick quien me ha obligado a dejarlo…- abrió los ojos de par en par y me expliqué mejor- Hicimos una apuesta y perdí…- asintió.

-Supongo que será para siempre….- chasqueé la lengua con coraje pero no dije nada, trataría de cumplirla por todos los medios- Eso me da muchas ideas…- dijo divertido y reí.

-Lo importante es que de momento no puedes contar conmigo para nada…- asintió de nuevo.

-Trataré de hacerlo a la vieja usanza…- ¡Ojalá sirviera! Así no me vería envuelta en nada de esto- De momento estoy investigando a esa mujer que me encargó Carrick.

-¿Victoria?- hubo un tenso silencio que no me gustó nada.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas?

-No sé si sea conveniente, Carrick te quería fuera de esto…- rodé los ojos con exceso.

-¡Sabéis que no podéis dejarme al margen!

-Pero si no puedes intervenir…

-Como Lessy, pero sigo siendo Ana Steele y como tal no dejaré que nadie me pase por encima.

-Dudo mucho que esa mujer pudiera aunque quisiera…- reímos.

-En eso tienes razón pero de todas maneras necesito estar al tanto de todo…- miró de reojo a Caroline.

-Si te cuento quiero que quede entre nosotros, Carrick fue bastante claro en el asunto de dejarte al margen…- ese viejo cabezota era demasiado sobreprotector.

-Caroline…- tras un suspiro se levantó de la mesa y se retiró unos metros para darnos privacidad, sabía que aunque estuviera delante no le diría si se lo pedía pero era mejor que no supiera. En cuanto estuvimos solos se acercó para hablar en susurros.

-Esa mujer es peligrosa Ana…- me puse seria.

-¿Peligrosa en qué sentido?

-Es sospechosa de la muerte de su padre pero tiene demasiado poder y dinero para encubrirlo y que no se mire dónde debería…

-Entonces ¿Crees que lo mató para asumir el cargo?

-Las razones son obvias para nosotros, pero ellos no conocen su situación…- asentí y comencé a golpear la mesa con los dedos.

-No sé, desde mi punto de vista es demasiado idiota para idear algo así.

-No creo que lo hiciera sola.

-¿Sabes quién la ayuda?

-Tenemos registros que la conectan directamente con Sawyer…-¡Lo sabía!

-Algo me imaginaba, pero él está muerto.

-Sí, pero su gente no…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ese tipo de gente no trabaja sola, tiene a varios al mando y estoy convencido que esos mismos siguen ayudándola…- ¡Mierda! ¿Sería capaz de ponerse contra mí? Aunque si lo de su padre era cierto todo era posible, tal vez no fuera tan fácil cumplir mi promesa- ¿No estarás pensando lo que creo? ¿Verdad?- me hice la loca a pesar que lo entendí perfectamente.

-No sé qué piensas…- rodó los ojos.

-Te conozco mejor de lo que crees…- chasqueé la lengua.

-Necesito saber los nombres…- negó decidido.

-No puedo hacerlo….- lo miré mal.

-¿Porque exactamente?

-No quiero ser el responsable que te maten.

-¡Carrick y tú son unos jodidos aves de mal agüero…!- comenzó a reír pero no pude acompañarlo, me jodía demasiado que me dejaran al margen de todo ¡maldita sea!

-¡No te enojes! ¡Danos algo de confianza! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos!

-De todas formas quiero que me mantengas informada de todo.

-Lo haré siempre y cuando no le digas a Carrick.

-Eso no hace falta decirlo, respecto a Victoria estaré pendiente de sus pasos cuando la vea, a pesar que no la creo tan loca para enfrentarme nunca se sabe…- lo había podido comprobar hace años.

-Tengo a varios hombres siguiéndola, así que puedes estar tranquila.

-Es un alivio saberlo, así sabremos dónde y con quién está…- negó.

-No te preocupes por ella y vive tu vida, pronto caerá sola.

-Eso espero…- dije no muy convencida y miré a Caroline- Por mi parte no tengo más que decir.

-Yo tampoco, será mejor que vuelva a casa y me eche un rato…- le di la mano y enseguida la agarró.

-Gracias Elliot.

-A ti Ana…- tras el apretón de manos lo observé mientras se alejaba y le hice un gesto a Caroline para que pagara, mientras la esperaba me quedé pensando… ¿Qué demonios pretendía hacer Victoria? Dándole vueltas al tema volvimos al coche y emprendimos el camino a la empresa, al llegar fuimos directamente a mi despacho dónde me esperaban los supuestos frikis que la llevaban… Cuando llegamos me quedé bastante sorprendida ¡Dios! ¿Este aspecto tenían ahora? No eran para nada lo que esperaba…

CHRISTIAN

Tras irse Ana traté de dormir pero no pude, así que me di una ducha rápida y tras vestirme salí en busca de José, por la hora debería estar en casa… O al menos eso esperaba. A pesar de mirar hacia atrás mientras conducía no me di cuenta si me seguían o no, la verdad que tampoco que agradaba saberlo, si fuera así mejor.

En cuanto aparqué subí rápidamente en el ascensor y nada más salir me topé con Tanya que me miró entre sorprendida y asustada.

-Buenos días Tanya…- miró alrededor y entró rápidamente a la vez que yo salía.

-Buenos días Christian…- dijo de forma rápida sin parar de dar al botón para bajar ¿Estaría enfadada? Mejor era dejarlo estar, así que seguí caminado hacia nuestro piso sin dejar de pensar en lo raro de todo, sabía que Ana había hablado con ella pero su comportamiento era bastante extraño. Como era habitual abrí con mi llave pero cuando entré me topé con una chica desnuda ¡Mierda!

-¡Joder!- me volví enseguida para darle tiempo a vestirse, no me había dado tiempo de ver quien era pero por su voz era claramente Olivia- ¿Por qué no avisas que vienes?- preguntó algo molesta.

-No esperaba que estuvieran así a esta hora…

-De todos modos hazlo, me gusta estar a mis anchas en casa…- me quedé bastante sorprendido ¿dijo casa? ¿Acaso vivían juntos aquí?

-¿Qué pasa cariño…?- escuché la voz de José- ¿Christian?- suspiré con pesar, no había sido mi intención molestarlos…

-Lo siento José, si hubiera sabido te habría llamado.

-No te preocupes… Vete a la habitación Olivia enseguida estoy contigo…- susurró lo último.

-No hace falta, mejor me voy y los dejo solos, seguro que tienen cosas que hablar.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si…- escuché ruido de besos- Puedes volverte Christian…- cuando lo hice tenía puesta su ropa, una nada acorde a la que llevaba cuando iban con Ana- Voy por mi bolso…- fue hacia la habitación y José a la cocina.

-¡Siéntate! Haré café antes de ponernos al día…- sonreí.

-Gracias…- antes de sentarme coloqué la funda del mismo, estaba bastante arrugada y me imaginaba la razón.

-¡Me voy!- gritó Olivia mientras iba hacia la puerta, antes de salir apareció José con los cafés.

-¡Adiós cariño!- tras tirarle un beso volado cerró.

-Se os ve bastante bien…- tras una gran sonrisa se recostó sobre el sofá.

-Si hubiera sabido antes lo que es estar enamorado la hubiera buscado hace mucho…- reí.

-Todavía recuerdo cuando decías que el amor es solo para idiotas…- chasqueó la lengua.

-Eso fue hace mucho…- rodé los ojos.

-Hace apenas unos meses…- volvió a chasquear antes de cambiar radicalmente de tema.

-Pero no has venido aquí para hablar de mí… Así que ¡escupe!- volví a reír.

-Antes de cambiar de tema necesito saber algo…- me entrecerró los ojos- ¿Viven juntos?- dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Si… Pensaba que como habías arreglado todo con Ana te quedarías en tu mansión…- No pude evitar rodarle los ojos.

-No es mi mansión, es la casa de Ana…- tomó un sorbo de su taza e hice lo mismo.

-Cuando se casen también será la tuya.

-No lo creo…- dije en un susurro que alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que harán separación de bienes?- casi me atraganto con mi café.

-¿Qué?

-Me has oído perfectamente ¿Van a hacer separación de bienes?

-La verdad es que no ha salido ese tema pero supongo que con la diferencia de fortunas entre ambos seguramente…- negó y se enderezó antes de hablar.

-¡Deberían dejarlo claro desde ya!- ¿Cómo pensaba que iba a preguntarle algo así?- Esa mujer da miedo la mayoría de las veces…- reí- Pero también sé que se puede hablar con ella.

-Lo sé pero no me parece un tema agradable para hablar con tu prometida…- resopló- La verdad que no me importa nada con tal que sea mi esposa.

-Christian…- insistió y contesté cortante.

-Todo se verá…- alzó las manos en rendición.

-De acuerdo, no insisto más pero deberías hacerte a la posibilidad para no llevarte un chasco cuando ocurra…- ¿realmente me importaba? Ana me amaba al igual que yo a ella, si no fuera así no se hubiera abierto conmigo como lo hizo. Mientras hubiera amor no me importaba lo material en absoluto- ¿Vas a decir algo o te quedarás ahí callado con la taza en la mano…?- la puse sobre la mesa y me eché para atrás, era momento de cambiar de tema.

-Es por su ex…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Dudas de sus sentimientos?

-No es eso…- sonrió.

-¿No me dirás que estás celoso?- me removí algo nervioso y me acomodé de nuevo a pesar que estaba bastante cómodo.

-¿Celoso yo?- volvió a reír más fuerte.

-¡Lo estás! ¡No me lo puedo creer…!- resoplé.

-¡Oh! ¡Está bien! ¡Estoy molesto porque la llame a deshoras para hablar de volver porque piensa que hemos roto!- dije demasiado alto y de corrido, él quedó unos segundos callado asimilando todo.

-¿La llama de madrugada y te lo cuenta?- negué algo avergonzado.

-Esta mañana lo cogí yo y no me dejó decirle quién era antes que hablara…

-Eso quiere decir que te deja contestar su móvil…- suspiré de nuevo mientras negaba.

-Lo hice sin pensar…

-Seguro que si…- dijo destilando sarcasmo y lo miré mal- ¡Vamos Christian! ¡Soy yo! Estoy seguro que cuando viste su nombre en la pantalla fue cuando decidiste cogerlo para decirle que se fuera a la mierda…- ni yo mismo lo hubiera dicho mejor. Por mucho que quisiera no podía ocultarle nada a José, por algo era mi mejor amigo.

-¡De acuerdo! Lo cogí para decirle que la dejara en paz pero comenzó a hablar y lo que dijo no me gustó.

-¿Le dejaste claro que es tuya?- asentí.

-Pero Ana me pilló y se molestó.

-¿Y qué pasó con el tío?

-La verdad es que no lo sé…- volví a removerme inquieto- Se metió en el baño a hablar y cuando salió me dijo que no tenía que preocuparme.

-¿Pero aun así lo haces?- volví a asentir.

-Él le dijo que la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a volver a ser su amante con tal de recuperarla…- pensé en voz alta.

-¿Dijiste amante?- ¡Mierda!

-No…Yo… No- antes de acabar llamaron a la puerta ¡Una suerte para mí!- ¿Esperas a alguien?

-No… ¿Y tú?- rodé los ojos.

-Ya no vivo aquí ¿Recuerdas?

-Será algún vecino ¡Voy a abrir!- mientras él iba a la puerta fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua- ¿Qué demonios?- lo escuché gritar y juro por dios que se me erizaron todos los bellos del cuerpo.

-¡Esperaba mejor gusto de ella pero me servirás! ¡Cogedlo!- gritó una voz de mujer que no conocía, no me hacía falta ver para saber que algo iba mal, aun así me asomé lo justo para ver a una mujer morena junto a un par de hombres grandes, uno de ellos tenía a José inconsciente en el hombro ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde demonios estaba el de seguridad? Tal vez se olvidaron en la mañana o me fui tan rápido que ni en cuenta me tuvieron…

Tras una seña a sus hombres salieron dejando la puerta abierta ¿Debía salir ya o esperaba? Al final opté por llamarla pero tras 3 intentos fallidos marqué a Carrick que lo hizo casi al momento.

-¿Christian? ¿Ocurre algo?

-¡Una mujer ha entrado y se ha llevado a José!… ¡No la conozco pero!… ¡Dios! …¡Tienes que ayudarlo!… ¿Por qué la seguridad no hizo nada? ¡Venid de una maldita vez!

-Cálmate Christian…- ¡como si fuera posible!- ¿Tú estás bien?

-Si…

-¡Bien! Dime dónde estás.

-En nuestro apartamento.

-¡No te muevas de ahí, enseguida estoy contigo!

No podía estar tranquilo con la puerta abierta así que fui lentamente hacia ella para cerrarla, justo cuando iba a hacerlo la abrieron con fuerza dándome un fuerte golpe en el brazo que me tiró al suelo… ¡Mierda! ¿Serían los mismos para llevarme también? Lo único que tenía claro es que esto debía estar relacionado con Ana de algún modo…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.** **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, c** **ualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ ALMAS GEMELAS***

 **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME UN AÑO MÁS...XOXO.**


	18. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

ANA

¿Así eran los frikis de hoy día? ¡Madre de dios! Si tenían los músculos más grandes que los de Schwarzenegger… ¿Cuándo demonios buscaban tiempo de mantenerse así? Uno de ellos enseguida se acercó a mí con una sexy sonrisa en su cara.

-Buenos días señorita Steele, mi nombre es Ben, encantado…- tras coger mi mano la besó y se volvió a su compañero- Él es Félix mi mano derecha…- hizo lo mismo que él, tras soltar mi mano asentí mientras tosía un poco para serenarme.

-Encantada…- asintieron- Como seguramente les han informado me gustaría ser la que se encargue de todo a partir de ahora…- al ver su cara asustada me expliqué mejor- Sin dejar de contar con su ayuda por supuesto…- asintieron en acuerdo.

-No hay ningún problema señorita…- lo paré con la mano en alto.

-Solo Ana…- asintieron sonrientes- Ahora ¿Por qué no me ponen al día? Así podré ponerme manos a la obra cuanto antes…- tras guiarme a la mesa Caroline se quedó en el sofá junto a la entrada, allí comenzaron con sus explicaciones sobre todo lo concerniente a la empresa ¡No podía creer lo oxidada que estaba! Para evitar interrupciones apagué el móvil ¡Total! Todos sabían dónde buscarme. Aun no habíamos acabado cuando una soberbia Victoria irrumpió sin llamar siquiera, cuando la miré enfadada amplió su sonrisa- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté tratando de controlar mi ira- No recuerdo haberte citado…- su sonrisa en una mueca no me gustó nada.

-Ni falta que hace…- se sentó frente a mí sin esperar ser invitada y viendo como Caroline se preparaba para lo peor decidí quitar a los chicos de en medio.

-¿Ben, Félix? ¿Les importa que sigamos después?- tras negar salieron sin percatarse de la tensión en el ambiente- ¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios haces aquí otra vez?

-La última no fue muy constructiva…- chasqueó la lengua- Así que debía volver…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Si vienes por lo mismo pierdes tu tiempo, no he cambiado de opinión…- se incorporó recostándose sobre el escritorio.

-Tal vez ahora tenga más suerte…- le alcé una ceja y reí con ganas.

-¡Si eso crees eres más estúpida de lo que pensaba!- dije con ironía y su mirada tornó furiosa, en cuanto se enderezó en la silla siguió.

-Esta vez tengo algo que ofrecer…- me pasé la mano por la cara con desesperación ¿Acaso era tan idiota?

-¡No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto!- reí- ¿Acaso crees que cambiaré de opinión por dinero?- ahora rió ella.

-No es dinero lo que tengo en mi poder…- volvió a sonreír consiguiendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

-Escucho…- le hice un gesto con la mano para que se explicara, sin dejar de mirar sus manos, no creía que llevara un arma en esa minúscula ropa o ese estúpido y enano bolso pero una nunca sabe.

-Verás Ana…- se relamió los labios- He conocido a tu prometido…- me levanté de la mesa y fui hacia ella agarrándola del cuello con fuerza.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte de nuevo o te mato maldita lunática!- comenzó a reír cosa que no hizo más que aumentar mi enojo.

-A pesar que esperaba algo mejor… No deja de ser un bocadito delicioso…- volvió a relamerse los labios y ciega de ira saqué mi arma de la chaqueta para apuntarle la cabeza.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡Voy a matarte si sigues por ahí! – se puso más seria.

-Si mis hombres no reciben noticias mías lo matarán… ¿Eso quieres Ana?- tuve que tragar grueso para no perder la compostura.

-Caroline…- asintió y vino a ocupar mi lugar mientras tomaba el móvil… Tenía varias llamadas recientes suyas pero cuando traté de llamarlo no lo cogía ¡Maldita sea!

-¡No lo conseguirás! Como te dije lo tengo en mi poder y así será a menos que hagas lo que quiero…- ¡No podía dejar que ésta loca hiciera lo que quería! ¡Debía encontrarlo a como diera lugar!

-De momento te quedarás al cargo de mis chicas…- la señalé con el dedo bastante enfadada- Cuando vea que hiciste veré que hago contigo…- dije decidida y su cara cambió al enojo, aunque había algo raro...

-¿Acaso no me oíste? ¡Lo matarán si no vuelvo!

-¡Ni yo pienso soltarte como ellos no lo hagan!- enseguida entraron Kate y Andrea que se la llevaron casi a rastras seguidas por Caroline, yo aproveché de llamar a Elliot que tardó en cogerlo.

-¿Diga?- preguntó con voz ronca y grité.

-¿Acaso no dijiste que la vigilaban?

-¿Qué? ¿Ana? ¿De qué hablas?- escuché ruidos, seguramente estaba durmiendo y se estaba incorporando de la misma.

-¡Esa loca de Victoria ha secuestrado a Christian!

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Me hubieran informado!- suspiré mientras pasaba la palma de la mano por mi cara- ¡Un momento!- me dejó en espera unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos hasta que volvió de nuevo- ¡Mierda! ¡Ha matado a mis hombres!- apreté los dientes con fuerza ¡Como le hubiera tocado un solo pelo a Christian se iba a enterar de quien era!- Por lo visto los atacó a las afueras de su anterior departamento y…- corrí hacía el coche como si la vida me fuera en ello con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista que me guiara hacía dónde estaba.

-¡Voy para allá! – grité sin dejarlo terminar antes montarme en el coche de la empresa y conducir como una loca, sabía que no debería haberme ido sola pero ni por un demonio iba a esperar que viniera alguien para ir ¡Joder! ¡No podía perder a nadie más! ¡Y mucho menos así! Nada más llegar dejé el coche como pude sin molestarme en aparcar bien y subí rápidamente, vi que la puerta estaba entreabierta y pistola en mano le di una fuerte patada antes de entrar. Para mi tranquilidad estaba allí.

-¿Christian?- pregunté preocupada de verlo en el suelo.

-¡Ana!- gritó bastante asustado y lo abracé bastante aliviada ¡Esa maldita loca me había mentido!

-¡No sabes cómo me alegro que estés bien!- suspiró entre mis brazos.

-Se han llevado a José…

-¿Qué? ¿A José?- lo aparté para verlo a los ojos y asintió bastante preocupado.

-Mientras estaba en la cocina él abrió la puerta y entraron 2 tipos con una mujer que no conozco…- me imaginaba quiénes eran- Se lo llevaron sin más…

-Eso explica su presencia en la empresa…- pensé en voz alta, seguramente lo cogió por equivocación, entonces miré alrededor y me percaté que no había nadie más- ¿Viniste solo?- cuando apartó la mirada me cabreé ¿Acaso no entendiste cuando te dije que debías llevar vigilancia?

-¿Acaso crees que eso importa ahora?- me levanté sobresaltada tratando de controlar mi ira.

-¡Si lo hubieras llevado esto no habría pasado!

-¡Ni siquiera sabía si debía informar o algo! ¡Simplemente salí de casa y ya!- negué con la cabeza mientras trataba de pensar, no ganábamos nada con discutir.

-No podemos dejar que sepa que se ha confundido o lo matarán…

-¿Qué? ¿Matarlo?- preguntó preocupado.

-Ella está en mi poder…- dije para tranquilizarlo, mientras siguiera así tendríamos una oportunidad de salvarlo y darle su merecido- Debo volver y averiguar dónde se llevaron a José antes que Olivia…

-¿Antes que yo qué?- ¡Mierda! Carrick y ella estaban en el marco de la puerta mirándome muy serios con reprobación.

-Por sus caras deduzco que ya lo saben…- asintieron.

-Christian me llamó enseguida y tras informarla de todo vinimos…- la señaló- Ahora debemos encontrarlo.

-No es necesario…- me alzó una ceja y me expliqué- Vino en mi busca a jactarse de ello…

-¿Qué? – gritó fuera de control- ¿Se atrevió a volver?

-Interrumpió mi reunión para decir que o le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera o…- miré a Olivia sin saber si terminar o no pero lo entendió al momento y gritó alterada.

-¡Joder! ¡Debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes!

-Te prometo que me encargaré…- me quedé unos segundos pensativa- Lo primero es ir a casa para sacarle la información ¿De acuerdo?- asintió tratando de mantener sus formas- Pero lo principal es que no sepa de su equivocación…- asintió de nuevo.

-¿Estás segura de poder hacerlo sin ayuda de la policía?- preguntó Christian preocupado.

-Si…- no se veía muy convencido pero no dijo nada más.

-Será mejor que volvamos…- interrumpió Carrick antes de volverse a él- ¿Te duele algo?

-Me he caído y lastimado el brazo, nada de importancia...- se acercó a verlo.

-¿Puedes moverlo?- asintió- ¡Bien! Debe ser solo el golpe…- a continuación salimos para volver a casa- Pero de todas maneras haré que te lo miren en cuanto lleguemos…- siguieron hablando del tema mientras ambas quedábamos atrás.

-Te necesito en esto Ana.

-Ya te dije que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano…- me miró muy seria.

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero…- miró de reojo a Carrick y lo entendí a la perfección.

-Entiendo…- suspiró.

-Sé que nunca rompes tus promesas pero es necesario…- asentí a la vez que paraba y los veía alejarse.

-Estoy segura que él lo entenderá…

-¿Y si no lo hace?- sonreí para darle todo el ánimo que pudiera.

-En ese caso en cuanto tengamos el lugar iremos como siempre ¿De acuerdo?- asintió decidida- Pero lo importante es que no le dejes saber que tiene al hombre equivocado…- me quedé pensando en lo extraño de todo- Todavía no me explico cómo fue a buscarlo ahí…

-Lo siguieron de tu casa…- abrí los ojos sorprendida- Carrick quería una vigilancia disimulada…- ¡Mierda!- Así que el chico encargado de Christian lo siguió a distancia…- eso no explicaba que- Aun así pudo informarnos antes que lo matara…- me di una palmada en la cara con exasperación.

-¿También ha matado a su vigilancia?

-Así es…- ¡Esa maldita mujer iba a saber quién soy en cuanto liberara a José!

-Le daré lo que se merece…- ella sonrió decidida y no pude evitar volver mi vista a Christian, había estado a punto de morir, su amigo podría hacerlo y todo por mi culpa… Por primera vez en mi vida deseé no ser quién era.

En cuanto llegamos al coche pusimos rumbo a casa, él médico ya esperaba a Christian para revisarlo y lo dejamos con él mientras que Carrick, Olivia y yo íbamos al sótano a hablar con Victoria. Ésta se hallaba atada a una silla, custodiada por Kate y Andrea.

-¿Has vuelto?- sonrió con suficiencia- Parece que serás viuda antes de casarte…- sin poder detenerla Olivia la golpeó bien fuerte y Carrick tuvo que ir a cogerla.

-¡Maldita! ¡Lo pagarás caro!- viendo la clara intención de Olivia de contestarle hablé yo.

-¡Yo me encargo!- les dije mientras ambos se alejaban susurrando y me acercaba amenazante a ella- Pensaba que eras lo suficientemente lista…- reí- O al menos no lo bastante tonta…- me miró mal- Para hacerlo por las buenas…- chasqueé la lengua- Pero prefieres por las malas…

-Yo tampoco pensaba que antepusieras tus principios a la vida de tu hombre…- dijo retándome con la mirada y apreté los dientes con fuerza.

-¡Vamos! Ambas sabemos cómo acabará esto…- me agaché para que nuestros ojos estuvieran a la misma altura- Así que dime de una vez dónde está y pensaré en dejarte con vida…- comenzó a reír.

-¿Crees que podrás vivir con la culpa otra vez?- la agarré del cuello con fuerza.

-¡No te permito que me hables así! – Cuando vi que casi no podía respirar la solté- ¡Vas a decirme dónde y quienes ahora mismo!- tras reponerse negó.

-¡Nunca! ¡Le prometí a Luke que acabaría contigo y eso haré!- sonreí de lado.

-Sabía que no eras tan brillante para hacer algo así…- me miró mal.

-¿A qué te refieres?- reí.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? – Me agaché para susurrar de forma bastante sarcástica- La inteligencia no es lo tuyo…

-¡Maldita hija de puta!- comenzó a revolverse en la silla y me alejé para disfrutar del espectáculo- ¡Te juro que voy a matarte con mis propias manos! ¡Así tendré lo que merezco! ¡Debí hacerlo hace mucho!

-¿Con que querías acabar conmigo hace tiempo? ¿Fue antes o después de hacer lo mismo con tu padre?- paró abruptamente, me miró entre seria y preocupada.

-¿Qué insinúas?- alcé los hombros.

-Solo repito las sospechas de la policía…- me puse el índice en la barbilla fingiendo que pensaba- ¿Te imaginas lo que harán las familias si se enteran de lo que hiciste?

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo no hice tal cosa!- volvió a gritar, su nerviosismo y miedo implícito fue la respuesta que necesitaba.

-Sé que lo es…- sonreí de lado- Pero puedo dejarlo pasar si me dices lo que quiero…- bajó la mirada y quedó pensativa ¡Bien! Iba por buen camino…

-Entonces… ¿Si te digo dónde encontrarlo me dejarás libre?- negué.

-Te dejaré al cargo de la justicia…- volvió a mirarme mal.

-¡Eso y dejarme a manos de las familias es lo mismo!

-Es lo único que puedo darte…- volví a agacharme a la altura de sus ojos- Así seguirás viva…- volvió a quedarse pensativa hasta que con una rara sonrisa volvió a mirarme.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Tú ganas!- le alcé una ceja- Pero con la condición de acompañarte…

-¡De eso ni hablar! – gritó Carrick interrumpiéndola- Iremos juntos y sin ella.

-¡Entonces no hay trato!- en su mirada podía ver que escondía algo pero también sabía que era la única oportunidad de encontrar a José.

-¡De acuerdo!

-¡Ana no!- gritó Carrick de nuevo y lo alejé para hablar con él donde no pudiera oírnos-Esto me huele mal.

-A mí también…- me alzó una ceja.

-¿Entonces?

-He pensado en hacerla creer que vamos solas…- ahora sonrió.

-No es que me agrade la idea pero me gusta.

-Vosotros nos seguiréis a la distancia sin que se dé cuenta y actuaréis en cuanto os de la orden.

-Puedes apostar que sí…- sonreí con algo de tristeza.

-¿Siempre será así verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Nunca tendré una vida normal y si llegara a alcanzarla tendré que estar mirando a todos lados por miedo a que mueran…

-Ana…- miró a todos lados- Tenemos que hablar…- me llevó a su despacho donde tuvimos una conversación bastante productiva…

-¡Estamos listas Ana!- interrumpió Olivia en el despacho y tras darle un asentimiento a Carrick fui a cambiarme, mientras me colocaba las armas llegó Christian.

-Ana…- susurró mientras me abrazaba- No sé exactamente que van a hacer pero ten cuidado…- me volví para abrazarlo.

-Te amo Christian, demasiado…- lo besé con desesperación- Pase lo que pase siempre te estaré esperando…- ahora mismo sólo yo sabía el alcance de mis propias palabras.

-¿Qué? – lo besé de nuevo para cambiar de tema, no era el momento.

-Siento mucho que te hayas visto envuelto en todo esto por mi culpa… Por nada del mundo quisiera que acabarás como mi…- me abrazó sin dejarme terminar.

-¡Eso nunca pasará! Te prometí que entrenaría duro para ayudarte, defenderme y no ser una carga…- si todo salía bien no sería necesario.

-No creo que sea…- me besó.

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que dejarme es una opción!- me abrazó con fuerza.

-Nunca dije eso.

-¡Bien! Porque te amo demasiado para hacerlo…

-Yo también…

-Lamento interrumpir pero es la hora…- se disculpó Carrick y me separé de él con bastante trabajo.

-¡Nos veremos…!- me despedí a modo de promesa, tras un último beso fui por Victoria y tras asegurarla en el coche me puse al volante. Conduje por dónde me iba indicando y a pesar que no los veía sabía que estaban ahí. Sonreí recordando mi conversación con Carrick, si todo salía bien sería la última vez.

-¡Aquí es!- gritó cuando llegamos a una casa aparentemente normal, lo más llamativo es que se encontraba bastante alejada de la ciudad y rodeada de bosque. Tras ojear bien el lugar salí y fui por ella preparando mis armas para lo que pudiera encontrarme dentro. Sabía que podía ser una trampa y de momento estaba sola.

-Ahora que estamos aquí puedo decir que nunca pensé que vendrías sola…- rodé los ojos.

-Soy bastante capaz de revolver las cosas por mí misma…- ella rió y la empujé con tal fuerza que cayó de boca al suelo manchándose de tierra hasta la cara.

-¡Perdona!- dije con la mayor ironía- ¿Te has caído?- pregunté con sarcasmo y me miró muy mal.

-¡Te juro que…!- la cogí con brusquedad sin dejarla terminar y fui hacía la puerta usándola de escudo, no apreciaba movimiento cosa que me inquietaba bastante…

-¡Abre la puerta!- sonrió con ironía.

-¿Cómo?- alzó las manos para evidenciar las esposas y le rodé los ojos, sin dejar de ponerla delante le di una patada a la puerta que enseguida cedió dejándome ver la presencia de los mismos hombres que la acompañaron en la empresa, junto a ellos había un artefacto que parecía ser una bomba ¡Mierda! ¡Sabía que algo iba mal!

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- ella volvió a reír.

-No eres tan inteligente como crees…- apreté con fuerza mi agarre en su brazo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabía que me cogerías cuando fuera a verte, que tratarías de sacarme la información del lugar para salvarlo, etc., etc., etc…- ¡Mierda!- Así que tengo todo preparado para acabar contigo de una vez por todas…- apunté a su cabeza y ellos sacaron sus armas ¡Joder!

-Si me matas moriremos las 2…- a pesar que deseaba hacerlo no estaba dispuesta a morir… Hoy no.

-¿Él no está aquí?- rió como loca.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- me hizo una seña a las esposas- En cuanto me sueltes podrás ir a salvarlo…- ahora reí yo.

-¿En serio crees que te soltaré?

-Si no quieres perder a tu prometido tendrás que hacerlo…- entonces comenzó a sonar la bomba y los apunté a ambos.

-¡Desactívenla ahora mismo o los mataré también!- eran 2 pero jugaba con la ventaja de tener a Victoria de escudo, pero para mí mala suerte me dio un cabezazo en la cara y salió corriendo hacía ellos.

-¡Nos veremos en el infierno Ana!- rodé hacía un mueble cercano mientras disparaba a los 3. Uno cayó fulminado al instante pero al otro solo pude herirlo en el brazo ¡Maldita sea! Aunque sabía que Carrick y las chicas se encargarían de ellos, así que al ver que sólo tenía 5 minutos para encontrarlo y salir de ahí, corrí hasta arriba, no tardé en encontrarlo y ver que estaba aparentemente bien.

-¿Estás bien?- me miró extrañado.

-¿Ana? ¿Qué haces aquí?- ¡Como si eso ahora importara!

-¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones! ¡Corre!- tras soltarlo corrimos juntos escaleras abajo pero en vez de salir con él decidí tomar mi segunda opción- ¡Adelántate! ¡Enseguida te sigo! - él salió sin replicar y supe que era mi oportunidad…

CHRISTIAN

¡Maldita sea! La espera me estaba matando… ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? ¿Eso era bueno o no? Me despeiné el cabello por no sé cuanta vez… Esto era desesperante… Me gustaría haberlos acompañado pero aparte que tenía el brazo lastimado no sería de mucha ayuda.

-Ella estará bien…- susurró Grace junto a mí, estaba tan ensimismado que no me había percatado de su presencia.

-¿Siempre es así?- no hizo falta más explicaciones y sonrió antes de contestar.

-Así es…- suspiró esperanzada- Aunque Ana ya lo ha dejado…- negué.

-Siempre habrá algo que la haga volver…- dije desanimado y puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Debemos ser positivos…- asentí sin ganas.

-Estoy demasiado nervioso para estarlo… ¿Han llamado?- negó.

-¿Quieres tomar algo para que te tranquilices?

-No… Ahora mismo mi estómago está cerrado.

-Te entiendo perfectamente…- se sentó junto a mí y estuvimos en silencio bastante tiempo, supongo que nuestras mentes vagaban por lo mismo. Hasta que escuché ruido y salí como una bala a buscarla.

-¡Ana!- grité pero cuando llegué junto a ellos no estaba, antes de preguntar José se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó mientras lloraba.

-Lo siento tío…- tragué grueso temiendo lo peor.

-¿Ana?

-No lo ha conseguido…- esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza sin parar.

-¿Qué?- Carrick se acercó.

-Christian, tenemos que hablar…- no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que ella me había dejado, así que sin pararme a escuchar salí por la puerta rumbo a cualquier lugar lejos de aquí. Mi primera parada fue un bar donde bebí hasta no poder más, viendo la insistencia de Carrick apagué el móvil y me fui a un motel. Todas las televisiones y la prensa se hicieron eco de la trágica muerte de Ana Steele, a pesar que dolía no podía dejar de ver las imágenes que pasaban de ella cuando estaba viva y lloré como nunca en mi vida. Había perdido a mi persona especial sin tener tiempo de disfrutarla.

Pasé encerrado sin apenas salir de aquella habitación varias semanas ¡Ni siquiera podía decir el tiempo exacto! Había perdido la cuenta, mi móvil no volví a encenderlo desde aquel día pero hoy tenía curiosidad. Casi todas las llamadas y mensajes eran de Carrick y José, no me apetecía que sintieran pena por mí ¡Bastante tenía conmigo mismo! Pero mientras pasaba el sin fin de ellos uno en particular llamó mi atención… No conocía el remitente pero ponía textualmente…

" _Será mejor que muevas tu culo aquí o sabrás quién soy"_ ¿Quién podría ser? Mi estómago dio un vuelco pensando que… Negué ¡No podía ser! Entonces escuché la puerta y la miré como si fuera un monstruo.

-¡Christian, sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre ahora mismo!- gritó la inconfundible voz de Carrick y no tuve más remedio que levantarme a hacerlo, cuando me vio negó con la cabeza- Te ves horrible.

-¿A eso viniste?- suspiró.

-Vengo a traerte esto…- me dio un sobre- Si deseas encontrar lo que buscas ve allí…- l entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso?- sonrió.

-Primero dúchate, aféitate y te cambias de ropa…- rodé los ojos.

-No huelo tan mal…- me defendí y me alzó una ceja, a lo que instintivamente me olí por encima y me sonrojé- ¡Bien, lo haré!

-Eso está mejor…- miró su reloj- Yo debo irme, así que no llegues tarde o la perderás para siempre…- otra vez me dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso ella…?- paró ante la puerta con el pomo en la mano.

-Las respuestas te esperan ahí…- miró el sobre en mis manos y salió sin decir nada más. Una vez solo lo abrí para encontrar una dirección y unas llaves, además de la hora de un vuelo privado a España ¿Qué significaba esto? Las palabras de Carrick resonaron en mi cabeza y me dije que no pasaba nada por ir. Tras arreglarme como se debe, tomé lo poco que tenía a mano y fui a tomar ese vuelo. Por primera vez en estas semanas tenía esperanza… Tal vez demasiadas, porque había visto todas las noticias al respecto y en cada una de ellas la daban por muerta ¿Por qué habrían de mentir? En el hangar me esperaban 3 hombres que no conocía que me llegaron dentro y tras acomodarme caí profundamente dormido hasta que tomamos tierra. Un chófer me esperaba para llevarme a la dirección apuntada, era una casa bastante grande situada muy cerca de la playa, entré con nerviosismo y sobre todo la esperanza de encontrarla pero no lo hice y mi ánimo decayó de nuevo… ¿Qué clase de idiota cree algo así? Dejé la maleta junto a la entrada ya que no pensaba permanecer mucho tiempo aquí y fui a la cocina a preparar algo de comer ¡Dios! Ni recordaba la última vez que había comido, para mi sorpresa había de todo, tanto en el frigorífico como en los muebles. Cuando estaba empezando me pareció escucharla…

-Espero que estés haciendo suficiente para 2…- tuve que agarrarme de la encimera para no caer, tenía miedo de volverme y que solo fuera mi imaginación- ¡Hoy tengo mucha hambre! ¿Tú no Less?- al escuchar su ladrido me volví y la vi tan hermosa como la última vez, corrí hacía ella y la abracé con fuerza- ¡Eh cuidado!

-¡Oh dios! ¡Ana! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!

-Si hubieras hablado con Carrick…- la volví a apretar con fuerza mientras trataba de controlar mis lágrimas.

-No puedes hacerte una idea de lo mal que lo he pasado.

-¿Tú?- resopló- ¡Llevo esperándote aquí casi 2 meses!- me separó de ella- ¡Y todo por perderte dios sabe dónde!- me sonrojé.

-Lo lamento…- volví a apretarla a mí- Pero te creí muerta y necesitaba llorar mi dolor…- ahora ella me abrazó también.

-Solo por eso lo dejaré pasar.

-Ahora mismo temo que esté soñando…- Less ladró llamando nuestra atención y Ana se agachó a su altura.

-¿Es el momento verdad?- vi cómo le lamía la cara y volvió a enderezarse- ¡Joder! ¡Nunca me acostumbraré a esto!- dijo mientras se limpiaba- ¡Bien! Para empezar si no te hubieras ido como lo hiciste o le hubieras cogido el teléfono a Carrick sabrías que fingí mi muerte para poder escapar de quién soy…- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Ahora podemos vivir esa vida que deseabas…- se acercó y nos besamos, al comienzo fue lento pero enseguida se volvió bastante salvaje, cuando paramos por falta de aire siguió- Todos hemos tomado identidades falsas para vivir aquí…- me guiñó- Tu también tienes la tuya...

-¿Qué?

-Ahora serás Christian Trevelyan y yo Anastasia Shadows.

-Suena bastante bien…- mordió mi labio.

-Así me parecía…- cuando iba a besarla de nuevo me detuvo- Pero antes de nada hay algo que debes saber…- asentí y esperé pacientemente que hablara.

-Aquí podrás ser doctor de nuevo en el hospital de Málaga que desees, montar una consulta privada o lo que quieras…- asentí feliz, ahora mismo era lo que menos me importaba- Yo soy la presidenta de mi propia empresa en la sede de aquí…

-Suena perfecto…- comencé a besar su cuello y la sentí reírse.

-¡Christian! ¡Para! ¡Es importante!- volví a abrazarla.

-Me alegra que por fin seamos solo nosotros como gente normal…- volvió a separarme y me miró más seria.

-En eso te equivocas…- se señaló- En unos meses más seremos 4…- abrí los ojos bastante sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- rodó los ojos con exageración.

-¡Joder Christian! He dicho que seremos 4…- la alegría que me embargaba me dejó sin palabras y tuve que tragar grueso para poder decir algo coherente.

-¿Estás…?

-Sí, estoy embarazada de gemelos…- volví a besarla con desesperación, no sabía cómo ni porqué pero poco me importaba. Había recuperado al amor de vida, teníamos toda la vida por delante para disfrutar como gente normal y ahora me daba la mejor de las noticias al decirme que seré padre en poco tiempo ¿Acaso podía pedir algo más?- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Temo estar soñando!- susurré entre besos y me contestó igualmente.

-Puedo asegurarte que no lo estás…- metió la mano en mis pantalones para agarrar mi miembro que no tardó en reaccionar- Llevo demasiado tiempo sin sexo…- se relamió los labios- ¿Qué te parece sí dejamos la comida para después?- sonreí.

-¡Me parece una idea fantástica!- agarré tu trasero para alzarla, ella enseguida enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura y la llevé a la habitación… ¡Dios! Todavía me parecía estar en un sueño, pero como pude comprobar tras deleitarnos mutuamente era mi sueño hecho realidad. Uno que no había hecho más que comenzar y que completaríamos juntos, sonreí con gran felicidad, juntos con nuestra propia familia en camino, acaricié el lugar donde se estaban formando mis hijos, al fin tendría lo que siempre había deseado…

FIN…

 **URSU.**

 **A CONTINUACIÓN LES SUBIRÉ EL EPÍLOGO...**

 **:)**


	19. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

ANA

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¿Acaso no escuchaste?- Andrea me entrecerró los ojos, no dijo nada más y asintió al fin ¿Acaso no entendía que no quería salir de aquí? Había dejado todo atrás hacía más de 10 años y ni un solo día me arrepentía de ello. Por lo mismo no pensaba echarlo a perder por volver unos días.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Tendré que decirles que no!- rodé los ojos con exageración.

-¡Yo me encargo!- salió de mi despacho balbuceando por lo bajo ¡Me imaginaba que nada bueno! En el fondo me gustaba nuestra confianza aunque nunca se los diría, una vez sola me senté de nuevo y resoplé antes de dirigir mi vista a las fotos de mi mesa. Me relajaba mucho observar las fotos de mi familia, al cabo de unos minutos sonreí, en una estábamos Christopher ¡Como me había costado llamarlo así! Aunque en la intimidad seguíamos usando nuestros nombres… Yo y a cada lado nuestros hijos Ray y Carla. Desde el momento que supe que eran sexos distintos tuve la certeza que debían llevarlos, estaba segura que donde quiera que estuvieran estarían más que orgullosos de ellos, al igual que su padre y yo.

A pesar de los años mi marido sigue siendo el hombre más apetecible del mundo, no es porque sea mío, me queda bastante claro cada vez que lo visito en el hospital ¡No hay personal femenino en el mismo que no babee por el! Aunque no puedo negar que también hay hombres guapos en mi entorno, me tienen demasiado miedo y respeto para acercarse si siquiera a menos que sea algo del trabajo. No puedo negar que eso me gusta, es lo único que ha quedado de Lessy, por suerte no ha sido necesario sacarla. Ahora mi estrés lo libero con ejercicio o con sexo.

Tanto las chicas como nosotros compramos las casas en la misma urbanización, acomodadas pero nada ostentosas. Si bien es cierto que tanto Christopher como yo teníamos buenos trabajos no queríamos llamar la atención, a vista del resto era una mujer normal y deseaba que siguiera así. Ahora me volví a la otra, en ella estábamos todos… Carrick, Grace, Olivia, José, Andrea, Mike, Caroline, Seth, Kate, Elliot, Gia, Richard, Mia y Claire, junto a nuestros respectivos hijos ¡Se llevaban casi tan bien como nosotras! Nada raro puesto que se habían criado juntos, nuestros respectivos maridos también tenían una estrecha relación excepto Mia y Claire que estaban divorciadas, aunque Christopher y José estaban más unidos que el resto ¡Bastante lógico ya que se conocían de antes!

Ambos habíamos renunciado a mucho pero ganamos bastante más, lo que me trajo de nuevo al tema en cuestión. Ahora se venía el cumpleaños de Grace y las chicas querían ir para darle una sorpresa, sabía que por mucha seguridad que pusiéramos algo podría filtrarse y joder mi perfecta vida. Así que tras suspirar hondo de nuevo lo llamé y como era habitual me lo cogió enseguida.

-¡Buenos días querida!

-Buenos días…- volví a suspirar- Me gustaría que vinieran este fin de semana a casa.

-Tengo bastante trabajo, no sé si pueda.

-¡Pero es el cumpleaños de Grace!- me quejé- ¿No puedes posponerlo?

-Ana…- reí- ¡Digo Anastasia!- era bueno ver que no era la única que le costaba recordarlo.

-¡Está bien! Ahora mismo estamos en confianza.

-Por si acaso…- rió- Hablando de lo otro…- chasqueó la lengua- Sabes cómo es esto, hay cosas que no se pueden dejar y...

-Entiendo…- lo interrumpí - ¿Qué tal entre semana?- insistí y comenzó a reír.

-¡Eres insistente!- lo acompañé en las risas- No te prometo nada pero veré que puedo hacer…- ¡Bien!- ¿De acuerdo?- sonreí en victoria.

-Gracias.

-Ahora debo dejarte… ¡Tengo reunión! Hablamos después...

-De acuerdo, no te molesto más…- tras colgar volví a mis obligaciones hasta la hora de salida. En cuanto llegué a casa me recibió Less saltando sin parar, a pesar de su edad seguía siendo un perro bastante activo. Mis hijos no tardaron en llegar…

-¡Mamá!- ambos se echaron sobre mí, si no fuera porque me mantenía en forma me hubieran caído cada vez.

-Hola pequeños…- mi hijo resopló, antes le encantaba que le llamara así pero de un tiempo para acá…

-¡Mamá!- rodó los ojos- Te he dicho que ya estoy grande para eso…- se los rodé yo ahora mientras lo despeinaba con la mano y volvía a quejarse- ¡Mamá!

-También te he dicho que mientras vivas conmigo seguirás siendo mi niño…- Su hermana rió.

-¡A mí me encanta que me llames como quieras mamá!- le sonreí antes de pasarle un brazo por el hombro a cada uno mientras entrábamos con Less tras nuestros pasos- Esta noche nos quedaremos a dormir con la tía Andrea…- les entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Os ha invitado?- asintieron a la vez, cosa que me sorprendió más si cabe. Sabía que tanto su marido como ella amaban a mis hijos pero el suyo estaba demasiado pequeño y temía que los míos no lo dejaran descansar.

-¡Por supuesto que sí mamá!- dijo mi hija poniéndose en arras, era demasiado parecida a mí en todos los sentidos- Nos dijo que le vendría bien ayuda con el primo…- sonreí, estaba segura que había algo detrás de todo esto…

-¿Estáis listos? – preguntó mi flamante esposo por detrás de mí y le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Tu lo sabías?- su sonrisa me dio la respuesta, llevaba unos días raro pero hoy parecía el de siempre, tal ver fuera el estrés- ¿Por qué no…?- se acercó a susurrar.

-Después hablamos…- su guiño me dio toda la explicación que necesitaba, así que tras darle besos y abrazos a mis hijos antes de irse, subí para preparar un baño relajante para 2… Mientras se llenaba la bañera me desnudé y puse mi bata, debido a la cercanía llegó antes que estuviera listo y me abrazó por detrás- Te has adelantado…

-Eres como un libro abierto para mí…- susurré mientras me volvía para besarlo.

-Te amo.

-Yo también…- el beso comenzó lento pero enseguida subió de nivel y comencé a desnudarlo, él lo tenía más fácil ya que solo debía quitar mi bata, una vez desnudos entramos a la bañera y tras apagar el agua me puse sobre él.

-Hacía tiempo quería algo de intimidad…- no pude evitar reír.

-Es lo que tiene tener hijos ¿Recuerdas?- me miró decidido antes de susurrar.

-Aun así no me importaría repetir…- agarré su pelo con fuerza para acercar su boca a uno de mis pezones, mientras comía dejaba de hablar, mientras disfrutaba de sus atenciones comencé a hacer círculos sobre su erección, para mi suerte siempre funcionaba…- Ana…- gimió mi nombre real y tras colocarla en mi entrada fui bajando lentamente hasta que entró del todo y me quedé quieta mirándolo.

-Te amo Christian…- su sonrisa me dio la contestación que esperaba y lo monté fuerte, cuando al fin alcanzamos el orgasmo me di la vuelta y me recosté sobre él. Al principio estuvo en silencio mientras me enjabonaba el pelo pero cuando pasó al cuerpo habló…

-Me gustaría tener otro hijo…- ¡Mierda! Nunca antes había sido tan directo, así que me dejó fuera de onda, me incorporé y volteé para verlo.

-¿Qué?- asintió decidido y suspiré, el cogió mis manos y las besó antes de darme esa mirada que me derretía ¡Joder! Antes nadie era capaz de hacer algo así y ahora… ¡Tanto él como mis hijos conseguían lo que querían conmigo sólo con esa mirada!

-Ana…- me gustaba escuchar mi nombre de sus labios, era una pena poder usarlo sólo en nuestra intimidad- Sé que nunca lo hemos hablado como se debe pero ahora que Ray y Carla son grandes me gustaría tener un hijo más…- el nerviosismo se apoderó de mí y contesté de igual modo.

-¡No me siento preparada!- suspiró desanimado y quise aliviar mi dureza- Tal vez más adelante…- negó algo triste.

-No importa…- quiso quitarle importancia pero podía ver qué si lo hacía, por unos segundos me pareció que quería agregar algo más pero al final me hizo ponerme como estábamos previamente en un silencio bastante tenso. No estaba hecha para situaciones así, por lo que hablando sobre el cumpleaños de Grace y mi conversación con Carrick lo distraje del tema en cuestión ¿Debería hacerlo? Ya tenía mi edad, si no me daba prisa en tener otro hijo tal vez no pudiera hacerlo nunca ¡Necesitaba ayuda! ¡Y sabía quién podría hacerlo! Por suerte nuestra noche siguió como si nada y disfrutamos nuestra soledad deleitándonos mutuamente hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Nuestra conversación sobre hijos no me había dejado dormir en condiciones, así que para aliviar la tensión fui a correr, les mandé un mensaje a las chicas por si podían darme alcance pero dada la hora sólo vinieron Andrea y Caroline que se quedaron casi tan sorprendidas como yo, después de repetirlo como unas 3 veces…

-Entonces al doctor le ha dado la fiebre de ser padre después de 10 años.

-¿Acaso no te quedó claro las otras 3?- le dijo con sorna Caroline y no pude evitar reír, Andrea me miró mal y contesté antes que se quejara.

-Así es…- suspiré- La verdad es que…- resoplé con fuerza- ¡Hasta mis hijos vinieron sin buscarlos! ¡Nunca me planteé tener más!- dije al fin lo que pensaba, al fin y al cabo me sentía en total confianza, ya no éramos jefa y empleadas, nos habíamos convertido en lo que siempre fuimos y nunca quise ver… Eran mis hermanas.

-Deberías decirle que no estás lista…- le rodé los ojos.

-Eso ya lo hice pero…- me pasé las manos por la cara con desesperación- Se puso bastante triste…- cosa que me afectaba bastante ¿Podría ser un problema en nuestra relación? ¡No podía ser!

-¡Ya se le pasará!- dijo Caroline como si nada y le alcé una ceja, a veces me daba la impresión que no le caía bien- ¿Qué?- negué.

-Así no ayudas…- rodó los ojos.

-Si ya le has dicho todo no sé qué podemos aportar…- ahí tenía razón, la única solución es darme un tiempo para pensar si lo hacemos o no.

-Ahora será mejor que vuelva…- Andrea amplió su sonrisa y enseguida supe qué diría.

-¿Quieres aprovechar hasta el último momento?- reí- Si necesitas más puedo llevarlos más tarde…- negué.

-No es necesario, sólo dame tiempo de darme una ducha y hacer el desayuno…- Andrea resopló.

-¡No pienso mandarlos sin desayunar!- reí- Además debo darle su toma al pequeño Mike.

-Ese niño sale a su padre ¡No para de tragar!- dijo Caroline y reímos. A continuación corrimos el camino de vuelta a casa. Para mi sorpresa Christopher no estaba ¿Habría tenido que salir? Sin pensarlo mucho me di una ducha y comencé a hacer el desayuno, al cabo de unos minutos me extrañó más que sonara su móvil ¿Había salido sin él? No solía cogerlo pero dado que podría ser una emergencia del hospital lo hice.

-¿Diga?- hubo demasiado silencio- ¿Hola? ¿Quién es?

-¿Ana?- tragué grueso al reconocer su voz ¿Cómo demonios me había encontrado? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué llamaba a Christian?

CHRISTIAN

¡Maldita sea! ¡Debía decírselo! ¡Pero no! Suspiré bastante alterado, sin saber cómo ese idiota había dado con mi número y llevaba recibiendo sus llamadas e ignorándolas varios días. Por un lado temía que pudiera averiguar de la misma manera que ella seguía viva, pero sus mensajes me dieron la tranquilidad que no era así. En ellos me echaba en cara que me hubiera casado y tenido hijos después de la muerte de Ana ¡Mierda! Estaba seguro que si se enteraba y no era por mí se enfadaría pero no quería preocuparla, así que tras informar a Carrick seguí su consejo de no responder ¡Ese maldito seguía enamorado de mi mujer! Cosa que me molestaba bastante y me llevó a la idiotez de casi exigirle un hijo cuando claramente sé que no quiere ¡Dios! Sé que es una actitud infantil querer marcarla así pero por otro lado me haría sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo…

-¿Tío? ¿Estás aquí?- me sacó de mis divagaciones la voz de José, al levantarme y ver que había salido a correr vine en su busca para hablar en privado. Necesitaba consejo y no había nadie mejor que él.

-Sí, lo siento… Es que ese tipo me exaspera.

-¡No te pongas así!- me dio un leve codazo- Para él está muerta…- volví a suspirar, a este paso me desinflaría como un globo.

-Pero la sigue amando…- dije en un susurro y el golpeó mi hombro con demasiada fuerza.

-¡No jodas Christian! – gritó con ironía, solo me llamaba así cuando me ponía terco y en este momento lo estaba siendo- ¿Qué más te da si ella está casada contigo?

-Tal vez sea algo tonto pero tengo miedo…

-Christian… Christian… Christian… Si vas a ponerte en plan celoso hazlo mejor con esos ejecutivos con los que siempre va a desayunar…- no pude evitar reír, si hubiera visto el pavor en sus caras cuando les habla no diría algo así, sonreí con orgullo, me encantaba ese lado suyo tan serio y duro que sólo usaba en el trabajo, aunque no lo dijera me resultaba bastante tentador, en casa era todo lo contrario- No es por nada pero tu mujer es un dulce entre bastantes bombones…- no pude evitar reír.

-¿En serio José? ¿Bombones?- alzó los hombros tratando de esconder su risa.

-¡Van de negro! Chocolate negro pues…- reímos a carcajadas – Ahora en serio tío ¡Olvídalo! Ella ni siquiera lo recuerda.

-¡Dios! ¡Tienes razón!- tras ver que era casi la hora de su vuelta- Será mejor que me vaya.

-Yo me pondré con el desayuno para mi familia…- le sonreí y tras un apretón de manos volví a casa, me sorprendió verla en la cocina desayunando sola. Siempre me esperaba para hacerlo- ¿Tanta hambre tenías?- pregunté divertido y se quedó muy seria mirando su plato como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Desde cuándo me escondes cosas?- dijo con su conocida dureza, una que llevaba años sin ver, al menos no aquí y menos conmigo.

-Nunca lo hago…- rió con ironía.

-¿También vas a mentirme?- gritó dejándome descolocado- ¡Joder Christopher!- ahora sabía seguro que estaba enfadada puesto que en casa nunca me llamaba así- Creía que no teníamos secretos el uno para el otro…- la miré como si estuviera loca.

-¿De qué hablas?- rodó los ojos con exageración mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-¡Hablaremos después! ¡Ahora debo irme! - se levantó sin terminar su comida para irse pero le cogí el brazo antes que se alejara.

-¿Vas a decirme que ocurre?- su mirada dura me dio escalofríos.

-Confiaba en ti…- susurró sin apartar su mirada de la mía- Ahora debo irme…- dijo de igual modo, sus palabras me confundían ¿De qué demonios hablaba? ¿Sería por lo de anoche?

-Ana si es por lo de anoche yo…- me miró peor si cabe, tiró de su brazo con fuerza y salió tras darme una dura mirada de nuevo ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Por mis cuentas estaba a punto de estar en sus días, pero nunca se había puesto así. Supongo que era mejor darle su espacio y hablar después con más calma. Cuando me senté donde ella había estado antes fue que vi mi móvil, no recordaba haberlo puesto aquí, lo tomé para ver mi agenda y entonces vi en el registro ese número, la última de hace unos minutos y sentí mi pecho dar un vuelco ¿Acaso ella…? ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora todo me cuadró! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Debía encontrarla y explicarme! Por el camino llamé a Andrea para decirle que se quedara a mis hijos hasta que fuera a recogerlos, por sus comentarios me imaginaba que no sabía nada de lo ocurrido. A pesar que no debía le tenía encendido el GPS de su móvil que me ayudó a encontrarla rápidamente. Estaba en una cafetería bastante alejada de nuestra casa y para mi pesar no estaba sola… A pesar de los años pude reconocerlo perfectamente, no quería enfadarla más al acercarme como un loco celoso, así que me senté lo más cerca que pude sin ser visto para escuchar su conversación…

-¡No te imaginas lo feliz que me has hecho!- escuché una risa de su parte.

-Deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado ¿No crees?- ¿Eso fue un coqueteo?

-¡Señorita, la cuenta por favor!- ¿Acaso pensaba? ¡No podía creerlo! Iba a recriminarle por hacerlo pero cuando me volví ya salían por la puerta, se veían demasiado cercanos, a pesar de temer encontrarme lo peor los seguí, mis sospechas se incrementaron cuando fueron a un lugar de la costa demasiado retirado de la civilización ¿Acaso…? Sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza sin conseguirlo, esperé pacientemente que salieran del coche pero al cabo de 5 minutos mi paciencia se agotó, me armé de valor para acercarme y decirle lo que debía… Pero nada me preparó para lo que encontré al abrir la puerta…

ANA

-¿Ana?- volvió a preguntar y quise salir del paso.

-Me confunde con otra…- iba a colgar pero gritó.

-¡Nunca te confundiría con alguien más! ¡Necesito verte! - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo demonios pasó esto? Debía pensar con mente fría y encargarme.

-¿Dónde estás? – pude percibir su sonrisa de triunfo a través de la línea, me dio la dirección de una cafetería que no conocía pero me importaba poco. De Christian lo haría después, apreté los dientes con fuerza y sobre todo enfado ¡Cómo demonios se le ocurre no contarme algo así! ¡Este tipo de cosas son las que te joden la vida! Me sentó peor que se hiciera el que no sabe cuándo se lo eché en cara pero ya habría tiempo de hablar, ahora lo importante era arreglar esto… Cuando llegué a la cafetería lo reconocí enseguida y fui junto a él, su abrazo fue demasiado largo y efusivo pero aguanté el tipo.

-Me alegro tanto de verte bien…- su abrazo se hizo más fuerte- Todavía no me creo que estás viva…- así seguiría, tosí y lo alejé con disimulo.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos.

-Tienes razón…- una vez lo hicimos enseguida vinieron a tomarnos nota pero yo solo pedí un café.

-¿No quieres comer nada?- negué.

-No, gracias…- una vez solos comenzó a hablar, realmente no le prestaba mucha atención estaba mirando mi entorno mientras pensaba como hacerlo, no era justo ni se lo merecía pero no podía dejarlo ir, me había costado mucho escapar de todo y tener una vida para que viniera alguien de mi pasado a joderlo, así que lo hice caer en mis encantos para alejarlo de allí. Lo hice conducir a un lugar bastante apartado donde sabía no nos molestaría nadie, hacía mucho no la sacaba pero ahora debía hacerlo ¡No quedaba otra opción!

-Ana sé que estás casada, tienes hijos y…- ¡Mierda! ¿Y si el…?

-¿Tú tienes familia?

-Nunca conseguí enamorarme de nuevo…- me miró con pena y suspiré con pesar, para mí era un alivio, lo haría rápido e indoloro.

-Jack yo…- me puse de rodillas para poder alcanzarlo mejor, él me dio una sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos esperando un beso que jamás llegaría- Lo siento mucho…- saqué mi aguja de tejer y la introduje con fuerza en su oído, ni siquiera se dio cuenta y cayó fulminado sobre mí, por mi posición perdí el equilibrio y quedé con el culo metido en el suelo del asiento del copiloto con su cabeza entre mis piernas ¡Maldita sea! Mientras trataba de incorporarme la puerta del coche se abrió y por un momento temí lo peor, pero suspiré aliviada al ver a Christian ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo me había encontrado? Ya lo averiguaría después, ahora solo quería salir de aquí pero en vez de ayudarme se quedó mirando la escena como si estuviera analizando los hechos ¿Acaso no era obvio?- ¿Vas a ayudarme o seguirás ahí como un pasmarote?- eso lo hizo salir de su estupor y me ayudó a hacerlo, una vez fuera hice una llamada, enseguida vinieron a llevarse el coche y a encargarse de él, Christian me trajo a casa en un tenso silencio que no tenía ganas de romper. Cuando llegamos fui a darme una ducha ¡Necesitaba quitarme de encima ese olor! Hacía tanto no lo sentía… Cuando salí con mi bata a nuestra habitación lo vi sentado en la cama, apoyado en sus rodillas y las manos en la cara ¡Ya me estaba desquiciando este puto silencio!- ¿Vas a decir algo?

-Tú… ¿¡Lo mataste…!?- no sabía si era afirmación o pregunta así que le contesté con ironía.

-¿Tu qué crees?- ahora comenzó a reír y le alcé una ceja.

-Seguramente pensarás que estoy loco…- le rodé los ojos con exageración.

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees?- dije con ironía y me los rodó el a mí- Como comprenderás no es muy normal que me sigas como un psicópata, me veas matar a alguien y ahora te estés riendo de ello…- dije destilando sarcasmo y rió de la misma manera.

-¿Matas tú y el psicópata soy yo?- lo miré mal y enseguida alzó las manos en rendición- ¡De acuerdo! Lo siento, no debí seguirte…

-Eso está mejor…- tosí antes de agregar- También debiste decirme que hablabas con Jack…- negó.

-No hablaba con él…- resoplé- No sé cómo dio conmigo pero tras informar a Carrick no le volví a coger el teléfono…- apreté los dientes con fuerza, ahora no solo me había ocultado algo Christian-Pero cuando supe que habías hablado con él los celos me pudieron…- ¿Estaba celoso? Ahora la que comenzó a reír sin control fui yo- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Tú…- me acerqué lo suficiente para sentarme encima, mi bata se abrió un poco y vi sus ojos vagar por mi cuerpo- Me parece increíble que estés celoso de alguien a quien no veo en años…- agarró mi trasero con fuerza, pasó su nariz por la ranura de mi bata aspirando mi aroma mientras me pegaba a su erección provocando un fuerte gemido de mi parte.

-Cuando me contactó tenía miedo…- susurró sin dejar su labor- Temía que si sabías que seguía enamorado volvería a surgir la chispa entre ustedes…- me alcé un poco para poder centrarme en la conversación y le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Es en serio?- por su cara deducía que así era, traté de serenarme antes de contestar a pesar de lo absurdo de todo.

-¿Por qué te mentiría?- dijo igual de serio, en el fondo era bastante tierno. Yo necesitaba olvidar lo ocurrido así que mordí su labio mientras hacía círculos sobre él.

-Sabes que te amo solo a ti…- suspiró.

-Pero a veces me siento tan poca cosa a tu lado…- susurró y lo miré enfadada.

-¡Christian mírame!- grité con una autoridad que hacía años no usaba, trató de apartar la mirada pero se la contuve con la mano- Quiero que además de escuchar leas mis labios…- asintió alternando su mirada entre mis ojos y éstos- Eres una persona excepcional, te has convertido en unos de los mejores médicos, tenemos una familia maravillosa y cada día me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo…- nos sonreímos- ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Te amo…- susurró mientras besaba tiernamente mis labios.

-No te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie…- volvió a abrazarme con fuerza y besarme con pasión, esta vez no hubo más preguntas ni miradas esperando explicación, nos dejamos llevar por la pasión y dejé atrás lo acontecido…

No lo había hecho por gusto, ni siquiera lo merecía… Pero haría lo mismo con cualquiera que amenazara mi felicidad… En momentos como este siempre recordaba las últimas palabras de mis padres y desde que entró Christian en ella susurraba a la nada…

 _Al final sí que logré ser feliz…_

 **FIN.**

 ** _IN LOVING MEMORY OF DAISY._**

 ** _Ya que Less fue inspirado por mi querida compañera, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de dedicarle esta historia. Han sido unos maravillosos 17 años que hemos compartido y allá dónde esté siempre estará en mi corazón._**

 **URSU.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA HISTORIA, HA SIDO DURO TERMINARLA PERO AL FINAL LO HE HECHO Y ESTOY CONTENTA CON EL RESULTADO. LA TARDANZA HA SIDO PORQUE HE NECESITADO VARIOS DÍAS PARA CALMAR MI DOLOR, PERO POR FIN HE VUELTO CON ENERGÍAS RENOVADAS. GRACIAS DE NUEVO…**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ ALMAS GEMELAS***


End file.
